Un Ange parmi les Démons
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Fic un peu particulière, écrite depuis environ deux ans. Il s'agit d'un CossOver entre Arrow (Saint Seiya à la base) et Makai Ouji Devil and Realist. Oliver est l'héritier du grand roi Lucifer qui gouverne les Enfers, pour devenir à son tour le roi du Monde des Enfers, le jeune démon doit récupérer des âmes humaines, mais une rencontre va bouleverser sa mission et sa vie.
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouvel écrit un peu particulier. Il s'agit d'un CrossOver un peu particulier, entre Arrow & Makai Ouji Devil and Realist, qui est un Manga et Anime Jap.**

 **Vous retrouverez donc plusieurs personnages issus des deux univers. Attention, pour info, je n'ai copié personne, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas lu de Fic sur Arrow depuis ma décision. Sans compter que ce CrossOvers est écrit en partit depuis plus bientôt deux ans, vu qu'a la base, il s'agissait d'un CrossOver entre Saint Seiya & Makai Ouji et qu'il devait être un peu Yaoi ! J'ai simplement modifié un peu la trame en mettant en avant certains personnages de Arrow.**

 **Attention, Arrow n'existe pas dans cette fiction, de même que certains éléments comme Queen Consolidated… Bref, je vous laisse découvrir cette fiction.**

* * *

 **Un Ange parmi les Démons 01**

Lucifer, dans la hiérarchie démoniaque est l'un des quatre Princes des Enfers, son frère cadet Satan a été tué lors de la Grande Guerre opposant le Paradis à l'Enfer et ses deux autres frères sont occupés à la régence de monde éloigné des Enfers. Une rumeur circule néanmoins, comme quoi Dieu et Lucifer seraient en faîte des demi-frères, mais cela n'est qu'une simple rumeur.

Pourtant, pour le moment, ce n'est pas la guerre entre le Paradis et les Enfers qui inquiète Lucifer, mais la régence.

\- Shekil, fait venir mon fils.

\- Tout de suite votre altesse.

Le dénommé Shekil était un ange déchu qui avait tourné le dos à Dieu et au Paradis après la dernière guerre qui avait pris la vie de son bien aimé Ios. Errant comme une âme sans vie et ayant une haine farouche envers le Paradis, Lucifier où plutôt le fils de ce dernier l'avait invité à rejoindre les Enfers. Avoir quelqu'un dans ses rangs qui connaissait leur ennemi juré avait été une aubaine.

\- Oliver ! ?

\- Entre Shekil, que puis-je faire pour toi mon ami ?

\- Son altesse votre père souhaite vous parler !

\- Mon père ! ? D'accord, je te suis.

Oliver était le fils unique et fils aîné du Dieu des Enfers Lucifer, il était un Prince respecter par ses semblables, les démons, mais également craint étant donné qu'il était l'un des principaux candidats à la régence, parce que oui, dans le monde des Enfers, pour devenir le Dieu tout-puissant de ce monde, ce n'était pas seulement l'héritier du Roi des Enfers qui pouvait à son tour devenir le grand roi démoniaque, mais tous ceux ayant du sang royal.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander père.

\- Ah, Oliver mon fils chéri, assit je t'en prie.

\- Un problème père ! ?

\- Non aucun, si j'ai demandé à Shekil de te faire venir c'est pour te parler de la régence. Tu sais comme moi que tu n'es pas le seul prétendant au trône ?

\- Non, je sais, les élus choisis par trois des huit sous-Princes sont aussi dans la ligne.

\- En effet mon fils, Salomon, Astaroth et Belzébuth ont déjà dépêché sur Terre leurs trois élus !

\- Sur Terre ! ?

\- Oui mon fils, Sitri, Dantalion et Camio sont déjà sur Terre pour accomplir leur mission dans le but d'être l'unique candidat à la régence.

\- Quelle est cette mission père ?

\- Tu sais comme moi que chaque candidat doit envoyé aux enfers cent âmes humaines ! Et mon familier Kion m'a fait savoir que pour le moment Dantalion était en tête, tu sais comme moi combien il est cruel !

\- Oui je le sais ! D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, Camio est plus posé tout comme l'est Sitri d'ailleurs.

\- Le problème c'est que Sitri, l'élu choisit par Salomon a été blessé par Dantalion lui-même.

\- Vous voulez dire dire que…

\- Qu'il a l'intention d'éliminer les prétendants au trône. J'ai donc besoin que tu te rendes aussi sur Terre.

\- Mais je pensais qu'en tant que fils unique du grand Lucifer, je devais affronter le gagnant en tuant un grand nombre d'Anges.

\- Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas envie que tu risques ta vie mon fils en faisant face à Dantalion, d'autant plus qu'il est possible qu'il cherche à te tuer avant.

\- Donc, vous voulez que je me rende que Terre pour mettre un point final à cette folie ! ?

\- Pas exactement. J'ai déjà dépêché les autres sous-princes dont Astaroth afin de stopper Dantalion afin de brider une partie de ses pouvoirs.

\- Donc je fais quoi ?

\- Tu vas te rendre dans une ville des États-Unis appelés Starling City afin de récupérer non pas cent âmes humaines mais mille !

\- Pourquoi cette ville en particulier père ?

\- Parce qu'il semblerait que le taux de criminalité est en hausse.

\- Aucun souci, je m'en charge ! Et Sitri ?

\- Salomon se retire et à demander à un démon inférieur de ramener Sitri ici.

\- D'accord, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les démons guérissent rapidement, tu le sais !

\- Oui, heureusement d'ailleurs ! Je vais aller me préparer.

\- Ah une dernière chose Oliver !

\- Oui ! ?

\- Tu as six mois pour cette mission qui fera de toi le nouveau roi des Enfers !

\- En tant qu'unique hériter du grand roi des Enfers, ce sera une partie de plaisir.

Oliver saluait son père afin de se rendre dans ses appartements afin de se préparer.

\- Alors comme cela, tu pars en mission ?

\- Et oui Shekil, il est temps pour moi d'accomplir mon destin.

\- Dois-je envoyer un familier pour prévenir votre promise que tu seras absent ?

 _Soupirant_ \- Non. Mais dans un mois, si elle me demande tu lui diras que je suis en mission.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas n'est-ce pas !

\- On n'en peut rien te cacher Shekil ! Tu sais que ce mariage arrangé est loin de me plaire, je n'ai aucune envie de me marier avec elle. Je voudrais rencontrer une démone qui fera de moi quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Comme ce fut le cas pour moi quand j'ai rencontré Ios !

Voyant la mine de son ami de longue date, Oliver s'excusa aussitôt.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas rouvrir cette blessure.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Oliver, et puis je te comprends, tomber amoureux est la plus belle chose qui existe, même pour nous les démons.

Une fois ses affaires préparées, Oliver se rendit à la porte des Enfers, suivis par Ios qui assuré sa protection jusqu'à la sortie. À peine arrivé à la porte, Oliver se retrouvait allongé par terre avec Cerbère sur lui, lui léchant le visage.

\- Cerbère enfin… Arrête, je me suis déjà lavé !

Cerbère était un énorme chien noir à trois têtes qui gardant l'entrée de la porte des Enfers et n'obéissait qu'à deux personnes, Lucifer et son unique fils Oliver.

\- Dis dont mon gros, tu pèses lourd, aller laisse moi me relever.

Les démons se demander comment ce chien si féroce pouvait se transformer en gentil agneau en compagnie de leur majesté et de son fils. Oliver adoré Cerbère, à la mort de sa mère tué par l'Archange Michaël, Oliver qui était encore très jeune à l'époque, avait trouvé refuge auprès de ce gros chien, d'ailleurs, Lucifer avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il avait retrouvé son fils entre les pattes de l'animal. Cerbère avait toujours protégé l'hériter en se montrant doux avec lui, mais féroce quand quelqu'un s'approcher.

Obéissant à son maître, Cerbère se releva et se mit à couiner réclamant un câlin de la part de son jeune maître.

\- Tu vas devoir être sage durant mon absence, d'accord et écouter Shekil.

\- Euh jeune maître je… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Mais enfin Shekil, Cerbère s'est toujours montré gentil avec toi, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Oliver je… Je suis un ancien ange et…

\- Et rien du tout, cela fait des siècles que tu es des nôtres et Cerbère te connaît, jamais il ne te fera le moindre mal. Tu sais même si c'est un animal avant tout, il est bien plus intelligent que la plupart des démons, il sait que jamais tu nous trahiras ! N'est-ce pas Cerbère, tu ne ferais jamais de mal à Shekil ?

Pour toute réponse, Cerbère vint se frotter contre la jambe de Shekil. Ce dernier lui fit une caresse sur la tête.

\- Bah tu vois, tout va bien !

\- Mouais…

Devant la mine de son ami, Oliver eut un léger sourire.

\- Aller ne fait pas cette tête, tout se passera bien !

\- Fais quand même attention à toi, qui sais ce qui se passera si Dantalion…

\- Dantalion ne cherchera pas à s'en prendre à moi, donc ne te fais aucun souci. Si ça arrive, je saurai riposter. Je suis plus puissant que lui.

Oliver sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shekil et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

Shekil lui répondit par un sourire et lui fit un signe de tête. Oliver fit une dernière caresse à Cerbère avant de passer l'immense porte des Enfers.

\- Starling City, me voici !

Oliver traverse le long chemin qui le conduisait à cette ville, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'une rencontre allait bientôt changer sa vie.

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin du chapitre 01, il y aura 3 ou 4 chapitres maximum.**

 **Je le répète, je n'ai copié sur personne, cette fic était déjà écrite depuis bientôt deux ans, donc bien avant que j'écrive sur Olicity et donc sur Arrow. Á la base le personnage d'Oliver était Milo (Gold Saint du Scorpion de Saint Seiya) il s'agissait juste d'une idée parmi tant d'autre.**

 **Le personnage de Shekil provient du manga Devil de même que Ios qui est simplement nommé. Quant aux personnages de Salomon, Dantalion, Sirti & Camio proviennent de l'univers de Makai Ouji, Devil and Realist, un anime / manga dont je suis fan.**

 **Cette idée de fic m'était venue après avoir vu l'épisode 04 de Makai Ouji, mais avec Milo comme héritier de Lucifer et Camus comme personne qu'il rencontre non pas à Starling City, mais à Athènes.**

 **Donc voilà.**

 **J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plus, les deux où trois autres (vu que cette fic était resté en stand-by) arriveront au fil de l'eau, étant donné que j'ai pas mal de choses à modifier. Chapitre 02 à venir donc la semaine prochaine.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


	2. Une étrange rencontre

**Voici le chapitre 02 de cette histoire, qui change de ce que j'écris habituellement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous conviendra.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 02 : Une étrange rencontre**

POV Oliver

Trois mois avaient passé depuis que j'étais arrivé à Starling City, la première chose que j'avais faite, c'était de patrouiller la nuit afin de voir un peu l'état de cette ville. En tant que Démon et héritier de Lucifer, il était facile pour moi de me déplacer très vite, mais ayant remarqué qu'il y avait pas mal de caméras installées par les forces de l'ordre, j'avais pris la décision de ne pas utiliser mes ailes noires pour me déplacer, ne voulant pas me faire remarquer.

Le premier mois, je n'avais fait qu'observait et j'avais facilement compris que ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour moi de récolter mille âmes humaines où même plus, devant la vermine qui habitait dans ce lieu appeler ville par ces humains. Pour ne pas me faire remarquer, je me faisais passer pour un écrivain venant de la France, il était facile pour moi de parler la langue Française et Anglaise, j'étais un Démon supérieur après tout. J'avais même pris ce qu'appeler ces humains un appartement afin de faire croire à mon mensonge. En même temps, ces humains étaient tellement pathétiques qu'il était vraiment facile de leur faire gober n'importe quoi !

Depuis trois mois, j'avais réussi à récupérer plus de cinq cents âmes humaines principalement des criminels. Dans les journaux comme à la télévision, on parlait d'un justicier faisant régner l'ordre et la justice et les rumeurs allaient bon train. La police ne savait pas comment expliquer une telle baisse de criminalité en trois mois. De temps à autre, je me permettais un petit extra avec les humaines, j'avais même pris goût au sexe, si bien que certaines femmes que je me faisais, disaient que j'étais un Dieu du sexe. Au début cela m'énerver d'être comparé à celui que l'on disait être mon oncle mais au fil du temps, je n'y faisais plus attention, la seule chose c'est que je prenais mon pied.

J'avais reçu la visite de Kion, le familier de mon père qui m'avait annoncé que Dantalion avait réussi à s'enfuir ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon, mais pour le moment les sous-Princes faisaient leur possible pour le retrouver, mais rien.

De mon côté, j'avais stoppé un peu mes activités, car un humain avait dit à la police avoir vu quelqu'un commettre un meurtre et ce quelqu'un c'était moi, enfin pour moi ce n'était pas un meurtre comme il le disait, je me tenais donc tranquille pour le moment et savoir que Dantalion avait filé occupé plus mon esprit que la mission.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres et j'avais décidé d'aller me promener un peu en ville, histoire de savoir si la police avait enfin terminé cette fichue enquête pour que je sois tranquille pour terminer ma mission, car ce monde me dégoûter vraiment, d'ailleurs l'idée de le détruire avait germé dans mon esprit, mais père m'avait souvent dit que le monde des humains était nécessaire, n'empêche que pour moi c'était tout le contraire !

Lorsque j'arrivais à ce que les humains appeler bibliothèque, endroits assez riche en ouvrage, une jeune femme me percutait.

\- Oh, je suis sincèrement désolé, veuillez m'excuser je…

\- FELICITY, REVIENS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT, JE N'EN AI PAS FINI AVEC TOI !

Je sentis la jeune femme se tendre dans mes bras et je la sentis également apeurée. C'est dans un murmure qu'elle me parlait.

\- Je vous en prie embrassé moi !

Je la regardais les yeux ronds comme des billes, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait, je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur mes lèvres. Je sentis quelque chose d'étrange m'arriver, quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti auparavant, lorsque je la sentis tremblait contre mon torse, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je refermais mes bras dans son dos comme pour la protéger.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE…

Une voix grave et masculine se fit entendre, je ressentais que l'humaine que j'avais dans mes bras avait peur. Elle s'éloignait doucement de moi tandis que nos regards se croisaient, le sien me supplier de l'aider.

\- T'es qui toi blanc-bec !

\- Et vous, de quel droit osez-vous me parler comme si j'étais votre ami !

\- J'men tape de la politesse, vire tes sales pattes de ma petite amie !

\- Votre petite amie dites-vous, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle est effrayée !

\- Ta gueule, tu sais que je suis au moins, minable, je suis Billy Malone chef de la police de Starling City alors retire tout de suite tes pattes de là !

\- Sinon quoi Monsieur de policier ! ?

J'avais envie de lui exploser sa salle tronche à ce salop d'humain, je détestais que l'on me manque de respect, à moi l'héritier des Enfers. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais protéger cette jeune humaine que j'avais dans les bras.

\- Oliver, enfin te voilà ! Tu n'es pas facile à trouver dis-moi !

Je me retournais devant le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver et par ses yeux jaunes, je reconnus Camio ! Je lui fis un léger signe de tête afin de lui dire que je l'avais reconnu et je reportais mon attention à la jeune humaine.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle me fit un petit sourire mais je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas sincère et qu'elle avait peur. J'enfouis alors mon visage dans son cou avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- N'ayez pas peur, s'il vous fait du mal, je serais là !

Je la sentis se blottir un peu plus contre moi comme pour y être en sécurité encore quelques instants.

\- Billy Malone c'est ça ! Sachez que je n'apprécie pas que l'on s'en prenne à une jeune demoiselle, je vous préviens si vous lui faites du mal sinon vous aurez affaire à moi.

\- Pfuu, tu menaces le chef de la police, tu n'as pas peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver espèce de connard !

Voyant que cela risquait de virer au massacre, ayant bien senti la colère d'Oliver prendre le dessus, Camio se décidait à intervenir.

\- Oliver, je te signale que les membres de l'Ambassade de France nous attendent, aurais-tu oublié le rendez-vous avec les hauts placés !

Devant les dires de Camio, Malone pâlit en se disant qu'il venait d'insulter un mec probablement important, mais jaloux, il détestait que l'on touche sa petite amie.

\- FELICITY, je ne vais pas attendre le dégel, dépêche-toi !

Oliver vit dans le regard de la jeune femme qu'elle le remerciait puis s'éloigna de lui. En voyant comme ce type l'entraîna dans la voiture de manière brutale, Oliver allait intervenir quand Camio l'en empêcha. Il vit alors ce soi-disant flic giflait la jeune femme juste avant qu'il ne démarre en trombe la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Oliver ! ?

\- Comment ça ! ?

\- Tu étais à deux doigts de tuer cet humain !

\- Cette humaine, elle avait peur !

\- Et ! ?

\- Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu envie de la protéger !

Camio regardait l'héritier au trône de manière étrange, mais ne fit aucune allusion, après tout, lui aussi était amoureux d'une femme, d'une humaine étant donné qu'il était mi-humain, mi-démon.

\- En entendant, j'ai des choses à te dire, on peut aller chez toi ! ?

Oliver regardait toujours à l'horizon dans l'espoir de voir la voiture et répondit par un simple signe de tête.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cet incident et depuis, Oliver n'avait pas revu la jeune femme que l'humain avait appelée Felicity. Camio sous les traits d'un étudiant Anglais Nathan Caxton, en voyage scolaire avec son club de musique étant un pianiste virtuose avait expliqué à Oliver que Dantalion avait été vu aux États-Unis et était venu le mettre ne garde, étant donné qu'avant de disparaître, il avait juré qu'il tuerait touts les candidats à la régence, dont l'héritier du trône.

Oliver avait continué sa mission en étant à présent à presque six cents âmes de criminels, mais ces derniers jours, il parcourait les rues non pas pour récolter des âmes mais pour retrouver cette jeune humaine qui avait réussi à le rendre différent. Après sa patrouille du soir, il se retrouvait seul dans l'appartement où il vivait de manière momentanée, puisque dans quelques mois, il retournerait aux Enfers, néanmoins, il était sur le qui-vive, d'autant plus que Dantalion était dans les parages. Mais autre chose occupait également son esprit !

POV Oliver

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie de posséder une humaine comme jamais, mais pas n'importe laquelle, non, je voulais cette jolie jeune femme qui s'appelait Felicity et qui m'avait touché en plein cœur, le fait de repenser à ces lèvres si douces sur les miennes m'excite, si bien que ma main vient empoigner mon sexe qui est tendu par le désir que je ressens en ce moment même ! J'imagine que c'est la main de la jeune humaine et non la mienne qui me caresse. Les yeux clos, je me caresse de plus en plus vite, et merde qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! Lorsque je sens les prémisses de la jouissance arrivée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de murmurer son prénom.

\- Felicity…

Je jouis dans ma main en pensant à elle ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! ? Jamais, non jamais j'ai ressenti un tel désir pour une femme et encore moins pour une humaine. Camio à raison, j'étais à deux doigts de tuer ce mec la dernière fois !

Je file dans la salle de bains afin de me laver, mais je n'arrive pas à me retirer cette vision de mon esprit, si bien que mon corps réagit de nouveau. Je prends une douche froide afin de me calmer, avant de m'allonger nu sur le lit en tentant de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, désolé pour Malone, mais je déteste ce type, encore plus quand j'ai vu une photo sur Twitter quand Monsieur prend du bon temps avec Felicity, j'espère bien qu'il va mourir.**

 **À bientôt pour le chapitre 03**

 **See you,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


	3. Retrouvailles

**Avant toute chose, je voulais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et commentaires, cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis ravie que cette mini-fic vous plaise.**

 **Cela m'ennuierait de supprimer mon compte à cause d'idiots jaloux et qui ne pense qu'à enquiquiner le monde ! Et puis je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous attendent la suite de Mission Difficile qui arrivera bientôt mais une chose me gêne dans le chapitre 14, un détail qui je n'arrive pas à modifier, donc ça m'énerve de ne pas trouver ce fichu détail. Mais j'ai pas mal travaillé sur les autres chapitres, notamment la fin qui avance bien.**

 **Tout de suite, le chapitre 3 d'un Ange parmi les Démons**

* * *

 **Chapitre 03 : Retrouvailles**

Plusieurs semaines avaient passées depuis sa rencontre avec cette jeune humaine, cela faisait à présent cinq mois qu'Oliver était sur terre et il avait quasiment récoltés les milles âmes humaines demandées par son père. Dans un mois il allait devoir repartir aux Enfers, mais Oliver n'en avait nullement envie ! En effet, il n'avait pas revu la jeune femme qui se prénommait Felicity et cela l'inquiéter, il avait peur que ce monstre d'humain qui lui servait de petit ami lui ait fait du mal. Le soir quand il récoltait les âmes des criminels, son familier Sword cherchait des traces de la jeune femme mais pour le moment rien, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Autre chose préoccupait le prétendant au trône des Enfers, le silence de Dantalion, il n'était ni retourner aux Enfers et n'avait plus manifesté sa présence depuis qu'il avait été vu sur le continent Américain.

Ce soir, était un soir comme un autre, Oliver sortit de son appartement qui était situé au dernier étage et partit à la recherche d'âmes à ramener aux Enfers. La nuit était bien avancée, sautant de toit en toit dans les ruelles mal famées, Oliver était perdu dans ses pensées, quand des cris attiraient son attention ! Comme tout Démon, il avait des sens très développés dont la vue et l'ouïe et même si la voix était ses loin, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une voix d'une humaine. Avec une once d'espoir que ce soit la jeune humaine qui occupé ses pensées, il abandonna sa mission afin de se rendre à l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris.

Au même moment, dans une ruelle à quelques rues de là, une jeune femme blonde se trouvait dos contre le mur, un homme contre elle, lui tenant les bras au-dessus de la tête à l'aide d'une de ces mains, tandis que l'autre lui caressait la poitrine.

\- Arrêter, laissez-moi !

\- Tu vas la fermer chienne, où je te bute !

L'homme sortit un couteau et lui mit au niveau de la gorge en lui faisant une légère entaille, la jeune femme prit peur et fermait les yeux, laissant quelques larmes couler le long de ses jours !

\- Ah j'aime mieux ça ! Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de fermer ta gueule, ou plutôt, tu l'ouvriras quand je te ferai jouir comme une salope que tu es !

Felicity, parce que oui c'était bien elle, ne pouvait rien faire contre cet homme répugnant qui là toucher. Elle priait simplement pour que cela se termine vite et qu'elle puisse enfin rentrer chez elle. L'homme en question, continuer de malaxer sa poitrine avant de laisser sa main descendre au niveau de son intimité. Faufilant sa main sur sa jupe où il laissait ses doigts caressaient son intimité à travers le tissu.

\- Oh putain, tu es déjà bien humide ma belle, tu vas voir, je vais te prendre si fort que tu ne pourras plus marcher !

L'homme se léchait les lèvres avant d'embrasser avec force celle de Felicity en forçant le barrage de ses lèvres, en les lui mordant pour qu'elle les ouvre. Lorsque Felicity sentit les doigts de cet homme passer sous sa culotte et entrer un doigt en elle, elle gémit malgré elle et pria tous les Dieux qui existaient dans ce monde pour que cela se termine vite !

Oliver arrivait enfin à l'endroit où il avait entendu des cris. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien, se demandant s'il n'arrivait pas trop tard, mais en tournant la tête afin de regarder plus loin, il la vit ! Cette humaine qui ne cessait d'occuper ses pensées, cette femme qui le rendait fou de désir à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle ainsi qu'à ces lèvres sur les siennes. Il se rapprochait de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et ce qu'il vit le mit dans une colère noire ! Même s'il était un Démon, il était facile de comprendre que cet humain répugnant était en train de la brutaliser, les larmes sur le visage de la jeune femme ne mentaient pas ! Il s'approchait alors furtivement de la scène tout en observant sa prochaine victime, car il savait déjà qu'il allait le tuer dans d'affreuses souffrances !

\- Hé Hé, tu vas voir ma belle, je vais te faire hurler de plaisir !

Ce type répugnant s'éloignait un peu du corps de Felicity afin de défaire son pantalon et sortit son sexe déjà dur par le désir.

\- Tu vois comment tu m'excites ? Je suis sûr que tu n'en as jamais eu une comme ça en toi ! _Dit-il en ricanant_

\- Pitié, je vous en prie !

\- Ferme ta gueule !

L'homme lui donna un coupé de poing dans le ventre d'une telle violence que Felicity en eut le souffle coupé. Du haut de son perchoir, ayant envie de tuer comme jamais il en avait eu envie, Oliver se décidait à agir rapidement. L'homme qui allait violer Felicity se retrouva sur le toit d'un bâtiment le sexe à l'air ne sachant pas ce qu'il venait de se produire.

\- Putain qu'est-ce que je fous ici moi ! ?

Il entendit un léger bruit qui le fit se retourner mais ne vit rien, quelque seconde plus tard, il sentit quelque chose de vif entailler son sexe le faisant tomber par terre en hurlant ! Rapide comme un Démon, Oliver s'amusait à le faire souffrir, à entailler sa peau à plusieurs endroits faisant crier encore plus l'homme qui se relevait pour tenter de fuir, mais ce fut peine perdue, car il se retrouvait rapidement face à Oliver que la Lune avait décidé d'éclairer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux belle gueule ? Tu cherches les ennuis c'est ça ?

Mais Oliver ne répondit pas, mais levait son bras en montrant une lame aiguisée couverte de sang frais, faisant pâlir l'homme.

\- C'est toi qui…

Mais l'homme n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouvait flottant dans les airs et se mit à paniquer.

\- Mais putain qu'est-ce qui se passe… T'es qui toi !

Un sourire sadique sur le visage, Oliver le regardait amusé de voir cet humain si sûr de lui paniquer comme un insecte.

\- Moi, en voilà une question idiote !

Oliver rapprochait alors son visage du sien et lui répondit avec un sourire sur le visage.

\- Je suis ton pire cauchemar !

Le type déglutit et en voyant les ailes noires d'Oliver se mit à hurler de peur en le suppliant de ne pas lui faire du mal, ayant compris que le tueur c'était lui qui sévissais depuis cinq moins à Starling City.

\- Tu as épargné la jeune humaine peut-être, alors ne rêve pas !

\- NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Oliver fit souffrir cet humain en l'entaillant de toute part avant de lui enfoncer sa dague dans la gorge le laissant agonir durant les minutes suivantes. Une fois son âme répugnante envoyée aux Enfers, Oliver retourna auprès de Felicity qu'il vit par terre inconsciente.

\- Felicity !

Se ruant près d'elle, Oliver prit le pouls de la jeune femme et fut soulagé de le sentir. Sachant qu'elle était mal en point, il la prit dans ses bras afin de la ramener chez lui. Étant donné qu'il vivait au dernier étage d'un petit immeuble et laissant le velux ouvert qui donné sur sa chambre, il n'aurait aucune explication à donner.

Il arrivait rapidement chez lui et une fois dans sa chambre, il allongea la jeune femme sur son lit. La colère montait en lui une nouvelle fois quand il vit les nombreux ecchymoses qu'elle avait aux jambes, aux bras et sur le visage, ecchymose qui ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui pour certains.

\- Qui ose te brutaliser ainsi ! ?

Il avait dit cela dans un murmure tout en caressant doucement sa joue. Cette nuit-là, enfin le reste de la nuit, il restait auprès d'elle, veillant sur elle, la rassurante quand elle gémissait où quand elle faisait un cauchemar. Le matin, Oliver là laissait seule quelques instants afin de se rendre aux toilettes.

POV Felicity

Quand j'ai rencontré cet homme ce jour-là, Billy me la fait payer. Il m'a jeté dans cette chambre et m'a laissé à ces hommes qui m'ont violé plusieurs fois en étant brutal avec moi, si bien que j'ai été obligé de rester alitée quelques jours, mais ça aussi il me la fait payer en me violant lui-même. Il m'a dit que c'était ma punition pour l'avoir humilier, il m'a d'ailleurs dit que ces hommes de main allaient lui régler son compte, mais je l'ai supplié de ne pas le faire que cet homme n'en pouvait rien, alors il m'a plaqué au mur en me disant que la prochaine fois il ne serait pas aussi clément. J'ai peur, oui j'ai peur qu'il retrouve cet homme et qu'il le tue, alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, pourtant, je me suis sentie en sécurité durant quelques instants dans ces bras. Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées depuis et je n'ai pas revu cet homme après tout il n'était certainement que de passage, pourtant ses paroles rassurantes comme quoi il serait là si on me faisait du mal m'ont fait du bien. J'aimerais tellement le revoir un jour, mais, je, c'est que cela n'arrivera jamais. Aujourd'hui n'est pas coutume, je dois tenir compagnie à ce porc et je n'aime pas ça, parce que je sais qu'il est violent avec les clientes, mais je n'ai pas le choix, Billy me l'a assez répété. Cet homme est violent avec moi et me touche alors que je ne veux pas, mais je n'ai pas le choix, il a un couteau et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Lorsque je sens un de ces doigts en moi, je tente de penser à autre chose que ce qui va se produire et lorsque je vois son sexe dur et énorme je le supplie de me laisser mais il me donne un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui me couple le souffle puis c'est le trou noir.

Lorsque je sens le soleil sur ma peau, je me sens si bien si apaisée comme si j'étais dans un autre monde. Se lit est si confortable et cette couette est si chaude et cette odeur est si apaisante et sécurisante que j'ai envie de garder les yeux clos pour toujours. Mais l'instant d'après, un bruit attire mon attention et me fait ouvrir les yeux. Je sens alors la panique m'envahit ne sachant pas où je me trouve. Je cherche mon sac des yeux et lorsque je le vois et que je m'apprête à sortir du lit, une voix masculine m'interpelle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te lever tout de suite, tu étais très faible hier soir !

Cette voix non ce n'est pas possible… Je suis en plein rêve… Ça ne peut pas être lui… Mon cœur s'emballe quand je vois qu'il s'agit du jeune homme de la dernière fois.

\- Tu devrais te rallonger, et te reposer. J'attendais que tu te réveilles pour soigner tes blessures.

La soirée me revient en mémoire et je sens la tristesse s'emparer de mon cœur comme à chaque fois que je me donne à ces ordures. J'enfouis alors ma tête entre mes genoux et pleure silencieusement.

POV Oliver

Je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à tuer cette saloperie d'humain hier soir, ni aucun scrupule à le faire souffrir comme je l'ai fait souffrir, maintenant, j'espère que son âme va bien souffrir aux Enfers, il ne mérite que la souffrance. Quand je vois l'état dans lequel se trouve cette jeune humaine, j'ai envie de le faire souffrir à nouveau, comment peut-on faire cela à une jeune femme ! Ce monde est vraiment pourri ! Dès que j'en aurais fini avec cette mission, j'aurais une discussion avec mon père, car même si je suis un Démon, il est honteux qu'une espèce inférieure que sont les humains agisse ainsi !

Je la ramène chez moi et veille sur elle toute la nuit, la rassurante en caressant doucement sa joue, sa peau est tellement douce ! C'est fou l'effet qu'elle a sur moi, jamais personne ne m'avait fait un tel effet ! J'ai envie de là protéger et de prendre soin d'elle, heureusement ses blessures ne sont pas trop graves, mais je préfère attendre qu'elle se réveille pour la soigner, elle a besoin de se reposer. Je reste auprès d'elle toute la nuit, mais le matin, j'ai besoin de me soulager, même un Démon doit aller aux toilettes et quand je reviens dans la chambre, je suis heureux de la voir réveiller !

\- Tu ne devrais pas te lever tout de suite, tu étais très faible hier soir !

Je vois qu'elle me dévisage, mais il n'y a rien de déplacé, je vois qu'elle est surprise de me voir.

\- Tu devrais te rallonger, et te reposer. J'attendais que tu te réveilles pour soigner tes blessures.

Je lui souris tendrement, car je vois bien qu'elle est effrayée, enfin je le sens plutôt. Je la vois enfouir sa tête entre ses genoux et je sens qu'elle pleure. À cette vision, mon cœur se serre, là savoir triste me fait mal, je m'approche alors du lit dans lequel elle repose et m'assoit sur le rebord. Je pose doucement ma main sur son bras, mais ce simple geste la fait sursauter et elle recule. Je lis dans ses yeux la peur alors je décide de la rassurer.

\- Ne crains rien… Je ne te ferais pas le moindre mal, je te le promets !

* * *

 **Je stoppe ce chapitre 03 ici, le 04 sera donc la suite directe de ce chapitre. Mais vu que les deux premiers sont courts, je préfère faire de même avec celui-là, même s'il est un peu plus long que les deux premiers.**

 **Tout compte fait, il y aura 8 chapitres, à noter que le chapitre 03 est différent de ce qu'il devait être à la base, je l'ai donc en grande partie modifié, le 04 quant à lui n'existait pas (vu que Camus ne se faisait pas violer ^^).**

 **J'espère que la fin de cette histoire vous plaira, car je vous réserve une petite surprise tout en restant dans le contexte du Manga Makai Ouji.**

 **Le 04 n'étant pas écrit à la base, arrivera au plus tard mercredi le temps que je l'écrive où avant ^_^.**

 **Aller savoir où j'ai retrouvé une telle envie d'écrire sur le couple Olicity. Probablement à cause de cette photo que j'ai vue sur Twitter et quand j'ai vu que Felicity avait tourné la page en faisant l'amour avec cet idiot de flic qu'il lui sert de Boy Friend dans le lit qu'elle a partagé de longs mois avec Oliver U_U. J'espère une réconciliation du couple dans le 5.09 où au milieu de la S5, sinon, Arrow sera définitivement terminé pour moi.**

 **À très vite pour la suite,**

 **See you,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


	4. Vérité

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic plaise autant, j'espère que les derniers chapitres à venir vous satisferont tout autant que les premiers.**

 **Vous l'avez compris dans le 03, Felicity est une prostituée, mais pourquoi ?**

 **Voici la suite de : Un Ange parmi les Démons ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 04 : Vérité**

Oliver voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise, qu'elle était effrayée, et la dernière chose qu'il désirait c'était qu'elle ait peur de lui. En tant que Démon, normalement voir un humain avoir peur en sa présence était jouissif, mais là c'était différent ! Oliver voulait qu'elle se sente à l'aise avec lui, parce qu'il se sentait différent avec elle, jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel désir pour une femme et encore moins pour une humaine. Bien qu'il soit promis à une Démone de haut rang, Démone qu'il n'aimait pas, il voulait profiter, de ce bien être avec cette jeune humaine avant d'être obligé de retourner aux Enfers. Il entendit un bruit étrange et vit la jeune femme rougir, là rendant encore plus désirable aux yeux du futur Roi des Enfers.

\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens au plus vite.

En effet, même pas dix minutes près, Oliver revint avec un plateau rempli de chose aussi appétissante les unes que les autres. Petites viennoiseries diverses, petites brioches aux raisins et aux chocolats, petit gâteau… Bref de quoi nourrir un régiment entier. Sur le plateau se trouvaient également deux Mugs, un thermos de café, deux verres et une bouteille de jus d'orange frais. Felicity en avait l'eau à la bouche, elle n'avait pas eu un tel petit-déjeuner depuis longtemps. Habituellement, elle n'avait qu'un bout de pain et un café infecte, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de critiquer sous peine d'être punie. Oliver la regardait avec tendresse et mit fin au silence.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu déjeunes le matin, alors j'ai pris un peu de tout.

 _Timidement_ \- Merci

Oliver lui servit du café et lui tendit. Felicity prit le Mugs entre ses mains et en but une gorgée. Le liquide chaud se répandit dans sa gorge lui faisant un bien fou, d'autant plus qu'il était excellent. Elle prit une viennoiserie puis une autre mais au moment d'en prendre une troisième en sentant un regard sur elle s'arrêta, n'osant pas la prendre, chose que Oliver n'eut aucun mal à remarquer.

\- Tu n'as plus faim ?

\- Si mais…

Oliver ne comprit pas son hésitation et sentit qu'elle avait peur. Il la rassura rapidement.

\- Tu peux manger tout ce dont tu as envie tu sais, alors n'hésite pas !

Le regard de Felicity s'illuminait aux dires d'Oliver.

\- C'est vrai, je peux vraiment ! ?

\- Bien sûr ! _Puis surprit d'une telle attitude, Oliver se fit curieux_ Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas.

Devant cette question, Felicity fuyait le regard du jeune Démon, par peur de répondre et de recevoir une punition. Oliver vit la réaction de la jeune femme et se décidait à être encore plus curieux. Il posa alors sa main sur son avant-bras mais le retira immédiatement quand il la vit se tendre.

\- Hey… Ne crains rien, je ne ferais aucun mal.

Felicity, relavait alors doucement la tête jusqu'à ce que son regard soit happé par celui d'Oliver et lui fît un maigre sourire. Étrangement, elle sentait en sécurité pour la première fois depuis des années, elle lui répondit néanmoins timidement.

\- Parce qu'habituellement je… Je n'ai pas le droit !

Oliver fut surpris par une telle réponse, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui disait cela. Il savait qu'il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec elle, mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas la brusquer où lui faire peur. Il voulait qu'elle soit à l'aise avec lui et détendue.

 _Avec le sourire_ \- Tu peux manger tout ce que tu veux, j'ai acheté tout cela pour toi, alors régale-toi !

POV Felicity

Jamais, non jamais on ne s'est montré aussi gentil avec moi, enfin pas depuis des années. Les derniers moments agréables de ma vie remontent quelques jours avant ces accidents ! Depuis, le peu d'affection que je reçois c'est quand Billy est de bonne humeur où qu'il est satisfait de mon travail. Je déjeunais en silence, mangeant avec appétit, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un tel petit-déjeuner. Je sentais le regard du jeune homme sur moi, lorsque nos regards se happèrent, je rougis involontairement, en prenant une petite brioche aux raisins. Il faut dire que cet homme était très séduisant, vraiment très beau, mais je savais au fond de moi que j'allais bientôt devoir le quitter, alors même si ce n'était que quelques minutes de plus, je voulais profiter, d'être ainsi en sécurité et apaisée.

\- Merci pour le petit-déjeuner, c'est vraiment gentil.

\- Mais je t'en prie.

Voyant qu'il avait tutoyé, Oliver se reprit.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas si j'emploie le tutoiement plutôt que le vouvoiement ?

\- Non, cela ne me dérange pas !

Oliver lui sourit et prit le plateau afin de le ramener à la cuisine, mais juste avant de sortir de la chambre, comme s'il avait compris qu'elle souhaitait partir, il se retourna.

\- Je reviens, ne bouge pas !

Oliver se dépêchait d'aller tout déposé à la cuisine puis revient et eut la surprise de la voir debout.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Euh, oui je…

Oliver n'était pas de cet avis, mais il ne voulait surtout là brusquer surtout après ce qu'il avait vu hier soir.

\- Reste, le temps que je soigne tes blessures !

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine je…

\- S'il te plaît, celle à ton cou est sérieuse en plus, si elle est mal soignée, elle pourrait s'infecter !

POV Oliver

Un Démon de mon rang qui supplie une humaine, c'est du jamais vu, si Dantalion savait cela, il n'hésiterait pas à faire de moi la risée des Enfers ! Pourtant, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, je ne veux pas qu'un autre de ces porcs la touche, je ne le supporterais pas. Je n'hésiterais pas à rayer cette ville de la carte si j'assistais à une scène identique à celle d'hier. Et il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi son soi-disant petit ami n'était pas avec elle et pourquoi m'a-t-elle demandé si elle pouvait prendre une autre viennoiserie après la seconde qu'elle a prise et que quand je lui ai dit oui, son regard est illuminé ? Pourquoi m'a tel dit qu'habituellement elle n'avait pas le droit ? Et ces ecchymoses d'où viennent-ils ? Toutes ses questions se bousculer dans ma tête, sans y avoir la moindre réponse.

Avec soulagement, je la vis s'asseoir sur le lit dans lequel elle était allongée peu de temps avant. Je m'approchais d'elle afin de regarder de plus près sa blessure qui n'était pas très belle à voir. Bien entendu, j'aurais pu faire appel à Sitri pour qu'il vienne la soigner, mais je ne voulais pas trahir ma véritable identité.

\- Tu devrais t'allonger, cela sera plus facile pour moi.

Elle s'exécutait, cela me permit de nettoyer cette coupure et de la désinfecter qui n'était heureusement pas si grave. J'avais quasiment fini quand je tentais d'en savoir plus.

\- Dis-moi ces bleus que tu as sur les bras et les jambes ne datent pas d'hier ! Qui t'a fait cela ?

Je la vis se tendre et elle me répondit rapidement

\- Personne !

Elle se redressait rapidement se préparant à se lever, mais je l'en empêchai en posant ma main sur la sienne.

\- Hey, dis-moi ce qui te fait peur !

\- Rien, je dois y aller !

\- Felicity !

Le fait que je l'appelle par son prénom la surprit, je le lis dans son regard.

\- Écoute-moi, je suis ton ami, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

 _Sur la défensive_ \- On ne se connaît même pas !

\- C'est vrai tu as raison, mais malgré tout, je n'aime pas que l'on blesse une femme pour le plaisir ! _En touchant le pansement à son cou_ Cet hum… Homme hier aurait pu te tuer.

Le fait de se souvenir d'hier soir, Felicity se sentit mal et une chose lui traversait l'esprit.

\- Qui es-tu et comment j'ai atterri chez toi au faîte ?

\- Je m'appelle Oliver ! _Lui souriant_ Je passais dans le coin, quand j'ai vu une ombre noire s'occuper d'un type qui avait le pantalon baissé. _Mentant_ Il m'a vu et m'a demandé d'appeler les secours, me disant qu'une jeune femme était blessée. Quand j'ai vu que c'était toi, ayant une formation médicale je t'ai ramené chez moi pour te soigner et pour que tu sois en sécurité.

\- Tu m'as soignée, donc je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !

Mais Oliver n'était pas de cet avis ! Il n'était pas aveugle, il se doutait que ces ecchymoses étaient des bleus causés par les coups. Il resserrait alors sa prise sur sa main, laissant ses doigts entrelacés ceux de la jeune humaine pour qui il s'était pris d'affection.

\- Hey, écoute je sais que… Que tu n'es pas obligé de me dire quoi que ce soit mais… Quand tu t'es jetée dans mes bras et que tu m'as embrassé lors de notre première rencontre, j'ai bien senti que… Que tu avais peur quand cet homme est apparu et j'ai vu comment il te traitait. Et ses marques que tu as sur les jambes et les bras ne datent pas d'hier ! Alors je… Si tu ne veux rien me dire, je respecterai ton choix et te laisserais partir, même si… Cela me fait mal de ne pas savoir ce que tu as subi. Mais sache néanmoins que je garderai un œil sur toi-même de loin !

POV Felicity

J'écoute son monologue sans rien dire, ne sachant que faire. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il évoque notre première rencontre me fait rougir légèrement, j'ai encore le souvenir de ces lèvres sur les miennes qui étaient si douces ! Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais… Je me sens bien et en sécurité avec lui, en plus il n'a rien tenté depuis que je suis avec lui. Je sens que ces doigts sont toujours entrelacés aux miens et pousse un profond soupire afin de me donner du courage.

\- Mes parents… Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture alors que je n'avais que quatorze ans et c'est de ma faute !

\- Comme cela?

\- Je suis passionnée de danse depuis ma plus tendre enfance et… Je devais me produire sur scène ce soir-là pour la première fois avec mon école. J'ai appris la nouvelle après la représentation. Nous vivions à New York et il avait fait un temps épouvantable la nuit précédente. Selon le rapport de police, mon père a voulu éviter une petite fille qui courrait sur la route et à perdu le contrôle. Ils n'ont pas souffert selon le médecin mais… _Les larmes aux yeux_ Ils ont dû voir la mort arrivée !

En voyant la jeune femme pleurer, Oliver essuyait les larmes sur ces joues.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'es pas responsable de la météo.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû insister pour qu'ils viennent ce jour-là !

\- Hey, s'ils te voient de là-haut, ils doivent être tristes !

Felicity savait ce que Oliver disait était vrai, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser !

\- N'étant pas majeur et n'ayant pas de famille à part mes grands-parents, je suis allé vivre chez eux. Ne voulant pas être une charge, en plus de mes études et de mes cours de danse, je travaillais à côté enfin de les aider. Mais quatre ans plus tard, j'ai revécu la mort de proches. Ma grand-mère avait un cancer et malgré un traitement expérimental elle n'a pas survécu et mon grand-père ne l'a pas supporté !

Oliver comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, il serrait un peu plus sa main afin de lui faire savoir qu'il avait compris et qu'il était là pour elle.

\- Ayant gardé l'argent de mes parents, j'ai pu survivre quelque temps avec ce que j'avais gagné et l'argent de mes grands-parents, mais l'argent part vite, alors j'ai arrêté mes études et j'ai cherché un travail. J'ai rapidement été prise dans une salle de spectacle de New York qui cherchait des danseuses afin d'assurer des spectacles et d'aider les troupes d'artistes. Je vivais de ma passion et même si je ne gagnais pas une énorme somme d'argent, cela me permettait de vivre. Mes grands-parents m'avaient fait don de leur maison sur leur testament, je n'avais donc pas de toit à chercher et à payer. Il y a trois de cela je… Après une représentation un homme est venu me voir, il avait été impressionné par mon talent.

\- Le flic ! ?

\- Oui Billy Malone, c'est son nom ! Il m'a approché et m'a dit qu'il avait été très impressionné, qu'il avait une grosse boîte à Starling City et qu'il recherchait des nouveaux talents telle que moi. Au début j'ai refusé et au fils des semaines, j'ai appris à la connaître et j'ai fini par accepter.

Felicity fermait les yeux afin de se donner le courage de poursuivre, quand elle sentit une main sur sa joue.

\- Hey, je ne te force pas, si trop dur tu…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Cela me fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un !

\- D'accord, mais prend ton temps, car je sens bien que c'est douloureux pour toi.

Elle lui murmurait un merci Oliver ce qui fit sourire le fils de Lucifer puis reprit.

\- J'ai alors quitté New York pour Starling City et quand je suis arrivé dans l'aéroport, il était là tout souriant. Il m'a invité à le suivre et j'ai été surprise de voir qu'une limousine était nous attendait, j'étais heureuse de voir que j'avais bien fait de quitter New York mais…

\- Prends ton temps, je ne veux pas que cela rouvre des vieilles blessures !

Felicity soupirait une nouvelle fois et fermait les yeux. La main d'Oliver sur la sienne lui donnait la force dont elle avait besoin pour continuer.

\- Une fois dans la limousine, il m'a proposé un cocktail sans alcool et j'ai accepté puis… Je me suis retrouvé dans une chambre complètement nue et là… Il m'a dit que je lui appartenais, que j'étais sa chose. J'ai tenté de m'enfuir et…

Oliver vit des larmes refaire surface et comprit, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle poursuivit son monologue.

\- Il m'a violé plusieurs fois.

POV Oliver

Je suis content qu'elle me fasse confiance, même si on ne se connaît pas vraiment. Au fil de son monologue, je comprends combien elle a souffert. J'ai envie de la serrer contre moi, mais je sais que je ne peux pas, enfin pas encore. En l'entendant me dire que ce salopard d'humain l'a violé, je vois rouge, je sens la colère prendre possession de mon corps, mais je sais aussi que je dois me maîtriser sinon, je risque de me dévoiler et pour le moment, je ne peux pas. Mais savoir que ce porc a osé la brutaliser, je n'ai qu'une envie le tuer et j'allais le tuer, pas là, mais je le ferais souffrir encore plus que ce porc d'hier !

\- Alors parfois, je tombe sur des clients gentil mais la plupart du temps je…

\- Tu tombes sur des salopards qui te brutalisent !

Elle me fit un simple signe de tête en guise de réponse et cela eut le don de me mettre encore plus en colère.

\- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

\- Trois ans environ. Quand je fais ce qu'ils me demandent ça va, mais… Quand je refuse où comme lors de notre rencontre je… Il me donne à ses hommes de main !

\- COMMENT CE SALOPARD EST-IL DANS LA POLICE ?

Voyant que je m'étais emporté, je me radoucis ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

\- Et pourquoi personne ne mène d'enquête ?

\- Parce qu'il a les hommes influents de la ville à ces pieds et que ses hommes de main font disparaître quiconque s'oppose à lui. J'ai d'ailleurs eu peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi.

Felicity rougit à ce qu'elle venait de dire et cela fit sourire Oliver, heureux qu'elle se soucie de lui.

\- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, cela me touche !

Oliver lui prit la main et y déposa un léger baiser dessus. Devant un tel geste Felicity sentit son cœur battre comme jamais.

\- Écoute le type d'hier était dans un sale état quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, connaissant quelqu'un qui travail à l'hôpital, il m'a confirmer que personne de cette description n'a été admis aux urgences alors il est probablement mort. Donc si tu le désires, tu peux rester ici, tu auras ta chambre et je ne ferais rien qui te mettra mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne peux pas faire cela !

\- Et pourquoi ! ?

\- Parce que si Billy l'apprend, tu… Je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta vie en jeu pour moi, je… Je ne le mérite pas !

\- Felicity, je te l'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre, que s'il te faisait du mal, je serais là.

\- Mais Oliver…

Le dit Oliver posait un doigt sur ces lèvres et lui sourit.

\- La jolie jeune hum… Jeune femme que tu es, ne mérite pas de subir ce que subie depuis trois ans. Alors laisse-moi te protéger.

Felicity se laissait tenter par cette proposition, après tout il était si gentil avec elle depuis ce matin et il n'avait pas l'air comme les autres, son regard était si doux qu'elle finit par accepter son offre.

\- D'accord !

Oliver lui sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne afin de l'aider à se lever et pour lui faire une visite guidée de son appartement. Totalement absorbée par la jeune femme, Oliver ne vit pas que derrière la fenêtre une ombre avait observé toute la scène !

\- Ah Ah Ah, voilà une chose qui va plaire au Seigneur Baalberith !

L'ombre s'envolait afin d'aller faire son rapport.

* * *

 **Ainsi se termine ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Comme je l'ai évoqué dans la NDL chapitre 01, Arrow ainsi que plusieurs éléments n'existent pas, c'est pour cela que Felicity vivait à New York durant son enfance et non à Las Vegas. De même que pour l'histoire il était plus simple que Felicity aime la danse plutôt que l'informatique.**

 **Donc voilà pour ce chapitre inexistant à la base dans la fic, je l'ai écrit en deux jours ^_^** **8 chapitres normalement avec un normalement un épilogue.**

 **Pour ceux et celles qui ADORE Billy Malone, rassurez-vous Oliver va être gentil avec lui ^_^' Niak Niak Niak.**

 **Alors, je vous laisse,**

 **Á très vite pour le chapitre 05 et à votre avis comment va réagir Felicity en apprenant que Oliver est un Démon ?**

 **See You Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


	5. Alliance & Révélations

**Coucou,**

 **Voici le chapitre 05 qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant que les autres.**

 **Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 05 : Alliance & Révélations**

POV Oliver

Environ deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais appris cette terrible vérité concernant Felicity, vérité qui m'avait mise dans une colère noire. En plus de vouloir la protéger, en tant que successeur de mon père Lucifer, j'avais à présent un autre but, celui de tuer dans des horribles souffrances ce salopard de Malone et ses hommes de main ! Mais pour le moment, la seule chose que je voulais c'était de la protéger. Petit à petit j'avais réussi à gagner sa confiance, même si parfois elle avait encore peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire, mais je lui avais dit, jamais, non jamais je ne lui ferais du mal !

Ayant le nombre d'âme demandé par mon père, je ne faisais plus aucune sortie le soir ! Premièrement, je voulais protéger cette jeune humaine et deuxièmement je savais déjà qui serait mes âmes supplémentaires. J'avais envoyé Sword mon familier porter un message à mon père aux Enfers, message mentionnant que même si les six mois s'étaient quasiment écoulés, je restais encore un peu sur terre afin de récolter plus d'âmes demandées.

Un soir alors que je préparais le dîner, j'avais entendu Felicity se levait précipitamment et se ruait dans sa chambre. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait, j'avais abandonné tout ce que j'étais en train de faire afin de la rejoindre. En passant par le salon, je compris pourquoi.

 _Voix à la TV_ \- Je le répète, je lance un appel aux ravisseurs qui retiennent à femme de ma vie, je suis prêt à vous donner n'importe quoi pour que vous la libériez, d'autant plus qu'elle est enceinte de notre première enfant. Je vous en prie, rendez-vous mon amour !

Cet enfoiré de flic était prêt à raconter n'importe quoi pour retrouver Felicity, j'avais envie d'aller le retrouver et de lui infliger une souffrance pire que la mort, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser seule Felicity, pas après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Je coupais le son de la télévision et la rejoignis dans sa chambre, le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi me fit mal. Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre et je savais qu'elle pleurait. Je m'approchais d'elle et m'installais à ses côtés sans rien dire, je lui laissais le temps dont elle avait besoin et la laisser venir à moi.

\- J'ai tellement peur…

Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même, je savais combien elle avait peur. Je passais alors mon bras par-dessus son épaule afin de la ramener vers moi. Mais lorsque ma main toucha son épaule, elle se tendit.

\- N'aie pas peur, je suis là, et jamais je ne te ferais souffrir !

Je la laissais se rapprocher de moi si elle le désirait et pour mon plus grand bonheur elle mit sa tête sur mon épaule, je restais immobile puis laissais à mon tour ma tête contre la sienne.

\- Je te protégerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

De longues minutes passèrent puis Oliver voulu savoir une chose.

\- Je sais que c'est douloureux pour toi mais… Est-ce que tu attends un enfant de ce salopard ?

Il sentit Felicity se tendre et regrettait immédiatement de lui avoir posé cette question. Il allait s'excuser quand…

\- Je… Je suis tombée enceinte il y a plus d'un an de cela, mais il… Il m'a forcé à avorter !

Oliver s'en voulait immédiatement de lui avoir demandé cela.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te demander cela.

Felicity surprit Oliver en se relevant et en se mettant à la fenêtre.

\- J'ai tellement peur tu sais, tellement peur qu'il sache où je suis et que tu sois blessé où pire par ma faute.

Oliver avait envie de lui dire que jamais cette ordure arriverait à la blesser parce qu'il était un Démon, mais il ne pouvait pas lui révéler sa véritable identité, pas encore. Alors à son tour il se leva et la rejoignit.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il ne saura jamais où tu te trouves, je t'en donne ma parole. Et même si par malheur ça devait se produire, je serais là pour te protéger !

Felicity se retournant, lui faisant face et levant la voix

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! ? Tous les gens qui s'opposent à lui sont morts !

\- Felicity ! ?

La jeune femme se blottit contre lui surprenant Oliver qui ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé où pire par ma faute ! Je ne veux pas !

N'y tenant plus, Oliver passait ses bras autour de sa taille afin de la plaquer contre son torse, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Felicity se tendit d'abord, puis se laissa allait dans les bras sécurisant d'Oliver.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promets.

Sentant qu'elle avait peur, Oliver la serrait un peu plus contre son torse et lui baisa tendrement le cou. À la surprise du successeur de Lucifer, la jeune femme se laissait faire et émit un léger soupir d'aise. Oliver et Felicity restaient ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans se douter qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, une drôle d'alliance allait se former.

\- Putain de merde, fait chier !

Malone, venait d'envoyer valser tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur son bureau, il était tellement en colère que même ses hommes de main n'osaient dire quoi que ce soit !

\- Toi, tu as des nouvelles pistes ?

\- Non, patron désolé !

\- Patron, si ça se trouve elle est morte elle aussi !

Un bruit se fit entendre et la seconde suivante, le corps de l'homme tombait par terre d'une balle dans la tête.

\- Le prochain qui l'ouvre, vous subirez le même sort !

Personne ne répliquait quoi que ce soit de peur de finir six pieds sous terre.

\- Elle doit certainement se cacher quelque part où à reçu l'aide de quelqu'un, on n'a pas retrouvé de corps et le soi-disant justicier de Starling ne s'en prend qu'aux criminels ! Trouvez-moi tout ce que vous avez, exécution où alors je vous tue tous, bande d'incapable que vous êtes !

\- Oh, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme ça !

Á la voix, Malone et ses hommes de main se retournaient et vit un drôle de type habillé tout en noir avec une cravate blanche, une sorte de casquette militaire sur la terre mais ce qui les surprit le plus, se fut cette cicatrice qu'il lui barrait une partie de son visage partant de son œil droit et remontant jusqu'à son œil gauche.

\- T'es qui toi ! ?

\- Quelqu'un de passage qui pourrait t'aider !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, j'ai déjà des hommes pour faire ce que je désire !

\- En effet, je vois cela, mais tes hommes ne trouveront jamais cette délicieuse créature que tu recherches !

\- Non mais tu n'as pas entendu notre boss, on n'a pas besoin de toi et…

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il tomba à terre raide mort. Les autres hommes reculaient quand leur hôte retira sa casquette et qu'ils virent des oreilles pointues.

\- Bon sang mais c'est le diable !

\- Un peu de respects misérables insectes, je suis Baalberith, Duc de l'Ouest des Enfers et pas n'importe quels Démons inférieurs !

\- Tient, tient, voyez-vous cela un Duc des Enfers en personne ! Et que puis-je pour vous Monsieur le Duc de l'Ouest des Enfers ?

\- Je sais où je trouve la délicieuse créature que vous cherchez !

\- Tiens donc, dois-je trouver cela suspect ?

\- À vous de voir ! Néanmoins j'ai une information que vos amis là n'ont pas !

\- D'accord, vous voulez quoi en échange ! ?

\- Oh trois fois rien, juste faire souffrir une personne que je hais !

Billy Malone regardait de manière étrange Baalberith, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi il parlait !

\- Et quelle est cette personne et surtout que vient faire ma précieuse Felicity dans cette histoire ?

Baalberith eut un sourire cruel sur le visage et sortit une photo de sa poche.

\- J'ignore si vous connaissez cette personne mais…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Quoi ! ? Ne me dites pas que c'est chez ce blanc-bec que ma précieuse Felicity à trouver refuge !

\- Oh, vous connaissez donc ce jeune homme ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré il y a plusieurs semaines, ma chose c'est jeter dans ses bras, d'ailleurs elle a bien payé l'humiliation qu'elle m'a fait subir ! D'ailleurs un gamin l'a rejoint peu après et il l'a appelé Oliver !

\- Oui Oliver c'est son prénom, mais voyez-vous ce n'est pas un être humain !

\- Comment ça, vous voulez dire qu'il…

\- Nous sommes de la même race lui et moi !

\- QUOI ! C'est un Démon lui aussi ?

\- Oui mais pas n'importe lequel, il s'agit du futur roi des Enfers, enfin sauf si un malheureux accident lui arrive !

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, comment un Démon peut protéger une humaine ?

\- Voyez-vous, il s'est pris d'affection pour elle et à tuer son agresseur, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs !

\- Alors le fameux justicier c'est lui ?

Baalberith fit un sourire sadique à l'un des hommes de main de Malone.

\- Oui enfin, justicier est un bien vilain mot, nous autres Démons, nous ne sommes pas des justiciers, nous aimons faire souffrir les misérables insectes que vous êtes, humains !

L'homme avalait difficilement sa salive et revit la mort d'un de ses collègues tué par ce Démon.

\- Donc Monsieur le Duc, Baalberith qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- C'est très simple que l'on offre à sa future Majesté ce qu'il désire sur un plateau !

\- Et que veut-il ?

\- Vous !

\- Quoi ! ? Moi ?

\- Oui, il a juré votre perte et celle de vos hommes !

\- Si je vous suis bien, je vais être un appât dans votre plan ?

\- Pas exactement ! Dans, disons deux semaines, je vais demander à l'un de mes fidèles d'aller le voir et de lui dire qu'il vous a trouvé et que vous êtes blessé. Pendant ce temps, je viendrais cherchais votre précieuse marchandise et vous rejoindrais le piège se refermera sur lui.

\- C'est bien beau mais vous oubliez une chose, il va m'attaquer !

\- Rassurez-vous mon ami, il n'en aura pas le temps !

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage de Baalberith, le jour qu'il attendait depuis des années allait bientôt arriver !

\- Mais pourquoi attendre ! ?

\- Parce qu'il faut toujours frapper au moment où notre proie s'y attend le moins ! Là vous risqueriez de faire tout foirer avec votre conférence !

POV Malone

Je me mis à réfléchir à la proposition de ce Démon, en me demandant si je pouvais réellement lui faire confiance ? Parce qu'après tout, on ne peut jamais faire confiance à un Démon ! Mais j'étais dans une impasse et ses abrutis qui me servent ne savent rien ! Alors après tout pourquoi pas accepter cette alliance, vu que, un, je ne savais pas où habitait ce gamin, et deux, je ne pouvais pas vaincre un Démon ! Donc avoir un Démon dans son camp, le temps de récupérer ma précieuse, n'était pas une si mauvaise idée et je ferais une pierre deux coups !

\- Ok, ça marche _Lui tendit la main_ J'accepte votre offre Monsieur le Duc !

 _Lui serrant la main_ \- Á la bonne heure Monsieur Billy Malone, vous verrez, vous ne le regretterez pas !

Malone sortit une bouteille et deux verres de son meuble derrière.

\- Un Toast à notre réussite !

\- Alors trinquons !

Les deux nouveaux alliés buvaient à la réussite de leur plan avec un sourire sur le visage.

Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et cela faisait à présent environ un mois que Felicity vivait avec Oliver. Même si elle faisait encore des cauchemars la nuit, elle avait plus confiance en Oliver, ce qui enchanté le futur Roi, heureux de voir qu'il avait gagné sa confiance. À présent, quand il la prenait dans ses bras pour la rassurer où tout simplement parce qu'il en avait envie, la jeune femme ne se tendait plus dans ses bras. Il savait que bientôt il devrait quitter la Terre, mais voulait qu'elle vienne avec lui, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner car il l'aimait. Oui, petit à petit cette affection et cette envie constante de la protéger s'étaient transformées en amour, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé la manière de lui dire la vérité sur son identité et sur ces sentiments.

Alors qu'il était assis tranquillement aux côtés de la jeune femme qui lisait, on sonna à la porte. N'attendant pourtant personne, il regardait à l'œil avant de pousser un profond soupir et d'ouvrir. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire où de faire quoi que se soit, qu'il se retrouvait le nez dans la poitrine d'Astaroth qu'il le serrait dans ses bras.

\- Comment va mon petit Ollie adoré !

\- Ça irait mieux si tu me laissais respiré.

\- Oups, pardon mon cœur !

Oliver refermait la porte derrière lui alors qu'elle continuait à lui parler.

\- Alors, tu rentres quand, ton papounet t'attend et…

\- Oliver ! ?

Astaroth se retournerait surprise d'entendre une voix féminine.

\- Hum, en voilà une délicieuse jeune femme.

Aux dires de cette femme, Felicity se tendit. Oliver le remarqua et la prit dans ses bras afin de la rassurer.

\- N'aie pas peur, Astaroth est… C'est ma tante.

Astaroth regardait Oliver avec une lueur de surprise dans les yeux, mais en voyant le regard du Prince, elle comprit. Oliver embrassa Felicity sur le front et lui fit un tendre sourire. Á sa grande surprise, elle se défit de son étreinte.

\- Je… Je vais aller me reposer un peu.

 _Fronçant les sourcils_ \- Tu vas bien ?

 _Lui souriant timidement_ \- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée !

\- OK, n'hésite pas d'accord !

\- Promis !

Oliver lui fit un tendre baiser sur le front avant de la laisser partir se reposer.

\- Alors voilà donc ce qu'il te retient sur Terre !

Oliver se retournant faisant face à Astaroth

\- En quelque sorte oui !

\- J'ai l'impression que Camio n'est plus un cas isolé !

\- Écoute Astaroth je…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Non, écoute-moi. Penses-tu que ton père va accepter ? Elle sait qui tu es au moins ?

 _Baissant la tête_ \- Non !

\- Et que crois-tu ce qui arrivera quand elle connaîtra la vérité hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que… Je ne veux pas la perdre.

\- C'est ce qui risque d'arriver pourtant Oliver, sans compter que tu vas devoir rentrer !

\- Je sais oui, et c'est ce qui me fait peur, surtout avec ce salopard qui en a après elle !

Astaroth le regardait sans comprendre, alors Oliver lui expliqua tout depuis le début et au fil du monologue, elle comprit pourquoi il désirait tant la protéger.

\- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Oliver ne répondait pas tout de suite mais finit par répondre sincèrement.

\- Oui je reconnais que je l'aime !

\- Décidément entre toi, Dantalion et Camio notre majesté à fort à faire !

\- Dantalion, tu as des nouvelles de Dantalion ?

\- Oui, et malheureusement ce n'est pas beau à entendre !

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il a été drogué alors qu'il souhaitait rejoindre William ?

\- Je ne comprends pas je croyais qu'il…

\- Apparemment, quelqu'un tire les ficelles derrière !

\- Un complot !

\- Hum, hum !

Astaroth et Oliver discutèrent encore un petit moment, puis la Grande-Duchesse du Sud prit congé. Oliver retourna dans le salon et vit Felicity debout devant la grande baie vitrée, il s'approcha d'elle et sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas !

\- Felicity ! ?

Il ne s'était pas trompé, il la vit sursauter et essuyer rapidement ses larmes.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Non, ce n'est rien… Rien du tout, tout va bien !

Oliver n'était pas de dupe, il vit qu'elle se forçait à sourire afin de le rassurer.

\- Hey, tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe _Prenant sa main dans la sienne_ Dis-moi !

Felicity sentit la tristesse s'emparer de son cœur et fuyait le regard de son protecteur.

\- Hey, parle-moi s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse.

\- Excuse-moi !

Oliver la regardait ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'excusait, mais avant qu'il ne lui demande pourquoi elle s'excusait, elle poursuivit.

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à ta tante.

POV Oliver

Je fus surpris par ce qu'elle me disait et ce fut mon tour de me tendre me demandant ce qu'elle avait entendu. Avalant difficilement ma salive, je m'apprêtais à recevoir une gifle où autre chose pour lui avoir menti et cherchais mes mots pour m'excuser. Mais je n'en eus pas le temps.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas partir je… Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule à nouveau !

Je ne lui répondis pas, mais l'attirais dans mes bras

\- Felicity !

 _Sanglotant_ \- Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas je…

Je posais mes deux mains sur ses joues afin de là forcer à me regarder

\- Felicity écoute, moi, c'est vrai, je vais devoir partir dans quelque temps mais… Avant je te mettrais en sécurité.

Felicity s'écartait alors de moi et laissait ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Alors toi aussi tu vas m'abandonner comme mes parents et mes grands-parents !

\- Non, c'est l'affaire de quelques jours, je te le promets.

Je tentais de la reprendre dans ses bras, mais elle s'éloignait de nouveau de moi et cela me fit mal.

\- S'il te plaît écoute, moi ; Je te fais la promesse solennelle que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Crois-moi, cela ne me plaît par de devoir partir mais… Mais je dois régler une affaire urgente.

Je m'approchais alors doucement d'elle collant mon torse contre son dos.

\- Je t'en prie fait, moi, confiance je…

Je fus surpris lorsque je vis Felicity se retourner vivement le visage couvert de larmes.

\- J'ai confiance en toi mais… J'ai tellement peur qu'il me retrouve.

N'y tenant plus, je la serrais contre moi.

\- Je te jure Felicity, je te jure que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai je… Je t'aime.

Je la vis écarquillait les yeux à ce que je venais de lui dire.

\- Tu… Tu…

N'y tenant plus et en ayant envie depuis plusieurs jours, je posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, les caressants d'abord et avec la plus grande tendresse, je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure afin de lui demander l'autorisation de l'embrasser plus passionnément. Á ma plus grande joie, elle m'accordait l'accès à sa bouche et c'est doucement que je laissais ma langue allait à la rencontre de la sienne. Lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent enfin, mon désir pour elle, se manifester et même si j'avais envie d'elle et de la posséder comme jamais je n'avais possédé personne, je ne voulais en aucun cas la brusquer où même lui faire peur. Pour le moment, l'embrasser si langoureusement et sentir qu'elle répondait à mon baiser me suffisait.

À bout de souffle, le couple se séparait et Felicity se blottit contre le torse d'Oliver, avant de lui murmurer tendrement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Oliver

POV Felicity

Quand j'ai entendu sa Tante dire qu'il devait bientôt partir, j'ai eu peur, oui j'ai eu peur de le perdre parce que… Parce que je l'aime, oui je l'aime, je ne pensais pas tomber amoureuse de lui, pas après ce que je vis depuis environ trois ans mais les choses se sont faites ainsi. Il est tellement gentil avec moi depuis doux et tendre que j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Quand il m'a rejoint sans le salon, j'ai tenté de faire bonne figure, mais c'était plus fort que moi, le perdre me briserait le cœur. Alors quand il me dit qu'il va en effet devoir partir, je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes. Mais la suite, je ne m'y attends pas. Quand il me dit qu'il m'aime, je reste sans voix et quand je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes je me perds dans les méandres de cet amour que l'on partage l'un pour l'autre. Lorsqu'à bout de souffle on se sépare, à mon tour je lui dis combien je l'aime avant de me retrouver blottit dans ses bras.

Le couple passait cette soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans se douter qu'un plan machiavélique venait d'être élaboré par deux personnes voulant leur perte.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre 05, vous devez vous en douter, la suite va mettre en avant de l'action.**

 **Oliver parviendra-t-il à sauver celle qu'il aime et à lui avouer sa véritable identité ?**

 **Vous le saurez dans le où les prochains chapitres ^^'**

 **Le prochain, le 06 paraîtra en fin de semaine, le temps d'y apporter l'ensemble des modifications.**

 **See you**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


	6. Un Plan Machiavélique

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Voici le chapitre 06, désolé pour l'attente, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la poster avant, entre ma chute de cheval qui m'a engendré une attelle au genou sans compter qu'après mon homme c'est moi qui a chopper la crève et les médocs ne me font rien U_U' enfin bref… Voici le chapitre 06 qui est plus long que les autres !**

 **Attention Rating MA donc assez hard ! Je vous laisse découvrir le pourquoi ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.**

 **On se retrouve en bas**

 **Chapitre 06 : Un Plan Machiavélique**

* * *

 _NDL: Concernant le premier POV, le personnage Baalberith, se trouve en Enfer._

POV Baalberith

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais formé une alliance et mis en place un plan machiavélique avec cet humain, Billy Malone. Même si nous voulions tous les deux que le rejeton de Lucifer paye, ces humains étaient vraiment pathétiques et cela me dégoûte au plus haut point. Mais le fait qu'Oliver s'est amouraché d'une humaine arrange bien mes affaires. Reste à voir comment mettre en place ce plan afin qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. J'étais dans mes appartements privés à réfléchir, quand un bruit se fit entendre. Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres je savais que mon familier avait certainement quelque chose à m'apprendre.

\- Parle je t'écoute !

\- Maître, j'ai du nouveau concernant qui vous savez !

\- Et alors !?

\- Ils se sont avoué leurs sentiments, enfin c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas !

\- Hum ! Mais en voila une information intéressante ! Alors comme cela après Camio, c'est son cousin qui s'amourache d'une humaine. Je crois que j'ai la solution à mon problème !

Je me lève et ouvre la porte de mes appartements privés et vois l'un de mes serviteurs.

\- Toi, dit à Gilles de Rais de venir immédiatement !

\- Bien maître !

Baalberith referme la porte avant de s'adresser à son familier.

\- Retourne sur terre et continue de les observer !

Mon familier s'envole avant que l'on frappe avant d'entrer. Je souris à Gilles qui me salue avant de s'avancer.

\- Vous vouliez me voir Baalberith !

\- En effet, j'ai une mission à te confier.

Pendant que Baalberith était en train d'expliquer la mission à Gilles, sur Terre, Oliver cherchait un moyen pour tuer cette ordure de Malone, mais selon le rapport de son familier, il était très bien protéger, donc agir en plein jour était impossible. Le souci, c'est que notre futur Roi des Enfers ne voulait pas laisser Felicity seule en faisant une sortie nocturne et ne savait que faire.

\- Oliver !?

Le jeune Démon sursauter en sentant une main sur son épaule et fit face à Felicity qui aborder un regard rempli d'inquiétude.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, tout va bien, mais, toi, tu avais l'air tellement loin d'ici et tu ne me répondais pas alors je…

Oliver ne la laissait pas finir et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, je réfléchissais.

Felicity se blottit dans ses bras et après quelques minutes de silence, sa voix s'éleva doucement.

\- Tu pars bientôt ?

Oliver savait que cela était dur pour elle, elle avait d'ailleurs fait des cauchemars les jours suivants cette révélation.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

Il sentit Felicity se tendre dans ses bras. Il resserrait alors son étreinte en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Il restait quelques instants ainsi à respirer son odeur avant de poursuivre.

\- Dis-moi, et si tu venais avec moi.

\- Où ça ?

Oliver hésitait encore à lui dire la vérité, il prit alors la décision de dire que la moitié de la vérité.

\- Là où je dois me rendre pour régler cette affaire urgente, à savoir chez moi.

\- Et tu habites où ?

\- Loin d'ici.

\- Tu n'es pas Américain alors ?

\- Non, cela ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

\- Non au contraire. Tu viens de quel pays sinon ?

Oliver ne savait trop comment le lui dire, devait-il continuer à lui mentir où alors, devait-il lui dire la vérité !

\- Peu importe d'où je viens, du moment que tu viens avec moi, enfin si tu le souhaites !

POV Oliver

Même si je souhaitais l'avoir auprès de moi, je ne voulais pas le lui imposer, après tout, peut-être ne voulait-elle pas vivre avec moi et encore moins avec le Démon que je suis. J'avais un peu peur de sa réaction, je devais bien l'avouer, après tout, si j'étais à sa place et qu'elle était une Démone, comment est-ce que je réagirais ? Autre chose me préoccupait, c'était cette ordure de flic qui était intouchable depuis cette fichue conférence de presse, mais je savais que j'allais devoir agir bientôt, car mes six mois sur Terre étaient écoulés et même si mon père était clément avec moi pour le moment, je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester autant de temps. Toujours perdu dans mes pensées, je sentis le corps de Felicity contre le mien, je souris en resserrant mon étreinte ne m'attendant pas à une telle réponse de sa part.

\- Peu importe où tu vis, du moment que tu acceptes que je reste avec toi.

Je souris avant de la serrer plus contre moi et enfouissant ma tête dans son cou en y déposant mes lèvres.

\- Je suis ravie que tu le penses, parce que je t'aime et que te perdre serait une déchirure.

Je laissais mes lèvres allaient à la rencontre des siennes afin de lui prouver mes dires quand la sonnette d'appartement retentit. Je la sentis se tendre dans mes bras et embrasse longuement son front.

\- Je reviens !

Je m'écartais à regret de l'élue de mon cœur afin d'aller ouvrir et je fus surprise de voir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Gilles !

\- Salut mon mignon, alors comment ça se passe ton séjour sur Terre hein !

Gilles de Rais était la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir, dans tous les Enfers, il était l'un des Nephilim auquel on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance. Cet homme qui quatre cents ans auparavant après la mort de Jeanne d'Arc tua mille cinq cents jeunes hommes avant de faire un pacte avec ce perfide de Baalberith.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ! _Tout bas_ Évite d'évoquer cela !

\- Si je te dis que je passais dans le coin, tu me crois !

Je fronçais les sourcils sachant que l'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

\- Sinon, dis-moi où est cette délicieuse créature avec laquelle tu vis ?

Je l'empêchais d'aller plus loin.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher !

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Je ne vais pas la manger tu sais, les humaines c'est indigeste !

\- Pour la dernière fois, que fais-tu ici ? C'est Baalberith qui t'envoie ?

\- Pourquoi mon maître ferait-il cela ?

\- Parce que c'est ton maître justement !

\- OK, OK, ne te met pas dans un état pareil ! Figure-toi que j'ai appris que ta proie avait quelques ennuis !

 _Fronçant les sourcils_ \- Comment cela ?

\- Il semblerait qu'il se soit attaqué à plus fort que lui et qu'il se cache !

Je fronçais les sourcils une nouvelle fois, me demandant pourquoi Sword ne m'en avait pas informé alors qu'il était censé le surveiller.

\- Comment es-tu au courant de cela ? Alors que Sword ne m'a rien dit !

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que Felicity nous écoutait depuis que Gilles avait évoqué la proie qui était bien entendu Malone.

\- C'est très simple, je sais que la délicieuse créature avec laquelle tu vis et que tu protèges a eu quelques ennuis avec lui et par amitié envers toi, je l'ai quelque peu amoché !

\- Ah ! On est ami toi et moi ?

 _D'une voix mielleuse_ \- Enfin Oliver, mon chéri, tu sais que tout le monde t'aime ! Et à ce propos, Sitri a repris des forces depuis que Dantalion l'avait explosé.

\- Pourtant il paraîtrait que Dantalion n'était pas lui-même !

\- Pfuu, va savoir, ce type est un tueur né après tout, pourtant il reste le chouchou de Astaroth !

\- Oui, enfin bref, cela ne m'intéresse pas, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu sais !

\- Sur qui ?

\- Ma proie !

\- Ah oui, figure-toi qu'il se cache dans un entrepôt abandonné à la sortie de la ville, ses hommes de main lui apportent ce dont il a besoin aux alentours de neuf heures PM et reste avec lui environ une demi-heure, le temps de leur faire leur rapport.

\- Cela signifie qu'il est seul aux alentours de dix heures PM !

\- Tout à fait mon mignon.

\- Et j'imagine que cette info de ta part, mérite quelque chose en échange !

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, mais pour le moment, le plus important est ta mission n'est-ce pas ! Et puis, tu vas bientôt devenir Roi !

Après le départ de Gilles, je suis resté seul durant un long moment, ayant besoin de solitude afin de réfléchir à tout ceci. Je ne savais pas si je devais vraiment croire à ce qu'il m'avait raconté, partout dans les Enfers, on savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ce que raconter Gilles de Rais qui était considéré comme le toutou de Baalberith étant donné qu'il faisait toujours le sale boulot pour lui. Poussant un profond soupir, je ne savais que faire, d'autant plus que je n'arrivais pas à communiquer avec Sword. Néanmoins, l'occasion d'en finir avec cette pourriture était trop belle, mais il y avait un léger problème.

\- Oliver !?

Mon regard happait celui de Felicity. Je tendis ma main qu'elle prit et la fit asseoir sur mes jambes, la serrant contre moi.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

Après le départ de Gilles, j'avais rejoint Felicity qui s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, prétextant avoir mal à la tête.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Mais quoi !?

\- C'est vrai que tu vas bientôt devenir Roi ?

 _À lui-même_ \- Et merde, cet abruti de Gilles a encore trop parlé !

Poussant un profond soupir, Oliver fut obligé de lui dévoiler certaines choses.

\- En vérité, je suis ici pour faire mes preuves afin de voir si je suis digne d'être l'héritier du trône. Même si je suis fils unique, d'autres parties du royaume dans lequel je vis, on misait sur leur protégé. Autant dire que la bataille est rude !

\- Donc si tu es un prince, cela signifie que tu es déjà…

Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à finir sa phrase, c'est le cœur lourd qu'Oliver la terminait.

\- Je suis fiancé oui !

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Felicity se levait s'éloignant de lui. Mais le futur Roi ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et là rattrapa avant qu'elle s'éloigne plus de lui.

\- Felicity, écoute-moi !

 _En larmes_ \- Non, tu… Tu m'as trompé comme tous les autres !

Oliver la prit dans ses bras, mais voyant que la jeune humaine cherchait à se dégager de lui, Oliver resserrait son étreinte !

\- Écoute-moi, je ne t'ai pas trompé, ni mentis, c'est pour cela que je souhaite que tu m'accompagnes afin que je te présente mon père et qu'il sache que je me fiche de son mariage arrangé avec cette Dém… Avec cette femme, c'est toi que je veux dans ma vie et personne d'autre !

\- Est-ce que je dois te croire où…

Oliver ne lui laissait pas le temps de finir sa phrase plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Felicity tentait de se défaire de l'étreinte d'Oliver mais sentant sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle s'abandonna dans les bras d'Oliver répondant ainsi à son baiser. Oliver goûtait à nouveau à sa bouche et émit un grognement de plaisir lorsque sa langue et celle de la femme qu'il aimait,se caressaient, s'apprivoiser. Le manque de souffle les obligeait à se séparer, mais Oliver la gardait dans ses bras en laissant son visage se perdre dans son cou.

\- Crois-moi, c'est toi que j'aime et c'est toi que je veux dans ma vie et personne d'autre.

Oliver lui prouvait une nouvelle fois en l'embrassant langoureusement alors qu'une ombre les observait, ombre qui s'empressait d'aller faire son rapport.

Le soir même, Oliver se décida à agir, voulant à tout prix en finir avec cette histoire. Il attendit alors que la jeune femme s'endorme afin de sortir en catimini par la fenêtre comme il avait l'habitude de le faire plusieurs mois auparavant, mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Felicity ne dormait pas profondément et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux à la seconde où Oliver avait quitté l'appartement. Elle attendit environ cinq minutes au cas où Oliver reviendrait puis se leva d'un pas décider. Enfilant rapidement un jean, et un pull par-dessus son t-shirt, elle mit ses bottines et en sortant de la chambre, elle crut qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque tellement elle eut peur. Devant elle se trouver un homme avec des vêtements assez extravagants, un chapeau et un tatouage au niveau de l'œil gauche.

\- Bonsoir Felicity ?

\- Qui êtes-vous et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Vous ne m'avez pas vu tout à l'heure, mais je suis l'ami d'Oliver qui lui a rendu visite ! Je me nomme Gilles et je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle.

\- Qui me dit que vous me disait la vérité, après tout, je ne vous connais pas !

\- Ah ! Voilà qui est fort ennuyeux. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous charmante demoiselle. Seul Oliver pourrait vous confirmer mes dires, mais il n'est pas là malheureusement !

\- Et je suppose que vous savez où il se trouve, vu que vous lui aviez dit cet après-midi ou était l'homme qu'il cherchait !

\- C'est très mal d'écouter aux portes !

\- J'en suis consciente, mais cela concerne une personne à qui je tiens.

\- Hum, voilà qui est touchant venant d'une humaine qui ignore bien des choses de cette personne dont elle parle !

\- Que voulez-vous dire exactement ?

\- Oh mais quel petit cachottier cet Ollie, enfin cela ne me regarde pas ! Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous conduire là où se trouve Oliver !

\- Et pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?

 _Souriant_ \- J'aime rendre service aux délicieuses jeunes femmes telle que vous. Et puis il me semble que ce cher Oliver m'a dit que tu étais la cible du grand méchant loup qu'il chasse !

 _Surprise_ \- Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais, il est parti affronter Malone !

\- Hum, mais en plus d'être délicieuse, elle est intelligente ! OK ma belle, tu me plais, alors suis moi !

\- Non, je ne vous connais pas et je n'ai confiance qu'en un seul homme et cet homme c'est Oliver.

\- Ah les femmes, je vous jure ! Vous vouliez une preuve de la véracité de mes propos, la voilà !

Gilles fit apparaître une feuille et la tendit à Felicity qui reconnut l'écriture d'Oliver.

 **Felicity,**

 **Je suis parti mettre un terme à cette histoire qui te fait peur.**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je reviens vite.**

 **Je t'aime**

 **PS: Gilles est un ami, tu peux avoir confiance**

Felicity finit de lire la lettre et la reposa sur la table.

\- Alors, satisfaite ?

\- Emmenait moi là-bas !

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, douce demoiselle !

C'est avec un sourire sur les lèvres, Gilles invitait Felicity à sortir et se dit à lui-même.

\- Intelligente mais tellement naïve !

POV Oliver

Du haut d'un bâtiment, je guettais ma proie et vis que Gilles ne m'avait pas menti, Malone était bel et bien dans ce vieil entrepôt abandonné et ses hommes de main venaient d'y rentrer. Être un Démon avait des avantages, comme avoir une vue excellente. J'attentais alors que les hommes de main de cette ordure quittent les lieux, ce qui se produisit environ dix minutes plus tard. Inspectant les lieux avec ma vue, je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait aucunes âmes humaines dans les parages. Prenant ma véritable apparence de Démon, je pénétrais dans ce qui allait servir de tombeau à cette pourriture.

\- Oh, mais regardait qui voilà, le preux chevalier sauveur des dames, où devrais-je dire plutôt, le fils unique de Sa Majesté Lucifer en personne, chef suprême des Enfers. Que me vaut cet honneur votre seigneurie !

Bien que surprit qu'il soit au courant de ma véritable identité, cela n'était qu'un détail sans importante puisque de toute façon, il allait bientôt mourir. Je m'approchais de lui, tranquillement tel un lion le faisait dans la savane Africaine avant de bondir sur sa proie. Avant même que je puisse quoi que ce soit, il reprit.

\- Je sais, tu es venue me rendre ma précieuse Felicity !

Le fait qu'il évoque Felicity en parlant d'elle comme si elle lui était réellement précieuse, je sentis la colère prendre possession de moi.

\- Espèce de pourriture d'humain, COMMENT OSES-TU !

\- Oh, aurais-je touché un point sensible ? J'espère au moins que tu as bien pris ton pied avec elle, elle est bonne n'est-ce pas !

\- JE VAIS TE TUER !

Ignorant le piège, Oliver se ruait vers cet humain qui le répugnait au plus au point mais avant de pouvoir lui régler son compte, des mots en ancien langage lui parviennent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Audite me, erunt tua fata involucro soumais ut det mihi si gladium meum et volo sed si feceris quod te submittere fourth inferni carcere iuro malevolam animam tuam amilius in aeternum. Incarnerais bonum et malum, et in perpetuum fore O vos unum de septem, qui numina secum tria verba magicae huius circuli e carcere animam meam, o tu fortitudo mea, et ego ad te staterae incurvata confirais fatum meum in herba.

Oliver prit alors conscience qu'il venait de tomber dans un piège. Du Pentacle émerger une énergie bleuté et ce dernier prit la forme d'une sorte étoile avec à chaque ouverture un symbole représentant un poignard.

\- Merde !

Oliver ne put se défaire de cette emprise et l'énergie qui se dégageait du Pentacle l'obligeait à se plier à sa volonté et il ne put rien faire pour échapper à son emprise.

\- Depuis connais-tu la magie, humain !

\- Oh mais je n'y connais rien en magie, mais vois-tu, j'ai reçu une aide extérieure très précieuse !

\- Une aide extérieure !?

\- Oh, mais que vois-je, le fils de notre bien aimé Lucifer emprisonné dans un Pentacle magique !

\- Baalberith, utilise un contre-sort, ce fichu pentacle m'empêche d'utiliser mes pouvoirs !

\- Oh mais oui naturellement, seulement, il y a un petit problème à régler !

Voyant le sourire sadique apparaître sur le visage de celui qui était le Duc de l'Ouest, Oliver comprit immédiatement.

\- Je vois, c'est bien ce qui me semblait, c'est toi l'allié de CETTE POURRITURE D'HUMAIN !

\- Quelle rapide déduction, je vois que tu as tout compris, tu es bien le fils de ton père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux hein ? Faire de Sitri un Ange Déchu et drogué Dantalion ne t'a pas suffi, tu t'en prends aussi à moi !

 _Souriant_ \- Sitri est ma chère poupée tu devrais le savoir, quand à Dantalion, le drogué n'a pas été la tâche la plus facile, mais parfois il faut bien se salir les mains !

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu voulais faire de Dantalion ta marionnette afin que ce dernier me tue, mais ton plan ayant échoué, tu t'es allié à un misérable humain pour accomplir ton plan machiavélique. Tu es tombé bien bas Baalberith ! Un Démon de ton rang, faire appel à un humain pour t'aider est vraiment misérable. Quand tous les Enfers seront cela, tu en seras la risée et plus personne ne te respectera !

Oliver eut un rire moqueur ce qui eut le don, d'énerver Baalberith qui ne supportait pas que l'on se moque de lui.

\- LA FERME !

Baalberith utilisa sa bague afin de faire en sorte que l'énergie bleutée soit plus importante si bien qu'Oliver fut plaqué au sol et hurla de douleur lorsqu'il sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans sa jambe !

\- OLIVER !

Le cœur d'Oliver ratait un battement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Felicity.

\- Oh mais regardé qui voilà, Felicity mon ange, mon amour tu es revenu !

En voyant Malone, Felicity sentit ses jambes comme figée ne répondant plus à sa volonté. Oliver vit la scène, impuissant et hurla

\- FELICITY SAUVE-TOI ! GILLES…

Il ne put finir sa phrase en voyant que Baalberith était déjà près d'elle.

\- Beau travaille Gilles, tu as réussi !

\- Seigneur Baalberith, cela n'a pas été facile de la convaincre qu'elle pouvait se fier à moi.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté un seul instant de toi ! _Se tournant vers Malone_ Vous voyez, pour qu'un plan fonctionne, il faut toujours trouver le point faible de sa proie et là, le principal point faible du futur roi des Enfers, était cette jeune humaine !

\- BAALBERITH, ESPÈCE D'ORDURE, NE T'AVISE PAS DE TOUCHER UN SEUL DE SES CHEVEUX SINON…

\- Sinon quoi le Petit Prince ? Je doute de toute façon, que dans ton état que tu ne peux faire quoi que ce soit !

Baalberith s'approchait de Felicity qui était retenue par Gilles et lui caressa le visage.

\- Voyez-vous charmante demoiselle, je n'ai rien contre vous, mais une promesse est sacrée pour un Duc des Enfers !

\- BAALBERITH ÔTE DES SALES PATTES D'ELLE !

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'en plus il est vulgaire. Allons pourquoi le futur Roi des Enfers se préoccupe-t-il d'une humaine ?

Oliver lit la surprise dans les yeux de Felicity et s'en voulut de lui avoir caché la vérité.

\- Oh, mais oui ça y est je me le rappelle, tu es tombé amoureux d'elle. N'est-ce pas charmant, le Futur Roi des Enfers et une humaine, quel couple !

\- Felicity, crois-moi, je ne voulais pas te mentir, je voulais te protéger, j'allais te révéler la vérité une fois que je me serais occupé de cette pourriture qui t'a fait souffrir.

\- Oh, mais comme c'est touchant, un Démon qui veut protéger une âme délicieuse, voilà qui est émouvant, n'est-ce pas ! Bon allez, assez joué !

Baalberith prit Felicity par le bras et la forçant à avancer.

\- ARRÊTE BAALBERITH !

Le Duc de l'Ouest ignorait complètement le futur Roi des Enfers, passant à côté du Pentacle sans même lui adresser un regard et jetant sans ménagement Felicity dans les bras de son allié temporaire.

\- Voilà ce que vous souhaitez récupérer Malone, vous voyez, la patience est une vertu que nous autres Démon avons !

\- Vous aviez raison Monsieur le Duc, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

Felicity était tétanisé par la peur, n'osant parler. Son regard croisa celui d'Oliver alors que ce dernier tentait de se défaire de l'emprise du Pentacle.

\- Cesse de t'agiter Oliver, tu ne pourras jamais te défaire de l'emprise et tu ne pourras pas la sauver !

\- VA AU DIABLE BAALBERITH ! Je te jure que tu vas mourir dans des affreuses souffrances quand je serais libre de tous mouvements et quand mon père saura la vérité !

\- C'est ce que tu crois ! N'oublis pas que nous autres Duc des Enfers sommes les bras droits de Lucifer. Pauvre Lucifer, quand il apprendra qu'un malheureux accident à coûter la vie à son fils unique, il sombrera comme après la mort de sa défunte épouse !

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Baalberith qui fit apparaître la célèbre Excalibur.

\- Cette épée c'est…

\- La Légendaire Excalibur oui ! L'épée magique légendaire du Roi Arthur que j'ai ordonné de retrouver, chose qui ne fut pas facile ! Car si on en croit la légende racontée par les humains, cette épée légendaire et magique aurait été rendue à la Dame du Lac à la mort du Roi Arthur, le Lac Bediver selon les légendes humaines. Mais peu importe n'est-ce pas, vu que cette épée est à présent en ma possession.

\- Et que vas-tu faire ?

\- Tu préfères que j'utilise son invisibilité pour te tuer où que je veux montre son vrai pouvoir !

\- Toi, tu vas te salir les mains, alors que d'habitude, ne demande à tes sbires d'exécuter le sale boulot pour toi ? C'est une première !

Oliver sentit une vive douleur lui transpercer la jambe de part en part. Hurlant de douleur, il vit un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur le visage de Baalberith !

\- Comme je l'ai dit, il faut parfois se salit les mains !

Baalberith allait répéter l'opération quand une voix se manifesta.

\- Arrêter, je vous en prie !

 _Se tournant_ \- Comme c'est touchant, une humaine qui vient en aide à un Démon ! Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais écouter une humaine, alors que celui que j'ai toujours détesté est à ma merci.

\- Parce qu'il m'a sauvé et protéger !

\- Mais encore ?

Felicity regarda Oliver et lui fit un petit sourire

\- Parce que je l'aime et que… _Fermant les yeux_ Je suis prête à me sacrifier s'il le faut !

\- NON FELICITY NE FAIS PAS ÇA !

\- Ma vie contre la sienne.

\- Hum, voilà qui est intéressant;

\- NON FELICITY !

\- Oh mais qu'il est impolie en plus ! Laisse dont parler cette demoiselle !

Baalberith utilisa sa bague afin que Oliver soit encore plus plaqué au sol.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu m'offres ta vie contre celle d'un Démon !

\- Oui !

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi une humaine telle que toi dont la vie est équivalente à un feu de paille, risquerait sa vie pour un Démon qui peut vivre des centaines d'années !

\- Je vous l'ai, j'ai une dette envers lui et le moment est venu de la rembourser !

\- Oh, comme c'est touchant, on se croirait dans Roméo et Juliette, n'est-ce pas touchant Monsieur Malone !?

Malone et Baalberith éclataient de rire. Quand a Oliver, il ne savait que faire, il tentait de faire comprendre à Felicity de ne rien faire, mais cette dernière était déterminée !

\- D'accord, je laisse le Petit Prince tranquille et je confie votre vie à Monsieur Malone ! Qu'en pensez-vous très chère ?

\- FELICITY, JE T'EN PRIE, NE FAIT PAS ÇA !

Felicity regarda celui qu'elle aimait avant de reporter son attention Baalberith

\- C'est d'accord !

\- NONNNNNNNNNNN !

POV Felicity

Entendre Oliver hurler me faisait mal, je ne pouvais faire qu'une chose, fuir son regard. Mais ma décision était prise, même si je venais de me condamner, au moins je sauvais Oliver. L'échange équivalent était respecté, ma vie contre la sienne. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, c'était la moindre des choses. Pardonne-moi Oliver, mais je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir. Je sais qui tu es vraiment, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer. Quoi qu'il m'arrive à présent, je chérirais ses moments passé avec toi.

\- Alors, que décider Monsieur Malone ? Je vous confie la vie de cette chère Felicity où vous préférez que je m'en occupe.

Malone regardait Baalberith, puis Felicity et enfin Oliver avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

\- Confier là moi, mais avant, je voudrais montrer quelque chose à Oliver, afin qu'il sache que celle qui l'a cherché à protéger m'appartient à jamais.

Voyant la mine effrayée de Felicity, Oliver comprit ce qu'il allait se produire.

\- ARRÊTEZ, LAISSER LÀ TRANQUILLE !

Malone fit non du doigt

\- Allons Monsieur le Futur Roi, c'est impoli de vouloir mettre fin au spectacle avant même que celui-ci ne débute. Je vous en prie, mettez-vous à votre aise si vous le pouvez et profiter de ce que je vais vous offrir !

En un claquant de doigt, les hommes de main de Malone, allongeaient de force Felicity et là forçaient à lever les mains qu'ils lui attachèrent avec des menottes autour d'une espèce de poteau en métal. Oliver cherchait un moyen de se défaire de l'emprise de ce Pentacle sans succès. Malone s'approchait alors de la jeune femme en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, déjà excité de la suite.

\- Alors ma belle, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié cette sensation ! Sache que moi, j'attendais ce jour avec impatience !

\- JE TE JURE QUE SI TU POSES UN DOIGT SUR ELLE, JE VAIS TE TUER DANS D'AFFREUSE SOUFFRANCE !

\- Bla bla bla, tu ne pas te taire un peu ! Sire Baalberith faite le taire !

Baalberith eu un sourire aux lèvres et enfonça Excalibur sans la jambe déjà meurtrie d'Oliver qui cria.

\- Arrêter, ma vie contre la sienne vous…

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Malone s'écrasaient sur les siennes avant de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres l'embrassant brutalement. Son pull ayant été enlevé par les hommes de main de Malone, ce dernier lui arracha son tee-shirt et fit subir le même sort à son soutien-gorge. Malaxant d'abord sa poitrine, il prit l'un de ses mamelons en pleine bouche le suçotant avant de le mordiller avant de faire subir la même chose à son jumeau. Oliver fulminait de rage ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'assistait à cet horrible spectacle qui le dégoûter.

\- JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE TUER ESPÈCE DE POURRITURE !

Malone releva les yeux vers le Démon et eu un sourire sadique sur le visage.

\- Je vais la faire hurler sous tes yeux, rassure-toi, tu ne vas pas manquer une miette de ce spectacle !

Malone reprit goulûment l'un des mamelons de Felicity dans sa bouche et le suçotant de nouveau avant de laisser sa langue s'acharner dessus, faisant gémir malgré elle la jeune femme. Voyant qu'elle gémissait, Malone continuait de plus belle et laissait l'une de ses mains descendre jusqu'au jean que portait Felicity, la caressant à travers ce dernier. S'écartant d'elle, il lui défit rapidement et la regardant quasiment nue devant lui avant de se pourlécher d'avance. Il commença à lécher son intimité à travers la petite culotte en dentelle qu'elle portait et s'écartant une nouvelle fois le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais ça te plaît en plus, tu es déjà humide.

Lui retirant le dernier vêtement qu'il la couvrait, il laissait sa tête s'insinuer entre les cuisses de sa soumise afin de lécher son intimité une première fois pour voir sa réaction. Réaction qui ne tardait pas à venir, vu que malgré elle, Felicity cambrait son corps incitant son violeur à continuer. La léchant en profondeur, il introduisit d'abord sa langue, puis deux doigts en elle, la faisant crier devant le plaisir que ressentir son corps à cet instant. Oliver n'en pouvait plus, il fermait les yeux ne pouvant plus assister à cette horreur qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il fit appel à toute sa force pour se défaire de cette emprise, mais Baalberith utilisa sa bague afin de faire augmenter l'énergie des flammes bleues qui clouait au sol Oliver une nouvelle fois.

\- Allons, allons Oliver, cesse de t'agiter et apprécie ce magnifique spectacle.

\- JE VAIS VOUS TUER TOUS LES DEUX !

\- Allons, tant de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir !

\- C'EST CE QUE TU CROIS…

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri lui déchirant les entrailles lui parvint, cri qui eu pour effet d'augmenter sa colère.

\- J'avais oublié combien tu étais délicieuse quand tu jouissais !

Oliver regardait Felicity qui avait les cuisses écartées et le visage déjà couvert de sueur. Malone se tournait vers Oliver avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

\- J'espère que tu profites bien du spectacle, car ce n'est que le début. Tu vas apprécier la suite, crois-moi !

Malone se déshabillait à son tour, dévoilant son sexe en érection. Il regarda Oliver et avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage, enfonça son sexe dans la bouche de Felicity !

\- Allez montre à ton cher Démon comment tu suces bien !

Felicity fermait les yeux, ne pouvant regarder Oliver, honteuse de ce qu'elle faisait et commença à sucer le sexe déjà dur de Malone ne pouvant faire autrement. Fermant les yeux, il sentit la bouche et la langue de sa chose allait et venir sur sa virilité le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Le plaisir le submergea peu après, alors qu'il explosait dans la bouche de Felicity qui dû avaler le sperme de Malone qui restait dans sa bouche encore quelques instants prolongeant sa jouissance.

\- Tu vois comme elle est docile le petit Prince. Je me demande si, elle t'a offert cela, car elle est vraiment la reine de l'orgasme, d'ailleurs ces clients ne diront pas le contraire !

Se retirant de sa bouche, Malone s'insinuait entre les cuisses de Felicity et la pénétra d'un coup de reins la faisant crier une nouvelle fois.

\- ESPÈCE DE SALOPARD ! GILLES FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE !

\- Gilles ne fera rien Oliver, il a agi selon mes ordres, n'oublie pas, qu'il déteste les amoureux, surtout après ce que le Paradis à oser faire à sa chère et tendre !

\- Si vous le permettez Baalberith, je vais rentrer aux Enfers.

\- Bien sûr Gilles et merci de ta coopération !

Gilles saluait son maître avant de disparaître ! Un nouveau cri de Felicity fit que Oliver reporta son attention à cet horrible spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, alors qu'il lui était impossible d'intervenir ! Malone continuait de posséder avec violence Felicity et la fit jouir une première fois avant de continuer à aller et venir en elle, là faisant jouir une seconde fois, avant de se répandre en elle. Sortant son pénis de l'intimité de Felicity, il ordonnait à ses hommes de la détacher afin de la mettre dos à lui.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ LUI FAIRE, VOUS N'EN AVEZ PAS EU ASSEZ ESPÈCE DE POURRITURE D'HUMAIN !

\- Quoi, elle ne t'a pas proposé cette position, pourtant c'est tout aussi bon de venir en elle dans ce petit trou !

En disant cela, il s'enfonça en elle, la prenant en levrette, la sodomisant faisant hurler Felicity de douleur. Prenant son pied, Malone continuait à aller et venir en elle avec force, ne se souciant pas si elle avait mal. Lorsqu'il jouit une nouvelle fois en elle, il prolongeait cet orgasme pendant encore quelque instant avant de se retirer, laissant Felicity tomber sur le ventre.

\- FELICITY !

Oliver vit avec horreur que du sang s'écouler de cet orifice. Pourquoi, pourquoi s'était-il jeté dans la gueule du loup ! Pourquoi avait-il cru Gilles ! Est-ce que Felicity en payait ce prix par sa faute… Il l'aimait comme un fou et pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide.

\- Toi, donne-moi de quoi m'essuyer et toi, relève là et fait en sorte qu'elle s'habille rapidement, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici plus longtemps.

\- OK Boss.

Plusieurs minutes passaient et par respect pour elle, Oliver fermait les yeux ne voulant pas qu'elle soit humiliée davantage à cause de sa nudité.

\- Oh mais regarder moi cela, comme c'est touchant, le petit Prince ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir l'humaine dont il est tombé amoureux entièrement nue après s'être fait prendre par les deux trous par un humain ! Je ne te savais pas si mignon Oliver !

Devant le sarcasme de Baalberith, Oliver serrait les dents ne voulant pas que cette ordure de Duc jouisse de le voir dans une haine profonde.

\- Ma vie contre la sienne vous vous souvenez !

Lorsque la voix de Felicity retentit, Oliver fit en sorte de happer son regard. Ce qu'il y lut le fit souffrir.

\- Felicity…

Sa voix était limite un murmure mais il réussit à capter son attention une seconde et il vit qu'elle prononçait quelques mots uniquement avec les lèvres. Ces quelques mots étaient les suivants « Je t'aime, merci et pardon » Oliver lui répondit de la même manière « Je t'aime aussi, je te sauverais, attend moi » Le non qu'elle lui fit de la tête le laissant surprit, se rappelait d'une chose, une chose qu'elle lui avait dit, pensant qu'il était un humain !

\- Oui, c'est vrai !

Baalberith utilisait sa bague pour faire réduire les flammes bleues, permettant ainsi à Oliver se bouger, sans pour cela pouvoir sortir du Pentacle.

\- Par contre Mademoiselle Felicity, vous comprendrez certainement, que je ne peux pas libérer tout de suite ce pauvre Oliver, il risquerait de tuer votre maître et moi-même !

\- Jurais moi qu'une fois que j'aurais quitté cet endroit, vous le libérerez !

\- Mais bien sûr, naturellement, je vous le promets et un Démon tient toujours ses promesses !

\- Bon allez,on y va maintenant !

Felicity jetait un dernier regard à Oliver avant de sentir Malone la tirer par le bras.

\- Tu m'appartiens désormais !

\- Felicity… FELICITYYYYYYYYY

Malgré que Oliver criait son prénom, Felicity ne se retournait pas et suivis Malone. Sachant que le Pentacle le retenait toujours, Oliver utilisa ses pouvoirs pour se libérer, mais une violente douleur lui labourait le dos l'empêchant toute tentative !

\- Bon à présent, il est temps pour toi de disparaître de ce monde !

Oliver sentit une seconde douleur lui vrillait le dos déjà meurtris, mais avant de perdre connaissance, il murmura le prénom de sa bien aimée.

\- Felicity…

* * *

 **Et coupé**

 **Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre 06 qui est plus long que les autres, c'est une façon de m'excuser pour le retard ^_^**

 **Concernant les pouvoirs de Baalberith, étant donné que l'on a peu d'informations (je lis la version Anglaise du Manga plus avancer que la VF qui est apparemment abandonnée) j'ai utilisé deux types de pouvoir. Le premier, le Pentacle qui ressemble à une sorte d'étoile avec des poignards, est en réalité le tatouage que porte** **Zero Kiryū dans le Mangas Vampire Knight (Qui bloque son côté Vampire, et de Level E) et concernant les Flammes Bleutées, j'ai utilisé celle de Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) lorsqu'il utilise le pouvoir du sabre Kurikara, qui est un sabre démoniaque. Concernant l'épée qu'utilise** **Baalberith, la légendaire Excalibur, j'ai réutilisé certaines informations mises en avant dans la légende de l'épée mais aussi dans Fate Stay Night. Comme indiqué dans mon profil, je suis une grande fan de Manga depuis les premières diffusions en France (merci le Club Do) et bien entendu, je suis fan des trois manges cités.**

 **J'ai un peu galéré sur ce chapitre, notamment le passage où Felicity doit se trouver au niveau de l'entrepôt, je voyais parfaitement la scène, mais pas évident à mettre en place. ^_^ Désolé d'avoir été si brutale avec Felicity, mais j'avais besoin de cette scène, afin qu'Oliver ait envie de tuer dans d'affreuse souffrance ce Malone (que je déteste au plus au point, l'acteur aussi d'ailleurs).**

 **Rassurez-vous, le chapitre 07 arrive très bientôt (mais comme je suis encore malade pas eu le temps de bosser dessus) et le 08 ne sera pas celui qui clôturera la fic, elle va être un peu plus longue que prévu. J'essaye de vous mettre un petit OS ce week-end, si ma santé s'arrange.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


	7. Plan d'attaque & Sauvetage

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Voici le tant attendu chapitre 07 qui sera comme le précédent plus long que les autres, Raiting M, même si contrairement au précédent il y aura moins de scènes à caractère sexuel.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le 08 étant déjà modifié et corrigé, il arrivera dans quelques jours.**

 **Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 07 - Plan d'attaque & Sauvetage**

POV Oliver

J'ignore où je me trouve, il fait noir, vraiment noir, comme dans une grotte ou un gouffre ! En tant que Démon, il est facile pour moi de me repérer, néanmoins, je reste sur mes gardes, avec tous mes sens en alerte. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je marche, mais j'aperçois une minuscule lumière au loin et sans savoir pourquoi, je me mets à courir comme si la vie en dépendait. Après avoir couru durant un long moment, la lumière devient de plus en plus nette et de plus en plus grande si bien que je suis aveuglé et que je suis obligé de fermer les yeux. La lumière s'estompe et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me rends compte que je suis dans l'appartement que je louais quand j'étais sur Terre pour ma mission. La question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi je suis ici, alors que... Tout un coup, un flash se manifeste dans ma tête et je me revois avec Felicity, cette jeune humaine pour qui je me suis d'abord pris d'affection avant de me rendre compte qu'en réalité j'étais amoureux d'elle.

\- Felicity...

Tout me revient en une fraction de seconde, Gilles qui est venu ici et qui m'a parlé que cette pourriture d'humain était blessée, et moi comme un con j'ai foncé en plein dans un piège bien ficelé par Baalberith et cet humain. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Felicity m'a rejoint et qu'elle est retombée dans les griffes de cette pourriture qu'il n'a eu aucun scrupule à la violer devant moi sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit !

\- Oliver !

Cette voix, c'est la sienne ! Je me retourne et la vois devant moi, alors qu'une infinie tristesse orne son beau visage.

\- Felicity... Mon amour...

Je veux m'avancer afin de la serrer contre moi, mais je suis comme paralysé.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Oliver, merci et adieu !

\- Felicity...

La voyant partir, Oliver cria son prénom

\- FELICITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Oliver se redressait en sursaut avant de retomber sur le lit devant la douleur qu'il lui labourait le dos qui le fit crier, alertant ainsi les personnes qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la chambre.

 _Tous_ \- Oliver.

Sirti qui avait soigné Oliver vint près de lui afin de voir si sa blessure s'était rouverte, chose qui ne fut heureusement pas le cas.

\- Reste tranquille Oliver, tu as été grièvement blessé.

\- Sitri, où sommes-nous ?

\- En Enfers, plus précisément dans tes appartements privés !

\- Et Felicity, comment va-t-elle ?

Sitri de même que les autres présents dans la chambre d'Oliver n'osaient parler. Devant le silence des prétendants au trône Oliver se redressa malgré la douleur et chercha à en savoir plus.

\- Dites-moi ce qui se passe !

Ce fut Camio qui se lança.

\- Sword m'a prévenu que tu étais grièvement blessé, alors je suis tout de suite arrivé sur les lieux, tu étais dans un sale état alors je t'ai emmené rapidement aux Enfers pour que Sitri puisse te soigner, mais tu… Tu étais seul sur les lieux !

\- Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ?

Ce fut Sitri qui lui répondit

\- Cinq jours, tu es resté inconscient durant cinq jours !

Oliver fermait les yeux et se rappelait l'horreur que lui avait fait cette ordure alors qu'il était prisonnier du Pentacle. Même si le temps s'écoulait différemment en Enfer et sur Terre, cela faisait deux jours que sa Felicity subissait la pire des choses qu'elle redoutait. Il se levait alors du lit, ignorant la douleur qui était toujours présente.

\- Il faut que je retourne sur Terre, je dois la…

\- Là quoi fils !

Tous se retournèrent et saluèrent le souverain des Enfer, Lucifer en personne !

\- Père !

\- Tu as rempli ta mission avec brio Fils, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi tu souhaites retourner sur Terre !

\- Je dois aller sauver la femme qui m'est chère !

\- J'ignorais que ta promise était sur Terre et qu'elle avait besoin d'être sauvée ! Mais entre nous Oliver, une Démone n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé !

 _Fronçant les sourcils_ \- Je crois que vous m'avez mal compris père, je ne parle pas de cette Démone avec qui vous avez arrangé ce mariage auquel je m'oppose, je parle de celle que j'aime, de ma Felicity !

\- La rumeur est donc vraie, tu t'es pris d'affection pour une humaine ! Et bien sache mon fils, que je t'ordonne de rester ici et que je t'interdis formellement de retourner sur Terre et de la revoir !

\- Elle a besoin de moi et…

\- IL SUFFIT ! JE T'AI DONNÉ UN ORDRE FILS !

\- JE M'EN CONTREFICHE DE VOTRE ORDRE PÈRE, CELLE QUE J'AIME EST EN DANGER ET JE DOIS LUI VENIR EN AIDE !

\- CELLE QUE TU AIMES, TU TE FICHES DE MOI EN PLUS ! UN DÉMON ET UNE HUMAINE. JE TE L'INTERDIS.

\- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !

\- JE SUIS LE ROI, JE SUIS TON ROI ET TON DEVOIR EST DE M'OBÉIR !

\- À L'HEURE QU'IL EST PÈRE, ELLE EST PROBABLEMENT ENTRAIN DE…

Oliver fermait les yeux une nouvelle fois et revit cette horrible scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, impuissant !

\- Les affaires des humains ne nous concernent pas sache le ! Nous intervenons uniquement quand une âme humaine doit venir ici !

\- Alors si je comprends bien, vous vous fichez que la femme que j'aime SE FASSE VIOLER !

\- Oui, car comme je viens de l'évoquer, les affaires des humains ne nous regardent en rien tant qu'ils sont vivants ! Et c'est pour cela que je te consigne dans tes appartements et qu'un garde restera devant ta porte ! Et cela est un ordre Oliver !

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, silence qui fut brisé quelques instants plus tard par des tremblements qui surprirent tout le monde présent ! Les tremblements devenaient de plus en plus violents et Lucifer comprit ce qu'il se passait !

\- Père, jamais vous ne m'empêcherez de sauver celle que j'aime VOUS M'ENTENDEZ, JAMAIS !

Après ce dernier mot, la colère d'Oliver augmentait rapidement, si bien que les tremblements furent plus violents mais le pire, c'est que des fissures s'ouvraient un peu partout dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître un garde.

\- Sir l'heure est grave, il y a…

Mais le garde ne put finir sa phrase qu'une violente bourrasque l'envoyait valser au loin le brisant complètement sans que personne ne pût faire quoi que ce soit. La puissance de pouvoir qui se dégageait d'Oliver était dévastatrice si bien que les murs furent réduits en poussière en un rien de temps et les Enfers étaient en train de subir le même sort. Dantalion qui pourtant était puissant avalait difficilement sa salive devant une telle puissance dévastatrice. La voix de Camio se matérialisa.

\- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas mettre mon fils en colère, ma défunte épouse m'avait pourtant mis en garde vu que cette même chose s'est produite il y a quelques années !

\- Que voulez-vous dire votre excellence ?

Lucifer fermait les yeux en repensant à cette journée avant d'expliquer rapidement la situation à ses fidèles.

\- C'est une légende aux Enfers, mais une fois tous les cent mille ans, un bébé issu de la famille de sang royal né avec un pouvoir si destructrice que cela ressemble au Big Bang qui a créé l'univers tout entier.

\- Vous voulez dire que Oliver est… ?

\- Oui Camio, ton cousin est venu au monde avec ce pouvoir et il peut à lui seul détruire l'univers tout entier, mais aussi les Enfers et le Paradis. Ce même phénomène s'est produit lorsque Oliver était bébé, heureusement sa mère était là et quand cette dernière est morte, Cerbère a su redonner goût à la vie à mon fils.

\- Donc vous voulez dire que… ?

\- Oui, seule une personne importante dans le cœur de mon fils peut arrêter ce qui risque de se produire.

\- Cette jeune humaine est très importante pour lui pour avoir vu de mes yeux la manière dont il l'a regardé quand elle était terrorisée et il a tout fait pour la protéger. Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre mais… Il l'aime Votre Majesté et d'un amour profond !

Lucifer poussait un profond soupir et se trouver prit à la gorge, car c'était de sa faute si son fils était entré dans une telle rage et il n'y avait qu'une personne pour arrêter ce massacre.

\- Voulez-vous que j'aille la chercher ?

\- Malheureusement, cela risque d'être difficile vu qu'elle ne pourra pas survivre ici.

\- Alors que pouvons nous faire ?

Lucifer, Dantalion et Camio regardaient Sitri sans avoir de réponse. La puissance dévastatrice d'Oliver était sur le point d'atteindre l'apogée. Partout dans les Enfers c'était l'horreur les Démons tentaient de se mettre à l'abri sans savoir s'il existait un abri solide pour calmer une telle puissance dévastatrice. Au paradis, dans la grande salle qui servait de salle de réunion, les Archanges dont leur leader Michael ressentait aussi cette puissance.

\- J'ai l'impression que Oliver est en colère ! Alors cher cousin, que comptes-tu faire pour stopper la folie dévastatrice de ton cher fils ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, Michael, déplaçait la reine sur l'échiquier.

\- À ton tour Uriel !

\- Michael, nous ne devrions pas intervenir ?

\- Pas la peine, se sera bientôt finie !

Uriel ne répliquait pas et déplaçait son cavalier. Sur Terre, tous croyaient à un énorme séisme mais les scientifiques étaient surpris de voir que c'est tout la Terre qui était secouée en même temps. À Starling City, dans une maison un peu éloigné de la ville, qui ressemblait à une maison comme les autres, mais qui était en réalité une maison close, c'était la cohue, les filles et les clients hurler de peur en disant qu'ils ne voulaient pas mourir. Dans l'une des chambres, une jeune femme blonde était recroquevillée dans un coin, la tête entre les genoux et pleurait silencieusement en répétant cette phrase.

\- Oliver… Sauve-moi par pitié…

Dans les Enfers, les Démons de hauts rangs cherchaient un moyen de stopper cette puissance dévastatrice, mais personne ne pouvait approcher Oliver mis une barrière protectrice. Sa puissance ne cessait de s'accroître, tous se préparer au pire quand une voix se matérialisa dans l'esprit d'Oliver.

\- Oliver… Sauve-moi par pitié…

\- Felicity… Mon amour…

Surprenant tous les spectateurs dans la pièce, la puissance d'Oliver s'estompait peu à peu et comme vidé de toute son énergie, il tomba dans l'inconscience juste après avoir murmuré.

\- Felicity, j'arrive mon amour…

Se fut Sitri qui fut le premier près d'Oliver, suivis rapidement par Camio qui aider Sitri à porter son cousin et le remettre au lit.

\- Fe… Felicity…

Lucifer utilisait son propre pouvoir afin de restaurer les dégâts et sortit de la chambre de son fils afin de faire de même dans tout le royaume avant de retourner dans cette chambre.

\- Comment va-t-il Sitri ?

\- Il est épuisé, il a épuisé la quasi-totalité de son énergie et doit se reposer.

\- D'accord ! Combien de temps ?

\- Je dirais que dans quelques heures il sera sur pied.

\- C'est juste le temps dont vous avez besoin pour la mission que je vais vous confier.

\- Une mission ?

\- Celle de retrouvé cette jeune femme !

\- Je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose malheureusement, l'homme qui la détient à vu ma personnalité humaine !

\- Oui je comprends Camio. Néanmoins je souhaiterais que tu assistes Dantalion pour les recherches de cette jeune femme.

\- D'après ce que je sais, cette jeune humaine a été trompée par l'homme qui a fait d'elle une esclave sexuelle ! Pour réduire les recherches, la meilleure chose à faire et de là chercher dans les établissements qui d'une certaine manière propose des femmes sur catalogue à des hommes qui ont envie de passer un moment avec une femme sans être vu.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, Dantalion, Camio, retourner sur Terre, à Starling City et faite en sorte de retrouver cette jeune femme.

\- Laissez-moi venir avec vous, je dois la sauver avant que…

\- Mon fils, tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment, donc tu restes ici et tu laisses Sitri te soigner ! _Voyant que son fils allait répliquer_ Et c'est un ordre !

Bien que Oliver fût épuisé, il tentait de se lever pour aider dans les recherches de son ange, se fichant de l'ordre de son père, ce fut alors Camio qui le forçait à se rallonger.

\- Oliver, fais-nous confiance OK et tu auras besoin de toutes tes ressources en cas de besoin !

\- Camio, Dantalion, si vous le pouvez, sortait là de cet enfer !

Dantalion eut un sourire sadique sur le visage.

\- Si j'en abîme quelques-uns, ça ne pose pas de problème ?

\- Du moment que tu sors Felicity de là, tu peux tuer tous ses rebuts d'humain.

\- Ces Taka _(1)_ vont comprendre ce qu'ils en coûtent de s'attaquer aux enfers.

Avec un sourire sadique sur le visage, Dantalion quittait la chambre d'Oliver suivie de Camio. C'est soulagé que Oliver s'endormit en rêvant de se retrouvailles avec la jeune humaine dont il était tombé amoureux.

Sur terre, depuis cinq jours, Felicity vivait un véritable enfer depuis que Malone l'avait retrouvé ! En effet, après l'avoir violer devant Oliver, de retour dans cette demeure, il l'avait jeté en pâture à ses hommes de main qui l'avait violé chacun leur tour, là laissant choir sur le sol une fois qu'il en avait fini avec elle. Dès le lendemain, elle avait dû faire face à un client violent le matin et un autre l'après-midi et également le soir. Depuis qu'elle était devenue une escorte girl contre son gré il lui arrivait parfois de tomber sur des hommes violents, mais la, cela durait depuis plusieurs jours. Mais elle s'en fichait, car au plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait arrêté de vivre, et cela depuis que Malone était apparu quelques heures après qu'elle se soit fait violer par ses hommes de main, en lui disant qu'à partir de maintenant, elle ne partirait plus jamais d'ici et qu'elle ne devait pas compter sur ce sale démon, qu'il était mort. Et elle s'en voulait, car à cause d'elle, il était mort. Pourtant, elle aurait tellement aimé construire quelque chose avec lui. Même si Malone lui avait dit qu'il était mort, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, même si ça avait été bref et jamais, non jamais elle ne se séparait de ce petit pendentif qu'il lui avait offert, d'ailleurs, elle se souvient d'avoir pleuré lorsqu'il lui avait offert.

Flash-back

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il s'était avoué leurs sentiments respectifs et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Felicity se sentait heureuse dans les bras d'un homme. Oliver était gentil et attentionné avec elle et ne l'a brutalisé jamais. Un soir alors qu'ils dînaient tranquillement, Oliver s'était levé pour aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre avait de revenir dans le salon. Voyant que le jeune homme avait l'air un peu ennuyer, Felicity leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Oliver !?

\- Je… Je n'ai jamais offert quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un, alors j'espère que ça te plaira !

En disant cela, il lui tendit un paquet allongé, joliment emballé surprenant par la même occasion la jeune femme.

\- C'est… C'est pour moi !?

 _Souriant_ \- Oui ma belle, c'est pour toi !

Felicity se levait afin de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue et retirait le papier cadeau. En ouvrant l'écrin allongé elle fut époustouflée par ce qu'elle y découvrit.

\- C'est magnifique !

\- C'est un Triquetra noeud d'amour cœur celtique, cela représente l'amour éternel.

Plongeant son regard dans celui d'Oliver, elle eut les larmes aux yeux devant les dires du jeune homme.

\- Oliver, je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Alors ne dit rien ! Puis-je ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête et se mit dos à Oliver en relevant sa chevelure. Une fois le fermoir de la chaîne mis, Oliver en profitait pour déposer un délicat baiser dans son cou ce qui l'a fit frissonné. Se retournant elle vit le regard d'Oliver sur le bijou.

\- Il te va merveilleusement bien !

Oliver s'absenta quelques secondes et revient avec une glace afin qu'elle puisse se voir avec le bijou autour du cou.

Plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, Felicity embrassa Oliver sur les lèvres. Ce denier posa la glace afin de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras, lui rendant son baiser avec fougue.

Flash-back

Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait jamais quitté ce précieux pendentif qui était la preuve d'amour éternel. Seulement, pour éviter que Malone ne lui prenne, elle le cachait toujours à un endroit où il n'allait jamais. Alors qu'elle pensait à cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Malone.

\- Alors ma belle, prête pour ta journée j'espère, parce que tu vas avoir des bons clients aujourd'hui comme d'habitude.

Il s'approchait d'elle, l'embrassant fougueusement avant de reprendre.

\- Tu sais, tes exploits sexuels ont fait le tour de la ville, si bien que de plus en plus d'hommes te demandent, c'est bon pour les affaires ça !

L'empoignant par la gorge, il l'allongea de force que le lit, lui arrachant le haut qu'elle portait.

\- Mais avant de t'offrir à ce client, j'ai envie de prendre mon pied !

Ainsi l'heure suivante, Malone fit l'amour à une Felicity qui agissait comme un androïde ne cherchant même pas à s'enfuir ou à faire quoi que ce soit ! Après avoir pris son pied avec la jeune femme, Malone là gifla en lui disant de se préparer rapidement, vu que le client allait arriver. En effet environ une demi-heure plus tard, un joueur de Street Basket, répondant au prénom de Silver (2) fit son entrée dans la chambre. Felicity sentit la peur la gagner quand elle vit l'identité de son client, qui était connu pour traiter mal les prostitués dont deux d'entre elles avaient été retrouvées morte le lendemain matin, mais l'alibi de Silver avait toujours été confirmé par ses coéquipiers. En voyant Felicity habillait uniquement d'un porte-jarretelles rouge et noir et un soutien-gorge de la même couleur, Silver passa sa langue sur ses lèvres se sentant immédiatement serré dans son pantalon.

\- Eh bien ma belle, j'espère que tu aimes les grosses queues de black, parce que crois-moi, tu vas être servie !

La suite fut une horreur pour Felicity qui se fit brutaliser sexuellement par Silver qui après l'avoir allongé sur le lit, l'avait pénétrée d'un coup en écartant uniquement le string qu'elle portait. Après avoir joui en elle, il s'était retiré et l'avait forcé à lui faire une fellation, en utilisant même sa bouche comme un orifice. Après avoir joui une seconde fois dans sa bouche, Silver lui avait écarté les cuisses sans ménagement en léchant violemment son intimité insistant sur son clitoris qui était gonflé d'excitation, alors que ses mains s'occupaient de sa poitrine.

\- P'tain, t'es vraiment aussi bonne qu'on le dit !

La faisant jouir une nouvelle fois, il s'allongea à son tour sur le dos et la forçait à venir au-dessus de lui.

\- Aller montre comment tu t'y prends quand tu montes un homme !

Felicity n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'empaler sur l'énorme sexe de Silver en criant.

\- Pt'ain c'est trop bon, en plus t'es vachement serré !

Il prit ses hanches et l'aida à aller plus vite venant une nouvelle fois en elle.

\- Le boss a dit que tu étais bonne aussi quand on te prenait par l'autre trou.

\- Non, pitié, vous avez eu assez je pense et puis je crois que…

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle reçu une gifle si violente qu'elle tombait du lit, la lèvre en sang.

\- Depuis quand les chiennes donnent-elles leur avis ! J'ai payé pour t'avoir toute la matinée, alors tu vas fermer ta jolie petite bouche si tu ne veux pas que je te la défonce ! Alors, maintenant, tu vas te mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit et me montrer sagement ton petit trou ! À moins que tu préfères que j'appelle le boss.

Felicity s'exécuta avant de hurler de douleur à cause de la grosseur de Silver qui prenait son pied en s'enfonçant en elle plus violemment à chaque fois.

De leur côté, Camio et Dantalion avaient passé la journée à chercher Felicity dans tout Starling, en cherchant uniquement dans les maisons closes où dans les rues où les prostitués se trouvaient, malheureusement aucun signe d'elle pour le moment.

\- Heureusement que l'on peut se déplacer très vite, sinon, bonjour la galère !

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, mais pas la moindre trace de Felicity pour le moment !

\- Ouais ! C'est mauvais signe tu ne penses pas ?

\- Oui, je suis de ton avis, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'ils n'ont pas quitté la ville où même le pays, sinon ça va prendre plus de temps que prévue pour la retrouver !

\- Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin dans ce cas !

\- Le problème c'est que tel que je connais Oliver, il ne stoppera jamais les recherches tant qu'il ne l'aura pas retrouvé !

\- Tu proposes quoi alors ?

\- Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas !

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller dans le pire quartier de la ville, les Glades on pourrait peut-être apprendre quelque chose, parce que là, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais on a fait l'ensemble des endroits possibles !

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te suivre dans un endroit miteux, mon côté humain à une réputation à tenir !

 _Sarcastique_ \- Ah c'est vrai que Monsieur est le responsable des élèves et qu'il est adulé par tous !

\- Vaut mieux avoir une bonne réputation en tant qu'humain et Démon que d'être une grosse brute sans cervelle ! William à raison sur ce coup-là quand il t'évoque toi et ton équipe de dégénéré !

\- Répète un peu pour voir !

\- Euh, dites les gars, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de se disputer !

\- Lamia, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- C'est Astaroth qui m'envoie vous chercher pour les aider à calmer Oliver !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ?

\- Il a décidé de tuer Gilles de Rais.

\- Et bien qu'il le tue, on sera tranquille, toujours détesté ce travestit !

\- Dantalion !

\- Bah quoi ne me dit pas que tu aimes ce type ! Toujours à se manifester d'une manière répugnante !

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, mais tu as eu comme moi un aperçu de la puissance d'Oliver, alors vaux mieux l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

\- Pfuu, Baalberith et tous ses sbires devraient crever et être banni des Enfers. Je ne comprends pas comment le Ciel n'a pas encore pu nous en débarrasser !

\- Désolé d'interrompre votre passionnante conversation, mais ça urge un peu là !

\- J'arrive Lamia ! Dantalion toi, tu restes ici et tu suis comme piste l'idée que tu as eue, ça nous aidera peut-être !

\- Quoi Dantalion reste sur Terre !

\- Ouais, j'ai des choses à faire gamine !

\- Ne parle pas à ta fiancée de cette manière !

\- Dans tes rêves Lamia, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de conneries !

\- Bon Lamia, allons-y ! Dantalion, je compte sur toi !

Dantalion acquiesça et malgré sa déception, Lamia ouvrit un passage vers les Enfers et repartit avec Camio. Au même moment, aux Enfers, Oliver était comme fou et chercher par tous les moyens à accéder aux cellules afin de tuer Gilles de ses propres mains en lui soutirant des informations avant !

\- Laissez-moi passer !

\- Nous sommes désolés, mais nous avons reçu l'ordre de votre père de ne pas vous laisser voir le prisonnier sous aucun prétexte !

 _Hurlant_ \- LAISSEZ-MOI LE VOIR MAINTENANT !

\- Oliver !

Se retournant - QUOI ! À, c'est toi Camio ! Dantalion n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, il est resté sur Terre !

\- Dites-moi que vous l'avez retrouvé !

\- Et bien…

 _Menaçant_ \- CAMIO !

\- On a fait toutes les maisons closes et les rues où les prostituées font le trottoir mais aucune trace d'elle !

 _Aux gardes_ \- LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER QUE JE FASSE LA PEAU À CETTE POURRITURE !

\- Dantalion est sur une piste !

\- Comment ça ?

Voyant que Camio restait Silencieux, Oliver explosa déjà en colère.

\- TU NE M'AS EN TROP DIT OÙ PAS ASSEZ CAMIOS !

\- OK, je vais t'expliquer mais calme-toi et suis moi, on sera mieux ailleurs pour discuter.

Bien qu'ayant envie de tuer ce traître, Oliver suivit Camio jusqu'à ses appartements et s'installa en face de lui.

\- Je t'écoute !

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, avec Dantalion, nous avons fait toutes les maisons closes et les lieux où ont l'habitude de travailler les prostituées en extérieur, mais Felicity ne s'y trouvait pas et étrangement, personne ne connaissait la jeune femme. Ne voulant pas revenir bredouille, Dantalion a eu l'idée d'aller dans les bars mal famés des Glades, un lieu où se trouve toute la racaille de Starling City ! Lamia est arrivée et je suis rentré avec elle, pendant que Dantalion est parti à la pêche aux informations.

\- Si personne ne l'a vu, ce n'est pas bon signe, c'est ce que tu veux me faire comprendre ?

Camio poussait un profond soupire avant de répondre.

\- Oui malheureusement. Écoute Oliver, je sais ce que cette humaine représente pour toi, j'ai bien vu comment tu l'as regardé lors de votre première rencontre, mais sans infos, cela ne va pas être simple. Ils ont peut-être déjà quitté la ville où le pays où…

Camio n'osait pas dire le dernier mot, craignant la réaction d'Oliver si la jeune femme était morte. Il fut surpris en voyant Oliver se lever et sentit une aura meurtrière autour de lui.

\- Si cette ordure, la tuer, même si je dois détruire la terre, je le trouverais et je le ferais souffrir comme jamais il n'a souffert de sa vie !

\- Oliver calme, toi ! Pour le moment on est sûr de rien.

\- C'EST FACILE POUR TOI DE DIRE CELA, CE N'EST PAS TA CHÈRE MARIA QUI EST ENTRE LES MAINS D'UNE POURRITURE DE LA PIRE ESPÈCE !

\- TU SAIS POURTANT QUE MARIA EST À LA FIN DE SA VIE, C'EST FACILE DE DIRE CELA !

Se rendant compte de sa bourde, Oliver se rassit baissant la tête.

\- Ex… Excuse-moi Camio, je… Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. C'est juste que… Ça me rend dingue de ne pas savoir ce que celle que j'aime subie en ce moment.

\- Je sais Oliver, mais je t'en prie, il faut que tu te calmes, tu as été grièvement blessé je te rappelle et tu aurais pu mourir. Pour le moment, il faut que tu gardes espoir et que tu fasses confiance ainsi à Dantalion. Tu sais il serait dans le même état que toi si on s'en prenait William !

Oliver acquiesçait, même si au fond de lui-même il était vraiment inquiet.

Au même moment, sur Terre, Dantalion qui avait pris forme humaine venait d'entrer dans un bar assez réputé dans les Glades qui était le lieu de retrouvailles en quelque sorte des pires racailles de la ville. Avec son air de Démon diabolique, il avait été facile pour lui d'apprendre que ce lieu exister. Au moment où il passait la porte de cet établissement des plus miteux et horrible, tout le monde le dévisageait, mais reprit bien vite leur occupation en voyant son regard. S'affalant au comptoir, le barman tatoué et un collier avec des piquants autour du cou s'adressait à lui.

\- J'te sers quoi mec !

\- Le truc le plus fort que vous avez !

\- Et voici du Whisky Bruichladdich !

\- Merci !

Dantalion but une gorgée de son breuvage le sourire aux lèvres, jouant son rôle à cent pour cent,

\- T'es pas d'ici, j'me trompe ? J'tai jamais vu mec !

\- Bien vu, non, j'suis pas d'ici, j'suis d'un lointain pays, l'Angleterre, mais j'avais envie de m'évader un peu ! Il y a quoi de beau à faire dans le coin, genre s'amuser avec de belles meufs !

\- Pour ça mec, tu as le choix entre escort girl où prostitué !

\- Bah, déjà fait, et rien de super amusants !

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un black d'une carrure imposante dépassant les deux mètres !

\- Tiens regarder qui voilà, alors tu t'es bien amusé j'espère Silver !

\- Et comment Nash, c'te femme et une vraie déesse ! J'me suis jamais autant défoulé en baisant une femme, ses exploits ne sont pas du bluff !

D'une oreille discrète, Dantalion écouter ce type parlé.

\- Et comment tu as connu cette déesse ?

\- Bah un mec de l'équipe connaît un certain Malone qui a une sorte de maison close à la sortie de la ville, mais peu de personne connaît l'existence de cette maison ! Il semblerait même que le type vend parfois certaines de ces femmes contre de l'argent.

\- Du trafic donc !

\- M'en tape de ce qu'il fait moi, après toutes les femelles ça sert qu'a une chose écarter les fesses.

\- Quel langage, j'te jure ! Tu devais peut-être apprendre le respect avec d'autres !

Dantalion ayant tout entendu, décida de prendre son rôle au sérieux afin d'avoir le maximum d'info pour sauver la copine d'Oliver.

\- Salut les mecs !

Nash et Silver regardaient le type qui venait leur adresser la parole, ce fut Silver qui lança les festivités !

\- Dis donc t'es qui toi ?!

\- Ah, désolé, mes amis m'appellent Stallion ! Et j'ai entendu ce que vous disiez concernant une déesse de la baise !

\- Dis donc macaque, personne ne t'a appris que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes ! N'empêche que ton prénom me fait bien rire, t'es un étalon c'est ça ! AHAHAHAH

\- J'avoue que j'ai été bien gâté par mère nature de ce côté-là ! Je ne voulais pas vous écouter, mais voyez-vous, je suis de passage avec mon équipe et je voulais un peu m'amuser d'un point de vue sexuel mais, aucune n'es digne de l'étalon que je suis !

Soudainement intéressé, Nash se manifesta !

\- De quelle équipe es-tu ?

\- De Rugby !

\- Intéressant comme sport ! Mais pas à la hauteur de notre Street Basket !

\- Le Street Basket, je connais un peu ce sport, c'est un basket de rues célèbre aux ici !

\- Ouais en effet et tu as devant toi la meilleure équipe du pays !

\- Ouah, chouette ça !

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas tout ça, mais Monsieur l'étalon, tu nous ennuies, alors dégage d'ici, avant que tu t'écrabouilles !

\- OK, mais avant, entre sportif, tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur cette déesse, cela m'a fait bander rien qu'en t'écoutant !

\- Et puis quoi encore !

Dantalion savait très bien que cela ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il le pensait alors il eut une idée de génie, dony ce gros tas ne refuserait pas !

\- Tu fais partit de l'équipe aussi toi ?

\- Et je suis le pivot de l'équipe figure toi et alors ça t'apporte quoi de le savoir ?

\- Je suis aussi le pivot de l'équipe dans laquelle je joue !

\- Et alors, j'men bat les couilles moi mec !

\- Silver attend une seconde s'il te plaît ! Si tu poses ses questions Stallion, c'est que tu as un truc à proposer ?

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ \- En effet ! Même si je fais partit du club de Rugby, je suis bon dans tous les sports, donc je te propose un, un contre un ! Et si je gagne, tu me donnes l'info que je veux pour me soulager sexuellement !

\- Compte pas là-dessus mec, je vais t'écraser ! D'ailleurs c'est ce que je ferais si c'est moi qui gagne !

\- OK, ça marche. On n'y va ?

Dantalion ouvrit la marche avant de se laisser guider par Silver, Nash et les autres membres de l'équipe de Street Basket. Rapidement, ils arrivaient sur un terrain, ou plutôt sur un parquet.

\- Alors que proposes-tu en un contre un ?

\- Le premier qui met dix paniers à gagner !

\- OK, ça m'va mec, prépare-toi à perdre !

Dantalion eut un petit sourire sarcastique, en se disant à lui-même que ce type ne savait décidément pas à qui il avait affaire ! En effet, après avoir laissé Silver faire trois dunks, le laissant ainsi marquer six points, Dantalion passa à la vitesse supérieure, marquant rapidement deux paniers à trois points surprenant ainsi Silver et Nash qui était sur le banc de touche.

\- T'es plutôt bon mec, mais attends un peu tu n'as pas encore gagné !

Passant à la vitesse supérieure, Silver fit rapidement un Dunk de même que Dantalion qui égalisa de manière spectaculaire et pencha son corps vers l'arrière pour dunker pour éviter le saut de défense de Silver !

\- Et bien, voilà un Dunk vraiment particulier, qu'en dis-tu Nash ?

\- Ce type est vraiment bon, il a bien caché son jeu, mais la dernière attaque sera décisive.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Dantalion et Silver se battaient comme des dingues pour empêcher l'autre de tirer, pourtant, étant un Démon, Dantalion se défit rapidement de Silver et dans un dunk à deux mains, il mit le panier de la victoire.

\- Et merde ! t'as eu un coup de chance mec, allait on remet ça et celle fois-ci je vais t'écrabouiller !

\- Ça suffit Silver, c'est le résultat final qui compte. _S'adressant à Dantalion_ Tu es vraiment doué dis-moi ! Tu ne voudrais pas quitter ton club et ton pays pour venir joué ici au Srteet Basket avec nous, tu aurais plus de succès !

\- C'est une proposition qui demande réflexion, même si j'ai laissé quelqu'un en Angleterre que je ne souhaite pas abandonner !

\- Il n'y aura pas de problème si tu fais venir cette personne ici !

\- Je vais y réfléchir ! Sinon mec, t'a pas une info à me donner ?

\- Fuck you !

\- Silver !

Bien que Silver était un mec qui se fichait éperdument de tout et des autres, il respectait Nash et en voyant son regard, il comprit qu'il devait respecter sa part du marché.

\- OK, OK ! À la sortie de la ville, il y a une grande baraque avec un grand terrain pour éviter que les meufs se fassent la malle et à l'intérieur se trouve des filles venues de tous les pays, clandestinement pour la plupart, les autres on était enlevé. Si tu veux être satisfait sexuellement, demande à avoir Felicity, elle ne paraît pas comme cela, mais elle est super-bonne. Enfin vu ce que je lui ai subir aujourd'hui, elle ne va peut-être pas être disponible avant un moment ! AHAHAHAHAH

\- Eh bien merci pour l'info et pour le petit match !

\- Hé, j'veux ma revanche !

\- Quand tu veux ! Á plus et je réfléchis à la proposition !

Dantalion saluait les mecs et se mit à courir afin de s'éloigner le plus possible avant de retourner aux Enfers. Quand il fut assez loin, Nash demanda à l'un de ses gars de le suivre, malheureusement au détour d'une ruelle, le type le perdit de vue. Du haut de l'immeuble, Dantalion vit le pauvre humain qui avait tenté de le suivre et avait bien l'intention de s'amuser un peu avec eux, une fois la copine du futur roi sauvé. Avant de rentrer aux Enfers, il fit un petit détour par l'endroit où la jeune humaine était retenue et vit que ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire de là sortir de ce guêpier! De retour aux Enfers, Dantalion alla directement dans les appartements d'Oliver, mais eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il était déjà sur lui.

\- DIS-MOI QUE TU L'AS RETROUVÉ !

\- Héhé, molo l'amoureux transit, laisse-moi poser mes valises !

\- DANTALION !

\- OK, OK, pas la peine de rugir ! Oui je sais où elle se trouve, mais laisse-moi entré !

En entendant cela, Oliver s'écartait afin de laisser entrer Dantalion qui s'avachit sur le canapé.

\- Bon, j'imagine que Camio t'a expliqué la première partie de nos recherches !

\- Oui, mais viens-en au fait, je t'en prie !

\- OK, donc je te passe les détails. Elle se trouve dans une maison à la sortie de Starling City. Le problème, c'est que pour y entrer, il faut consommer si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pour sortir de là, c'est une autre histoire !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- D'après le type qui…

\- QUI QUOI DANTALION, PARLE !

\- Ça ne va pas te plaire Oliver.

\- DIS LE MOI !

Dantalion poussait un profond soupir puis reprit

\- Le type qu'il l'a violer aujourd'hui m'a expliquer où se trouvait cette maison et vu que je me suis fait passé pour un humain ayant envie de passé du bon temps, il m'a dit que si je souhaitais être satisfait sexuellement, je devais demandé Felicity.

Oliver prit cela comme un coup de poignard, savoir que de bouche-à-oreille, ces enflures d'humains se disaient qui demander le rendait malade. Camio savait que son cousin souffrait en ce moment, mais il savait aussi, qu'il fallait être prudent vu ce que leur avait dit Dantalion.

\- J'y vais !

\- Quoi !?

\- Je dois le sortir de là le plus rapidement possible !

Dantalion se mit sur son chemin, l'empêchant ainsi de passer.

\- Écoute Oliver, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens en ce moment même, même si je ne connais pas Felicity entendre ces ordures parlées d'elle de cette façon comme si elle n'était qu'un simple objet me donner des envies de meurtres. Mais vu la baraque, vaux mieux être prudent.

\- ET LA LAISSER SE FAIRE ENCORE PLUS MALTRAITER ! DÉGAGE DE LÀ DANTALION !

\- Non, je ne bougerai pas, sauf si tu souhaites risquer la vie de Felicity en fonçant tête baisser !

Les dires de Dantalion firent leur effet et calmèrent instamment Oliver. Ce dernier se rassit sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce et se prit la tête entre les mains, restant silencieux de longues minutes. Il finit par briser le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

\- D'y aller en reconnaissance ! Je me refais passer pour cet humain qui a envie de passer un chaud moment avec une femme, je demande à avoir Felicity.

\- Et après ?

\- Je fais style de prendre mon pied avec elle et ressort quelques heures après avoir mené une petite enquête discrète !

Oliver poussait un profond soupir, de ne rien pouvoir faire toute de suite et à la seconde pour elle.

\- D'accord, mais je veux que tu lui passes un message de ma part.

\- OK pas de soucis.

Oliver prit une feuille dans son tiroir de bureau qu'il coupa en quatre et écrivit quelques mots dessus avant de le plier en huit.

\- Et tu lui donneras ceci également. Pendant ce temps-là, avec Camio et Sitri, nous allons élaborer un plan d'attaque.

\- OK, je reviens dans quelques heures !

Dantalion s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, quand Oliver l'arrêta.

\- Dantalion, si jamais Felicity ne te croit pas, vu que cette ordure de Gille a dû dire qu'il était aussi mon ami, parle-lui du Triquetra !

\- Hein, c'est quoi ce machin ?

\- Un pendentif celtique, que je lui ai offert et qui représente l'amour éternel.

Dantalion lui fit un signe de tête avant de quitter alors la pièce alors que Oliver s'écroulait de nouveau sur son fauteuil.

\- Tout va bien se passer Oliver, dans quelques heures tout sera fini.

\- Je sais Camio, mais pour la seconde fois de ma vie, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. Je l'aime tellement si tu savais.

\- Je sais !

Sur Terre, plus exactement à Starling City dans une grande maison à la sortie de la ville, Felicity avait pris un bain afin de s'évader et d'oublier l'horreur de ce matin. Elle espérait ne pas avoir de client cet après-midi afin de se reposer, sachant que le soir, elle devait faire face à Malone qui là violer tous les soirs et même parfois la nuit. Dantalion de son côté, se trouvait à cinq kilomètres de l'endroit et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons avait loué une moto afin de faire les cinq kilomètres restant. Il arriva donc à l'endroit indiqué et gara sa moto avant d'entrer dans cette maison. Il fut attiré par quelques affiches plus ou moins alléchantes sur ce qu'un homme pouvait obtenir des femmes, il se dirigea ensuite vers ce qui était l'accueil où un homme crâne rasé et tatoué se trouvait.

\- J'peux vous aidez !

 _Prenant un accent anglais_ \- Oui bonjour mon brave, je me nomme Stallion, je viens de la part de Silver.

\- OK, et vous cherchez quel type de fille et pour faire quoi ? Accompagnement, sortie, jeux sexuels où pour passer une bonne après-midi en charmante compagnie ?

\- Et, bien voyez-vous, j'ai testé toutes les filles de maison close et les prostitués de Starling, mais aucune m'a convenu et c'est par hasard que j'ai revu mon pote Silver qui m'a dit de venir ici et de demander une certaine Felicity pour me satisfaire sexuellement !

\- Ah oui, Felicity est notre VIP, d'ailleurs Silver en a eu pour son argent ce matin !

\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est une déesse paraît-il ?

\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit, mais pas encore pu la goûter, mais le boss ne cesse de se vanter de ses mérites !

\- Et bien, j'espère être satisfait aussi par ces talents ! Est-ce que la déesse est libre trois - quatre heures cette après-midi ?

\- Attendez, je consulte l'agenda.

Pendant ce court moment, Dantalion regardait brièvement l'entrée et vit qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra, par contre il vit plusieurs gorilles dans le couloir derrière.

\- Dites donc, c'est mieux protéger que le palais de la Reine d'Angleterre !

\- Bah oui, c'est surtout pour protéger les filles et parce que la clientèle est parfois importante ! La semaine dernière on a eu des ministres.

\- Cool pour les affaires alors !

\- Ouais, le boss est content ! Ah Felicity est libre, vous pouvez y aller. _Appelant quelqu'un_ Julian ! Julian conduit Monsieur Stallion jusqu'à la pièce où se trouve Felicity !

\- Bien ! Monsieur, suivez-moi.

Dantalion suivit le dénommé Julian qui avait l'air d'être celui qui poserait le moins de problèmes avec le mec de l'accueil. Durant le court chemin, il regardait discrètement afin de mémoriser un maximum d'information et vit qu'il y avait une porte ouverte dans le fond, probablement le bureau du boss vu la plaque. Il savait que les caméras qui se trouvaient discrètement dans le couloir ne seraient pas un problème non plus.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de caméra dans la chambre de la demoiselle, pas envie que l'on voit nos ébats en live sur internet !

\- Non, rassurez-vous notre priorité est de respecter l'intimité de nos clients.

\- Ah ça me rassure, je suis pudique en plus !

Arrivé devant une porte, le dénommé Julian l'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie et invitait Stallion à entrer et il le suivit.

\- FELICITY !

Une porte s'ouvrit sur Felicity qui sortit et vit Julian qui l'avait déjà violé une fois et un autre mec.

\- Oui !

\- Mets-toi en tenue, Monsieur Stallion est ton client pour cette après-midi !

Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Dantalion sentit qu'elle avait peur, et avait envie de la sortir de là immédiatement et de tout exploser, mais il devait suivre le plan pour le moment.

\- Monsieur Stallion, je vous laisse avec elle. N'hésitez pas à être violent avec elle si elle se rebelle !

\- J'vous demande pardon !?

\- Ouais, c'est peut-être notre meilleur élément, mais elle se rebelle parfois, et le patron est obligé de la punir !

\- Je vois ! _À lui-même_ Je comprends pourquoi Oliver a envie de tuer cette bande de Taka !

La porte se refermait, tandis que Dantalion s'installer sur le lit en attendant que la jeune humaine ressorte. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle sortie de la salle de bains vêtue d'un porte-jarretelles bleu nuit et d'un soutien-gorge de la même couleur.

\- Ouah, je comprends pourquoi Silver et les deux autres disent que tu es une déesse, tu es sublime !

En entendant le prénom de son client de ce matin, Felicity ressentit un frisson d'horreur la parcourir ce qui n'échappait pas à Dantalion qui se levait et fit quelques pas qui les séparer pour la serrer contre lui. La sentant se tendre un peu, il décida qu'il était temps de la rassurer et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Rassure-toi, je ne vais rien te faire, je suis un ami d'Oliver.

En entendant ce prénom, Felicity se détendit, puis le souvenir qu'elle avait déjà vécu une situation similaire lui revint en mémoire et elle repoussait Dantalion.

\- Si vous êtes venu ici pour me dire cela, ce n'était pas là peine de dépenser autant ! Je crois que vous êtes venu ici pour autre chose n'est-ce pas, alors faite qu'on en finisse !

Dantalion eut un sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage, il comprenait pourquoi l'humain avait dit que parfois elle se montrait rebelle. Il la reprit alors contre lui, même si elle se débattait un peu, il lui murmura une nouvelle fois à l'oreille ce que Oliver lui avait dit.

\- Triquetra

En entendant ce mot, Felicity relevait la tête et croisa le regard de Dantalion qui lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête. Elle sentit des larmes perlaient ses yeux, larmes que fit disparaître Dantalion.

 _Murmurant_ \- Il y a des micros où autres dans cette prison ?

 _Murmurant également_ \- Non mais… Parfois ils écoutent à la porte !

\- OK, alors il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ma belle !

En disant cela, Dantalion lui fit un clin d'œil afin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire. Ils se retrouvaient alors sur le lit, mais pour être tranquille, Dantalion mit ce qui servait de couverture au-dessus d'eux.

\- Tu peux faire comme si je te donnais du plaisir ?

Felicity fit oui de la tête et commençait à pousser des gémissements, puis des petits cris pour faire croire qu'elle prenait du plaisir.

\- Génial, une vraie artiste !

\- Dites-moi qu'il va bien ?

\- Rassure-toi ma belle, il a pas mal morflé, mais quand il a appris ce que tu subissais depuis que cette ordure t'avait repris, on a eu du mal à lui faire entendre raison, il est trop impulsif ce mec !

\- Il ne devrait pas se faire autant de mal, après je… Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine !

\- Ouais, il le sait ça, d'ailleurs, il m'a donné ceci pour toi !

Dantalion sortit le petit papier de sa poche en jetant sa veste et son tee-shirt par la même occasion ce qui fit rougir Felicity.

\- T'inquiète ma belle, les femmes ne m'intéresse pas !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice alors qu'elle dépliait le bout de papier et sentit son cœur s'emballer en lisant les quelques mots.

 _Felicity mon amour,_

 _Désolé d'avoir tardé, Dantalion est un ami. Il est venu en reconnaissance pour que l'on te sorte de là._

 _Rassure-toi, après-demain soir au plus tard, tu seras libre._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Ton Oliver_

\- Comment !?

\- Pendant que je suis ici avec toi, là-haut il élabore le plan.

\- Mais pour lui répondre je…

Dantalion eu un sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage et fit apparaître un crayon.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à te servir de cela.

Les heures suivantes, Felicity fit style qu'elle prenait du plaisir quand à Dantalion, il faisait de même. Au moment de partir, Felicity lui remit le papier qu'il lui avait donné préalablement et le remercia. Dantalion l'embrassa alors sur la joue et lui murmura de se tenir prête avant de sortir et de dire au mec à l'accueil de lui réserver Felicity le lendemain durant toute la journée et donna plus d'argent qu'il n'en était demandé, faisant style qu'il voulait vraiment recommencer cela avec elle et mentionnait qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière journée dans cette ville donc qu'il voulait en profiter.

Quand Malone rentra le soir même, il ne fit aucune allusion à ce que Felicity soit réservé durant toute la journée du lendemain étant donné qu'il n'était pas rare qu'un client demandait une fille durant une journée entière. Satisfait du travail de la jeune femme, il lui permit de manger convenablement et passa la nuit avec elle comme c'était le cas depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré.

En Enfer, quand Dantalion était revenu, il avait été surpris de voir que Oliver n'était pas dans ses appartements mais vit Camio qui lui expliquait qu'il était avec son père. En effet, Oliver avait rejoint son père, le Roi actuel des Enfers afin de lui expliquer qu'il avait l'intention de libéré Felicity et de se venger de ces humains. Bien entendu, Lucifer lui avait demandé d'être prudent, ne voulant pas que le Ciel s'en mêle. Oliver avait été heureux d'apprendre que son père ne s'était pas opposé à ce qu'il sauve l'élue de son cœur. Il s'apprêtait à regagner ses appartements, quand son père le stoppa.

\- Au faîte mon fils, Baalberith a été retrouvé par Salomon et Belzébuth.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

\- J'ignore ce qui lui est passé par la tête, mais il a été emprisonné en entendant ses explications !

\- Bien père.

Oliver saluait son père puis sortit afin de rejoindre ses appartements et vit que Dantalion l'attendait ! Il pressait alors le pas.

\- Ah Dantalion, alors raconte-moi !

Faisant entrer Dantalion, ce dernier s'assit sur l'un des canapés et attentat à ce que Oliver fasse de même avant de commencer.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir Oliver, elle est terrifiée, heureusement que tu m'as dit d'évoquer Triquetra, sinon, elle ne m'aurait pas accordé sa confiance !

\- Tu lui as donné mon mot ?

\- Oui et elle me l'a rendu d'ailleurs !

Oliver se sentit alors mal, imaginant qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, qu'elle le détestait ou un truc dans le genre. Il prit alors la main tremblante le papier et vit que ce dernier était plié du côté du mot qu'il lui avait écrit. Surprit, il le déplia et vit qu'elle lui avait écrit elle aussi.

 _Oliver,_

 _Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié et je garde toujours ton présent sur moi._

 _Dantalion m'a expliqué. Je t'attendrais, peu importe le temps que ça prendra._

 _Je t'aime moi aussi_

 _Un Ange qui est tombé amoureux du Démon que tu es._

Oliver sentit son cœur s'accélérait en lisant les derniers mots de la jeune femme et il se leva d'un bon

\- On agit ce soir !

\- Pas de précipitation Oliver ! Le tout est d'agir avec prudence afin d'éviter le pire à Felicity.

\- Dantalion a raison Oliver, il vaut mieux prendre son temps afin de faire courir le moindre risque à Felicity. _Intervint Skekill_

\- Il n'est nullement question qu'elle subisse encore ces choses !

\- Et calme-toi Oliver et écoute-moi, peut-être que ce soir elle aura un client où que ce Malone sera avec elle, mais demain, elle n'aura qu'un client !

 _Fronçant les sourcils_ \- Comment sais-tu cela ?

\- Parce que c'est moi son client demain pour toute la journée !

\- QUOI !

Dantalion vit Oliver s'avançait vers lui menaçant.

\- NE ME DIT PAS QUE TOI AUSSI TU L'AS…

\- Et oh, du calme hein, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas de ce type-là, il n'y a que William qui compte pour moi ! Et puis sans mon idée quel type d'humain aurait-elle eu demain hein ?

Camio arrivait à ce moment-là en compagnie de Siri et vit que Oliver et Dantalion se défiaient du regard.

\- Il se passe quoi encore ?

\- Rien ! Bon selon Dantalion il serait plus sage d'attaquer demain, vu qu'il a demandé, à ce que Felicity lui…

\- Lui quoi ? _Demanda Sitri_

\- Je suis allé en reconnaissance sur le terrain afin de voir comment on pouvait sortir Felicity de ce guêpier et j'ai eu la brillante idée de demander au mec qui est à l'accueil de réserver Felicity pour toute la journée demain.

\- Donc si je comprends bien Dantalion tu as couché avec l'humaine dont est fou amoureux notre cher Oliver.

\- QUOI, NON MAIS T'ES MALADE, TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE JE N'AIME PAS LES FEMMES MOI !

\- Mouais c'est ce qu'on dit hein, mais quel homme, Démon où Ange du sexe masculin normalement constitué peut résister aux charmes du sexe féminin, tu peux me le dire ?

\- J'crois que tu as passé trop de temps avec l'autre malade qui te sert d'oncle Sitri !

\- Répète un peu Nephilim !

\- ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! ON A MIEUX À FAIRE QUE SE DISPUTER COMME DES GAMINS !

Contre toute attente, ce n'était pas Oliver, mais Camio qui venait d'élever a voix !

\- Dantalion, nous t'écoutons !

\- Alors voilà ce que je vous propose de faire !

Le lendemain sur terre, après avoir passé une courte nuit, Felicity se doucha et prit le maigre petit-déjeuner qu'ont lui proposait comme chaque matin depuis trois ans. Aujourd'hui, malgré tout, elle avait le sourire car elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Oliver, elle savait que le Démon qu'il était, n'aurait aucun mal à mettre hors d'état de nuire ceux qui la retenaient. Aux Enfers, tous étaient prêt à exécuter le plan qui consister à sortir Felicity de ces tortionnaires, Oliver encore plus qui ne supportait plus de rester sans rien faire.

\- Aller c'est l'heure !

Dantalion se passait la langue sur ses lèvres, impatient de commencer la baston.

\- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Leur plan était très simple, sortir Felicity de là et exterminer cette vermine ensuite. Comme l'avait fait Dantalion la veille, les Démons ouvrient un passage qui menait à Starling City à environ six - sept kilomètres de la fameuse maison, Dantalion prit une moto comme la veille pendant que les autres prirent un camion de compagnie de gaz que Sitri conduisait, suivant Dantalion qui était en moto, mais de loin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Une fois arrivé près de la maison, Dantalion mit la béquille à sa moto et enta dans la demeure, tandis que le camion se garait à proximité et attendit que les dix minutes soient écoulées comme il était convenu dans le plan.

\- Salut la compagnie.

\- Ah Monsieur Stallion, bonjour !

\- Felicity est prête et dispo j'espère ?

\- Bien sûr Monsieur, après tout, vous avez payé pour la réserver toute la journée, d'ailleurs, le Boss était content de savoir que vous étiez satisfait de vos quelques heures avec elle.

\- Ce fut un vrai plaisir, je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir avec une femme ! _Mentit-il_

\- Et nous en sommes ravis !

La voix masculine surprit quelque peu Dantalion, mais il se reprit très vite.

\- Vous êtes le boss je suppose ?

\- Oui en effet, Je m'appelle Billy Malone et je gère cet endroit de manière clandestine, car à la base, je suis un homme des forces de l'ordre de Starling City est respecté de tous !

\- J'imagine bien que ce ne doit pas être évident. Néanmoins, même si je dois malheureusement repartir par le jet mis à disposition de l'équipe, j'espère passer une journée aussi inoubliable que les quelques heures passées hier avec cette véritable déesse.

\- Le but est que nos clients soient ravis et qu'ils reviennent dès qu'ils en ont l'opportunité ! Mais je ne vais pas vous retarder, surtout si vous repartez demain ! Julian, accompagné Monsieur Stallion dans la pièce où se trouve Felicity je te prie.

\- OK Boss !

\- Ce fut un plaisir Monsieur Malone !

\- De même Monsieur Stallion !

Dantalion suivit Julian jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait Felicity et regarda sa montre pour voir le temps qui s'était écoulé, heureusement il avait encore de la marge.

\- Vous repartez demain c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, j'étais de repos avec mon équipe de Rugby après avoir fait un match amical, mais on doit repartir demain pour l'Angleterre afin de se préparer pour le prochain tournoi.

\- Ça doit être dur la vie de sportif !

\- Bah au début oui, surtout avec les entraînements intensifs, mais après on s'y habitue vite, en plus ça permet de voyager à travers le monde et de mesurer sa force face aux autres équipes.

\- Ah ouais, ça doit être cool alors. _Dit-il en ouvrant la porte_ Vous voici arrivé !

En entrant dans la pièce, Dantalion sourit à Felicity qui fut surpris de le voir.

\- Ton client d'hier t'a réservé pour toute la journée, alors tâche de ne pas causer de problème !

Felicity acquiesça, quant à Dantalion, il attendit que l'autre ferme la porte pour s'approcher de Felicity la ramenant contre son torse en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et en lui murmurant.

\- Tu m'as manqué mon ange !

Felicity sentit son cœur s'emballait à l'entente de cette voix et se reculait afin de regarder la personne qui venait d'entrer. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil avant de dire à voix haute.

\- Dis-moi ma belle, et si on faisait cela dans la salle de bains, ça mettra du piment ! Douche où bain ?

 _Rentrant dans son jeu_ \- Ce que vous voulez, c'est vous l'homme de la situation !

D'un regard complice, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de bains, refermant la porte. Il mit en route les deux robinets de la douche et fit face à Felicity, retirant son masque de silicone qui lui avait fait prendre l'apparence de Dantalion. (3)

\- Oliver…

En le voyant devant elle, Felicity ne put se retenir et se lova dans les bras du jeune Démon, qui répondit à son étreinte en la serrant contre lui et en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou caressant la peau nue de son dos.

\- Pardon d'avoir tardé ma chérie.

Il laissa alors ses lèvres déposer une multitude de baisers dans son cou avant de la regarder de nouveau.

\- Tu vas bien ?

 _Lui souriant_ \- Mieux depuis que tu es là !

Oliver prit alors possession des lèvres de Felicity et lorsque sa langue rencontra la sienne, il la serrait plus contre son torse, heureux de l'avoir enfin près de lui. Le manque de souffle mit fin à leur baiser passionné, néanmoins, Oliver la gardait près de lui.

\- Pardon d'avoir tardé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je te l'avais écrit, je t'aurais attendu, peu importe le temps que cela aurait pris.

Oliver l'embrassait de nouveau tendrement sur les lèvres avant de s'écarter à regret.

\- Dis-moi, tu as de quoi te vêtir ? Même si je te trouve magnifique dans cette tenue !

Felicity se rendit comporte qu'elle ne portait qu'un simple porte jarretelle et un soutien-gorge ce qui la fit rougir et elle se mit à bafouiller.

\- Je… Oui j'ai…

Oliver sourit de la voir s'emmêler ainsi les pinceaux avant de consulter sa montre.

\- Tu as moins de trois minutes mon ange !

\- Trois minutes pour quoi ?

 _Lui murmurant à l'oreille_ \- Pour t'habiller avant que Dantalion, Camio et Sitri mettent en route le plan !

Felicity comprit le message s'habillait rapidement des vêtements qu'elle avait caché dans la salle de bain. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, une explosion retentit et des cris se firent entendre. Oliver remit son masque qui heureusement était amovible et sortit de la salle de bains et sorti faisant style d'être surpris.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il y a eu une explosion de gaz, il faut sortir d'ici, la compagnie de gaz est entrain de sécurisé le périmètre.

Oliver rentrait de nouveau dans la chambre et prit Felicity par la main là ramenant près de lui en lui disant.

\- Dès que l'on est sorti, tu cours en direction du camion.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je serais avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois dans le camion en sécurité.

Tenant toujours la main de Felicity dans la sienne, Oliver se mit à courir en direction de la sortie. Le plan se passait exactement comme prévu, c'était la panique, toutes les filles courraient en hurlant de se mettre à l'abris, alors que les Malone et ses hommes de main tentaient de sauver un maximum de document compromettant. Une fois dehors, Oliver et Felicity continuaient de courir jusqu'au camion et ce qui surprit Felicity c'est qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Une fois près du camion, Oliver la fit monter à l'intérieur dans lequel se trouver un homme aux longs cheveux noir et avec une petite barbichette!

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Felicity. N'ayez pas peur, je suis Baphomet, je suis l'humble serviteur de Dantalion.

\- Bon… Bonjour vous êtes aussi un…

\- Je suis un bouc !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, Baphomet va rester avec toi et te protéger, de même que Leonard.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'ai un compte à régler avec cette pourriture d'humain !

\- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne aux alentours ?

\- Parce que le lieu est protégé par un Kekkai !

\- Un Kekkai !?

\- Une barrière magique si tu préfères, placé par Siri qui est un ange déchu !

Oliver lui sourit avant de s'adresser aux deux majordomes.

\- Baphomet, Leonard, je vous confie Felicity, veiller sur elle et n'hésitez pas à tuer quiconque tente de s'approcher d'elle.

Le bouc et le mouton acquiesçaient.

\- Tu ne restes pas Oliver ?

\- J'ai un compte à régler avec cet humain, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité avec ces deux-là

Felicity se blottit dans les bras d'Oliver.

\- Fais attention et reviens-moi, je t'en prie.

Oliver l'embrassa tendrement et lui murmura tendrement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je ne suis pas seul, Dantalion, Camio et Sitri sont là, mais promets moi de rester ici avec Baphimet et Leonard quoi qu'il arrive !

\- Promis.

Oliver l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de quitter le camion. Dantalion se déchaîner avec les flammes, tandis que Camio et Sitri avaient facilement maîtrisé les quelques hommes qui étaient sortis. Rapidement les femmes furent emmenées ailleurs par un des subordonnés de Camio qui avait ordre de les emmener dans la ville voisine afin qu'elles y soient en sécurité. Oliver quant à lui, n'eut aucun mal à maîtriser les gorilles de Malone en les entaillant à plusieurs endroits du corps les laissant agoniser, le seul problème qui restait était Malone qui demeurait introuvable.

\- Bordel mais où est cette enflure. _Criant_ Dantalion !

Dantalion qui entendit Oliver l'appelait, s'arrêtait de lancer les flammes et rejoignit son compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Oliver ?

\- Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un s'enfuir ?

\- Pas depuis les gorilles que Camio et Sitri ont réussi à maîtriser facilement ! Pourquoi ?

\- Cette ordure est introuvable !

\- Quoi !?

\- ET MERDE ! CAMIO, SITRI, IL FAUT RATISSER TOUT LE SECTEUR, JE LE VEUX VIVANT !

 _Tous_ \- OK !

Alors que Dantalion et Sitri s'envoler afin d'avoir une meilleure vision de l'endroit, Camio s'approcha de son cousin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas avec la barrière de Sitri, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin !

\- Oui je le sais, mais ça m'énerve de le savoir libre.

\- Aller ne t'en fait pas, on va l'avoir !

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, les quatre Démons étaient réunis à proximité de la maison qui était à présent vide et à moitié détruite, ces derniers avaient tenté de trouver Malone mais…

\- Vous l'avez trouvé !

\- Non !

\- MERDE, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, c'est un simple mortel et aucun Démon n'a pu l'aider sans compter que Baaberith est emprisonné sous haute surveillance ainsi que Gilles !

\- Sans oublié qu'il n'a pas pu sortir du Kekkai !

\- Donc il se terre comme un vulgaire mulot dans un coin !

\- Il faut continuer à chercher. Dantalion brûle tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur du Kekkai sauf nous bien sûr !

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Sitri, toi tu essayes de voir si tu peux repérer sa présence, un humain même couvert de boue est détectable. Tu vas avec Dantalion.

\- OK ça marche.

Dantalion et Sitri reprirent les recherches afin de le faire sortir. Camio pendant ce temps-là, cherchait aussi à détecter sa présence, quand à Oliver, ce dernier était dans une telle colère qu'il cherchait à se calmer. Sans aucun Démon le sache, Malone s'était terré sous un amas de feuille et de branche afin d'échapper à ces Démons et attendait le moment propice pour agir.

\- Espèce de saleté Démon, tu es peut-être plus fort que moi, mais tu saignes comme n'importe quel humain et si je te touche en plein cœur tu n'en seras pas indemne !

Pendant que Malone préparer son arme, à savoir un 357 Magnum (4), Felicity qui était toujours dans le camion entouré de Baphomet et Leonard était inquiète pour Oliver, même si elle savait qu'un humain ne pouvait pas blessé un Démon. Sans qu'elle sache réellement pourquoi, elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors et vit avec horreur Malone à moitié à découvert, visant Oliver avec une arme à feu.

\- Tu vas mourir sale Démon !

Malone tira et la balle prit la direction d'Oliver. Se ruant hors du camion, Felicity hurla l

\- OLIVERRRRRRRR

La scène passait au ralenti pour Oliver, il vit avec horreur Felicity sortir du camion en hurlant son prénom et un quart de seconde plus tard il comprit trop tard pourquoi quand il vit Felicity se mettre entre lui et la trajectoire de la balle qu'il l'a transpercé avant de s'écrouler devant lui.

\- FELICITYYYYYYYY

\- Merde !

Malone n'eut pas le temps de tirer une nouvelle fois que Dantalion était déjà sur lui. Oliver se ruait auprès de la jeune femme et tomba à genoux auprès d'elle.

\- Felicity… Felicity…

 _Ouvrant les yeux_ \- Oliver…

\- Chut, économise tes forces, ça va aller.

Felicity leva la main afin de caresser la joue du jeune homme.

\- Je…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase et sa main retombait mollement sur le sol.

\- FELICITYYYYYYYY

Oliver sentit la rage le consommer et il avait qu'une envie là, maintenant de tuer cet humain.

\- Camio ! Sitri !

Camio et Sitri arrivaient à la hauteur d'Oliver et senti la haine d'Oliver.

\- Sitri, donne les premiers soins à Felicity s'il te plaît, Camio toi transporte là dès que Sitri à fini ! Cet humain est à moi… C'EST MA PROIE !

Aucun des deux Démons n'osait dire quoique ce soit pour contredire Oliver, sachant que dans cet état, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Oliver donna un tendre baiser à Felicity sur les lèvres puis là laissa aux soins de Sitri et Camio avant de rejoindre Dantalion qui retenait Malone qui cherchait à partir.

\- Dantalion, tu viens avec moi et embarques cette enflure avec toi.

Baphomet de Leonard virent les deux Démons et l'humain disparaître avant de s'approcher de la jeune humaine.

\- Pardon, c'est notre faute. Oliver nous avait dit de la protéger et….

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, même si c'était stupide, Felicity s'est montré courageuse et a voulu sauver Oliver. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il existe ; Se sacrifier pour l'être aimé !

Ils savaient que Camio parlait de lui et de Maria, car il avait agi de manière identique en ne rejoignant pas Maria sur le quai ce jour-là.

\- Elle va s'en sortir Maître Sitri ?

\- J'espère, en tout cas, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais, Camio on n'y va ! Vous deux, rentrez aux Enfers !

De l'autre côté de la planète, Dantalion venait de laisser tomber Malone sur ce qui ressemblait à une île, mais resta près de lui.

\- Laisse le Dantalion !

Dantalion acquiesça avant de s'écarter de l'humain.

\- Saloperie de Démon, vous pensez peut-être…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase qu'Oliver l'entaillait au visage ce qui fit crier Malone.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, je vais t'inviter à jouer à un petit jeu. Tu vois cette île, c'est le terrain de jeu, tu peux t'enfuir, mais sache que tu es la proie et que je suis le chasseur !

\- J'ai toujours été doué à cache-cache quand j'étais petit, tu ne me trouveras jamais et qui dit île, dit grottes !

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr que toi à ta place, d'autant plus que je ne t'ai pas emmené sur n'importe quelle île !

Un bruissement de feuille se fit entendre et un animal d'environ trois mètres de long fit son apparition.

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ai peur d'un gros lézard !

Oliver laissa apparaître un sourire diabolique sur son visage.

\- Un lézard non, mais qu'en est-il du Dragon de Komodo !

Malone ne comprit pas et vit l'animal approché sans avoir la moindre peur des deux démons et de l'humain.

\- Oh, à ce que je vois l'odeur du sang les ont déjà attirés ! J'espère que tu cours vite, car en plus d'eux, tu vas devoir tenter de me fuir !

Malone prit alors ses jambes à son cou afin de fuir le plus loin possible.

\- Que la partie commence.

Au même moment, au Starling Hospital, Felicity venait d'être prise en charge par un médecin et elle fut conduite au bloc. Camio et Sitri s'installaient en salle d'attente afin de ne pas laisser seule la jeune humaine.

Sur l'île de Komodo, Malone tentait malgré les prédateurs d'échapper à son poursuivant qu'il l'avait déjà entaillé à plusieurs endroits, les Dragons de Komodo pister leur proie sans chercher à la tuer pour le moment, sachant qu'elle allait se fatiguer tôt ou tard, parce qu'en effet, Oliver avait déjà blessé à plusieurs reprises et Malone qui perdsait de plus en plus de sang, s'affaiblissant de minute en minute. Cherchant à fuir le plus loin possible de cet enfer, il ne vit pas une racine et il trébucha dessus tomba quelques mètres plus bas incapable de se relever s'étant cassé la jambe en tombant, vu que l'os sortait. Oliver arriva quelques secondes plus tard et vit sa proie en piteux état.

\- Et bien, et bien qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être une proie chassée et maintenant démunie d'un membre hein ? Pauvre petite chose fragile.

\- Va te faire foutre saloperie de Démon.

\- Oh mais quel langage as-tu envers un futur roi ! Je devrais te punir pour m'avoir insulté ! _Tournant la tête, un sourire diabolique naquit sur les lèvres d'Oliver_ Oh mais que vois-je, les maîtres de l'île arrivent, oh, pauvre petit insecte, que vas-tu faire contre eux !

En effet, un Dragon de Komodo sortir des buissons et s'approchait dangereusement de Malone qui ne pouvait pas bouger a cause de sa jambe cassé. Il tentait néanmoins avec sa jambe valide de le chasser et en lui jetant ce qu'il avait sous la main, mais rien n'y fit. À un moment donné, le Dragon mordit la jambe encore valide de Malone le faisant hurler de douleur puis retournait dans les buissons.

\- Sale bête, tu as trouvé ton maître n'est-ce pas ! C'est ça dégage donc la queue entre les pattes !

En entendant ce que Malone venait de dire, Oliver explosa de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Sale Démon !

\- Ce qui me fait rire, ce sont tes propos ! Tu penses réellement que le Dragon a eu peur de toi ? C'est plus facile de s'en prendre à une femme n'est-ce pas que de s'instruire ! J'imagine que bientôt ton corps va…

Un hurlement se fit entendre, celui de Malone qui sentit une brûlure venant de la morsure.

\- Ce fut plus rapide que je ne pensais. Vois-tu espèce de vermine, j'aurais pu te tuer d'un seul coup pour ce que tu as fait à Felicity, mais une mort rapide aurait été trop belle pour toi, alors mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances, c'est la plus belle vengeance ! Non seulement tu vas souffrir durant des heures avant d'agonir mais tu vas crever d'une septicémie, d'un empoisonnement du sang si tu préfères, vu qu'une morsure d'un Dragon ce Komodo est mortelle ! Ensuite cette brave bête fera de toi son déjeuner ! Bien sûr, tu pourrais être soigné avec l'administration rapide d'une forte dose d'antibiotique, mais vu ou tu te trouves, le temps que l'on te trouve tu seras déjà mort !

\- Oliver, Camio vient de m'informer que Felicity avait été prise en charge.

\- Merci Dantalion ! Cela ne te dérange pas de rester dans le coin pour assister à la mort de cette pourriture ?

\- Non, file dont rejoindre ta bien aimée !

\- Merci Dantalion !

\- Vois-tu j'aurais adoré rester ici et te voir agonir, mais une douce jeune femme attend ma venue.

\- Qu'elle crève cette chienne, cela sera ma vengeance !

Hors de lui de l'entendre prononcer le prénom de son Ange, Oliver lui écrasait sa jambe blessée le faisant hurler de douleur.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui vas crever charogne !

Après un remerciement à Dantalion, Oliver fit en sorte de rejoindre au plus vite Starling City. Une fois à l'hôpital, il allait demander à une infirmière où il pouvait trouver Felicity quand il vit Camio venir à sa rencontre.

\- Oliver, Dantalion m'a prévenu que tu arrivais !

\- Des nouvelles de Felicity ?

\- Elle est toujours au bloc !

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'un médecin le visage montrant l'épuisement arriva près d'eux.

\- Vous êtes ici pour la jeune femme blessé par balle ?

\- Oui, son prénom est Felicity !

\- Savez-vous si elle a de la famille à prévenir ?

Imaginant le pire, ce fut Oliver qui répondit étant donné que Camio et Sitri ne la connaissaient pas assez.

\- Malheureusement non, ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a des années et ses grands-parents également. Je suis son petit ami !

\- Je vois ! Votre petite amie a fait un arrêt cardiaque durant l'opération, nous avons réussi à refaire partit son cœur et procédé au retrait de la balle, mais, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait subie de nombreux sévices sexuels et qu'elle avait pas mal de bleus sur le corps, vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

\- Je ne la bats pas si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Felicity a été victime durant trois ans d'un homme menant une double vie et ayant clandestinement une maison close. De formation, Felicity est danseuse et natif de New York, mais un homme l'a embobiné et la droguée disant d'elle sa chose.

\- Et cet homme où est-il à présent ?

\- Mort, tué par celui que l'on appelle le justicier de Starling ! Qu'il l'avait déjà sauvé une fois des griffes d'un porc.

\- Je vois ! Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Quelques mois _Mentit-il_ Je suis tombé sur elle par hasard, le justicier de Starling venait de la sauver, il m'a dit de prendre soin d'elle. Mais elle m'a été enlevée de nouveau par ce type.

\- Très bien.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Oliver reprit.

\- Comment va-t-elle Docteur ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, les prochaines quarante-huit heures seront décisives. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, maintenant c'est à elle de se battre !

\- Puis-je la voir ?

\- Je demanderais à une infirmière de venir vous chercher pour vous conduire à sa chambre.

\- Très bien merci !

Le Docteur saluait également Camio et Sitri et retourna à son bureau.

\- Rentrez aux Enfers, je vais rester ici.

\- D'accord, appelle-nous si besoin !

\- OK. Merci à vous deux !

Oliver du attendre encore une bonne demi-heure avant qu'une infirmière l'invite à la suivre jusqu'à la chambre où reposer Felicity. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, la voir si fragile le fit se sentit responsable de s'être jeter dans le piège que Baaberith lui avait tendu. Après l'avoir embrassé tendrement sur les lèvres, il s'installa sur l'unique fauteuil de la chambre, en serrant sa main dans la sienne et se mit à lui parler doucement.

\- C'est fini mon amour, tout est fini, tu es enfin libre, plus personne ne leva la main sur toi, plus personne ne te touchera. Tout ira bien maintenant, je t'en fais le serment, et quoi qu'il se passe à présent, je serais toujours là pour te protéger. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier d'avoir risqué ta vie pour moi, même si… Même si je n'avais rien à craindre d'une balle.

Porta sa main à ses lèvres, Oliver y déposa un doux baiser tout en continuant de caresser son poignet.

\- Je t'aime, alors je t'en prie, bats-toi !

Oliver ne quittait pas le chevet de Felicity durant ses dernières quarante-huit heures, gardant sa main dans la sienne afin de lui donner sa chaleur et sa force afin qu'elle sache qu'il était à ses côtés. Pour son plus grand bonheur, le médecin qui l'avait pris en charge lui annonça qu'elle avait passé le stade décisif et qu'elle allait s'en sortir, même si elle restait encore faible. Néanmoins, il lui fit savoir qu'elle aurait besoin de soutiens une fois sortis de l'hôpital, mais Oliver n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser ! Maintenant que Malone était mort, dévoré par les Dragons de Komodo, elle n'aurait plus jamais à avoir peur.

Le lendemain, Oliver était toujours à son chevet, refusant de la laisser seule et voulait être là à son réveil, malheureusement le destin en décida autrement. On frappa doucement à la porte et Oliver fut surpris de voir son cousin.

\- Camio, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Pardon de te déranger Oliver, mais ton père souhaite que tu rentres aux Enfers !

\- Dis-lui que je ne peux pas pour le moment !

\- Je lui ai expliqué que tu étais au chevet de Felicity, mais ta présence est nécessaire pour le jugement de Baalberith !

Le cœur lourd, Oliver du se résoudre à quitter le chevet de sa belle, non pas par guète de cœur, mais par devoir et après que Malone avait été mis hors d'état de nuire, il fallait à présent régler ce problème.

\- Très bien, mais je veux que Sword soit présent près de la fenêtre de Felicity !

\- Je me doutais que tu dirais cela, c'est pour cela que Sword est déjà sur place.

En effet, Oliver vit son familier poster sur le rebord de la fenêtre saluant son maître.

\- Tu peux m'accorder quelques minutes s'il te plaît.

Camio lui sourit et sortit de la chambre afin de laisser son cousin seul. Oliver le cœur lourd d'abandonner Felicity même pour une journée, déposa un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres avant de l'embrasser longuement sur le front.

\- Pardonne-moi, mais je vais devoir te laisser quelques heures, on a besoin de moi là-haut et je ne peux pas y échapper. Je te promets de revenir vite mon amour, soit patiente.

Oliver l'embrassa dernière fois sur les lèvres avant de lui murmurer avec tendresse à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime.

Puis quitta la chambre espérant revenir le plus vite possible. Une fois la porte fermée, soit quelques secondes après le départ d'Oliver, Felicity ouvrit les yeux en murmurant.

\- Oliver…

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 07, le 08 qui est déjà fini depuis avant les fêtes de Noël arrivera dans quelques jours. Désolé d'avoir tardé pour poster le 07, mais ce fichu chapitre m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre, il peut être fier de lui XD**

 **Pour la scène lorsque Felicity se met sur la trajectoire de la balle, j'ai repris une scène d'une série dont je suis toujours resté une grande fan, malgré qu'il n'y ait eu que 2 Saisons, je parle de la série Largo Winch (avec Paolo Seganti & Sydney Penny dans les rôles respectifs de Largo Winch et Joy Arden, petit couple vraiment mignon et dont les fans se posent toujours la question de ce qu'ont voulu faire les scénaristes avec le fin du 2.01 et du 2.02 ^^'). J'ai d'ailleurs retrouvé quelques écrits que j'avais faits par le passé que je publierais peut-être sur le site.**

 **Vous avez dû remarquer au fil de la lecture que j'avais un chiffre entre parenthèses, c'est en fait un petit chiffre explicatif, voir ci-après. De même que même si certaines scènes sous semblent inutiles, elles ont chacune leurs importances.**

 **Pour cette fic, il y va avoir encore quelques chapitres, donc pas de soucis, Felicity ne meurt pas, je ne suis pas tragédie, le seul que j'ai écrit « Farewell », c'était parce que j'avais vraiment besoin de me défouler après le 5.09 merdique.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**

 **(1) pourquoi Taka vous aller me dire, l'auteur a oublié un mot ^^ Et la réponse est non, en fait c'est très simple, ce mot n'est d'abord pas Français ni même Anglais, c'est tout simplement un mot en Swahili qui est une langue parlée en Afrique (Tanzani …) qui signifie saleté où détritus. Comme Dantalion et les autres vivent en Enfer et qu'il déteste les humains, j'ai pensé à utiliser ce mot qui est le véritable nom de Scar ( The Lion King / Le Roi Lion), chose étrange de la part des producteurs de Disney vu que les autres personnages ont leur nom en Swahili. C'est dans le livre** _ **A Tale of Two Brothers (Les Frères ennemis)**_ **, (un des livres de cette série) que l'on apprend pourquoi est-ce que le nom de Scar changera (Nom qu'il se donne lui-même) et pourquoi voue-t-il une telle haine à son frère.**

 **(2) Oliver est l'un des joueurs de Street Basket qu'affrontent l'équipe Vorpal Swords, composée des cinq membres de la Génération Miracle ainsi que Kuroko et Kagami dans Kuroko's no Basket EXTRA GAME. J'ai juste repris le nom et le gabarit du personnage pour un passage. Pour le langage, c'est utilisé un langage d'un mec de rue.**

 **(3) Pour les besoins de la scène de fin, j'ai fait en sorte que Oliver prenne la place de Dantalion en mettant sur son visage un masque en silicone du visage de Dantalion. Pour la voix, c'est très simple, j'ai fait en sorte d'y ajouter un petit appareil qui est très utilisé pour Conan Edogawa (Shinishi Kudo) dans Case Closed (Détective Conan).**

 **(4) L'arme préférée de Ryô** **Saeba héros de City Hunter (Nicky Larson en VF)**


	8. Un Ange et un Démon

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Entre deux traductions du Manga Devil and Realist (vu que la sortie Française est stoppée, mais merci aux Anglais de poursuivre la sortie), voici le tant attendu chapitre 08. Après l'action dans les deux précédents chapitres, celui-ci va être plus calme et… Je vous laisse découvrir ^_^'**

 **Par contre, j'avais prévu un saut dans le temps, mais suite à une Review pour le précédent chapitre, je me suis dit que le pourquoi Oliver retourne aux Enfers serait peut-être à développer, donc il y a un paragraphe de plus.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres.**

 **Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas de ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 08 : Un Ange et un Démon**

Après que Malone soit mort dans d'affreuses souffrances, Oliver s'était rué à l'hôpital auprès de Felicity qui avait été grièvement blessé en faisant rempart de son corps pour stopper la balle. Malheureusement son pronostic vital était engagé et Oliver qui avait eu vraiment peur pour elle était resté à son chevet pendant les quarante-huit heures décisives. Pourtant, le cœur lourd, Oliver dû retourner aux Enfers afin de régler le problème de Baalberith, sans savoir que sa belle s'était réveillée peu après son départ. Une fois arrivé là-haut, il fit une caresse à Cerbère et se rendit au palais, plus exactement dans la salle du trône.

\- Ah mon fils, je te souhaite un bon retour aux Enfers !

\- Merci père !

\- Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais savoir comment se porte la jeune humaine ?

\- Elle a risqué sa vie pour moi !

\- Camio m'a expliqué qu'elle s'était pris une balle pour toi !

\- Elle aurait pu mourir, pour moi ! C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qui existe, mourir pour l'être aimé !

\- Écoute Oliver, je sais que tu es profondément attaché à cette humaine, mais de là à l'épouser !

\- Père, rien ne me fera changer d'avis, j'aime Felicity et je n'ai pas quitté son chevet pour parler de cela, mais pour régler le souci avec Baalberith !

\- On en reparlera après le jugement ! Concernant Baalberith, son procès aura lieu demain et sa sentence sera d'être exilé au Ciel !

\- Vous voulez l'envoyer au paradis !? Vous n'avez pas peur que cela se retourne contre nous ?

\- Non, parce que même si le Ciel est notre ennemi juré, je sais que Michael n'est pas stupide à ce point-là pour écouter le bla-bla d'un Démon qui est doublé d'un traître !

\- Si vous le dites !

\- J'ai déjà envoyé un messager prévenir Michael tout à l'heure, le retour ne devrait pas tarder !

L'échange entre le père le fils fut interrompu par un garde mentionnant le retour du messager accompagner de Michael et de Uriel qu'ils saluèrent.

\- Bien le bonjour à vous mon cher frère ainsi qu'à toi mon cher neveu !

\- Michael, merci de t'être déplacé jusqu'en Enfer !

\- Ne crois pas que cela me fait plaisir de mettre les pieds dans ce royaume infesté de Démons sans cervelle ! Mais d'après ton familier, tu as besoin de moi pour exiler un de tes fidèles subordonnés !

\- Subordonné qui a comploté pour me tuer !

\- Je suis au courant Oliver, je suis aussi au courant que tu as jeté ton dévolu sur une délicieuse humaine !

\- Ne t'avise pas de toucher à un seul de ces cheveux ! _Rugis Oliver_

\- Allons, allons, pas la peine de sortir tes crocs mon cher neveu, je n'ai nullement l'intention de toucher à cette femelle ! Tant qu'elle est vivante tout du moins.

Oliver sentit la colère prendre possession de lui, prêt à en découdre, mais la voix d'Uriel le stoppa.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus dans le but de chercher les ennuis d'autant plus que nous sommes en territoire ennemis, n'est-ce pas Michael !

L'Archange qui connaissait la puissance d'Oliver préférait en rester là, sachant que c'était une mauvaise idée de le défier.

\- Bref, expliquer moi tout de notre présence ici !

\- C'est très simple, vous n'interviendrez qu'à la fin lorsque je ferais part de ma sentence à ce traître !

\- C'est parfait dans ce cas, je n'aurais pas à rester longtemps ici !

\- Le jugement à lieu dans demain matin, donc en entendant tu es mon invité !

\- J'espère que tu as quoi de passer le temps un échiquier par exemple et de quoi manger !

\- Père, si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer dans mes appartements, j'ai à faire !

\- Bien mon fils, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Oliver se retirait dans ses appartements privés et fut heureux de constater que Shekil s'y trouver.

\- Jeune maître, je suis ravi de vous revoir !

\- Shekil, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Oliver, nous sommes amis de longue date non.

\- Oui, je sais mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais mon ami. Je suis content que tu sois là, car j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service.

\- Bien sûr lequel ?

\- Tu sais que Sword est sur terre pour veiller sur mon amour !

\- Oui je suis au courant, d'ailleurs comment va-t-elle ?

\- Quand je suis parti, elle était toujours endormie mais hors de danger ! Mais je voudrais que tu veilles sur elle de loin, car j'ignore combien de temps va durer ce procès.

\- Compte sur moi Oliver, je veillerais à la sécurité de ta promise.

\- Je te remercie Shekil !

Comme l'espérait Oliver, le procès durait plus longtemps que prévu, en l'effet, l'après-midi même, les membres du conseil à savoir Lucifer lui-même mais aussi Astaroth, Beelzebub, Samael et Solomon avait écouté la version de Baalberith. Ce dernier avait énoncé le fait qu'il avait fait cela dans le but de défendre une noble cause selon lui ! Lorsque Astaroth lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait drogué Dantalion, celui-ci avait nié, en disant que si ce Nephilim se droguait, ce n'était pas son problème. Astaroth était rentré dans une telle colère qu'il ose prétendre que son protégé se droguait, l'audience avait été reportée le lendemain.

Le lendemain, ce fut Gilles qui fut interrogé par Oliver lui-même.

\- Devant la cour ici présente, avoues-tu m'avoir piégé et ensuite t'être servi d'une âme humaine sans défense !

\- Une âme humaine dont tu es fou amoureux !

Sachant qu'il avait répondu cela dans le but de piéger son fils, Lucifer intervint.

\- Gilles de Rais, on ne te demande pas de parler des amours de mon fils, mais de répondre à la question !

\- J'ai passé un pacte avec Baalberith qui est mon maître, donc si ce dernier me donne un ordre, je l'exécute tel qu'il soit !

\- Donc tu ne nies pas m'avoir piégé !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le nier ! Tu devais savoir pourtant, que je déteste toutes les formes de l'amour et toi, tu me dégoûtes !

\- Gilles de Rais, pour avoir piégé celui qui deviendra ton roi un jour et pour avoir comploté avec Baalberith ton maître, nous te condamnons à l'exil dans une prison du Ciel !

\- QUOI, VOUS ÊTES DINGUE !

\- Emmenez-le ! La séance est levée !

\- JE VOUS TUERAIS TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES, ANGE ET DÉMONS, JE VOUS TUERAIS TOUS !

Oliver quittait à son tour le tribunal afin de rejoindre ses appartements privés et pour prendre un peu de repos. Ses pensées dérivées immédiatement sur une jolie humaine dont il était tombé fou amoureux et espérait là revoir bientôt. Le lendemain, l'audience de Baalberith fut une nouvelle fois reportée à cause de ses sbires qui défendaient sa cause et ne cessait de protester comme quoi jamais il n'oserait comploter contre Sa Majesté Lucifer étant l'un de ses fidèles sujets. Durant cette journée, Oliver eut envie de se rendre sur Terre afin de rendre visite à sa belle, mais un ordre fut donné de calmer l'affluence des sbires et défenseur de Baalberith. Une fois encore, Oliver ne put aller rendre visite à sa promise mais fut heureux de savoir qu'elle se portait bien, même si elle mangeait peu.

Deux jours plus tard, cela faisait presque une semaine que Oliver n'avait pas pu rendre visite à celle qu'il aimait, mais le grand jour était arrivé, celui du jugement de Baalberith. Une fois encore ce dernier nie qu'il avait drogué Dantalion, mais cette fois-ci les preuves furent contre lui, vu que Sitri avait trouvé la fameuse drogue en question. En voyant que sa chose était contre lui, Baalberith se promit de l'anéantir.

\- Passons maintenant à la seconde charge retenu contre vous, le complot que vous avez manigancé avec un humain en chercher à tuer le futur roi des Enfers, Oliver.

\- J'ai simplement rendu à un humain sa poupée qui avait été kidnappée par Oliver qui avait déjà pris du plaisir en couchant avec des humaines.

Dans la salle, des murmures se firent entendre, Oliver qui était la principale victime de ce complot fut appelé à la barre pour raconter sa version.

\- Comme vous le savez, je me suis rendu sur Terre afin de ramener le nombre d'âmes humaines demandé par mon père mais aussi par les prétendants au trône. Bien entendu, ses âmes humaines étaient des âmes des pires meurtriers et j'ai parfaitement accompli cette tâche ! Seulement, je suis tombé amoureux d'une ravissante humaine, comme ce fut le cas pour le père de Camio et comme ce fut le cas pour de nombreux Démon avant moi. Je ne suis pas un cas isolé bien au contraire !

\- Seigneur Oliver, je comprends votre point de vue, mais pourquoi n'avoir pas cherché à défendre cette humaine quand Baalbarith là remise à l'humain ?

\- Avec tous le respect que je vous dois seigneur Samael, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas bougé étant prisonnier d'un pentacle de magie noir mis en place par Baalberith lui-même qui avait comploté avec cet humain, dans l'unique but de me tuer étant donné que nous savons qu'il est avide de pouvoir !

\- Et où se trouve cet humain ?

\- Mort, empoisonné et bouffé par un Dragon de Komodo !

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi tant de choses pour une humaine ?

\- Parce que je l'aime et qu'elle a risqué sa vie pour moi ! Cet humain avec lequel à comploter Baalberith voulait ma mort et il a tiré avec un 357 Magnum dans le but de me blesser ! Même si elle savait que j'étais un Démon, Felicity s'est mis entre la trajectoire de la balle et moi.

Suite aux dires d'Oliver de nombreux murmures se firent entendre. On pouvait entendre certains dires que cette humaine était folle, alors que d'autre disait que c'était une preuve de courage.

\- Cette humaine, que ressent-elle pour toi Oliver ?

Ce fut Beelzebub qui venait de poser cette question à la surprise de tous qui attendait la réponse.

\- Elle ressent la même chose que je ressens pour elle ! Elle est tombée amoureuse de moi.

\- Donc, elle a agi par amour ?

\- Oui.

Astaroth qui avait été jusque-là silencieuse intervenait à son tour.

\- Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire Oliver ?

\- Je lui ai promis de toujours la protéger, elle a assez souffert durant trois longues années !

\- Bien ! _Déclara Lucifer_ Je pense que l'on a l'ensemble des informations concernant la version d'Oliver ! Baalberith est-ce que tu maintiens ta version, à savoir que tu as fait cela pour le bien des Enfers !

\- Oui votre Altesse, parce qu'il est tout à fait inamissible et scandaleux qu'un Démon de haut rang s'amourache d'une simple humaine ! J'ai agi uniquement pour le bien des Enfers ! Cette humaine avait fait tourner la tête à notre Prince bien aimée, il fallait donc agir au plus vite !

Oliver ne supportait plus les mensonges de ce satané traître, s'apprêtait à renchaîner, quand la voix de son père se matérialisa.

\- Bien ! Gardes, reconduisez-le à sa cellule !

En passant devant Oliver, Baalberith lui murmura pour que lui seul l'entende.

\- Je crois que j'ai gagné, tu peux dire adieu à ta chère Felicity !

Oliver serrait les poings de colère mais fit en sorte de garder son calme, même s'il avait qu'une envie, lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois. Pour Oliver l'attente fut longue, vu que le jury composé de son propre père Lucifer, Astaroth, Beelzebub, Samael et Solomon, avaient décidé de donner leur décision que le lendemain. Oliver tenait difficilement en place, voulant retrouver son amour mais étant le principal intéressé dans cette affaire, il dut prendre son mal en patience.

N'ayant que peu dormit, ayant trouvé refuge dans les pattes de Cerbère, Oliver était sur le pied de guerre dès le lendemain, en entendant impatiemment le verdict, espérant que Baalberith soit banni des Enfers, ne voulant pas que sa Felicity vive de nouveau dans la peur. Lorsque enfin les portes s'ouvrirent, Oliver fut le premier à entrer et tentait de déchiffrer le regard du jury, mais ces derniers avaient un visage neutre et difficilement déchiffrable. Lorsque tous ceux qui avaient la permission d'assister à ce procès furent enfin installés, Lucifer prit la parole.

\- Que l'on fasse entrer Baalberith.

Lorsque ce dernier entra, il se retrouva devant les membres du jury et du roi en personne, mais n'était nullement influencé, ayant foi en leur jugement.

\- Bien Baalberith, avant toute chose, je voudrais te remercier pour les services que tu as rendus aux Enfers.

\- Mais ce fut un honneur Votre Majesté.

\- Bien Solomon, je te laisse la parole !

Solomon se leva et commença son discours.

\- Baalberith, tu es reconnu coupable de deux chefs d'accusations. Le premier d'avoir fait alliance avec un humain dans le but de piéger le Prince Héritier, Oliver et le second pour avoir comploté contre le Royaume des Enfers et d'avoir attenté à la vie du Prince. La sentence est la suivante, nous te bannissons des Enfers et tu es condamné à l'exil à vie au Ciel. Tu seras déchu de tous pouvoirs, tu seras comme une âme errante. L'Archange Michael et Uriel te conduiront à ce qui sera ta cellule pour le restant de tes jours !

\- L'audience est levée !

À la voix de Lucifer, Baalberith sortit de sa transe et avant de tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Je vous en prie Votre Majesté, j'implore votre pardon et je…

\- Il est trop tard pour cela espèce de traître. Tu as voulu me faire disparaître et par ta faute, Felicity a été violé et à failli perdre la vie. Tu es impardonnable ! Tu as de la chance que mon père est bon, car moi je t'aurais fait exécuter après t'avoir fait croupir dans une prison sans eau ni nourriture durant des mois ! Cette sentence est trop douce pour l'ordure que tu es !

Après avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Oliver quitta la salle de tribunal afin de regagner ses appartements afin de se rafraîchir. Une délicieuse créature l'attendait.

POV Felicity

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Oliver et les autres Démons m'avaient sauvé. Ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles m'attrister, surtout après ce que l'on avait vécu lui et moi. Pourtant, je devais me faire une raison ! Le matin même, le Docteur Fabri m'avait appris que je pourrais sortir en fin de semaine, à savoir dans deux jours mais cela ne me rendait pas vraiment heureuse. Je voulais tellement le revoir, même si ce n'était que quelques instants, je voulais tellement le revoir et le remercier, mais je savais que cela ne se produirait jamais, il était parti définitivement. Je sombrais silencieusement en larme, j'avais tellement mal… Que ce que j'avais vécu durant ses trois années n'était rien comparé à ce que j'éprouvais la maintenant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'un Démon avec qui je ne pourrais jamais vivre…

\- Oliver…

Le soir venu, une femme d'un certain âge vint m'apporter mon repas en mentionnant que je devais manger. Parce que oui, depuis quelques jours, sachant que je ne le reverrais jamais, je mangeais très peu, juste le nécessaire pour survivre. Même le Docteur Fabri m'avait dit que si je ne mangeais pas plus que cela, il serait obligé de me mettre sous perfusion et rien que de penser à une aiguille dans ma peau, je sentis un frisson me parcourir. Je détestais les aiguilles !

Je mangeais sans appétit une bonne moitié de mon repas, sans cesser de penser à lui, même si je savais que je me faisais du mal pour rien et que je devais tourner la page. Quand on vint reprendre mon plateau, je pris la décision de m'allonger afin de me reposer, je me sens vraiment fatiguée. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ignore combien de temps, je me réveillais en sursaut, en sentant un courant d'air, je me redressais et vis que la fenêtre était ouverte, je sentis la peur me gagner, serrant la couverture contre moi.

\- Ne crains rien !

Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner sans ma poitrine en entendant cette voix, voix que je pensais ne plus jamais entendre.

\- Oliver ! ?

Ce fut le silence qui me répondit et je me mis à penser que j'avais dû rêver. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un rêve ! Les nuages se dispersaient dans le ciel, laissant la Lune éclairait le monde de sa lumière et je le vis, debout devant moi portant un long manteau noir, ses oreilles pointues bien visible.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir !

Oliver sentit une pointe de colère dans sa voix, colère qui était tout à fait logique.

\- Excuse-moi, de ne pas être venu avant !

\- Tu préparais ton mariage peut-être !

\- Felicity…

\- En même temps, un Démon de ton rang doit se marier avec une Démone de haut rang !

\- Felicity

\- Donc je comprends que tu n'es rien à faire avec une humaine.

\- FELICITY !

Oliver se rendit compte qu'il avait élevé la voix et s'en voulut immédiatement.

\- Je peux parler !

\- À ta guise !

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Tu l'as déjà dit !

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Oliver se retrouva près de Felicity là surprenant par la même occasion.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser parler s'il te plaît ?

Felicity fut surprise qu'il soit si près d'elle, si bien que leur premier baiser lui revint en mémoire, la faisant rougir. Elle fit un signe de tête à Oliver qui put poursuivre.

\- Donc je disais que j'étais désolé d'être parti et de ne pas être revenu plus tôt, mais j'avais des affaires à régler là-haut !

\- Oui j'imagine, un Démon de ton rang à mieux à faire !

Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, Oliver vit la tristesse envahir son magnifique regard et immédiatement, il s'en voulut d'avoir tardé, même si c'était contre son gré.

\- Dis-moi, ça te dirait que l'on aille discuter ailleurs ?

\- Cela ne me dérangerait pas, mais je ne peux pas sortir de l'hôpital. Il y a du personnel de garde

 _Lui souriant_ \- Ce n'est pas un problème tu sais !

Felicity fut surprise par les dires du Démon et encore plus lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans ses bras, l'ayant soulevée si vite.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Bien sûr mais je…

\- Alors n'ait pas peur.

Il lui fit un sourire et la fenêtre s'ouvrit toute seule faisant sursauter Felicity.

\- Ne crains rien !

Oliver sautait par la fenêtre faisant crier Felicity qui fermait les yeux de peur resserrant ses bras autour du cou du futur Roi. Après quelques instants, Felicity ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posait sur Oliver qui tournait la tête et lui sourit.

\- Tout va bien ! ?

 _Criant_ \- NON MAIS TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT DINGUE, TU VEUX ME TUER OÙ QUOI !

\- Tu devrais arrêter de t'agiter, sinon tu vas vraiment finir par tomber !

\- Tomber ! ? Comment ça ?

Oliver lui sourit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, elle baissait les yeux et criait une nouvelle fois en s'accrochant au cou du jeune Démon, tremblant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas et surtout détends-toi !

\- Facile à dire pour toi, je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai peur du vide et là on est clairement très haut.

Oliver sourit à ces dires.

\- Oui c'est vrai nous sommes juste en dessus des nuages !

Felicity raffermit sa prise autour du cou d'Oliver.

\- Ne me lâche pas par pitié !

Leurs regards se happèrent et dans un murmure, Oliver lui répondit.

\- Jamais… Je t'aime !

Oliver approchait son visage de celui de Felicity, mais s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres de ces lèvres la regardante tendrement, lui laissant le choix de combler la distance entre eux si elle le désirait.

\- Tu es sérieux ! ? Je veux dire tu… ?

\- Oui je t'aime.

\- Alors je peux… T'embrasser ?

\- J'en serais ravi !

Oliver lui fit son plus beau sourire, tandis que Felicity comblait la distance qui séparer leurs lèvres, l'embrassant d'abord doucement peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, comme ceux qu'elle avait fait quand…

 _S'éloignant_ \- Tu penses trop !

\- Excuse-moi je…

\- Je sais, mais tout est fini, à présent, tu es libre !

Avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que se soit, Oliver prit possession de ces lèvres, l'embrassant d'abord tendrement, voulait profiter de la douceur de ces lèvres. Caressant ces lèvres avec sa langue, pour son plus grand bonheur Felicity ouvrit doucement les lèvres, lui permettant ainsi d'approfondir le baiser qu'il lui offrait. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour qu'elle lui réponde et le baiser devint vite passionné. Il était tellement heureux à cet instant de pouvoir l'embrasser, de l'avoir à nouveau dans ses bras, il avait tellement eu peur quand il avait vu tout ce sang s'échapper de sa blessure.

La serrant davantage contre lui, il laissait ses mains parcourir le dos de la jeune femme, mais dans la position qu'elle était, ce n'était pas évident. Le manque de souffle se fit sentit et il mit fin au baiser.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, tellement.

Il lit alors la surprise dans son regard ?

\- Je n'avais jamais vu tes ailes, enfin je veux dire, c'est la première fois !

\- Elle ne t'effraye pas j'espère ?

Voyant l'expression des yeux de son Démon, Felicity le rassurait immédiatement

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Elles sont magnifiques je trouve.

Devant une telle réponse si innocente, Oliver fut pris d'un fou rire, vexant presque la jeune femme.

\- C'est ça riait dont Monsieur le Démon !

\- Excuse-moi ma belle, mais c'est si innocent ce que tu viens de dire que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! D'autant plus que c'est bien là première fois que l'on me dit que mes ailes sont magnifiques !

Oliver rit encore un peu de bons cœurs avant d'embrasser le front de sa compagne.

\- Aller ne fait pas la tête, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi !

\- Mouais !

Oliver sourit une nouvelle fois, montrant sa dentition de Démon et donc ses dents pointues ! Voyant la jeune femme qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, il ne profitait pour l'observer, la trouvant vraiment magnifique et était chanceux qu'une telle humaine soit tombée amoureuse de lui. Pourtant, un voile de tristesse s'emparer de son visage, il savait qu'il allait devoir lui expliquer.

\- Dis-moi ! ?

\- Hum !

\- Tes ailes, quand on s'est rencontré et quand tu as pris soin de moi, elle n'était pas visible ? Ne me dis pas qu'elles sont amovibles !

Oliver se mit à rire de nouveau une telle innocence, mais il adorait cela ! Il l'embrassa alors tendrement sur le front avant de lui expliquer.

\- Non elles ne sont pas amovibles, en fait, elles apparaissent quand je le désire !

\- Comment cela ?

\- Accroche-toi bien à moi surtout !

Felicity fit ce que Oliver lui dit, je ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, pourtant la seconde suivante elle comprit. Elle hurlait de peur en fermant les yeux sentant qu'ils tombaient tous les deux. S'accrochant au cou d'Oliver comme elle le pouvait, elle sentit qu'il l'a serré contre elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit qu'ils ne tombaient plus, pourtant, elle n'osait ouvrir les yeux.

\- Felicity !

La jeune ouvrir finit par ouvrir les yeux après cinq bonnes minutes et se rendit comporte qu'ils étaient qu'à quelques mètres du sol !

\- NON MAIS, TU ES CINGLÉ OU TU VEUX VRAIMENT QUE J'AIE UN ARRÊT CARDIAQUE !

\- Mais c'est toi qui…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Je n'ai pas demandé une démonstration, mais une explication ! Maintenant, fait moi descendre !

Ne voulant pas s'attirer davantage les foudres de sa bien aimée, Oliver descendit sur la terre ferme et avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'aider la jeune femme, elle s'extirpait de ses bras et s'éloignait de lui. Poussant un profond soupir, il espérait ne pas l'avoir mise en colère.

\- Excuse-moi Felicity, je ne voulais pas te faire peur où te mettre mal à l'aise.

Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondit pas et qu'elle restait dos à lui, il se sentit mal. Il avait passé ces derniers jours à penser à elle, malgré le procès, il avait réfléchi à la meilleure solution pour qu'ils puissent enfin être ensemble. Parce que oui, après le jugement de Baalberith, Oliver avait cherché une solution à ce problème, solution qu'il avait trouvée, malgré le désaccord de son père. Et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'est la mettre en colère. Il s'approchait d'elle mais restait proche d'elle.

\- Felicity excuse-moi, la dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est de mettre en colère.

Voyant qu'elle restait toujours silencieuse, Oliver poursuivit.

\- Écoute, si je suis revenu sur Terre c'est pour passer un peu de temps avec toi après avoir passé ces derniers jours à trouver une solution

 _Se retournant_ \- Une solution ! Quelle solution ?

Oliver allait lui expliquait quand une légère brise se fit sentit, faisant frissonner la jeune femme se rappelant qu'elle ne portait qu'un pyjama.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Un peu oui !

\- Viens là !

Felicity obéit, et vint se blottir dans les bras d'Oliver. Le jeune Démon fit apparaître ses grandes ailes noires afin d'envelopper le corps de la jeune femme. De longues minutes passaient sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne disent quoi ce soit profitant simplement de ce calme et de cette intimité.

\- Tu as encore froid !?

\- Moins, je me suis un petit peu réchauffé !

 _Lui souriant_ \- Tant mieux !

Le silence s'installait à nouveau entre le jeune couple, silence auquel Oliver mit fin.

\- Felicity !

 _Relevant les yeux vers lui_ \- Oui, Oliver ?

\- Je t'aime !

Pour toute réponse, Felicity fermait les yeux en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes afin de l'embrasser. Resserrant son autour étreinte autour de la fine taille de la jeune femme, Oliver répondit à son baiser le rendant plus langoureux, mêlant sa langue à celle de la jeune humaine dont il était tombé amoureux. Le manque d'air les obligeait à se séparer, mais le Démon ne reculait pas pour autant, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa promise afin de respirer sa douce odeur dont il était fou. Laissant ses lèvres se poser sur cette peau qui le rendait fou de désir, les gémissements d'aise de Felicity lui firent comprendre à quel point elle appréciait. Néanmoins, Felicity s'éloignait légèrement de son Démon faisant soupirer ce dernier de mécontentement.

\- De quelle solution voulais-tu parler ?

Oliver se souvenait de cette discussion qui devait avoir avec celle qu'il aimait et même s'il craignait sa réaction, il savait qu'il devait lui expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas près d'elle jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Avant tout chose, je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir été là à ton réveil, malgré tout, sache que je ne t'ai pas laissé seule sans surveillance !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Sword, mon familier veillait constamment sur toi, de même que Shekil, un ami de longue date était là pour te surveiller et me faire un rapport de ton état.

Felicity fut surprise de l'apprendre, pensant que s'il n'était pas là, c'est parce qu'il l'avait oublié et qu'il était retourné chez lui.

\- Je pensais que…

Oliver ne lui laissait pas le temps de finir et posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je sais oui, je m'en suis douté. Je veux que tu saches que jamais je m'éloignerais de toi, je t'aime et je veux être avec toi et personne d'autre !

Felicity fut émue des dires d'Oliver, ne pensant pas être aussi importante pour lui.

\- Cela me touche, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer !

Oliver lui sourit, heureux de voir que cela là touchait en plein cœur et prit possession de ces lèvres une nouvelle fois, avant de se lancer dans cette discussion.

\- Après cette bataille qui a failli te coûter la vie, à ma demande, Sitri et Camio t'ont emmené à l'hôpital, pendant que je faisais payer à cette pourriture la souffrance que tu as endurée ! Quand j'ai rejoint l'hôpital et après que le diagnostic du médecin soit tomber, je suis resté avec toi durant deux jours, afin de te transmettre ma force et mon amour. Quand le médecin m'a dit que tes jours n'étaient plus en danger et bien que cela me blessait de t'abandonner, j'ai dû repartir aux Enfers afin d'être présent pour le jugement de Baalberith et afin de m'expliquer avec mon père Lucifer qui était sous le choc du complot mis au point par Baalberith et de sa trahison. Le fait que Dantalion fut drogué n'a pas arrangé les affaires de ce traître et qu'il pactise avec un humain pour arriver à ses fins est contre les lois des Enfers. Il est donc condamné à l'exil au Paradis, mais est en prison pour le moment.

\- J'ignorais que les Enfers étaient régis par des Lois ?

\- Nous sommes obligés à cause des Démons inférieurs qui n'ont aucun scrupule par moments. Certains n'hésiteraient pas à tuer même, vu que certains Démons ne sont qu'assoiffés de sang ! C'est pour cela que l'on instaure des règles et que les Enfers sont divisés en quatre parties dirigées par les Duc du Nord, de l'Est et de l'Ouest et par la Grande-Duchesse du Sud et par mon père l'actuel grand chef suprême des Enfers que je vais être amené à remplacer.

\- D'accord, je comprends !

Oliver l'embrassait sur le front avant de poursuivre.

\- Une fois le problème de Baalberith réglé, j'ai dû faire face à mon père pour un autre problème.

 _Curieuse_ \- Quel genre de problème ?

\- Nous !

 _Surprise_ \- Je te demande pardon !?

\- En fait, je suis promis depuis des années à une Démone de haut rang. _Oliver la sentit alors se tendre et poursuivit_ Démone que je n'aime pas, puisque mon cœur est déjà pris par la jolie humaine que tu es, ma Felicity !

Felicity se détendit immédiatement avant de se blottir à nouveau contre son Démon.

\- Qu'ai-je dont fait pour mériter un tel privilège d'être aimé par toi, le futur grand roi des Enfers ?

\- Rien, c'est moi qui suis tombé fou amoureux de toi à notre première rencontre.

\- Ta douceur et ta gentillesse à mon égard à fait que je suis aussi tombée amoureuse de toi.

Oliver embrassa une nouvelle fois sa compagne avant de poursuivre.

\- Bien entendu ça n'a pas été facile de lui faire entendre raison !

Flash-Back

\- Il n'en est pas question, maintenant que cet humain est mort, elle n'a plus rien à craindre, donc, je refuse que tu poursuives cette relation avec cette humaine !

\- Père, j'aime Felicity et je refuse d'épouser cette Démon dont je ne connais rien et que je n'aime pas !

\- Fils, tu apprendras à la connaître et à l'aimer au fil du temps !

\- Je refuse de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que Felicity.

\- Ce n'est qu'une humaine et les humains n'ont pas leur place ici et de toute façon, elle ne survivrait pas longtemps !

\- Je ferais d'elle une Nephilim !

\- Alors là il n'en est nullement question, tu ne prendras pas pour épouse une Nephilim qui a renoncé à son humanité pour devenir un Démon !

\- Alors dans ce cas père, expliquait moi pourquoi vous autorisez la présence de Astaroth qui est un Nephilim où encore de Dantalion qui est lui aussi un Nephilim. Sans parler de Solomon qui lui aussi était un être humain avant, où encore de mon cousin Camio !

\- Astaroth est la Grande-Duchesse du Sud, Dantalion est son protégé, Solomon, c'est Solomon, quand à Camio il est ton cousin mais aussi le protéger de Beelzebub et je n'ai aucune envie d'être en conflit avec ces trois-là.

\- Et Sitri alors, cette ordure de Baalberith a fait de lui un Ange Déchu et cela ne vous a jamais posé problème !

\- Là encore Sitri est une exception ! Mais toi mon fils je…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Père, si vous refusez mon mariage avec ma chère et tendre Felicity, je trouverai un moyen pour vivre sur Terre où je demanderais à votre demi-frère de m'accueillir !

Lucifer tapait du poing sur son trône et se leva.

\- TU N'OSERAIS PAS !

\- Père, un monde sans elle n'a pas de sens ! Je préfère encore vous trahir plutôt que de vivre sans elle !

Lucifer se rassit afin de reprendre son calme face à ce que venait de lui dire son unique fils qui avait décidément hérité du caractère têtu de sa défunte mère ! Après un long moment de silence et devant la détermination de son fils ainsi que ses arguments, Lucifer abdiqua.

\- D'accord, si elle accepte de devenir une Nephilim et si la transmutation réussit je réviserai mon jugement concernant ton souhait.

\- Merci père !

Flash-Back

\- Et donc ton père a fini par accepter ?

\- Oui mais à deux conditions. Que tu acceptes de devenir une Nephilim et que la transmutation fonctionne.

\- Une Nephilim?

\- Oui une Nephilim est un être humain qui renonce à son humanité afin de devenir un Démon !

\- Et comment faut-il faire ?

\- En fait, il suffit de créer un cercle d'invocation, mais pas n'importe lequel ! Pour invoquer un Démon, il faut ouvrir la porte des Enfers et il faut donc dessiner le cercle d'invocation de l'Enfer. Une fois la porte ouverte, un Démon apparaît et il te faut écrire son nom dans le livre noir, appelé aussi le livre de mort. Ensuite il faut faire une offrande.

\- Une offrande !?

\- Oui mais pas n'importe quelle offrande, il faut faire une offrande d'un sacrifice et en boire le sang en plus de celui du Démon Mais cela peut être dangereux, car le Démon peut se rebeller et tuer la personne qui l'a invoqué.

Voyant son regard, il lui caressait sa joue avant de lui dire tendrement

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, pour cette étape, il n'y aura pas le moindre problème.

\- Qu'entends-tu par la seconde condition ?

Oliver ne savait pas comme le lui expliquer, il avait peur de sa réaction. Il l'embrassait une nouvelle fois, laissant sa langue danser un ballet sensuel avec la sienne, ayant peur de lui avouer cette seconde solution, mais il était sûr d'une chose, il était fou d'elle. Le manque d'air se fit sentir de nouveau et c'est en plongeant son regard dans le sien qu'il lui répondit.

\- Il arrive parfois que… Que l'organisme humain rejette le sang qui n'est pas le sien à cause de la différence de groupe sanguin ainsi que celui du Démon.

\- Dans ce cas que se passe-t-il ?

\- La personne meurt dans… Dans d'atroces souffrances !

Voyant l'air terrifié de sa Felicity, Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer et encore plus lorsqu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Mais il comprenait que ce qu'il venait de lui avouer n'était pas facile à entendre ! Il la vit s'approcher du lac à proximité d'où il se trouvait et regarder l'horizon. Il la laissait seule quelques minutes avant de la rejoindre, ne voulant pas qu'elle soit seule face à ses révélations. Lorsqu'il passa ses bas autour de sa taille, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'éloigne encore. Le Démon comprit alors qu'elle souhaitait resté seul pour le moment ce qu'il l'attrista mais il comprenait son besoin de solitude.

POV Oliver

Voilà, elle sait tout, elle sait que pour devenir une Nephilim il y a plusieurs étapes et deux conditions à remplir. Le temps s'écoulait sans que j'ose perturber la solitude de la jeune femme que j'aimais, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour assimiler les révélations que je venais de lui faire ! Pourtant, la voir si loin de moi me blessait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle affronte seule ces révélations, mais elle avait refusé que je la prenne dans mes bras pour l'aider. Je poussais un profond soupir avant de m'approcher moi aussi du lac dans lequel la lune se reflétait. Être loin d'elle m'était insoutenable, alors même si elle ne voulait plus de moi, je voulais être proche d'elle encore un peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa voix résonnait comme la plus belle des mélodies.

\- Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?

\- Quoi dont ?

\- Cette transmutation ?

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir ma chérie, le temps que ton organisme accepte le sang du Démon, ça peut être douloureux. Mais _Lui prenant la main_ Sache que je serrais auprès de toi !

\- Mais… Je risque de mourir si…

Oliver ne la laissait pas finir et l'attirait à lui, la serrant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser de nouveau tendrement.

\- C'est mon sang que je te donnerais et même si tu venais à mourir, je reviendrais te chercher au paradis, même si pour cela, je dois déclencher une nouvelle guerre entre les deux royaumes.

\- Oliver je…

\- Je suis fou de toi Felicity, alors peu importe ce qui se passera, c'est toi que je veux dans ma vie, c'est toi que je veux épouser !

Á son tour, Felicity passa ses bras autour du cou d'Oliver afin de l'embrasser. Oliver posa ses deux mains en bas du dos de celle qu'il considérait comme son ange afin de la coller contre son torse. C'est coller l'un à l'autre qu'ils s'embrassaient langoureusement sans voir qu'ils avaient une spectatrice qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle, mais Oliver l'a gardé tout contre lui et posa son front contre le sien mais restait silencieux, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre.

\- Comme vous êtes touchant tous les deux !

En entendant une voix, Felicity se blottit plus contre le torse d'Oliver, ayant peur que le cauchemar recommence.

\- Astaroth !? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur Terre ! _Le regard sombre_ C'est mon père qui t'envoie !

\- Oula ne me regarde pas avec ce regard assassin Ollie !

\- Pourquoi ta tante est ici ?

Oliver regarda son amour et se souvient qu'il avait présenté Astaroth comme étant sa tante.

\- Felicity, je te présente Astaroth est la Grande-Duchesse du Sud et meneuse de la fraction des Nephilims en étant elle-même une !

\- Bon… Bonsoir !

\- Bien le bonsoir jeune demoiselle qui a conquis le cœur du futur Roi des Enfers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Astaroth !

\- Je te signale que tu ne m'as pas écouté !

\- Comment ça, je ne t'ai pas écouté !

\- Quand tu étais aux Enfers, après le procès de Baalberith et que tu disais à Camio que tu souhaitais que ta future femme ici présente devienne une Nephilim !

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu veux parler !

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu ne m'as pas écouté !

Astaroth levait les yeux aux ciels devant l'expression du jeune Démon et vit que la jeune humaine, qu'il avait appelée Felicity lui serrait le bras.

\- Felicity ! _Voyant sa surprise_ Je peux t'appeler Felicity ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Bien ça sera plus simple. Dis-moi est-ce que ce gros bêta t'a parlé des deux conditions pour devenir une Nephilim ?

\- Oui, mis la dernière condition est la plus dangereuse de tous, vu que je risque de mourir.

\- En effet, cela peut arriver que l'humain meurt, mais tu sais, de tous les humains qui ont souhait devenir des Démons et qui sont devenus des Nephilim, ne sont pas tous morts ! Si l'on se base sur plusieurs siècles, le nombre de mort est vraiment minime ! Après, le fait qu'un humain veut devenir un Démon repose aussi sur un choix et où une décision. Regarde par exemple, toi tu veux vivre avec Oliver pas vrai ?

\- Oui, parce que je l'aime !

\- OK, donc comme tu sais qu'il est amené à devenir Roi, tu sais qu'il ne pourra pas vivre sur Terre !

\- Je m'en suis douté avant même qu'il me propose de devenir une Nephilim.

\- Super, donc déjà il y a une excellente motivation derrière ! Néanmoins, s'il m'avait écouté il aurait su qu'il y aurait un petit plus qui t'aurait évité d'imaginer le pire !

 _Surprit_ \- Comment ça un petit plus ? Que veux-tu dires Astaroth !

\- Un petit plus qui s'adresse qu'à quelques personnes, auquel moi j'ai bénéficié et dont peu de personne sont au courant.

\- Mon père est au courant je suppose !

\- Non, parce que j'ai été la première a en bénéficier et par Beelzebub en personne !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis devenue une Nephilim ?

\- Oui, parce que tu étais écœuré par les humains !

\- Pas seulement, parce que j'étais tombé amoureuse de Beelzebub lorsque ce dernier est descendu sur Terre afin d'accomplir sa mission avant d'être nommé Duc !

\- C'est pour cela que quand il te voit il devient étrange !

\- Oui, même si je repousse ses avances, il reste un homme que j'ai aimé, mais son côté Don Juan m'a toujours agacé !

\- Et donc quel est ce plus dont tu parlais ?

\- L'amour qui vous unit !

Oliver regardait Felicity avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Et donc Astaroth, en quoi l'amour que j'éprouve pour Felicity et inversement, serait un plus pour sa transformation en Nephilim ?

Astaroth eut un sourire coquin apparaître sur ses lèvres.

\- Déjà d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous avait déjà procédé à l'échange de salive !

Felicity rougit instantanément. Oliver quant à lui vit rouge.

\- TU NOUS AS OBSERVÉS !

 _Montrant ses mains en signe de paix_ \- Oula, du calme Ollie, pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils ! Ce n'est pas par plaisir que je vous ai observée ! Comme je te l'ai dit si tu avais pris le temps de m'écouter, rien de cela ne se serait produit !

Oliver se calmait instantanément et reprit son calme.

\- Alors explique-nous !

\- Je disais donc que vous aviez déjà procédé à l'échange de salive, donc pas la peine de vous en parler, autant parlé immédiatement à la prochaine étape !

\- Quelle étape ?

\- Tu me laisses finir oui !

Voyant qu'il l'invitait à poursuivre, Astaroth poursuivit.

\- Donc, je sais que la transformation de Felicity en Nephilim est risquée comme c'est le cas pour tout humain, mais en plus de l'amour qui vous unit et l'échange de salive, la dernière chose qui aidera Felicity à devenir une Nephilim est de vous unir !

\- Que… Quoi… !?

Felicity rougit de plus belle et se sentit mal à l'aise et s'éloignait d'Oliver ce qui déplu au Démon qui passa un bras autour de sa taille afin de la ramener près de lui.

\- NON MAIS C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE, TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ! TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE A SUBI NON !

\- OUI JE LE SAIS ET ÇA NE SERT À RIEN DE HURLER COMME TU LE FAIS !

Astaroth et Oliver se défiaient du regard prés à en découdre, mais Oliver ne voulait surtout pas faire peur à Felicity, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant !

\- Oliver !

Devant l'intonation de voix de sa douce et tendre, Oliver l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, jamais je ne forcerais à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie.

Il l'embrassa longuement sur le front et fit de nouveau face à Astaroth !

\- Il n'en est nullement question !

\- Écoute Oliver, je sais ce que la petite demoiselle a subi, crois-moi sur parole, quand je te dis que je ne fais nullement confiance aux hommes qui considèrent la plupart des femmes comme leurs choses ! Mais dit toi une chose, tous les deux vous partagez quelque chose d'unique qui arrive très rarement dans le Monde des Enfers, et que je vous offre une possibilité d'avoir ce que l'un comme l'autre vous désirez ! Maintenant le choix vous revient. Mais après ce que Felicity a vécue, je comprends que se soit dur pour elle de s'offrir quelqu'un, qu'il soit humain, Ange où Démon.

\- Duchesse Astaroth, on a un souci du côté du Sud.

\- J'arrive tout de suite Lamia.

Astaroth s'approcha de Felicity et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Felicity, je sais ce que vous avez vécu, j'ai aussi connu cela, il y a fort longtemps. Mais vous aimez Oliver n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Astaroth, plus que tout !

 _Souriant_ \- Alors rassure toi, tout ce passera bien. Quand on aime quelqu'un, la peur disparaît comme par magie.

Astaroth lui fit un clin d'œil et rejoignit Lamia qui l'attendait afin de retourner aux Enfers. De nouveau seul tous les deux, Oliver prit dans ses bras et déposait un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Jamais je ne forcerais à avoir un rapport avec moi. Je t'aime trop pour te faire souffrir mon Ange.

Se blottissant contre le torse d'Oliver

\- Je le sais Oliver !

Le couple restait dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à Felicity dû retourner dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Le voyage du retour se passait en silence une fois allongé, Felicity demanda timidement à son Démon.

\- Tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras mon ange.

Oliver l'embrassait longuement sur le front avant de s'installer près d'elle le regardant s'endormir doucement. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Oliver entendit des pas et décida de laisser son ange aux soins du personnel de l'hôpital.

\- Je t'aime

Lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres et de disparaître au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

* * *

 **Et coupé ^^**

 **C'est la fin de ce chapitre 08 purement Olicity et qui j'espère vous aura plus.**

 **Je sais, je vous avez dit 8 chapitres et un épilogue, mais en faire l'épilogue arrivera après le chapitre 10 et oui, cette fic aura donc quelques chapitres supplémentaires + un épilogue ^^.**

 **Alors, à votre avis, que va faire Felicity ? S'offrir à Oliver corps et âme, devenir une Nephilim afin de vivre avec Oliver, où alors va-t-elle décider de renoncer à ce bonheur et de rester sur Terre ?**

 **Je sais que j'en demande peut-être beaucoup, mais j'aimerais bien avoir 100 Reviews pour cette fic.**

 **Le chapitre 09 est en cours d'élaboration, mais j'ai eu une idée suite à un Tweet d'un fan Américain, reste à voir si je vais le faire où pas, car elle ne va pas être facile à écrire donc pour le moment, je ne promets rien.**

 **Pour « Mission Difficile » & celle du « 3.07 » ça suit son cours. Mais je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai énormément de mal à écrire sur le Olicity qui à mon avis a disparu de la série. Wait and See comme on dit.**

 **See You Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


	9. Nouvelle vie mais…

**Coucou tout le monde.**

 **Voici le chapitre 09 de cette fic. Pour ceux où celles qui aurait des difficultés à suivre l'histoire, ne connaissant pas l'univers des mangas, vous pouvez tenter de voir en streaming l'anime Makai Oui Devil and Realist où alors à chercher sur « Google » les personnages en faisant image pour avoir une meilleure vision des personnages de cet univers. J'ai fait en sorte de respecter le caractère des personnages issu du manga écrit par Madoka Takadono et dessiné par Utako Ykihiro, dont j'emprunte les personnages.**

 **Si vous avez besoin d'avoir un visuel, vous pouvez vous rendre sur ce site:**

 **gallery/master_ ?SeriesID=50766**

 **Il s'agit de ma Galerie de Celluloïdes et en cliquant sur le lien ci-dessous vous tomberez directement sur les Setting utilisés pour l'anime.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres. J'essaie de vous proposer les derniers chapitres au plus vite.**

 **Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas de ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 09: Nouvelle vie mais…**

Depuis leurs retrouvailles et depuis que Oliver avait expliqué à Felicity la manière de devenir une Nephilim, plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée ! En effet, le médecin qui avait pris en charge Felicity avait souhaité la garder en observation durant quelque temps afin de voir l'état physique et psychologique de la jeune femme. Bien qu'il était souvent retenu aux Enfers, pas une seule journée ne passait sans qu'Oliver ne rendent visite à sa promise passant un moment avec elle discutant de tout et de rien. Quand il ne passait pas la journée, il passait la nuit, emmenant la jeune femme faire une balade dans les airs où tout simplement dans un lieu que le jeune homme avait trouvé par hasard. Dans ces cas-là, lorsqu'il ramenait la jeune femme dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il restait près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Felicity, car elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital, mais en même temps elle avait peur, car elle ne savait pas où elle allait pouvoir aller. En effet, après avoir été trompée par Malone, sa seule maison avait été cette maison close à la sortie de la ville et durant un court moment, l'appartement d'Oliver, mais là, elle n'avait pas de toit. Bien sûr, elle avait dit à Oliver qu'elle sortait aujourd'hui, mais savait que même pour un Démon, trouvé et loué un appartement en quelques heures se révélait être un miracle. Il y avait aussi autre chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise, c'est qu'elle n'avait ni argent, ni vêtement. Le seul vêtement qu'elle avait c'est celui qu'elle portait et ramené par Oliver, à savoir un jean avec un haut noir et une veste de cuir et des ballerines.

Une fois ses papiers de sortie récupérer, elle sortit de l'hôpital, l'air frais lui fit du bien. Elle fit quelques pas en cherchant Oliver du regard qu'elle ne vit pas et sentit la déception la gagner, quand elle vit Camio s'approcher d'elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Felicity, comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour Camio, bien merci ! Oliver n'a pas pu venir je suppose ?

\- Malheureusement, non, il a été retenu aux Enfers à cause d'un souci suite à l'exil de Baalberith et de la place libre qu'il a laissée !

\- Ah ! Je vois !

Camio vit que la jeune femme était déçue et la rassura rapidement.

\- Mais rassurez-vous, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait dès que cela serait fini, il était extrêmement déçu de ne pas être là pour votre sortie.

\- C'est de ma faute aussi !

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Parce qu'en tombant amoureuse d'un Démon, qui, en plus est le futur Roi des Enfers, c'était à prévoir !

\- Il y a aussi que son Altesse Lucifer se fait vieux et son souhait est que Oliver soit prêt lorsqu'il montra sur le trône.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il fera un bon roi !

\- Et vous serait une bonne reine !

 _Surprise_ \- Moi !?

\- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai jamais vu mon cousin aussi amoureux d'une femme et il a d'ailleurs lui-même mis fin à ce mariage arrangé avec la Démone auquel il était promis depuis sa naissance !

\- Je l'aime aussi mais… Je ne suis pas certaine que le peuple des Enfers accepte une humaine comme Reine.

\- Humaine qui est amené à devenir une Nephilim.

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas causer le moindre problème à Oliver et si pour son bonheur je dois vivre loin de lui, je n'hésiterai pas à me sacrifier par amour.

Camio ne dit rien et restait silencieux. Que dire de toute façon à ce que venait de dire Felicity ! Néanmoins, il se promit d'en toucher un mot à Oliver.

\- Sinon, vous êtes prête à partir ?

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller donc !

\- Aucun souci de ce côté-là, Oliver a tout prévu. Par contre notre chauffeur est en retard !

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, qu'un bolide arriva en trombe et s'arrêter à leur hauteur.

\- Salut Mam'zelle !

 _Surprise_ \- Dantalion, bonjour !

\- Tu es en retard Dantalion !

\- Oh ça va Camio, tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat !

\- Oliver a pourtant été clair, il ne voulait pas que l'on fasse attendre Felicity !

\- Oh ça va hein, tu discutais avec elle de toute manière.

\- Parce que tu étais en retard ! Bref, maintenant que tu es là, on y va. Mademoiselle Felicity, je vous en prie !

En disant cela Camio lui ouvrit la porte, l'invitant à s'installer.

\- Merci Camio, mais tutoyez-moi s'il vous plaît et appelez-moi Felicity tout simplement.

\- Pas de soucis Felicity, mais si tu me tutoies également !

\- Bon, c'est fini oui, on a de la route à faire et pas envie d'être pris dans les bouchons !

Une fois dans le bolide qu'avait loué Dantalion, il prit la sortie de l'hôpital et prit la direction de la ville. Les vitres étant teintées, on pouvait voir l'extérieur, mais personne pouvait voir qui se trouvait dans la voiture. Durant toute la durée du trajet, Felicity restait silencieuse Camio et Dantalion comprenait que la jeune femme avait besoin de temps pour se remettre psychologiquement de ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ces dernières années ! Après environ une heure de route, la voiture s'arrêta, alors que Felicity était toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Felicity, nous sommes arrivés !

Sursautant à la voix de Camio, cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire et sortit de la voiture avant d'être estomaqué par ce qu'elle vit.

\- Où… Où sommes-nous ?

\- Chez ton nouveau chez toi Mam'zelle !

\- Quoi mais… Mais je…

Voyant la réaction de Felicity, Camio lui expliqua.

\- Tu es ici chez toi Felicity, Oliver souhaitait que tu sois en sécurité ce Manoir vous appartient à tous les deux.

 _Se retournant_ \- Quoi !?

\- Et oui Mam'zelle, dorénavant, ce Manoir est a toi. Oliver voulait un lieu tranquille où tu pourrais te promener sans crainte et vu le parc de ce Manoir, tu n'auras aucun problème à te promener sans rencontrer des gens !

\- Mais un tel Manoir doit valoir une fortune ?

 _En lui faisant un clin d'œil_ \- Pour un Démon, rien n'est impossible ! Bon et si on visitait cette demeure !

Dantalion et Camio firent visiter le Manoir à Felicity qui comporter de nombreuses chambres à l'étage, en plus des nombreuses pièces en bas. Pour Felicity, c'était la première fois qu'elle visitait un tel endroit, d'ailleurs ils ne lui avaient pas menti, le parc était immense. Après avoir mangé en compagnie des deux Démons, Felicity qui était encore convalescente, demanda à Camio si elle pouvait aller se reposer. Ce dernier lui dit avec un grand sourire, qu'elle n'avait pas à le lui demander la permission, qu'elle était libre de ses mouvements. La jeune femme le remercia et disparut à l'étage.

\- La pauvre ! Cette ordure, la vraiment formaté !

\- En effet Dantalion, redevenir elle-même va prendre du temps ! Oliver va devoir faire preuve de patience.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Camio reposait l'ouvrage qu'il lisait et monta à l'étage pour voir comment se portait Felicity. Il vit que cette dernière dormait paisiblement alors ne voulant pas la réveiller, il redescendit au salon et vit que Oliver était arrivé.

\- Salut Oliver, alors quoi de neuf là-haut ?

\- Normalement Siri va être celui qui va prendre la place de Baalberith vu que Solomon préfère être libre !

\- Et bien, il va encore avoir plus la grosse tête celui-là !

Camio et Oliver sourient aux dires de Dantalion sachant que bien qu'ils étaient amis, ces deux-là se cherchaient toujours !

\- Felicity n'est pas là ? _Dit Oliver en la cherchant du regard_

\- Elle est en haut, elle se repose, elle se sentait fatiguée !

\- Je vais aller la rejoindre dans ce cas !

\- Oliver, j'aurais besoin de te parler ! À propos de Felicity !

 _Fronçant les sourcils_ \- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Elle doute d'elle tu sais !

\- Après ce qu'elle a vécu, rien de plus normal !

\- Non, je veux dire, de ses sentiments !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce matin quand je suis venu la chercher à l'hôpital, alors que l'on attendait Dantalion, elle et moi avions discuter. Elle a peur de la suite de votre relation.

Oliver sentit la colère monter en lui.

\- C'est quoi cette connerie !

\- Je lui ai fait savoir que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi amoureux et elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait mais qu'elle n'était pas sûre que le peuple des Enfers l'accepte comme Reine, même si elle devenait une Nephilim !

\- Personne n'aura son mot à dire, je l'aime et c'est elle que je veux dans ma vie et personne d'autre !

\- Ça Oliver, tes proches le savent, mais…

\- Mais quoi Camio ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait te causer aucun problème et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier pour toi pour que tu sois heureux !

Oliver poussait un profond soupir à ce que venait de lui dire Camio. Il se promit d'avoir une discussion avec sa promise, mais un cri venant de l'étage mit fin à ses réflexions. Oliver se ruait à l'étage et en entrant dans la chambre de Felicity, ce qu'il vit lui fit mal.

\- Je vous en prie… Non… Pitié… Arrêté…

La jeune femme se débattait contre quelque chose ou plutôt contre quelqu'un suppliant d'arrêter. Oliver ne put faire face plus longtemps à ce spectacle horrible et s'assit à ses côtés en lui prenant la main et lui caressant la joue.

\- Felicity… Mon amour réveille-toi… Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité…

Felicity qui était toujours dans son cauchemar le supplia.

\- Oliver… Aide-moi… Je t'en prie…

\- Je suis là mon amour… Réveille-toi…

Mais rien n'y faisant, la douceur dont faisait preuve Oliver, ne la sortait pas de son cauchemar. Il prit alors la décision d'élever la voix en la secouant un peu afin de la réveiller.

\- FELICITY… FELICITY !

Cela eut l'effet escompté, vu que la jeune femme se redressait peu après. En voyant Oliver près d'elle, elle se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme avant d'éclater en sanglot.

\- Oh mon Dieu Oliver il… Ils m'ont…

Oliver resterait alors son éteinte, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou en lui parlant doucement.

\- Je sais mon ange, mais tu ne dois plus avoir peur, tout est fini à présent !

Voyant que Oliver avait la situation en main, Camio et Dantalion prirent la décision de s'éclipser et de laisser le couple seul. Oliver caressait le dos de la jeune femme qui pleurait dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage. Au bout d'un long moment, Oliver constatait que la jeune femme ne pleurait plus, mais qu'en plus elle s'était endormie. Alors doucement, il l'a rallongé et à ce geste elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

\- Reste… Je t'en prie…

Oliver l'embrassa alors tendrement sur le front et lui murmurait d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, je reste auprès de toi ma chérie.

Felicity refermait les yeux et lorsque Oliver s'allongea à son tour, elle se blottit contre lui, laissant la chaleur de son corps l'envahir. Voyant la respiration de la jeune femme devenir plus calme, Oliver la ramena plus contre lui, fermant les yeux à son tour. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la nuit commençait à tomber, tournant la tête vers le réveil, il vit que celui-ci indiquait six heures PM. Voyant que Felicity dormait toujours, il s'écartait d'elle doucement afin de descendre voir Camio et Dantalion pour leur dire de retourner à leurs occupations, quand une voix lui parvint.

\- Oliver…

\- Excuse-moi mon Ange, je ne voulais pas te réveiller !

\- Je suis réveillé depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

 _Lui souriant_ \- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as faim ?

\- Un peu oui.

\- Alors viens !

Quittant le lit, Oliver tendait sa main à Felicity afin qu'elle la prenne. C'est main dans la main qu'ils descendirent dans la salle à manger où se trouvait Dantalion, Camio et Sitri. Oliver sentit sa promise se tendre et comprit la raison.

\- Felicity, je te présente Sitri.

\- C'est… C'est une femme !?

Dantalion explosa de rire à l'innocence de Felicity avant de répliquer.

\- Sitri, tu devrais vraiment changer de look, même la future Reine te prend pour une femme !

 _Élevant la voix_ \- La ferme Dantalion !

Felicity sursautait et se blottit dans les bras d'Oliver qui explosait à son tour.

\- Vous allez arrêter oui ! Vous avez vu dans quel état elle est par votre faute !

Immédiatement, Sitri et Dantalion baissèrent la tête, se sentant coupable, sachant ce que la jeune humaine avait vécu comme calvaire.

\- Désolé Felicity, excuse-moi !

Dantalion s'excusait auprès de la jeune femme qui surprit les trois aux Démons étant donné que Dantalion ne s'excusait que très rarement et uniquement envers William. En effet, Dantalion s'était pris d'affection pour Felicity dès qu'il l'avait rencontré dans cette maison close et s'était alors fait la promesse de toujours la protéger, après tout elle était amenée à devenir sa Reine. Sitri s'approcha de Felicity la tête basse.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser Felicity, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur !

La tête contre le torse d'Oliver, Felicity sentait la main de ce dernier caressant sa nuque afin de l'apaiser. Relevant la tête, elle rencontra ses yeux bleus dans lesquels elle adorait se perdre.

\- N'aie pas peur mon Ange, ces deux-là se disputent comme chien et chat, mais ils ne sont pas méchants, d'ailleurs, c'est Sitri qui t'a soigné quand… Quand tu as risqué ta vie pour moi.

Oliver l'embrassa longuement sur le front afin de la détendre complètement. Fermant les yeux durant ce baiser, Felicity sentit sa peur s'envoler et se défit de l'étreinte d'Oliver rencontrant enfin Sitri.

\- Je… Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi ainsi ! Je…

\- Il n'y a rien à excuser, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser de ce qu'il s'est passé à cause de mon oncle.

\- Votre oncle !?

Oliver soupirait avant de prendre la parole

\- Felicity, Sitri est… Sitri est le neveu de Baalberith !

Felicity regardait Oliver à ce qu'il venait de dire, puis regardait Sitri histoire de savoir si ce que Oliver avait dit était faux.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas…

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Felicity, ce type était un salaud de la pire espèce, qui n'a jamais hésité à se servir de Sitri ou à me droguer pour arriver à ses fins !

Felicity regardait Dantalion et le silence s'installait sans la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut Sitri qui le brisa.

\- Je savais qu'il chercherait à s'imposer et avoir plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en avait déjà mais… J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il chercherait à nuire à Oliver et à vous Felicity. Pour cela je m'excuse du mal que vous aviez subi à cause de lui.

\- Le plus important, c'est que tout le monde soit sauf non ?

Cette phrase surprit les quatre Démons dans la pièce, Oliver encore plus qui allait dire quelque chose, mais Felicity poursuivit.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai souffert d'imaginer qu'à cause de moi, Oliver avait peut-être trouvé la mort mais… Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner Sitri, ce n'est pas vous qui aviez donné l'ordre à votre Oncle de s'en prendre à Oliver où de former une alliance avec… _Fermant les yeux un court instant_ Avec Billy, qui voulait me récupérer. Donc, même s'il va me falloir du temps pour oublier tout cela, vous êtes tout pardonné Sitri et j'espère que nous deviendrons amis vous et moi, comme je le suis avec Dantalion et Camio !

Les deux Démons en question furent surpris des dires de Felicity mais ne dirent rien, touché par le fait qu'aux yeux de cette humaine qui était à la fois faible et forte, les compter parmi ces amis.

\- J'en serais très honoré Felicity !

\- Bien, alors dans ce cas, si on se tutoyer, cela serait déjà un pas en avant !

\- Avec plaisir !

Le repas se passait dans une ambiance bonne enfant autour de sushis que Camio avait été acheté. La soirée se terminait par vers dix heures PM et voyant la jeune femme fatiguée, Camio, Sitri et Dantalion prirent congé. Camio fit savoir à Oliver que le Manoir était protégé par une barrière inviolable et qu'eux seuls pouvaient entrer et sortir. Oliver le remerciait et se retrouvait seul avec Felicity. Une fois dans la chambre, il vit la jeune femme hésitante.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- C'est juste que…

Comprenant qu'elle était mal à l'aise, Oliver collait son torse contre son dos, passant ses bras autour de sa taille en l'embrassant délicatement dans le cou.

\- Dis-moi ?

\- C'est juste que… Le soir je… Il…

Oliver n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Il la fit se retourner et lit de la peur dans son regard. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il plongeait le regard dans le sien avant de la rassurer.

\- Écoute-moi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre d'accord ! Il est mort et ses hommes de main ont été mis hors d'état de nuire ! Plus personne, tu m'entends, plus personne ne te touchera sans ton consentement, j'y veillerais !

\- Et toi !?

 _Surprit_ \- Comment ça moi ?

\- Bah oui concernant ce… _Rougis légèrement_ Ce qu'a dit Astaroth !

\- Ah ça ! _L'embrassant sur le front_ Tu sais Felicity, je ne te forcerais pas à avoir un rapport avec moi, pas après ce que tu as subi ces trois dernières années.

\- Je sais Oliver, j'ai confiance en toi. Par contre je… Je n'ai pas tout compris concernant ce que cela m'apportera de plus ?

\- C'est simple, quand tu boiras mon sang du Démons, si tu désires devenir une Nephilim, tu auras déjà en toi un peu de moi !

\- Comment ça ?

Oliver passa sa main dans ses cheveux, cherchant comment lui expliquer le plus simplement possible.

\- Tu sais qu'en s'embrassant, notre salive se mélange et… Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'avaler ta salive ?

\- Oui comme tout le monde !

\- Quand un couple fait l'amour, leurs fluides se mélangent, même s'il ne reste pas.

Oliver était un peu gêné de parler de cela à Felicity et décida de conclure rapidement.

\- Bref, ce que Astaroth a voulu dire, c'est qu'après avoir échangé nos salives, si on fait l'amour tous les deux, notre fluide se mélangera même s'il ne reste pas en toi après l'acte.

\- Ce qui signifie que…

\- Ce qui signifie que, même si c'est un petit plus insignifiant, tu m'auras déjà un petit peu de moi en toi, et lorsque tu boiras mon sang il y aura moins de risque de rejet !

\- D'accord, je comprends ! Enfin je crois…

Oliver la prit alors dans ses bras, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, je t'en fais le serment.

\- Je sais, et j'ai entièrement confiance en toi.

\- Merci mon bel Ange !

Oliver lui sourit tendrement avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, échangeant avec elle, un doux mais langoureux baiser. Oliver mit fin au baiser et lui dit en caressant tendrement sa joue.

\- Aller, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, tu as besoin de repos.

\- Je voudrais bien mais…

\- Mais quoi mon Ange ?

\- Je… Je n'ai pas de pyjama.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Oliver déposa de nouveau un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui prendre la main, l'entraînant devant deux grandes portes qu'il ouvrit laissant apparaître un immense dressing.

\- Je crois que là-dedans, tu devrais trouver une tenue pour toi dormir !

 _Surprise_ \- Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Je savais que tu aurais besoin de vêtements, alors j'ai fait en sorte que tu es le choix entre plusieurs tenues.

\- Oh mon Dieu, mais c'est…

Felicity ne savait quoi dire, jamais elle n'avait vu autant de vêtements de toute sa vie. Elle entra alors timidement dans la pièce regardant toutes les tenues qui s'offraient à elle. Oliver la regardait avec amour, elle ressemblait à une petite fille le matin de Noël ne sachant pas quel cadeau déballer en premier. S'approchant d'elle, il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un geste qu'elle se jeta à son cou, le surprenant.

\- Merci Oliver !

Après avoir fait son choix, Felicity se rendit dans la salle de bains afin de se changer. Oliver se changea dans la chambre en mettant un pantalon de lin et gardant son tee-shirt avant de s'allonger sous la couette en attendant que Felicity le rejoigne. Cette dernière sortie de la salle de bains peu après vêtue d'un pantalon de pyjama bleu nuit et le haut assortit. Oliver la dévorait du regard, la trouvant délicieuse dans une tenue aussi simple. Le sourire aux lèvres, il ouvrit la couette l'invitant à le rejoindre ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier en venait se loger dans ses bras comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé. Oliver l'embrassa longuement sur le front.

\- Aller, il est l'heure de dormir !

\- Je peux te poser une question avant ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- C'est toi qui l'as tué ? Enfin je veux dire…

Oliver allait dire qu'elle ne devait plus se faire du mal avec cette histoire, mais en voyant son regard, il comprit qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

\- Après que tu te sois sacrifié pour moi, Dantalion l'a empêché de faire le moindre mouvement. Voulant en finir à tout prix avec cette ordure, je t'ai confié à Sitri et à Camio, même si mon cœur me disait de rester avec toi, j'avais confiance en Sitri pour te donner les premiers soins. Je suis alors parti avec Dantalion qui tenait toujours ce type et je l'ai emmené loin d'ici, sur une île.

\- Une île ?

\- Oui, là où vivent les Dragons de Komodo. Je lui ai alors expliqué les règles, je le relâchais, mais il allait devoir tenter de m'échapper, il était une proie et j'étais le chasseur. Il s'est mis à rire en disant qu'il pourrait s'échapper alors je l'ai blessé au visage et le sang a attiré les Dragons. Le jeu a alors commencé, il devait fuir non seulement les Dragons mais moi aussi qui le touchais à plusieurs endroits lui faisant perdre de plus en plus de sang. En voulant me fuir, il s'est pris le pied dans une racine et est tombé en contrebas se cassant la jambe devenant ainsi une proie facile. En voulant chasser un Dragon qui s'approchait de lui, il s'est fait mordre sa jambe valide et pensant s'être débarrassé du Dragon, je lui ai expliqué qu'il allait à présent mourir d'une longue agonie. Camio ayant contacté Dantalion, ce dernier m'a dit que tu avais été prise en charge par un Docteur et voulant être à tes côtés, j'ai laissé Dantalion se charger du reste.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui sait passer ?

\- Dantalion m'a dit que Malone avait agoni durant de longues heures avant de mourir et d'être dévoré par les Dragons de Komodo.

\- Je vois…

Voyant la tête baissée de la jeune femme, Oliver la rassura aussitôt.

\- Hey, il méritait de mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir devant toutes ses années, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

\- Je sais ! C'est juste que… Je pensais que le savoir mort me soulagerait mais c'est tout le contraire ! Je… J'ai l'impression d'être une meurtrière.

\- Ne pense pas cela, jamais ! Dis-toi qu'il méritait de mourir. Aller maintenant, il faut dormir, tu es encore convalescente.

Felicity se blottit alors contre Oliver et se sentant en sécurité, s'endormit rapidement. De son côté, l'héritier de Lucifer restait éveillé afin de réfléchir aux dires de Camio qu'il tenait de la jeune femme. S'endormant à son tour, Oliver se réveillait durant la nuit ayant besoin de soulager sa vessie. Se dégageant doucement de sa belle, il fit un saut rapide aux WC afin de se soulager en arrivant près de la chambre, il l'entendit suppliait de ne pas lui faire de mal. Se ruant dans la chambre, il s'en voulut de l'avoir laissé seule et la prit dans ses bras afin qu'elle sache qu'il était là près d'elle. Oliver fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée et que son cauchemar avait disparu.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Felicity ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra le regard du Démon dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

\- Hey, bonjour !

\- Bonjour Oliver.

\- As-tu bien dormi _Même s'il connaissait la réponse_

\- Oui

Felicity baissait la tête et le silence s'installa entre eux.

\- Excuse-moi je…

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Oliver lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

\- Parce que je… Je sais que j'ai fait un cauchemar et que j'ai dû te réveiller !

\- Oui tu as fait un cauchemar, mais j'étais déjà réveillé, alors ne te blâme pas d'accord !

Felicity acquiesçait avant de sourire à Oliver qui lui rendit son sourire. La journée se passait plutôt tranquillement, Oliver était aux petits soins avec Felicity comme le serait n'importe quel homme avec sa petite amie. Le soir, alors qu'ils étaient en train de dîner, Oliver remarquait que Felicity paraissait soucieuse même s'il n'avait aucun mal à lire en elle, il ne voulait pas s'introduire dans son esprit sans son aval et ne souhaitant pas la forcer, fit style de rien.

\- Oliver je… Je voudrais savoir si… Si tu avais quelque chose de prévu demain !

\- Demain ! Non pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je… _Cherchant ses mots_ Je voudrais… Non, oublie ça, ce n'est pas important de toute façon !

\- Hey, tu peux me parler sans crainte, tu le sais !

\- Je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer !

Oliver se levait, contournait la table et prit la main de la jeune femme qui avait capturé son cœur et l'attira à lui.

\- Mon cœur, dis-moi ce que tu souhaites faire.

\- Je voudrais me rendre à New York afin de me recueillir sur la tombe de mes Parents et mes Grands-Parents qui doivent se demander pourquoi en trois ans je…

Felicity fermait les yeux, ne pouvant pas finir sa phrase étant donné que cette souffrance qu'elle avait endurée durant ces trois longues années était toujours présente.

\- Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi mon Ange, alors on part quand tu veux !

 _Les yeux pétillant de bonheur_ \- C'est vrai !? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Quel petit ami serais-je si je ne pouvais pas faire plaisir à la femme de ma vie !

Felicity se sentait une nouvelle fois comblé d'être celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour être ainsi aimé par le futur Roi des Enfers ! Puis une chose lui traversait l'esprit !

\- Par contre, il va falloir réserver des billets d'avion, parce que je doute que l'on puisse aller en volant, on risque de te remarquer et…

Oliver l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Pour cela, il n'y a aucun problème, il suffit d'emprunter le chemin le plus court !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Felicity se demandait de quoi il voulait parler ! Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'elle comprit quand Oliver ouvrit un passage depuis le parc du Manoir.

\- Tu veux passer par là ?

\- Bah oui c'est ce que l'on fait nous autres Démons quand on doit aller d'un point à un autre !

\- Oui mais… Tu es un Démon et moi.

Oliver posa sa main sur sa joue la caressant doucement.

\- Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Si tu as peur, tu n'as qu'a serrer fort ma main et fermé les yeux.

Felicity voulant montrer qu'elle était forte à Oliver entra dans le passage, marchant aux côtés d'Oliver jusqu'à un grognement la fit sursauter la clouant sur place, paralyser par la peur qui l'envahit. Oliver lui prit la main entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

\- Ne crains rien !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on entend grogner ainsi ?

\- C'est Cerbère !

\- Cerbère !?

\- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne bouge pas de son poste de gardien de la porte des Enfers et comme on ne s'y rend pas, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui !

Le reste du voyage jusqu'à New York se fit rapidement et lorsque le passage s'ouvrit, Felicity fut surprise de voir qu'elle se trouvait dans un appartement assez spacieux. Oliver lui expliquait que partout dans le monde, l'Enfer avait des pieds à terre afin de faciliter les choses et cela leur éviter de chercher un hôtel. Felicity d'humeur joyeuse demanda à Oliver s'il accepterait qu'elle lui serve de guide, ce dernier accepta volontiers. Aux yeux des New-Yorkais, ils passaient pour un couple normal, personne n'aurait pu savoir que Oliver était en réalité un Démon. Oliver avait passé un agréable moment avec Felicity, la découvrant sous un nouveau jour et la voir ainsi si joyeuse le rendait plus heureux que jamais. Il n'hésitait pas à lui voler un baiser ou à goûter sa glace lorsqu'ils s'étaient octroyés un moment de détente à la terrasse d'un café, il avait fallu qu'une ombre vienne briser ces instants magiques. N'ayant d'abord rien remarqué, Oliver vit que sa belle s'était arrêtée et qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur une belle maison dans laquelle une famille vivait. S'approchant d'elle, il vit qu'elle pleurait. À cette vision, il sentit son cœur se serrer et l'attirait contre son torse.

\- Felicity !

\- Cette maison, c'est…La maison de mon enfance ! C'est là que…

Oliver resserrait son étreinte avant de plonger sa tête dans son cou, baisant tendrement sa peau. La sentant trembler contre lui, il comprit qu'elle pleurait et resserra alors son étreinte tout en restant silencieux, sachant que la mort de ses parents était toujours douloureuse pour elle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle s'écartait du jeune Démon, la tête basse.

\- Excuse-moi je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les lèvres d'Oliver avaient pris possession des siennes. Ils échangèrent alors un long baiser tendre et passionné, une étreinte profonde et douce qui réconforta Felicity qui agrippa sa nuque cherchant à prolonger ce baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait, tandis que Oliver la serrait plus fort contre lui. Ils étaient tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre, coupés de la réalité, concentrer sur cet instant de tendresse qu'ils partageaient, qu'ils ne remarquaient pas que des passants les observaient amusés de voir le jeune couple si amoureux. Se détachant de leur douce étreinte, Oliver la regardait avec un regard profond qui signifié bien des choses.

\- Plus jamais tu seras seule, je t'en fais le serment !

Oliver lui prit la main et l'entraînant loin de ce lieu remplis de souvenir pour Felicity. Ils regagnaient le centre-ville quand Felicity s'arrêtait devant une boutique de fleurs, boutique qu'elle connaissait bien, ayant l'habitude d'y venir quand elle était enfant. D'ailleurs lorsqu'elle y entra suivit d'Oliver, elle fut tout de suite saluée par la patronne de la boutique qui était déjà âgé !

\- Oh mon Dieu, ma petite Felicity, quelle joie de te revoir !

La patronne étreignait Felicity sous le regard d'Oliver.

\- Alors ma chérie, dis-moi comment vas-tu depuis tous ce temps, et comment ça, c'est passé à Starling ?

Immédiatement, le fait de se souvenir des horreurs qu'elle avait vécues, Felicity se sentit mal, Oliver le sentit et posa sa main dans le bas du dos de sa compagne qui mentit à cette femme.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de chance, je me suis déchiré les talons d'Achille, j'ai donc dû faire pas mal de kiné et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Oliver.

La patronne le remarquait enfin lui faisant un sourire franc. Oliver vint prendre la main de Felicity afin de lui donner du courage.

\- Et bien en voilà un beau jeune homme, vous dansez aussi ?

\- Non, je suis dans la médecine, c'est d'ailleurs comme cela que j'ai rencontré cette charmante jeune femme qui est la femme de ma vie !

\- Oh comme c'est mignon, vous faites un si joli couple en plus. _Prenant les mains de Felicity_ Ma chérie si tes parents étaient là, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient heureux de savoir que tu as trouvé un bel homme pour partager ta vie !

 _Rougissant_ \- Merci, d'ailleurs, je vais leur présenter Oliver !

\- Je suis sûr que là où ils sont, ils te donneront leur bénédiction, je vais m'occuper personnellement de préparer le bouquet que tu leur apporteras !

\- Vous pouvez aussi en faire un pour mes grands-parents ?

\- Bien sûr ma chérie, je te fais cela tout de suite !

La fleuriste disparut dans l'arrière-boutique afin de chercher le nécessaire. Felicity se blottit contre le torse d'Oliver qui la serrait contre lui.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que… C'est dur !

\- Je sais ma chérie, mais rassure-toi, je ferais tout pour te faire oublier cette horreur !

\- Je sais, et pour cela je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier !

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je t'aime et c'est normal de protéger et de tout faire pour la femme que l'on aime !

Le couple échangeait un tendre baiser tout en restant discret ne voulant pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Attendant que la fleuriste ait fini les deux compositions, Felicity s'éloignait afin de regarder un vase à l'entrée qui avait attiré son attention et alors qu'elle était captivée par ce dernier, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle sentit une main se placer sur sa bouche l'empêchant de crier et la tirer hors de la boutique. Elle tentait de se débattre quand une voix qui la fit trembler lui murmurait à son oreille !

\- Si tu bouges gare à toi !

Felicity sentit quelque chose dans son dos se doutant que c'était le canon d'un pistolet, ne voulant pas qu'il y ait des victimes, elle suivit cette ordure sans rien dire espérant que quelqu'un là voit et prévienne Oliver qui était accaparé par une femme qui le draguait ouvertement. Se retrouvant dans la ruelle adjacente de la boutique, l'homme plaqua Felicity contre le mur et elle le reconnut.

\- Alors ma belle, que fais-tu ici à New York, tu accompagnes un client ?

Felicity allait lui répondre, quand l'homme se plaqua contre elle en humant sa peau.

\- Mais dis-moi tu sens toujours aussi bon et si on s'amusait un peu tous les deux !

En disant cela, il laissait l'une de ses mains descendre le long de sa cuisse et passait sous sa jupe entrant en contact avec sa peau. Felicity fermait les yeux de dégoût priant pour que Oliver arrive avant que l'horreur ne se produise. Peu avant dans la boutique, Oliver avait gentiment fait comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il était fiancé et cherchait Felicity des yeux.

\- Felicity !?

Se demandant où elle était, un jeune garçon qui était là avec sa mère lui répondit.

\- Si vous cherchez votre amoureuse, elle est sortie avec un monsieur qui avait un pistolet !

Sentant la colère prendre possession de lui, Oliver se ruait dehors regardant à droite puis à gauche, la cherchant du regard? Craignant le pire, il utilisait ses pouvoirs de Démon afin de la repérer et fut soulagé de la savoir dans la ruelle adjacente. S'y rendant ce qu'il vit le mit une colère noire. La voir plaquer contre le mur, un homme contre elle, tentant d'abuser d'elle, il savait déjà que cet homme allait mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances pour avoir osé la toucher.

L'homme en question qui était un ancien client du bordel de luxe de Malone se sentait exciter imaginant ce qu'il allait faire à Felicity, ayant déjà eu affaire à elle, mais n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de continuer son exploration plus loin que la main qui s'était faufilée sous sa jupe, se retrouva rapidement dans son dos et son bras tordu avec une extrême violence, qui sous le choc l'homme ne put hurler de douleur. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits pour savoir qui avait osé fait cela, il rencontrant deux yeux rouges et des dents pointues tel un vampire que l'on voyait dans un film d'horreur.

\- Sale humain, tu vas mourir pour avoir osé soulier ma bien aimée !

L'homme prit peur et tira. En entant un coup de feu un des passants appela la police en signalant un coup de feu et peut-être des blessés. Dans la ruelle, Oliver qui avait pris le pistolet des mains de cette vermine l'écrasait comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple boîte de soda. Prenant peur, l'homme suppliait Oliver.

\- Pitié ne me faites pas de mal, j'ai une femme et trois enfants à nourrir et…

\- Je me fiche de ta vie vermine, tu as osé toucher de tes sales pattes ma promise, et tu vas mourir pour avoir osé la toucher !

\- Je vous en supplie laissez-moi partir, je vous promets que jamais plus je ne lui ferais de mal, je suis désolé, je pensais que vous étiez un client et qu'elle…

\- QU'ELLE QUOI !

\- Bah… Qu'elle accepterait si…

\- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QU'ELLE ÉTAIT CONSENTANTE QUAND TOI ET LES AUTRES POURRITURES DE VOTRE ESPÈCE L'ONT VIOLÉE.

\- Elle… Elle était une pute dans…

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Oliver qu'il fit valser cet humain quelques mètres plus loin, s'approchant de Felicity qui était prostré par terre, la tête entre ses genoux en tremblant.

\- Felicity…

Alors que Oliver effleurait son épaule, elle se mit à convulser de peur. Oliver avait l'impression de se retrouver plusieurs mois en arrière, lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé la première fois.

\- Mon amour, c'est moi, n'aie pas peur !

\- Ne me faite pas de mal, pitié !

Oliver s'agenouilla alors près d'elle et lui parla doucement comme il l'avait fait la première fois.

\- Felicity… Regarde-moi…

Elle enfouit son visage encore plus dans ses genoux, paralysée par la peur.

\- S'il te plaît, regarde-moi… Je te promets que jamais je ne te ferais de mal, je ne suis pas de ce genre-là ! Je… Tu comptes trop à mes yeux !

Devant les douces paroles d'Oliver, Felicity releva les yeux et rencontra le regard océan d'Oliver qui lui sourit.

\- Tu sais qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal !

Felicity encore terrorisé par ce qu'elle venait de vivre acquiesçait.

\- Aller vient, il ne faut pas rester-là.

Pendant que Oliver rassurait comme il le pouvait sa bien aimé, l'humain qui s'en était pris à Felicity s'était relevé et tenter de s'enfuir, mais un attroupement s'était formé et une Alfa Romeo noire venait de se garer. Ne pouvant pas fuir, l'homme mit en avant une agression.

\- Aidez-moi, je vous en prie, j'ai été agressé par un fou furieux !

\- Que sait-il passer ?

\- J'étais avec une prostituée, quand un fou s'en est pris à nous !

\- Reste avec lui, je vais voir !

Lorenzo s'enfonça dans la ruelle quand il fut surpris de voir

\- Felicity !?

Terrorisée, Felicity était blottie dans les bras d'Oliver, ce dernier la serrant tout contre lui, lui murmurait des mots réconfortants. Il était en colère contre lui-même, car une fois de plus, alors que Felicity sortait de trois ans d'honneur, elle venait de revivre une horreur alors qu'il lui avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

\- Pardon... Pardon d'avoir tardé !

\- Non, c'est ma faute je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une voix qu'elle connaissait bien, l'appeler.

\- Felicity !?

Sortant la tête qui était tout contre le torse d'Oliver, elle reconnut son ami d'enfance qui malgré leur différence d'âge avait toujours été un ami précieux.

\- Lorenzo !

Felicity quittait l'étreinte d'Oliver afin de se jeter dans les bras de son ami, qui la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement content de te voir, après tout ce temps !

Oliver sent une profonde jalousie s'emparer de lui en voyant sa bien aimée dans les bras de cet Hidalgo. Quand Lorenzo le regarda, c'est un regard limite assassin que lui envoyait Oliver, ne supportant pas cet Italien touché sa promise comme il le fait ! À cet instant précis, Oliver n'a qu'une envie de partir loin d'ici.

Comme ci Felicity avait ressenti la colère et la jalousie d'Oliver, elle s'éloigna de Lorenzo et tendit sa main à Oliver. Ne voulant pas la blesser, Oliver s'avance vers elle et prend cette main qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Lorenzo, je te présente l'homme de ma vie, Oliver !

Un sourire victorieux se dessine sur les lèvres d'Oliver.

\- Oliver, je te présente mon ami d'enfance, Lorenzo, inspecteur de police.

\- Commissaire ma chère Felicity et de la criminelle à présent !

\- Waouh et bien des félicitations s'imposent !

\- Je te remercie ma belle.

En disant cela, Lorenzo déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

\- Sinon, dis-moi tu connais ce type au bras tordu ?

Le visage de Felicity pâli soudainement. Oliver répondit alors à sa place.

\- C'est un salaud qui a tenté de violer Felicity ! Il la fait sortir de force avec un flingue !

\- Il... Il m'a déjà violé !

\- Quoi !?

Lorenzo regardait Felicity puis Oliver qui lui fait un signe de tête. Lorenzo sortit alors son portable.

\- Oui c'est moi. Ce type est toujours avec toi ?

 _\- Oui il n'arrête pas de dire qu'un Démon lui a fait faire un vol plané, après lui avoir tordu le bras._

\- Emmène-le au poste, il est accusé de viol, j'arrive dès que possible avec la victime.

\- Je ne veux pas Lorenzo !

 _Surprit_ \- Quoi !? Mais je ne comprends pas si…

\- Si je suis venu à New York, c'est pour me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents

\- Je vais chercher les fleurs Felicity, vous, restez avec elle !

Oliver quittait la ruelle afin d'aller chercher les fleurs. Lorenzo le regardait s'éloigner le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et bien, ton petit ami ne rigole pas, je peux même te dire qu'il est extrêmement jaloux !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

\- Aurais-tu oublié que je suis flic ?

Felicity eut un léger sourire, sourire que lui rendit Lorenzo.

\- Quand je t'ai rendu ton étreinte, je peux te dire qu'il m'a lancé un regard assassin ! S'il avait eu un Colt Python 357 Magnum dans les yeux, je serais mort !

\- Oliver est… _Cherchant ses mots_ S'il n'avait pas été là je, je ne serais pas là à te parler.

\- Que sait-il passer pendant ces trois années Fel ?

Felicity s'éloigna de cette ruelle afin de rejoindre Oliver, quand la main de Lorenzo l'arrêta.

\- Hey, je suis ton ami tu le sais, j'ai toujours été là pour toi et je n'ai cessé de penser à toi ses trois dernières années !

\- C'est compliqué !

C'est à ce moment-là que Oliver refit son apparition avec les gros bouquets qui devait être déposée sur les tombes des parents et grands-parents de Felicity ainsi qu'une unique rose rouge qu'il lui tendit en lui murmurant.

\- À l'unique femme de ma vie !

S'embrassant sous le regard amusé de Lorenzo, celui-ci eut une idée.

\- Dite, je vous emmène si vous le souhaitez !

\- C'est gentil Lorenzo, mais tu dois avoir du travail et…

\- On pourrait aller au commissariat juste après pour que tu fasses ta déposition et ensuite, on pourrait aller dîner chez moi, Katia serait contente de te revoir !

\- Lorenzo, je…

Felicity sentit la main d'Oliver enserrait la sienne en lui murmurant.

\- Cela te ferait du bien de passer une soirée avec des amis et puis il faut que cette ordure paye !

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que l'on…?

\- Pas le moins du monde, d'autant plus qu'il a évoqué une femme, ce qui signifie qu'il ne vit pas seul !

\- Merci Oliver.

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Felicity l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Devant ce geste, Oliver posait les deux compositions florales et l'enlaça tendrement afin de l'embrasser amoureusement. Lorenzo comprit pourquoi Oliver lui avait lancé un regard assassin et était heureux de voir que son amie était en couple avec un tel homme capable de la protéger.

Le trajet jusqu'au cimetière se fit en silence, bien que Lorenzo aurait bien voulu en savoir plus concernant ces trois dernières années, d'autant plus que le type qui devait être au poste en ce moment même avait dit qu'il était avec une prostituée. Il espérait que Felicity n'ai pas vécue ce genre d'horreur ! Arrivé au cimetière, Felicity descendit de voiture, mais n'osait faire un pas, le souvenir des enterrements lui revint en mémoire et lui donnait des hauts de cœur. Elle fit un pas en arrière, quand son dos rencontra le torse d'Oliver qui comprit immédiatement la peur qu'elle ressentait. Passant ses bras autour de sa taille, il embrassa son cou en lui murmurant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissait aller à la douceur dont faisait preuve Oliver avec elle et poussait un profond soupir avant de faire un pas en avant puis un autre suivit par Oliver qui avait pris les compositions.

\- Felicity, ne soit pas surprise que les tombes soient fleuries !

Surprise des dires de Lorenzo, elle se retournait et vit que son ami lui souriait.

\- Quand Katia se rend sur la tombe de sa sœur et de ses parents, nous passons toujours sur leurs tombes !

Remerciant son ami d'un signe de tête, Felicity s'enfonçant dans les allées du cimetière afin de se rendre sur celles de ses parents et de ses grands-parents. Arrivant devant, elle remarqua en effet, qu'il y avait des fleurs. Oliver restait en retrait sachant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, puis au bout de dix bonnes minutes sa voix raisonnait.

\- Bonjour papa, bonjour maman, bonjour à vous aussi grand-père et grand-mère ! Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt mais… _Cherchant ses mots_ Starling City c'est loin et… Je ne pouvais pas venir vous voir !

Le silence s'installait de nouveau dans ce lieu de repos éternel et toujours en retrait, Oliver respectait le fait que Felicity eut besoin d'être seule avec sa défunte famille. Il déposait les deux compositions à proximité et s'apprêtait à la laisser seule, quand la main de la jeune femme glissa dans la sienne.

\- Reste… S'il te plaît…

\- Je comprendrais si tu souhaites rester seule.

\- Merci pour ta sollicitude mais… Je souhaite que tu sois à mes côtés !

Oliver acquiesçait et restait près de Felicity, qui gardait la main d'Oliver dans la sienne avant de se lancer.

\- Papa, Maman, je vous présente Oliver, l'homme que j'aime et qui… Qui m'a sauvé !

Felicity baissait la tête honteuse de ce qu'elle avait vécu et ne pouvait pas le dire à ses parents, elle qui avait toujours juré qu'ils seraient fiers d'elle. Elle allait leur mentir, quand la voix d'Oliver se manifestait.

\- Si j'avais rencontré votre fille avant, j'aurais tout fait pour la sortir de là, afin de lui éviter ces horreurs qu'elle a vécues durant ces trois années. Mais soyez rassuré, aujourd'hui je suis là, près d'elle et plus jamais, je ne laisserais quiconque lui faire du mal. Je l'aime, comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne et je veux qu'elle devienne ma femme, si elle le souhaite bien sûr !

Felicity s'approchait d'Oliver et se blottit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux d'être devant la tombe de sa famille. Elle n'avait plus de famille proche aujourd'hui à part sa tante qui vivait en France et avec laquelle elle que peu de contact. Aidé d'Oliver, elle déposait les deux compositions florales qu'elle avait achetées et restait encore quelques minutes sur les tombes avant de regarder Oliver dans les yeux.

\- Merci d'être là !

Oliver penchait doucement son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser doucement. C'est main dans la main qu'ils quittaient l'endroit où reposer la famille de Felicity quand une légère brise vint les envelopper avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Oliver eut un léger sourire se dessiner sur ces lèvres et regardait Felicity qui ne comprit pas sa réaction.

\- Je pense que ta famille vient de me donner leur bénédiction !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dans le monde des Enfers et celui du Ciel on dit que les défunts font parvenir un message à leur proche quand celui-ci leur pose une question.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'ai dit à tes parents que je t'aimais et que je souhaitais que tu deviennes ma femme si tu le désirais mais je leur ai murmuré s'il acceptait de me donner leur bénédiction et par cette brise, ils viennent d'accepter que j'épouse leur fille chérie !

\- Mais ils savent que tu ?

\- Je pense surtout que de là où ils sont, ils savent que je te rendrais heureuse !

\- Mais et si la transformation ne marche pas je…

Oliver ne voulant pas entendre ces dires, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa en murmurant contre ces lèvres que tout irait bien. À l'entrée du cimetière, Lorenzo tentait de garder son calme, en effet, son collègue l'avait appelé pour lui dire que le type qu'il avait emmené au poste avait demandé à passer un coup de fil et qu'il avait appelé son avocat en faisant croire qu'il allait appeler sa femme. Il lui fallait donc avoir rapidement la déposition de la victime, et le pire c'est que le soi-disant pistolet ressembler à une boîte de soda écrasé, donc pour relever les empreintes ça risquait de prendre du temps. Lorenzo mit fin à la conversation téléphonique au moment où Felicity revenait dans sa direction. Une fois dans la voiture, Lorenzo ne mit pas le contact de suite et se retourna pour faire face à Felicity et Olivier.

\- Felicity écoute, mon collègue vient de m'appeler et le type a fait appel à son avocat, j'aurais besoin de ta déposition et de… De savoir ce qu'il sait passer ces trois dernières années.

\- Lorenzo je…

\- Écoute, s'il t'a violé, il doit payer ! Ne t'inquiète pas, quoi que tu me dises, rien ne sortira d'ici, je veux juste que cette ordure paye pour ce qu'il a fait !

Felicity fermait les yeux et revit l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue avec ce type et les autres, mais la main d'Oliver sur la sienne la fit ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je suis là, et ton ami aussi, alors n'ai pas peur !

Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas reparler de cela, elle voulait que son violeur paye alors avec le soutien d'Oliver, elle raconta à Lorenzo toute l'histoire, son départ de New York, comment elle s'était retrouvée dans ce bordel de luxe à se donner à n'importe quels hommes sans avoir le choix. Parfois, cela étant trop dur, elle stoppait son monologue, mais grâce au soutien d'Oliver, elle réussit à aller jusqu'au bout. Lorenzo quant à lui était resté silencieux jusqu'à la fin du monologue de son amie, se demandant où elle avait puisé une telle force pour continuer à vivre une telle horreur.

\- Et Oliver tu…

\- Non, jamais ! On s'est rencontré par hasard et j'ai tout fait pour la protéger mais cette ordure l'a repris !

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à la police ?

\- Parce que Malone était lui-même dans la police et… Bien vu par des gens haut placés, étant donné que…

Lorenzo comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et acquiesçait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas rare qu'un avocat de renom où un procureur aille dans ce genre d'endroit. Après avoir pris la déposition de Felicity concernant ce qui s'était passé dans la ruelle, Felicity et Oliver s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés dans la voiture de Lorenzo, direction son domicile où ils étaient invités à dîner. Katia, la femme de Lorenzo avait été contente de revoir Felicity et cette dernière découvrit que son amie était enceinte de huit mois et se remit à penser à ce moment où elle était tombée enceinte elle aussi, enfant qui n'était pas désiré mais qui n'avait pas demandé à être là. Voyant la tristesse dans ses yeux, Oliver comprit qu'elle devait repenser à cette histoire et l'avait alors serrer dans ses bras afin de lui donner le soutient dont elle avait besoin.

Après cette tristesse passagère, le reste de la soirée, c'était bien passé. Oliver avait été heureux de voir sa promise différente et heureuse, même s'il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre psychologiquement de cette histoire. À la demande de Lorenzo, ils étaient restés quelques jours à New York le temps que l'affaire soit clôturée. Après le dépôt de plainte par Felicity, cette affaire s'était ébruitée et s'était retrouvée dans la presse. La journaliste n'avait pas été tendre en mentionnant dans son article qu'une prostituée avait déposé plainte contre un homme de renom en disant qu'il l'avait violé à deux reprises. En voyant cet article, Felicity s'était vraiment sentie mal, au point que même Oliver avait eu des envies de meurtres et avait demandé à Lorenzo de faire le nécessaire pour que cet article disparaisse et la journaliste suspendue. Malheureusement Lorenzo n'avait pas le bras assez long et son chef avait refusé de faire le nécessaire mentionnant que chacun devait faire son travail et que cette journaliste faisait le sien et que le problème était que Susan Williams était quasiment intouchable étant donné qu'elle était la petite amie d'un riche industriel qui avait le bras long et de nombreuses personnes haut placé comme amis proche. En rage de savoir cela, Oliver avait dû se contrôler pour ne pas aller tuer tout ce petit monde, en ayant marre de cette vermine d'humain qui parler pour ne rien dire et ne connaissant rien à l'histoire !

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que cette histoire avait été rendue publique, deux jours que Felicity restait enfermé dans la chambre de l'appartement qu'elle et Oliver occupé depuis leur arrivée à New York, deux jours que Oliver ne savait pas quoi faire pour redonner le sourire à sa bien aimée. Un coup de fil de Lorenzo mit fin au silence qui régnait dans l'appartement.

\- Oui Lorenzo ? […] Non, elle refuse de sortir ! […] Quoi, t'es sérieux ? […] OK attends une seconde !

Oliver entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Felicity et mit le haut-parleur de son portable.

\- Felicity, c'est Lorenzo, il a du nouveau ! Vas-y parle Lorenzo, j'ai mis le haut-parleur !

\- OK, ma belle, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, ce type va être condamné et grâce à toi !

\- Pourtant la journaliste m'a bien discréditée !

\- C'est vrai, mais je pense que les autres dépôts de plaintes que nous avons reçues prouvent bien que tu disais vrai, donc je pense que bientôt cette journaliste va devoir te présenter des excuses !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de la rencontrer !

\- Au contraire ma chérie !

\- Oliver je…

\- Lorenzo, tu peux programmer cela au poste de police dans un endroit tranquille ?

\- OK pas de soucis !

\- Je ne veux pas !

\- Felicity !

\- NON !

Oliver fermait les yeux, c'était la première fois qu'elle était ainsi en colère et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était de se disputer avec elle.

\- Felicity, mon Ange, écoute-moi s'il te plaît, après tu feras ce que tu souhaites, mais elle t'a humilié publiquement en te faisant passé pour ce que tu n'es pas ! Tu es une femme merveilleuse et je t'aime tu le sais. Durant ces deux derniers jours, te voir si mal me faisait souffrir, d'autant plus que je ne savais pas quoi faire pour te redonner le sourire. Alors, je comprends que tu n'as pas envie de la rencontrer, mais comme l'a évoqué Lorenzo, elle doit te présenter des excuses !

Bien que pas trop d'accord avec le fait de rencontré cette sale vipère, Felicity fît savoir son choix le lendemain à Oliver qui le fit savoir à Lorenzo. Le rendez-vous fut planifié pour le lendemain en fin d'après-midi et étant samedi, le personnel travaillant au commissariat était moindre. En arrivant dans le bureau de Lorenzo, bureau qui était vide, Felicity vit que la femme qui l'avait humilié dans ce torchon était une brune aux cheveux mi long qui ressemblait à plus à une actrice de porno qu'a autre chose et qui l'a regardé avec dédain. Changeant d'expression à la vu d'Oliver en lui faisant limite des yeux de biche, Oliver lui lança un regard méprisant qui là fit baisser les yeux.

\- Bien asseyez-vous ! _Lança Lorenzo_ Mademoiselle Williams, je vous présente Felicity Smoak, la jeune femme que vous avait injustement jugée sans connaître la véritable histoire et qui mérite des excuses, ainsi que son fiancé.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je m'excuser !

Oliver qui détestait cette femme, explosa !

\- VOUS AVEZ HUMILIÉ MA FUTURE FEMME !

Sentant la main de Felicity sur sa cuisse, Oliver se radoucit quelque peu.

\- Oliver, je t'en prie, je…

Fermant les yeux pour se clamer, il poursuivit néanmoins plus calmement

\- Ma future femme ici présente, s'est fait violer par le passé par ce monstre, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre ! Vous, en apprenant que cet homme était accusé de viol, vous n'avez eu aucun scrupule à publier un article en la discréditant protégeant ainsi un violeur qui avait déjà violé plusieurs femmes par le passé ! Vous trouvez cela normale vous ! Alors si je vous viole ici et maintenant, vous allez laisser passer cela !

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail !

\- En faisant souffrir ma future femme qui n'osait même plus sortir ! Avez-Vous déjà été victime d'un viol ?

\- Non !

\- Alors je doute que vous sachiez de quoi vous parliez dans votre article ! Ma future femme ne voulait pas vous rencontrer, ne voulant pas voir le visage de cette qui défendait son violeur, contrairement à moi, qui voulait vous rencontrer et exigé des excuses !

\- Et si je refuse ? Car comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai fait que mon travail de journaliste !

\- Si vous refusez, c'est votre choix, mais sachez que cette histoire risque d'aller très loin ! Votre petit ami a peut-être des amis haut placés, mais moi, je n'aurais aucun mal à vous détruire professionnellement ! N'étant pas Américain, j'ai aussi des amis haut placés auprès de l'ambassade de mon pays et croyez-moi, les amis de votre compagnon, ne pourront pas intervenir ! Non seulement vous ne pourrez plus exercer votre métier de journaliste, mais cela aura des conséquences sur votre compagnon qui perdra tout et vous vous retrouverez très rapidement sans rien ! Alors Mademoiselle Williams, je vous conseille de bien réfléchir !

Felicity qui avait écouté le monologue d'Oliver vit la journaliste pâlir devenant aussi blanc qu'un cadavre. Felicity savait de quoi parler Oliver, elle savait que les Démons n'avaient aucuns scrupules à faire disparaître quelqu'un. Il lui avait prouvé en faisant disparaître de la surface de la Terre Billy Malone, en ne laissant aucune trace de lui.

\- Mademoiselle Williams, je connais la réputation de votre compagnon et je pense qu'il serait préférable de faire des excuses à Mademoiselle Smoak qui est une victime d'un violeur. D'autant plus que l'on ne vous demande pas des excuses publiques, vu que Mademoiselle Smoak aurait très bien pu porter plainte pour diffamation !

Susan Williams regardait les trois personnes assistent devant elle et réfléchis. Elle savait que si elle ne s'excusait pas et si l'ambassade du pays dans lequel vivait le beau gosse qui s'appelait Oliver s'en mêler, ce serait mauvais pour elle et pour son petit ami. N'ayant pas l'habitude de s'aplatir, elle se rendait bien vite compte qu'elle était dans une impasse et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été violé, mais que d'autre plainte avait été déposé peu après son article !

\- C'est quand même grâce à mon article, que d'autres on suivit Mademoiselle Smoak dans son dépôt de plainte, donc dans un sens, j'ai quand même bien fait !

\- Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu, Commissaire Fabbri, ma fiancée ici présente et moi-même souhaitons porter plainte pour des propos diffamatoires exposés dans cet article rédigé par Mademoiselle Williams elle-même !

\- Écouter, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

\- ALORS DÉCIDEZ-VOUS !

Ne supportant plus cette femme, Oliver se fit presque menaçant ayant bien envie de la faire souffrir, mais il gardait son sang-froid, ne pouvant pas se révéler à l'ami de Felicity et à cette femme. Susan de son côté, en voyant le regard d'Oliver, eut froid dans le dos se demandant s'il n'allait pas la tuer d'un simple regard.

\- Je suis navrée ! Je pensais réellement qu'une prostituée souhaitait soutirer de l'argent à cet homme. Je ne savais pas que Mademoiselle Smoak et d'autre jeune femme avait été en réalité victime d'un viol.

\- Et bien la prochaine fois Mademoiselle la journaliste, je vous invite à en savoir un peu plus sur cette affaire avant de publier un article qui peut s'avérer à la fois dangereux et diffamatoire !

Sur ces dires, Oliver se levait suivit par Felicity, serrant la main de Lorenzo en l'appelant par son grade et non par son prénom. Lorenzo quant à lui mit en garde Susan Williams en mentionnant que la prochaine fois, les personnes ne seront main clémente.

Depuis cette histoire, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, Après être restés encore quelques jours à New York, Oliver et Felicity étaient rentrés à Starling City où la vie avait repris son cours. Orpheline aujourd'hui, elle savait que sans Oliver elle serait toujours dans cette horrible maison à devoir se donner à ces hommes et voulait le remercier, mais ne savait pas ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Elle avait cherché et ce n'est qu'il y a quelques jours qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il désirait.

En effet, un matin, pensant qu'il avait fini de se doucher, n'entendant plus le bruit de l'eau qui coule, Felicity était rentré dans l'immense salle de bains et s'était retrouvé face à un Oliver nu comme un ver ! Surprise par la vision du corps nu du Démon dont elle était tombée amoureuse, en baissant ses yeux gênés, elle avait vu sa virilité bander légèrement, elle comprit alors qu'il l'a désiré. Elle était loin d'être idiote, même si on avait profiter d'elle, elle savait que quand pour un homme, bander, c'était l'action du sexe en érection. Oliver avait mis ses mains sur son sexe s'excusant de la réaction de son corps.

Depuis trois jours s'étaient écoulés et durant ses trois jours, Felicity avait réfléchis à la manière de faire les choses. Elle savait que Oliver ressentait de l'amour pour elle, tout comme elle, mais elle avait peur, car depuis que Billy lui avait volé sa première fois en là violant, elle n'avait jamais connu le sexe par amour étant donné qu'il l'obligeait à s'offrir à ces hommes. Elle avait donc peur de mal réagir. Pourtant, après trois jours de réflexion elle avait pris une décision !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, vous aller me détester d'y mettre fin, je m'en doute, mais faut bien faire durer le suspense, comme dans l'épisode d'Arrow d'hier.**

 **J'avais besoin d'un chapitre mettant en scène à nouvelle vie de Felicity, même si certains passages peuvent vous semblent être inutiles.**

 **Désolé d'avoir tardé pour le 09, mais à la base, cette fic ne faisait que 08 chapitres et elle était terminée, j'ai donc dû mettre en place une suite. L'écriture étant un passe-temps, parfois je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire la moindre ligne. Je n'avais pas prévu d'intégrer le personnage de Susan, mais le commentaire Anglais d'un Guest m'a donné l'idée de l'intégrer. D'ailleurs, je t'en remercie !**

 **J'essaye de clôturer les derniers chapitres au plus vite, et je posterais le 10 dès que le 11 sera entamé, histoire de ne pas vous faire trop patienter. Je pense après le 10, il y aura encore deux chapitres.**

 **Le personnage de Lorenzo est tiré de la série REX, de tous les acteurs qui ont joué dans cette série et qui ont interprété le maître de Rex, c'est** **Kaspar Capparoni mon préféré, pas ma faute si j'ai un faible pour les Italiens ^_^ Faut dire que Kaspar et Paolo (Seganti, Largo dans Largo Winch) sont plutôt beaux gosse, enfin bref, je m'éloigne là ^_^**

 **Pour « Mission Difficile » j'ai apporté quelques modifications au 24, et l'idée que j'ai eu est toujours sous forme d'idée, mais la suite de cette fic sera en ligne après le dernier chapitre « d'un Ange parmi les Démons » publié. Lorsque je reprendrais la publication de cette fic, je tenterais de mettre un chapitre par semaine.**

 **Pour le 3.07 et le 3.17, ils sont toujours en StandBy, impossible de mettre la fin en application et ça m'énerve, donc je préfère les laisser de côté pour le moment, plutôt que de vous sortir un fin minable. Je m'excuse donc auprès des gens qui attendent avec impatience la suite de ces deux fics.**

 **Sachez que suite à l'info / rumeur concernant le 5.20, un OS est en cours, mais rien ne dit qu'il sera publié, car l'idée que j'avais eue me pose problème, donc il se peut que cet OS ne voit jamais le jour. J'ai encore une mini fic sur la S3 à vous proposer, un OS de la S2 et deux OS qui seront tiré de deux Animes que j'affectionne. Á noter que je pense vous dévoiler bientôt un OS Stemily qui sera mon troisième écrit sur ce couple (même si les précédents n'ont jamais été publiés) ainsi qu'un OS CrossOver Largo Winch - Arrow.**

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


	10. La décision de Felicity & ses

**Oyé oyé fan du couple Olicity, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end de Pâques et que vous n'avez pas trop mangé de chocolat ^_^ !**

 **Voici le chapitre 10 de cette fic qui a la base s'était terminé en 08 chapitres plus un épilogue qui n'avait jamais été écrit.**

 **Je m'excuse par ailleurs d'avoir tardé à la poster, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis personnels et de santé qui ont fait que je n'avais pas trop envie d'écrire.**

 **Dans le précédent chapitre, Felicity avait pris une décision après avoir vu Oliver nu ! Pour savoir quelle décision elle a prise, je vous invite à vous plonger dans ce chapitre 10.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'habitude on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 — La décision de Felicity & ses conséquences**

Le soir venu, Felicity et Oliver dînaient tranquillement et en silence ! En effet même si elle avait pris sa décision, elle avait peur de la réaction d'Oliver ! Oliver quand a lui avait bien vu que sa petite amie était songeuse et se demander à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Il espérait qu'elle ne se sente pas mal à l'aise de l'avoir vu nu et que cela n'avait pas réveillé de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Alors tu aimes le poulet au curry ? Ce n'est pas trop fort pour toi ?

Là voyant restée silencieuse l'inquiétait un peu, il l'avait l'impression de faire un saut dans le passé lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé la première fois. Il ne voulait surtout pas la mettre mal à l'aise, mais là, il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle avait, d'autant plus que cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était ainsi. Il finit par se lever et contournait la table afin de se retrouver derrière sa chaise et lui baisa tendrement le cou la faisant sursauter.

\- Excuse-moi ma chérie, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

\- Non, ce n'est rien, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Est-ce que c'est à cause du fait que… Que tu m'es vu tout nu ?

 _Rougissant_ \- Non… Non… Bien sûr que non ! Je…

Oliver n'était pas de dupe, vu comment elle était hésitante et bafouillait, il comprit que cela en était la cause, mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Il mit alors ses mains sur ces épaules et entreprit de là détendre.

\- Laisse-toi aller et détends-toi !

Après un long silence à profiter de ce moment, Felicity le brisa.

\- Oliver je… Je crois que… Que l'on devrait arrêter !

Oliver stoppa son massage surprit par les dires de Felicity !

\- Que… Quoi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

\- De nous deux ! Ça rime à rien et… Ça ne marchera pas !

Devant les dires de la jeune humaine qui lui avait volé son cœur, Oliver qui avait stoppé son massage sur ces épaules s'accroupit devant elle.

\- Ma chérie dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien du tout Oliver, j'ai juste eu le temps de sérieusement réfléchir à… Á notre histoire qui est voué à un échec !

\- Quoi !? Mais pourquoi ?

 _Élevant la voix_ \- Mais regarde-moi Oliver ! Je ne suis qu'une humaine et toi tu es le futur Roi des Enfers !

\- Et alors où est le problème ?

 _Criant_ \- MOI ! JE SUIS UNE SIMPLE HUMAINE !

Oliver fut surpris de l'entendre ainsi crier, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait se mettre dans cet état ! Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, mais à sa grande surprise, Felicity les retira et se levait afin de s'éloigner de lui.

\- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi Oliver ! Tu m'as… Tu m'as sortie de ce bordel dans lequel je devais me donner à des hommes sans broncher, sous peine de recevoir une punition encore plus sévère, tu as donné un nouveau sens à ma vie, mais aussi la force d'avancer et d'aller de l'avant et pour cela je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Oliver l'attira contre son torse en laissant sa tête trouver naturellement sa place dans son cou qu'il baisa tendrement.

Il l'a gardé contre lui l'empêchant de fuir même s'il sentait qu'elle ne le désirait pas et laissait ses lèvres embrasser doucement la peau de son cou. Au bout d'un moment, il sortit sa tête de son cou et embrassa longuement son front avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Felicity, je sais que tu doutes du fait que tu sois humaine et je peux comprendre tout à fait ta position et tes doutes. Moi-même j'ai dû faire face à mon père quand il ne voulait pas que je te sorte de ce bordel, d'ailleurs, je me suis mis dans une telle colère, qu'il a compris que ce n'était pas qu'un simple flirte, d'ailleurs Camio lui a également fait part de son avis. Après cet incident, il a accepté que je rompe ce fameux mariage arrangé à ma naissance avec cette Démone que je ne connaissais même pas !

L'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres, il reprit.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu que depuis quelques jours tu es différente et cela à cause de la réaction de mon corps. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je t'aime comme un fou, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne ! Mais je comprends que tu es peur, mais sache que jamais je ne forcerais à faire quoi que ce soit et lorsque je te ferais l'amour pour la première fois, je te promets d'être le plus doux et le plus patient possible ! Et si pendant les préliminaires tu souhaites arrêter par peur et bien je respecterai ton choix !

Felicity fut émue des dires d'Oliver, néanmoins, elle avait pris une décision pour le bien du jeune Démon mais aussi pour elle, car elle savait que si cette transformation ne fonctionnait pas ou si elle n'osait passer cette étape, Oliver ne pourrait pas rester avec elle sur Terre, alors plutôt que de l'obliger à faire ce choix partagé entre sa famille, son devoir et elle, elle avait pris cette décision à sa place, quitte à souffrir.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Oliver, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, tu es mon premier véritable amour et tu resteras l'amour de ma vie, mais… Il est préférable d'en rester là ! Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu dois me laisser partir !

Oliver n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cette décision et savait qu'elle doutait ! Camio lui en avait touché un mot, mais il pensait que cela était loin derrière, or, ce n'était pas le cas !

\- Écoute ma chérie, ne me demande pas de faire un choix entre toi et mon devoir, parce que de toute manière comme je l'ai dit à mon père, le choix serait vite fait ! Je te choisirais toujours, alors s'il te plaît ne pense pas à ce genre de chose qui te blesse ! _L'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres_ Je comprends que tu es peur et je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'avais pas peur de cette transformation, mais comme l'a dit Astaroth, notre amour est unique et puissant, alors il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, tout va très bien se passer !

Felicity s'écartait d'Oliver, s'éloignant de lui tournant le dos.

\- Et si ça se passe mal ?

Oliver poussait un profond soupire devant la tournure que prenait cette discussion et il n'aimait pas cela du tout ! Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la ramena contre son torse. Dos à elle, il entreprit de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou avant de lui murmurer tendrement.

\- Cesse de t'inquiéter, ce n'est pas sans danger soit, mais tout ce passera bien, je te le promets ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce serait mon sang que tu boirais et de toute façon, je serais là près de toi ! Pour le moment mon Ange, cesse de te faire du mal en te posant mille et une questions !

Se défaisant de son étreinte et se retournant les bras croisés.

\- Il n'y a pas que cela Oliver, le peuple des Enfers n'acceptera probablement pas une Nephilim comme Reine et si c'est le cas, que feras-tu ? Tu m'as dit que les Enfers étaient régies par des lois et qui avait des Démons inférieurs qui n'hésitaient pas à tuer.

\- Oui et ?

\- S'il refuse d'avoir une Nephilim comme Reine que feras-tu ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour rester enfermer à longueur de journée dans un palais aussi luxueux soit-il, j'ai… J'ai été traité comme une esclave pendant trois ans et j'étais enfermé quasiment tout le temps dans cette chambre que tu as vue, je ne supporterais pas cela une nouvelle fois !

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, je te le jure ! Ceux qui se mettront en travers notre mariage et ceux qui chercheront à te nuire mourront !

\- Alors c'est ça ! Tu tueras tous ceux qui contrediront ta décision ! Mais sache que ça ne marche pas ainsi Oliver !

\- Dans les Enfers si ! Le Roi est en droit de tuer tous ceux qui s'opposent à lui où à ses décisions!

\- C'est agir comme un dictateur et un oppresseur envers le peuple ! Sur Terre il y a des années, le peuple Allemand a connu ce genre de situation ! Et moi je suis contre ce genre de procédé, pour moi un peuple doit être libre !

Oliver se pinça l'arête du nez sachant que cette discussion menait à rien, pourtant, il tentait par A plus B de faire comprendre à l'amour de vie qu'il fallait parfois agir en dictateur !

\- Écoute Felicity, si mon père, Lucifer, Roi des Enfers n'avait parfois pas agi en dictateur, les Démons inférieurs, les criminels et autres, auraient renversé la famille royale et je ne serais même pas là avec toi à avoir cette discussion qui ne mène à rien ! De plus, comme je te l'ai expliqué, les Enfers sont régies par des Lois comme au Ciel et sur Terre ! Tu n'étais pas étais pas nés et moi non plus d'ailleurs et ce n'était pas mon père Lucifer qui était à la tête des Enfers mais mon grand-père et à cette époque il y a eu un carnage sur Terre et ce fut l'œuvre des Démons inférieur assoiffé de sang qui tuaient les humains pour le plaisir ! Mon grand-père et la personne qui gérait le Ciel à cette époque se sont alors réunis afin de mettre un terme à cette horreur ! C'est depuis cette époque que les Enfers sont régies par des lois ! Et je me fiche de l'avis des autres !

\- Et bien pas moi Oliver ! Je… J'ai vécu durant trois années enfermé à être obligé de faire ce que l'on me demandait et crois-moi, quand tu vis une telle situation, tu vois les choses différemment !

\- Felicity, je… _Poussant un profond soupir_ Écoute je sais ce que tu as vécu et crois-moi où non, j'aurais voulu te rencontrer bien avant afin de t'éviter le pire! Je sais à quel point ce fut dur et…

\- Non Oliver, je doute que tu saches réellement, sinon, tu n'aurais pas ce genre de propos concernant la manière de gérer un pays !

Oliver fermait les yeux et était triste de la réaction de celle qu'il aimait mais en même temps en colère. Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour la convaincre que parfois agir de la sorte était nécessaire mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de se disputer avec elle et ne voulait pas aggraver les choses de peur que cela se termine par une dispute. Il allait dire quelque chose, du genre qu'ils en parleraient calmement demain matin, mais Felicity le devança.

\- Je vais aller dormir dans la chambre d'ami et demain je partirai !

\- QUOI !? Mais tu… Tu ne peux pas partir comme cela après vouloir rompre avec moi !

\- Tu n'auras pas à t'en faire pour moi, je vais retourner à New York et Lorenzo saura me protéger !

\- Mais Felicity !

\- C'est ma décision Oliver ! Si tu m'aimes vraiment comme tu me l'as souvent dit, je te demanderais de respecter ma décision.

Sur ces mots, Felicity quitta la salle à manger et disparut à l'étage. C'est en entendant la porte claquée que Oliver explosa envoyant valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table ! Ayant besoin de se défouler et ne voulant pas la laisser seul, Oliver fit appel à son ami d'enfance.

\- Shekil, tu m'entends ?

Shekil se trouvait en ce moment aux Enfers, plus précisément dans sa chambre au palais royal étant le plus fidèle serviteur d'Oliver mais aussi son ami.

\- Oliver, tout ce passe bien sûr Terre ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service, tu peux venir sur Terre s'il te plaît ?

Shekil fut surpris de la demande de son ami, sachant que ce dernier se trouvait en ce moment avec sa bien aimée qui se prénommait Felicity.

\- Oui bien sûr, je préviens son Altesse Lucifer et j'arrive !

\- Ça ne sera pas la peine puisque je dois retourner aux Enfers, donc ne lui dit rien, et vient !

Shekil n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la communication fut interrompue ! Poussant un profond soupir, il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte des Enfers quand il croisa Dantalion.

\- Shekil, où vas-tu comme cela ?

\- Sur Terre, Oliver m'a demandé de la rejoindre !

\- C'est étrange qui te demande cela ?!

\- En effet et il avait l'air étrange d'ailleurs.

\- Il est peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Felicity ! Je viens avec toi !

Une fois sur Terre et plus précisément devant la porte du Manoir, Shekil fit savoir à Oliver qu'il était là et ce dernier sortit. Il fallait être aveugle pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Dantalion !

Devant l'intonation froide employée par Oliver, Dantalion comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose !

\- Shekil m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé de venir sur Terre et je l'ai donc accompagné pour voir Felicity !

\- Mouais ! Dans un sens, c'est bien que tu sois-là, étant donné que Felicity ne connaît pas Shekil !

Sur ces mots, Oliver les laissa devant l'entrée et s'envola dans le ciel ne leur laissant même pas poser plus de questions ! Connaissant la maison, Dantalion ouvrit la porte du Manoir et invita Shekil à entrer. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon en passant devant la salle à manger, ils virent l'ampleur des dégâts.

\- Bon sang, mais que c'est-il passé ici ? Une horde de Démon n'aurait pas fait autant de bazar !

À ce moment-là, Dantalion colla les deux bouts et se ruait l'étage en imaginant que Felicity avait été enlevé où pire ! Il courrait comme un fou et en passant devant une porte de nombreuses chambres du Manoir, il stoppa sa course ayant entendu des pleurs. Il comprit alors que le départ précipité d'Oliver, agrémenter de sa colère et les pleurs qu'il entendant lui fit comprendre que ces deux-là avaient dû se disputer ! Appréciant la jeune humaine, il entra dans la chambre et en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, il était peiné. Refermant la porte doucement, il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le rebord en restant silencieux.

Au bout d'un moment, malgré son chagrin, Felicity vit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre et fut surprise de voir …

\- Dantalion !?

\- Hey ma belle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est ce crétin d'Oliver ?

À l'entente du prénom de celui qu'elle aimait, Felicity enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, afin que ses sanglots soient étouffés. Dantalion se sentait déstabilisé ne sachant que fait pour apaiser la jeune femme qui pleurait à cause d'Oliver.

 _À lui-même_ \- Il va m'entendre celui-là quand il va revenir ! Comment ose-t-il faire pleurer Felicity !

Dantalion posa sa main sur le dos de Felicity qu'il massait doucement ne sachant pas comment apaiser ses pleurs à part de lui faire savoir qu'il était là pour elle et qu'elle n'était pas seule. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, les pleurs de Felicity avaient cessé, même si la tristesse était toujours présente.

\- Merci Dantalion… Merci d'être là !

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier ma belle, c'est normal ! Tu veux bien m'expliquer la raison de ton chagrin ? Même si je me doute qu'un gros crétin en est responsable !

Au fait d'entendre Dantalion traiter Oliver de gros crétin, cela la fit sourire. Non pas qu'elle appréciait que l'on insulte les personnes qu'elle aimait mais l'intonation de voix de Dantalion, lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas méchant, juste pour la détendre.

\- Tu es bien plus jolie quand tu souris que lorsque tu pleures !

Il avait dit cette courte phrase en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Felicity lui sourit timidement et se lança alors dans ses explications de ce qui s'était passé il y a trois jours. La vue d'Oliver nu, la réaction de son corps et la peur de s'offrir à lui à cause de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

\- Felicity, je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tout est fini, plus jamais ces types te feront du mal !

\- Je sais Dantalion, mais… J'ai tellement honte de ce que j'ai vécu durant ces trois dernières années, je me sens tellement sale et j'ai… J'ai peur de ma réaction pendant l'acte et de blesser Oliver sans le vouloir !

\- Oui, je te comprends, mais Oliver ne te fera jamais de mal tu le sais !

\- Oui je le sais mais…

\- Argh, ce crétin n'est décidément pas doué parfois, un stage sur le comment ne pas blesser la femme que l'on aime ne lui ferait pas de mal !

Une nouvelle fois, cela arracha un sourire à Felicity.

\- Il n'y a pas que cela qui me fait peur !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'ai peur de ne pas être celle qu'il faut pour Oliver !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Par rapport à… À ma condition et à la transformation !

\- Je me doute que tu es peur du passage en Nephilim, mais tu ne dois surtout pas penser au pire ! Et puis l'amour que tu éprouves pour Oliver est fort et puissant donc pas de soucis de ce côté-là. Sans compter que c'est son sang que tu boiras donc de ce côté-là, pas de problème non plus !

\- Ce n'est pas cela qui me fait le plus peur !

Devant l'interrogation de Dantalion, Felicity poursuivit.

\- J'ai peur de ce qui se passera quand je serais devenue une Nephilim et de la réaction du peuple des Enfers de savoir qu'ils auront une Nephilim pour Reine !

\- Tu n'auras pas à t'en faire pour cela tu sais !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de passer toute ma vie enfermée dans un château sans être libre de mes mouvements, sans pouvoir sortir sans escorte, être comme, comme une prisonnière ! Je ne pourrai jamais Dantalion et même si j'aime Oliver et même s'il m'aime, je ne serais pas heureuse.

\- Écoute, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens, la peur que tu ressens au plus profond de toi est humaine, mais il faut que tu saches une chose importante, c'est que personne ne te privera de ta liberté et ne t'enfermera dans une prison dorée ! Tu sais, nous autres les Démons avons une mauvaise réputation auprès du Ciel et des êtres humains à cause de fausses histoires et d'adaptation cinématographique, mais nous sommes plus humains que les humains eux-mêmes ! La preuve est que Oliver, Moi, Camio et Sitri n'ont pas supporté ce que ces types t'ont fait ! Oliver était comme fou quand il s'est réveillé après que ce Taka(1) t'ai reprit, si bien qu'il est entré dans une telle colère que personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, même pas Lucifer lui-même !

 _Surprise_ \- Comment ça !? Je croyais que le haut dirigeant des Enfers était plus fort que tous les Démons réunis ?

\- Euh, ça ce son dans les histoires que les humains ont mis en avant sas savoir quoi que se soit de notre monde ! La réalité en est tout autre !

\- Que veux-tu dire Dantalion ?

\- Qu'à lui tout seul, Oliver pourrait détruire l'univers tout entier !

\- L'u… L'univers ?

\- Yep ! Il existe une légende dans le monde des Enfers, même si, ce n'en ai pas vraiment une !

\- Comment ça ?

\- On dit qu'une fois tous les cent mille ans un bébé issu de la famille royal né avec un pouvoir destructeur, une force destructrice qui ressemble au Big Bang qui a créé l'univers.

\- Et Oliver aurait cette force en lui !?

\- Oui ! Quand Camio l'a ramené aux Enfers lorsque ce déchet t'ai repris, quand il a vu que tu n'étais pas là, il était comme fou et a voulu te secourir. Son père, son Altesse Lucifer le lui a d'abord interdit, mais devant le refus de son père de te sauver, la puissance d'Oliver s'est déchaînée, si bien qu'il a bien failli tout détruire que ce soit les Enfers, le Ciel où même la Terre.

À ce moment-là, Felicity se souvint de quelque chose et plongea son regard dans celui de Dantalion.

\- Mais le tremblement de terre que l'on a ressenti est…

\- Est l'œuvre d'Oliver oui, d'ailleurs, une bonne partie des Enfers a souffert, heureusement qu'il s'est calmé !

\- Que s'est-il passé pour que la fureur d'Oliver se calme ?

\- Il a entendu ta voix !

 _Surprise_ \- Ma voix ?

\- Oui, Oliver nous a dit que ta voix, le suppliant de venir te sauver s'est manifestée dans son esprit.

 _Se rappelant cet instant_ \- Tu veux dire que c'est ma voix qu'il a mis fin à sa colère !

\- Tout à fait ma belle, comme c'est ce brave Cerbère qui a réussi à combler la tristesse d'Oliver quand celui-ci n'était encore qu'un gamin quand sa mère fut tuée lors de la Grande Guerre opposant le Ciel aux Enfers !

\- Donc ça veut dire que…

\- Que tu as un lien très puissant avec notre cher idiot de petit prince et que tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout se passera bien !

\- Mais je… Je l'ai blessé à cause de ma peur et…

 _L'interrompant_ \- T'inquiète ma belle, j'ignore pourquoi cet idiot est parti sans chercher à avoir une conversation avec toi, mais crois moi quand il reviendra, je vais lui botter les fesses pour avoir oser te faire pleurer !

Felicity laissait échapper un petit rire devant ce que venait de lui dire Dantalion et se mit à imaginer la scène. Dantalion lui fut soulagé de voir Felicity sourire comme elle le faisait, cela était bon signe.

\- Ah, je préfère ça, tu es bien plus jolie quand tu ris que lorsque tu pleures !

Felicity rougit au compliment de Dantalion et bien que cela lui avait fait du bien de discuter avec lui, elle espérait que Oliver revienne vite.

\- Dantalion, merci pour tout !

\- Je t'en prie ma belle. Aller repose-toi maintenant, tu as eu une fin de journée assez mouvementée et tu verras après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.

\- Et pour Oliver ?

\- Ne te fais pas de mouron pour lui, il a dit à Shekil et à moi qu'il partait aux Enfers !

\- Shekil ?

\- Ouais, un ami d'Oliver, un Ange déchu.

\- Comme Sitri ?

\- Oui, sauf que lui, c'est de sa propre volonté qu'il a quitté le Ciel après la mort de son bien aimé Ios, tué par le Ciel ! Aller maintenant repose toi !

Dantalion embrassa le front de Felicity avant de quitter la chambre et de rejoindre Shekil qui venait de terminer de ranger.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Elle est secouée et s'est disputée avec Oliver parce qu'elle a peur de ne pas être digne de lui !

\- Cela n'explique pas le départ précipité d'Oliver !

\- Non, mais il va m'entendre celui-là, surtout après le traumatisme qu'a vécu Felicity ! Je vais demander à Baphomet de venir sur Terre pour s'occuper des repas !

\- C'est vrai que les délices de Baphomet lui remonteront le moral !

Dantalion sourit à Shekil, sachant que lui aussi, apprécié la cuisine de Baphomet comme tous les Enfers d'ailleurs ! Le lendemain arriva bien vite et bien qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar, elle se leva de bonne humeur, sa discussion avec Dantalion lui avait fait du bien. Elle qui n'avait aucun ami, se confier à ce Démon qu'elle considérait comme son ami lui avait enlevé un poids sur le cœur. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle à manger, elle vit que la table était remplie de plat aussi succulent les uns que les autres.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, vous avez bien dormi ?

Felicity entendu une voix qu'elle connaissait fit face à la personne qui venait d'enter et lui sourit.

\- Baphomet bonjour, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir !

\- Moi de même mademoiselle Felicity, je suis heureux de vous voir en pleine forme ! Votre petit-déjeuner est prêt, vous pouvez commencer si vous le désirez !

\- Merci Baphomet ! Dantalion n'est pas là ?

\- Mon maître est encore dans sa chambre, quand à Monsieur Shekil, il ne devrait plus tarder !

\- Shekil !?

\- C'est vrai vous ne le connaissez pas, c'est un ami proche de son altesse Oliver !

À l'entente du prénom de celui qu'elle aimait, le regard de Felicity s'assombrit ce que vit Baphomet qui mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Vous savez Mademoiselle Felicity, son Altesse Oliver peut-être parfois dur dans ses propos, mais c'est un bon Démon et moi qui ne suit qu'un simple serviteur, j'ai bien remarqué la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés à quel point il tenait à vous. Alors ne vous en faites pas, l'amour que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre est si fort qu'il sera victorieux et cela quelques soit les obstacles qui se mettront en travers !

\- Merci Baphomet !

\- Je vous en prie Mademoiselle Felicity. Vous savez dans tous les Enfers on ne parle que de cela.

 _Surprise_ \- Comment ça ?

\- Que son Altesse Oliver a trouvé la femme qu'il cherchait et que même si elle est humaine pour le moment, elle est si belle que même Dieu lui-même est jaloux de voir un tel Ange devenir l'épouse du futur roi des Enfers.

\- Baphomet, c'est gentil de me dire cela pour me remonter le moral, mais… Je ne pense pas que le peuple des Enfers soit ravi d'avoir une humaine et Nephilim pour Reine !

\- Détrompez-vous Mademoiselle Felicity ! Ce que dit Baphomet est la stricte vérité !

Felicity vit un jeune homme aux cheveux poivre et sel apparaître dans la salle à manger où elle se trouvait avec Baphomet. Cet homme dégageait une telle aura, que Felicity fut décontenancée.

\- Bonjour à vous Shekil, avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Oui merci Baphomet.

En reportant son attention sur Felicity, Shekil vit qu'elle fuyait son regard et il était clair qu'elle était embarrassée.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi Felicity ! _S'approchant d'elle_ Je suis Shekil, un bon ami d'Oliver.

Felicity prit la main que lui tendait Shekil et la lui serra.

\- Enchanté Shekil. Vous… Vous aussi vous êtes…

\- Non Shekil est comme Sitri, un Ange Déchus !

\- Tu parles trop Dantalion, laisse dont les gens s'exprimer !

\- Mon cher Shekil, ne vois-tu pas que Felicity est embarrassé par ta présence ! Elle se méfie des étrangers je te signale !

\- Je le sais Dantalion, c'est pour cela que je lui dis dit de ne pas avoir peur de moi !

\- Je m'excuse d'être si…

\- Ne t'excuse pas Felicity, n'importe quel humain normalement constitué le serait après ce que tu as vécu ! Moi je trouve que tu es forte surtout de se sentir si a l'aise avec nous autres qui sommes des Démons.

\- C'est vrai, mais en même temps vous êtes tellement gentil avec moi, même Oliver au début de notre cohabitation après m'avoir sauvé, c'est montré tellement gentil avec moi !

\- Notre futur roi est un gros chamallow en ta présence ma belle !

Au dire de Dantalion, Felicity sourit.

La journée se passa plutôt bien, même si Felicity commençait à s'en vouloir de ce qu'elle avait dit à Oliver, d'autant plus que les dires de Baphomet lui avaient été confirmés par Shekil mais aussi par Dantalion lui-même quand elle lui avait posé la question en privé, ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

Deux jours s'étaient à présent écoulés depuis que Oliver était parti et Felicity culpabilisé de plus en plus. Mais Shekil et Dantalion la rassuraient en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire que Oliver était probablement retenu pour des affaires, c'est ce que Felicity avait cru jusqu'à ce que Camio débarque le lendemain matin plutôt affolé.

\- Eh bien Camio, c'est rare de te voir aussi affolé, Monsieur je garde toujours mon sang-froid !

\- Ce n'est pas l'heure de la plaisanterie Dantalion, on a un gros problème sur les bras !

 _Fronçant les sourcil_ s - Un gros problème !? Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien Oliver est…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une voix féminine se matérialisait.

\- Camio, il y a un souci avec Oliver ?

\- Bonjour Felicity ! En fait je…

\- Camio s'il te plaît, dis-moi la vérité, il y a un problème avec Oliver c'est ça ?

En voyant le regard de la jeune femme, Camio su qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir et se décida donc de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé aux Enfers.

\- Oliver est enfermé dans l'une des prisons du Palais !

 _Effaré_ \- Quoi !? Mais enfin pourquoi ?

Shekil croisa le regard de Camio et comprit que l'affaire était grave, Dantalion aussi avait compris ! Camio de son côté prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans son monologue.

\- Oliver a fait une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il s'est battu contre les Démons inférieurs qui vivent selon leur propre loi ! Leur QG se situe dans ce que l'on appelle le tréfonds des Enfers ou les Terres Interdites, un lieu où règne la terreur et dans lequel peu de Démon s'y rendent.

\- C'est la Terre des Banni si tu préfères Felicity _Intervient Dantalion_

\- Le problème, c'est qu'il a tué bon nombre d'entre eux. Les survivants et le chef de la Terre Interdite réclament donc réparation et vengeance.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que Oliver est en ce moment en prison ?

\- Parce que selon la loi des Enfers quiconque ose se rendre sur la Terre Interdite doit être prêt à en subir les conséquences.

\- Et quelles sont-elles ?

Ce fut Dantalion qui répondit à Felicity.

\- Un combat à mort !

\- Oh non mon Dieu !

Felicity se sentit mal et s'effondrait dans le canapé qui se trouvait derrière elle et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Tout est de ma faute ! C'est à cause de moi si… Si Oliver a agi de la sorte !

Camio qui ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire vu qu'il venait de rentrer de l'Angleterre s'assit au côté de Felicity et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ne dis pas cela Felicity, tu n'y es pour rien…

\- MAIS SI ! Je… Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre enfermé dans un château si le peuple des Enfers n'acceptait pas une Nephilim comme Reine et… Tout cela parce que j'avais peur que… Que Oliver souffre de cette situation alors j'ai préféré me sacrifier et rompre avec lui plutôt que…

\- Que votre vie ne soit un Enfer !

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- Oliver m'a prévenu qu'il venait que je vienne sur Terre et quand Dantalion et moi nous sommes arrivés, il avait l'air à la fois triste et en colère et il s'est envolé.

\- Aux Enfers où il a passé ses nerfs ! Non mais il a quoi dans le crâne cet idiot de p'tit Prince !

Personne n'osait contredire Dantalion, sachant qu'il avait raison et que Oliver n'avait pas vraiment agi comme il le fallait. Pour Camio qui savait que Felicity doutait d'elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela se serait terminé de cette façon pour l'un comme pour l'autre, car Oliver était dans un sacré pétrin et Felicity culpabilisait ! Le silence régnait dans le Manoir durant de longues minutes, chaque Démon cherchait une solution sauf Baphomet qui était dans la cuisine. Felicity surprit tout le monde en se levant tel un diable qui sort de sa boîte en disant.

\- Il faut que j'y aille !

Dantalion fut le premier à réagir à ce que venait de dire Felicity.

\- Comment ça, il faut que tu y ailles ?

\- Aux Enfers, je veux parler à Lucifer et lui expliquer que je suis responsable de tout cela.

\- Quoi !? Mais enfin c'est impossible Felicity, tu ne survivras pas à l'air des Enfers et s'il t'arriverait quelque chose Oliver deviendrait fou et…

Camio n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà Felicity se précipitait à l'étage les laissant en plan. Voyant le sourire de Dantalion, Camio explosa

 _-_ Mais enfin dit quelque chose Dantalion, je passe pour le méchant là !

\- Pas la peine d'essayer de l'en dissuader Camio, notre future Reine est aussi têtue que le petit Prince, crois-moi !

 _Plaquant sa main sur son front_ \- Mais c'est pas vrai, Oliver va me tuer !

\- T'inquiète, elle ne sera pas seule, on part tous avec elle.

Ne laissant même pas le temps à Camio de dire où faire qui que ce soit, Dantalion partit vers la cuisine afin de dire à Baphomet. Le bouc qui avait préparé le repas du soir décida de tout embarquer avec lui.

Shekil qui était resté seul avec Camio décida d'exposer son point de vue.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu risqué qu'elle vienne.

\- Si bien sûr que si mais, je doute qu'elle change d'avis ! Dantalion a raison, elle est aussi têtue qu'Oliver voir pire !

\- Sacré couple royal qu'ils forment !

\- À qui le dis-tu !

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, la petite troupe était prête à partir. Camio donna les dernières recommandations à Felicity.

\- Quoi qu'il se passe, tu restes près de l'un d'entre nous c'est bien compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand on arrivera aux Enfers, l'air va te paraît irrespirable mais surtout ne panique pas d'accord. Tu inspires et expires plusieurs fois et tout ira pour le mieux!

\- D'accord Camio.

\- Et surtout ne montre pas ta peur à quiconque, n'oublie pas que tu es la future Reine aux yeux des Enfers !

Felicity acquiesçait une nouvelle fois et Dantalion voyant que tous étaient prêt, ouvrit le passage dans une langue que Felicity connaissait pas et fut surprise de voir que le pentacle qui se formait fut différent de celui qu'Oliver avait créer lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu à New York.

\- Camio, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

\- Quand Oliver et moi nous nous sommes rendus à New York, le pentacle fut différent, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le pentacle utilisé par Oliver fut un pentacle de téléportation qui ouvre une porte d'un endroit à un autre ! Or, là il s'agit d'ouvrir la porte des Enfers.

Felicity fit savoir à Camio qu'elle avait compris. Dantalion fit savoir que la porte était ouverte et qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Après environ une demi-heure de marche, le petit groupe arrivait à une porte que Shekil en tête l'ouvrit et la passa quand un énorme grognement se fit entendre !

\- Euh dites, on fait quoi pour Cerbère, il risque de ne pas apprécier qu'un humain se pointe aux Enfers !

Tous, sauf Shekil qui avait déjà passé la porte, regardaient Dantalion, comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse connerie du siècle.

\- Merde je n'y avais pas pensé !

Felicity regardait Dantalion et Camio et se rappelait que lorsqu'elle avait entendu le grognement la première fois, Oliver l'avait rassuré !

\- Bon, Felicity tu restes auprès de Dantalion OK !

Felicity acquiesçait et resta près de Dantalion qui fit en sorte de la rassurer.

\- T'inquiète ma belle, si ce gros toutou te fait du mal, j'en connais un qui va être en colère !

Camio qui était parti en avant revint assez rapidement.

\- Surtout pas un bruit, ce cher Cerbère est en train de dormir.

\- Pfuu, tu parles d'un gardien ce clébard !

\- Dantalion, n'oublie pas que ce clébard comme tu l'appelles est plus qu'un simple gardien aux yeux d'Oliver. Alors tu te tais, tu me suis et tu protèges Felicity.

Dantalion qui n'aimait pas trop recevoir d'ordre, se tut pour une fois et suivit Camio tout en gardant Felicity contre lui afin de la protéger. Lorsqu'ils passaient la porte des Enfers, Felicity se sentit prit d'un malaise à cause de l'air et s'écarta de Dantalion en émettant un bruit ce qui fut une erreur ! En effet, Cerbère alertait par le bruit se dressa devant Felicity qui à la vue de la bête fut paralysée.

\- Bordel c'est pas vrai ! Felicity recule !

Mais Felicity ne bougeait pas. Elle n'avait pas peur des chiens d'habitude, mais celui qui se trouvait devant elle mesurait plus de trois mètres de haut et avait trois têtes avec des crocs menaçants qui n'avaient aucun mal à broyer tout ce qui lui tomber dans la gueule. Camio qui était un peu éloigné s'approchait doucement de Cerbère pour tenter de détourner l'attention.

\- Cerbère, soit gentil et recule !

Mais Cerbère envoya un coup de patte à Camio qu'il évita in extremis. Dantalion en profitait pour tenter d'éloigner Felicity, mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de combler la distance qui le séparé de Felicity que déjà Cerbère était près d'elle prête à la dévorer.

Dantalion et Camio criaient en même temps dans l'espoir de faire réagir la jeune femme.

\- FELICITYYYYYY

Voyant les trois grosses têtes s'avancer vers elle, Felicity fermait les yeux et baissait la tête. Mais une chose se produisit, une chose que personne même pas Oliver lui-même aurait pu prévoir ! En effet, Cerbère dont ses têtes se trouvaient à quelques centimètres du visage de Felicity reconnu une odeur familière qui émanait de l'inconnue. Il se mit à gémir faiblement et de sa langue baveuse lécha le visage de Felicity, alors que ses deux autres têtes se posaient sur chaque épaule de la jeune femme qui était estomaqué par la réaction du chien des Enfers, de même que Dantalion et Camio étaient abasourdis de voir la réaction de Cerbère qui était redouté par tous.

\- C'est quoi ce délire !

\- Alors là Dantalion, tu m'en demandes beaucoup !

\- Cerbère !

À l'entente de son nom, Cerbère s'écarta de la jeune humaine et la regarda les langues pendantes. Felicity approcha alors doucement sa main et fermait les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard pour voir que l'une des têtes du chien était rentrée en contact avec sa main. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air si méchant qu'il en avait l'air, Felicity caressa la tête du milieu, alors que les deux autres têtes cherchaient à connaître le même traitement.

\- En fait, tu es impressionnant, mais tu es gentil.

Alors que Cerbère continuait de demander des caresses de Felicity, Camio comprit alors qu'il se passait.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris Dantalion !

\- Ah ouais, et ben bravo Monsieur l'intellectuel ! Tu veux bien m'expliquer, parce que moi je ne comprends pas comme ce clébard a pu devenir un agneau !

\- C'est simple. Tu sais comme moi que la seule personne que Cerbère accepte est Oliver !

\- Ouais et ?!

\- Je pense que Cerbère a senti sur Felicity l'odeur d'Oliver et pourquoi il se montre si doux avec elle !

\- Tu es en train de me dire que s'il est comme cela, c'est parce que ?

\- Parce qu'il a reconnu l'odeur d'Oliver oui !

\- Et bien, je ne raconte pas quand ils auront des gosses, il va se transformer en caniche ! Bon Felicity tu viens.

Mais Dantalion ne put faire un pas de plus que les trois têtes de Cerbère se montrait menaçante prête à déchiqueter quiconque oser s'approcher de la jeune femme. En voyant cela, Felicity posait sa main sur l'une des pattes de Cerbère qui mit l'une de ses têtes contre la poitrine de Felicity alors que ses deux autres têtes gardaient un œil sur Dantalion.

\- Cerbère s'il te plaît, je dois aider Oliver, tu veux bien que je suive Dantalion et Camio.

Cerbère se mit à grogner gentiment.

\- Je reviendrais te voir c'est promis ! _S'éloignant d'elle doucement_ Tu es un bon chien, je comprends pourquoi Oliver t'adore !

Un garde royal qui avait eu vent que la porte des Enfers avait été ouverte fut sidéré de voir à quoi il assistait et se rendit d'urgence au Palais afin de faire son rapport. Au palais royal justement…

POV Lucifer

J'étais en train de réfléchir à la bêtise que mon fils unique avait fait et je n'avais pas vraiment compris le pourquoi de sa colère ! Selon le dernier rapport des autres prétendant au trône, mon fils filait le parfait amour avec cette jeune humaine dont je savais peu de chose excepté qu'elle avait été abusée sexuellement durant trois longues années. Je me demandais d'ailleurs, quand mon fils avait l'intention de me là présenter. Enfin là, pour qu'il me la présente ça risque d'être difficile ! Mais quel idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ! Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser plus que des coups furent portés à la porte de la salle du trône dans laquelle je me trouvais.

\- Oui entrer !

Un garde entra et fit une révérence, saluant ainsi son roi.

\- Votre Altesse, comme vous le savez la porte à été ouverte par le Seigneur Dantalion qui est accompagné de son serviteur Baphomet mais aussi de Camio, Shekil et une jeune femme qui a réussi à calmer Cerbère !

\- Quoi, que dis-tu ? Une jeune femme ?

\- Oui votre Altesse.

 _À lui-même_ \- Se pourrait-il que… _S'adressant au garde_ Que l'on aille à leur rencontre et qu'il soit accompagné jusqu'ici !

\- Bien votre altesse !

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, des coups furent de nouveaux portés à la lourde porte de la salle du trône. Une fois invité à entrer, le garde annonça les Seigneurs Dantalion, Camio, Shekil et la jeune femme, Baphomet ayant rejoint les appartements de son maître. Ce fut Camio qui parla le premier.

\- Votre Altesse, vous avez demandé à nous voir ?

\- En effet Camio, j'ai eu vent que vous étiez de retour et la demoiselle qui vous accompagne avait réussi à calmer Cerbère donc cela m'a étonné ! Approcher Mademoiselle que je puisse vous voir !

Un peu intimider par l'homme qui était assis sur le trône et qui n'était d'autre que le grand roi des Enfers, Lucifer en personne ! Felicity s'avança néanmoins en saluant le roi.

\- Votre Majesté !

\- Voici donc la jeune humaine qui a conquis le cœur de mon fils, Felicity !

\- C'est un honneur pour moi votre Altesse de vous rencontrer !

\- Il en va de même pour moi Mademoiselle ! Je comprends pourquoi mon fils est tombé amoureux de vous ! Vous êtes tout à fait charmante !

\- Vous me faites trop d'honneur votre Altesse, je ne suis pourtant qu'une simple humaine parmi tant d'autres !

\- C'est vrai, mais en plus d'avoir conquis le cœur de mon fils, vous avez réussi à conquérir le cœur d'une autre façon de Dantalion, Camio et de Sitri ! Sans oublier que vous êtes la première humaine à calmer Cerbère qui n'obéit qu'à mon fils ce qui fait de vous une personne hors du commun ! Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue ici uniquement pour que je vous fasse des éloges !

\- Non en effet votre Altesse, je suis venue ici pour vous présenter mes excuses !

 _Surprit_ \- Vos excuses comment ça ?

\- C'est de ma faute si Oliver a tué les Démons qui vivaient sur la Terre Interdite !

\- C'est vous qui le lui aviez demandé ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non mais… _Cherchant ses mots_ J'ai… Je suis responsable de ce qu'il a fait. Si je ne lui avais pas dit que je voulais rompre avec lui, rien ne serait arrivé !

\- Vous souhaitez rompre avec mon fils !

\- Oui, je le voulais parce que j'avais peur ! Non pas que l'amour qu'il éprouve pour moi ne soit pas sincère bien au contraire, je sais qu'il l'est et ce Triquetra qu'il m'a offert et qui symbolise l'amour éternel ne me quitte jamais.

\- Alors si l'amour qu'il éprouve pour vous est éternel, de quoi avez-vous eu peur ?

\- Du regard du peuple des Enfers ! J'avais peur qu'ils prennent mal le fait que le futur Roi de ce monde qu'est Oliver aime une humaine qui inspire à devenir une Nephilim afin de rester toujours aux côtés de l'homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse et qui dans la logique deviendrait Reine. Je ne souhaite que le bonheur d'Oliver et après ce que j'ai vécu durant ses trois longues années, je sais que je ne supporterai pas d'être enfermé de nouveau même dans le plus luxueux des châteaux !

\- Alors par amour pour lui, vous avez préféré vous sacrifier !

\- Oui, parce que quand je lui ai parlé de cette peur que je ressentais au fond de moi, il m'a dit qu'il se fichait de ce que pensaient les autres et que ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec son choix et sa décision il les tuerait. Je lui ai alors expliqué que les choses ne marchaient pas ainsi et qu'être un dictateur n'était pas la meilleure solution.

\- Je vois, avant de devenir Roi, je pense que mon fils a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre ! _À lui-même_ Dire que cette humaine dont mon fils est fou amoureux est plus réfléchie que lui !

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que les choses prennent cette direction, je voulais juste lui faire comprendre que…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Et vous avez bien fait Felicity ! Mon fils aurait dû, plutôt que de foncer tête baissée, réfléchir un peu et en discutait calmement avec vous. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de lui !

\- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux sortir de sa vie définitivement, je ne veux pas qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de moi !

\- Et ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire malheureusement Felicity, déjà quand on ne savait pas où tu étais, Oliver était comme fou et n'aurait pas hésité à parcourir la Terre pour te retrouver !

\- Oui Camio a raison ! Mon fils a même failli détruire les Enfers quand je me suis opposé à ce que l'on vous sauve. Ne le prenez pas mal surtout, mais normalement en tant que Roi des Enfers, je n'ai pas à m'occuper des affaires de la Terre, ni les Archanges du Ciel d'ailleurs.

\- Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Par ma faute il est obligé de se battre dans un combat à mort et je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé où pire par ma faute !

En disant cela, Felicity avait les yeux larmoyant. Lucifer qui malgré étais le Roi des Enfers fut séduit par la bonté de la jeune humaine et comprenait pourquoi son fils était tombé fou amoureux d'elle et pourquoi il était rentré dans une telle colère lorsqu'il lui avait interdit de rentrer dans les histoires des humains.

\- Garde !

Felicity tressaillit et prit peur en entendant Lucifer appelé les gardes. Un garde arriva rapidement saluant son roi.

\- Oui votre Altesse !

\- Aller chercher mon fils !

\- A vos ordres Votre Majesté.

\- Je l'accompagne !

Lucifer accepta d'un signe de tête et les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers les cellules du château.

 _Devant la cellule d'Oliver_ \- Mon prince, votre père désire vous voir !

Oliver se leva et vit que le garde était accompagné par…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Dantalion ?

\- Alors on a fait une grosse bêtise à ce qu'il paraît ?

\- Va te faire foutre ! Je te le redemande qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis rentré aux Enfers quelle question !

\- Je vois, alors elle est partie !

Oliver baissa les yeux et se sentit vide de l'intérieur en se disant qu'il l'avait cette fois-ci définitivement perdue. Dantalion eu un léger sourire sur les lèvres en sachant que la personne dont il parlait était ici avec eux. Il fit alors style de rien.

\- De qui parles-tu ?

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance de savoir de qui je parle, de toute façon, je vais mourir bientôt.

Le silence s'installait alors et Oliver suivit le garde et Dantalion dans les allées du château qui menait jusqu'à la salle du trône. Lorsque le garde frappa, il s'écarta pour les laissés passer. Dantalion qui était rentré en premier fit un clin d'œil à Felicity.

\- Oliver !

\- Fe… Felicity !?

Surprit de voir sa bien aimée dans la salle du trône et aux Enfers, Oliver n'eut pas le temps de dire où de faire quoi que se soit que Felicity se jeta dans ses bras. En sentant le corps de la jeune femme qu'il aimait contre le sien, il sut qu'il ne rêvait pas et la serra alors à son tour, en laissant sa tête se nichait dans son cou. Le couple restait ainsi enlacé avant que Oliver mette fin au silence.

\- Tu es là… J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours !

\- Pardonne-moi Oliver… Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance ! L'important c'est que… Tu ne me quittes jamais.

\- Aucune chance !

À ces deux mots, Oliver embrassa tendrement le cou de sa compagne et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime Felicity… Je t'aime tellement !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Oliver !

À l'entente de ces trois mots, Oliver sortit sa tête de son cou et captura ses lèvres et lorsque sa langue rencontra la sienne, il émit un grognement de plaisir. Le couple s'embrassait alors langoureusement sans se soucier de ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce les regardant le sourire aux lèvres. Ne se souciant de rien, trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, Oliver continuait d'embrasser l'élue de son cœur mais un raclement de gorge d'obligé à se séparer de la jeune femme qu'il gardait néanmoins dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'éloigne à nouveau de lui.

\- Oliver, mon fils, tu sais que tu vas devoir te battre contre Sword dès demain !

\- Oui je le sais père !

\- Tu dois vraiment te battre Oliver ?

 _Plongeant son regard dans le sien_ \- Je n'ai pas le choix !

\- Votre Altesse, laissez-moi aller parler à Sword et lui expliquer que ce qu'il s'est passé est ma faute et…

\- J'apprécie votre dévouement Felicity, malheureusement …

 _Interrompant son père_ \- Ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec ce monstre qu'est Sword.

\- Mais Oliver c'est à cause de moi ce qu'il s'est produit et…

Oliver l'empêcha de poursuivre en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Peu importe, ce qui est fait est fait et ça, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière ! Je ne veux pas que tu approches ce monstre qu'est Sword ! _S'adressant à son père_ puis-je me retirer dans mes appartements, je voudrais être seul avec celle que j'aime !

\- Bien sûr mon fils ! Mais demain matin à la première heure, je veux te voir ici afin de parler de ton combat !

\- Bien père. Vient Felicity !

 _Faisant une révérence_ \- Votre Altesse !

Une fois que la porte fut refermée, Lucifer qui était resté debout jusqu'à présent se rassit sur l'immense trône qui se trouvait dans la salle.

\- Je comprends pourquoi mon fils est si amoureux d'elle, cette jeune humaine est tout à fait exceptionnelle !

\- En effet ! Elle n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier par amour pour Oliver, pour ne pas qu'il ait des ennuis !

\- Sans compter qu'elle nous considère moi, Camio et Sitri comme ses amis ! Même Cerbère est devenu doux comme un agneau avec elle !

\- Voilà des siècles que je n'avais pas rencontré une telle humaine ! Dès que cette affaire est réglée, je leur donne ma bénédiction, je sais qu'elle saura rendre mon fils heureux !

Camio et Dantalion se regardaient en souriant, sachant que Oliver et Felicity seront heureux d'apprendre que Lucifer autorisé leurs unions ! Au même moment, dans les appartements privés d'Oliver, les deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient et se câlinaient sachant qu'il était seul à présent. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils avaient fini par se retrouver allongé sur le lit d'Oliver, mais pour l'instant ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de passer cette étape, ils voulaient juste être à nouveau ensemble.

\- Je te demande pardon Oliver, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir !

\- N'en parlons plus mon amour, l'importance c'est que l'on soit de nouveau ensemble.

\- Oui, mais à cause de moi tu…

Oliver la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Cesse de te faire du mal, ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, ça ne sert à rien de culpabiliser ainsi. Moi-même je m'en veux de ne pas avoir compris ce que tu ressentais ! Plutôt que de fuir, j'aurais dû en discuter avec toi calmement !

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre Oliver !

\- Tu ne me perdras jamais et demain quand je me battrais contre Sword c'est pour nous deux que je me battrais pour que tu ne ressentes plus jamais la peur et que tu puisses te déplacer librement.

\- Promets-moi d'être prudent !

\- C'est promis, par contre je… Je préfère que tu n'assistes pas à ce combat !

\- Quoi !? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu voies le monstre qui est en moi !

Surprenant Oliver, Felicity s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Jamais tu ne seras un monstre à mes yeux. Tu es celui que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Mais je voudrais tellement t'encourager demain !

 _Inversant les rôles_ \- Te savoir près de moi suffira à m'encourager, mais te savoir en sécurité me permettra d'avoir l'esprit tranquille ! D'autant plus qu'il y aura de nombreux Démons de la Terre Interdite ! Alors promets-moi de rester en sécurité au Palais !

\- D'accord !

Le couple s'embrassait et passa le reste de la journée à parler de tout et de rien. Oliver fut surpris lorsque sa belle lui apprit qu'elle avait réussi à dompter Cerbère qui n'obéissait qu'à lui seul et se demandait ce que sa chère et tendre pourrait bien encore lui cachait comme dons ! Après avoir dîné en toute intimité dans les appartements d'Oliver, le futur Roi fut surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir du changement.

\- Dis-moi, tu ne souffres pas trop ?

\- Quand je suis arrivé ce fut dur de respirer mais ici ça va, on est à l'abri j'ai l'impression !

\- Oui l'air de l'extérieur est différent à l'intérieur ! Mais si tu souffres je demanderai à Camio où à Dantalion de te ramener !

\- Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans toi, d'autant plus que demain tu vas…

Felicity baissa la tête et ne put terminer sa phrase. Voyant que l'élue de son cœur culpabiliser toujours, Oliver la serra contre son torse.

\- Tout ira bien, je t'en fais la promesse !

Se perdant dans le regard de l'autre, ils scellaient cette promesse par un baiser d'amour sincère puis s'allongeaient côte à côte avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le matin arriva trop vite au goût d'Oliver qui après avoir échangé un dernier baiser avec sa belle, quitta ses appartements afin d'aller rejoindre son père dans la salle du trône. Durant une heure, ils discutaient du combat qu'Oliver devait mener et même s'il s'agissait d'un combat à mort, Oliver avait décider de laisser la vie à son adversaire s'il le pouvait.

Oliver pénétrait dans l'arène le premier en portant un habit style gladiateur, mais sans casque et sans arme puisque de toute manière, il avait une sorte de longue dague qui apparaissait à sa guide le long de sa main droite. Son adversaire arriva dans l'arène quelques minutes plus tard avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage portant lui aussi une tenue qui ressemblait à celle des gladiateurs et portait une longue lance ressemblant à la Gáe Bolg (2).

\- Alors prêt à mourir Petit Prince !

Oliver qui savait que Sword cherchait à le provoquer ne répondit pas. Depuis la tribune où se trouvait Lucifer, ce dernier se leva et invita la foule à faire le silence.

\- Bien, il s'agit là d'un combat à mort, néanmoins, il est interdit d'utiliser la magie noire où même vos ailes est-ce bien compris !

Les deux combattants acquiesçaient, même si pour Sword ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de combat qu'il espérait.

\- Même si je ne peux pas utilisait la magie noire où mes ailes, je te vaincrais quand même et je deviendrais l'un des prétendants au trône !

\- Il faudrait encore que tu puisses me vaincre et même si cela devait arriver, tu devrais faire face à Camio, Dantalion et Sitri qui sont eux-mêmes prétendant au trône les Enfers !

 _Souriant_ \- Le menu fretin, rien de plus simple que de les écrabouiller !

\- Bien ! Que le combat commence !

Au même moment, quelque part dans le château, une ombre déambulait dans les couloirs afin de sortir du palais, mais cette ombre ne vit pas que dans un coin, une personne était endossée au mur les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres ! Quand l'ombre passa devant cette personne sans y prêter la moindre attention, une voix s'élevait.

\- Alors Fel, on joue au fantôme maintenant !

Felicity, parce que oui c'était bien elle, sursautait à la voix et fut surprise d'avoir été reconnue. En se retournant, elle le vit.

\- Dantalion !? Non je…

\- Tu cherches la sortie comme tu es là pour te rendre aux arènes ! Pourtant il me semble avoir entendu Oliver dire que tu étais censé rester au palais !

Felicity, retirait la capuche de sa cape qui cachait son visage.

\- C'est ce qui était convenu oui mais…

\- Tu veux être au côté du p'tit Prince c'est ça !

Felicity baissa la tête et acquiesça. Dantalion se gratta la nuque avant de pousser un profond soupir.

\- OK, allez vient, je t'emmène, parce que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, j'en connais un qui va péter un câble !

\- Merci Dantalion !

Au même moment, dans l'arène, le combat faisait rage ! Durant les premières minutes du combat, les deux adversaires avaient cherché à trouver le point faible de l'autre, puis les choses sérieuses avaient commencé, si bien qu'à présent ils étaient de force égale. Camio et Sitri étaient en haut des tribunes regardant le combat.

\- Et bien, il est plutôt fort ce Sword !

\- Ah Dantalion, je ne pensais pas que tu nous rejoindrais !

Puis les deux Démons virent qu'il était accompagné d'une personne qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent de l'avoir emmené Dantalion !

\- Et mollo hein, encore heureux que j'étais dans le coin, sinon, la demoiselle serait venue seule !

\- Ce n'est pas prudent Felicity !

\- Je sais mais…

Des cris se firent entendre dans les tribunes ce qui stoppa la conversation.

\- Regarder, Sword a pris le dessus sur Oliver.

Les trois Démons et Felicity tournaient alors la tête en direction de l'arène et virent en effet que Oliver était à Terre.

 _La voix tremblante_ \- Oliver…

En voyant la jeune femme paniquée parce qu'elle voyait, Sitri posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Ne crains rien Felicity, Oliver est très fort, Sword a peut-être le dessus sur lui, mais il ne sera pas le vainqueur !

\- C'est vrai Felicity, Oliver possède une telle puissance que s'il s'en servait, Sword serait déjà hors d'état de nuire !

\- Notre petit prince s'amuse avec lui j'ai l'impression !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Dantalion ?

\- C'est simple Camio, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir vu Oliver combattre sérieusement, et là, il est clair qu'il s'amuse !

\- Son adversaire à l'air fort pourtant !

\- T'inquiète Felicity, ton Oliver sera gagnant de toute façon !

Sur le sol de l'arène, Oliver était toujours allongé faisant style d'être à moitié vaincu.

\- Alors c'est tout ce que tu vaux le p'tit Prince, je m'attendais mieux de la part d'un futur Roi tout de même !

\- Parce que tu crois peut-être que je me bats sérieusement contre un Démon tel que toi !

 _Énervé_ \- Quoi !?

 _Se relevant_ \- Quoi en plus d'être si pathétique, tu es sourd en plus !

\- Espèce de…

Sword abattit sa lance sur Oliver qu'il n'eut aucun mal éviter. Par contre son adversaire ne put esquiver l'attaque d'Oliver !

\- Saleté jusqu'à présent tu…

\- Je jouais avec toi oui, et puis, regarde le public est aux anges !

\- Je vais te TUERRRRRRR !

La colère prit le dessus de Sword qui tentait de blesser et de tuer son adversaire, malheureusement ses attaques furent facilement esquivées par Oliver ! Felicity se sentit soulagé de voir que Oliver dominait largement son adversaire depuis quelques minutes.

\- Le combat deviendrait bientôt prendre fin !

\- Oui, Oliver a déjà gagné !

En effet, deux minutes plus tard, Oliver réussit non sans mal à mettre son adversaire au tapis, sa dague appuyant au niveau de sa gorge ! Les Démons qui avaient assisté au combat hurler « À mort ! Á mort », mais à la surprise générale, Oliver fit disparaître sa dague s'éloignant de son adversaire.

\- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier et je ne veux pas être vu ainsi par celle que j'aime !

Oliver lui tourna le dos et leva son poing fermé à la foule qui hurler son prénom. Lucifer fut une fois de plus étonné par son fils qui avait pris la décision de ne pas tuer son adversaire bien qu'il s'agisse d'un combat à mort ! Sword de son côté se relevait et se saisit de sa lance et transperça Oliver dans le dos qui fut trop surpris pour réagir.

\- Un combat à mort j'avais dit ! Et tu ne sais donc pas qu'il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à son adversaire le p'tit Prince !

\- Espèce de…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà Sword retira sa lance qui était maintenant tachée de sang.

\- OLIVERRRRRRR

Felicity qui avait assisté à la scène venait de hurler le nom de son amour qui s'effondrait dans une mare de sang.

\- Bordel, c'est quoi ce délire !

Dantalion fou de rage laissa sa puissance explosée et s'envolant vers l'arène afin de détruire cette ordure. Camio lui avait passé ses mains autour de la taille de Felicity pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

\- Sitri, rejoint Dantalion, je m'occupe de Felicity.

\- D'accord !

\- Camio laisse-moi le rejoindre je…

\- Non Felicity, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Mais… Mais Oliver est…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il va s'en sortir !

\- En réalité, Camio ne voulait pas inquiéter Felicity, mais se douter que la blessure d'Oliver était sérieuse ! Dans l'arène, Sword s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce à Oliver quand il fut entouré par un cercle de flamme.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part espèce de pourriture !

\- Tiens, Dantalion, le Grand-Duc des Enfers en personne veut venger son principal concurrent, voilà qui est amusant.

\- Espèce d'ordure, il t'avait laissé la vie sauve et toi tu l'attaques dans le dos !

\- Et alors, c'était un combat à mort non !

\- Si tu veux un combat à mort tu vas être servi !

Fou de colère, Dantalion laissa exploser son pouvoir et envoya valser plusieurs mètres plus loin Sword qui s'encastra dans le mur. Dantalion qui ne répondait plus de rien avança dangereusement vers sa proie afin de le faire souffrir à petit feu avant qu'il le supplie de le tuer.

Sitri quand a lui se trouvait proche d'Oliver et vit que la blessure était sérieuse.

\- Accroche-toi Oliver, pour Felicity !

\- Protège-la !

Ce fut les derniers mots d'Oliver avant qu'il ne sombre dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 **Alors ce coup-ci, vous allez me détester ^_^ Désolé pour ce chapitre qui à la base n'était pas prévue du tout, puisque cela devait se pa** **sser autrement, mais rien n'est jamais facile et cette idée m'est venu alors que je faisais l'autre version prévue.**

 **De même que la première rencontre entre Lucifer et Felicity devait être différente aussi, elle devait avoir lieu dans le chapitre précédent après le retour de New York.**

 **Concernant la scène entre Cerbère et Felicity, j'ai juste repris d'une certaine façon sans plagier, la scène quand Cédric se retrouve face à face avec Douglas dans l'anime « Le Petit Lord »** **anime japonais diffusé dans les années 90 en France. En voyant cet épisode, j'ai eu ma retranscription pour cette scène ^_^**

 **Ne vous en fait pas ma fic n'est pas encore finie il reste encore quelque chapitre avant la fin définitive !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite Review c'est gratuit et ça me motive de voir à quel point cette histoire vous plaît.**

 **See you again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**

 **(1) Taka = Déchet**

 **(2)** **Gáe Bolg est une lance maudite que Cúchulainn a reçue de la part de Scáthach dans le royaume des ombres. Elle apparaît notamment dans les animes de la licence « Fate » et est l'arme principale de « lancer » l'un des 7 Servants de la Guerre du Graal.**


	11. Première fois

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Voici la suite tant attendue d'un Ange parmi les Démons qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci aux Reviews des Guest concernant mon OS Stemily. D'autres viendront bientôt si ça vous tente.**

 **Pour ma part, je suis sur un nuage, après le merveilleux week-end que j'ai passé lors de la SHC3 qui s'est déroulée le 03 et 04 juin. Les acteurs furent vraiment formidables et très accessibles. Gros coup de cœur pour Manu Bennett (Slade Wilson) qui est vraiment quelqu'un de génial (je regrette d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir pris la soirée) et pour Rick Cosnett (Eddie Thawne) que l'on voudrait avoir comme petit ami ^_^ Ce type est un amour. Déçu l'année dernière de n'avoir pu avoir un autographe avec lui, cette année je n'ai pas hésité à en prendre deux. Rien que pour son retour dans Flash, je vais me faire la S3 ^^**

 **Après avoir rencontré Katie Cassidy l'année dernière, c'est l'interprète de Sara que j'ai eu le plaisir de voir, Caity est vraiment cool. Tout comme le duo des frères de Prison Break même si j'ai été surprise de les voir aussi timides, même lors des panels.**

 **Un week-end vraiment magique que j'espère refaire l'année prochaine. Avec celle de Londres en prime afin de rencontrer enfin Stephen Amell.**

 **Bref, j'arrête, parce que je risque de partir dans une discussion à en plus finir ^^ Si vous voulez en discuter, n'hésitez pas à me MP, j'en serais ravie.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 — Première fois**

Inquiète pour celui qu'elle aimait, Felicity suivit des yeux Sitri qui transporter Oliver afin de le soigner. Camio retenait Felicity qui cherchait à se défaire de l'emprise de mi-démon mi-humain afin de rejoindre son bien aimé.

\- Camio laisse, moi, le rejoindre.

\- Non. Felicity.

 _Se retournant brusquement_ \- POURQUOI, JE L'AIME ET…

\- Je le sais, mais Oliver nous tuerait s'il t'arrivait malheur. D'autant plus que Dantalion est déchaîné donc vaux mieux s'éloigner.

\- Mais !? Et Oliver ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sitri s'occupe de lui. Pour le moment, viens avec moi, tu seras en sécurité au palais.

Bien qu'elle eût peur pour Oliver et qu'elle voulait le rejoindre, elle suivit Camio qui l'a gardé contre lui afin de la protéger.

Dans l'arène, Dantalion était déchaîné, si bien que Sword n'arrivait pas à contenir les attaques du Nephilim et se retrouva bien vite en difficulté. Dantalion avait les yeux d'un Démon déchaînait et n'était plus maître de lui même. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose tuer cette ordure et la haine qu'il ressentait à cet instant et le visage horrifié de Felicity ne faisait qu'augmenter sa puissance si bien que Lucifer en personne demanda à ses gardes de faire évacuer l'arène qui subissait de sérieux dégâts.

\- Votre Majesté, Dantalion risque de tout détruire !

\- Oui je le sais. Faites venir Astaroth ainsi que Beelzebub, ils ne seront pas trop de deux.

\- Votre Majesté puis-je vous aider ?

\- Samael, fait en sorte que mon fils soit évacué sans dommage !

\- Bien votre Altesse !

Le Duc de l'Est qu'était Samuel rejoignit Sitri qui se retrouva bloqué par les Démons inférieurs qui obéissaient aux ordres de Sword. Relevant son cache œil et en un rien de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les Démons se retrouvèrent plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

Tandis que Camio s'occupait de conduire Felicity en sécurité au palais et que Sitri emmené un Oliver blessé jusque dans sa chambre afin de la soigner, Astaroth était arrivé afin de stopper Dantalion dans sa folie de vengeance. Elle n'eut aucun mal a l'arrêter, même si pour cela, elle dut user de la force. Beelzebub de son côté avait relevé ce qui restait de Sword car même si ce dernier n'était pas mort, il était sérieusement blessé et proche de la mort.

\- Et bien, ton petit protégé n'y est pas allé de main morte ma chère Astaroth ! Si ce Sword s'en sort vivant, cela révélera d'un miracle !

\- Qu'il survive où qu'il meurt, peu importe étant donné qu'il sera jugé de toute façon.

\- N'empêche que je n'ai jamais vu Dantalion rentré dans une telle fureur !

\- Que veux-tu, la future épouse de l'héritier des Enfers a réussi à conquérir le cœur des prétendants aux trônes !

\- Cette jeune femme a un sacré don ! Je voudrais bien la rencontrer afin de faire plus ample connaissance.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite monsieur j'ai un faible pour les femmes, elle n'est plus cœur à prendre et je ne donne pas chère de ta peau si tu dragues la future épouse d'Oliver.

\- Allons, allons ! Où vas-tu chercher cela Astaroth ? Tu sais très bien que tu es la seule dans mon cœur et que _S'approchant d'elle_ Je n'ai aucune envie de te rendre jalouse mon bel ange.

\- Un conseil Beelzebub, ne tente pas ta technique de drague pour tenter de me récupérer, ça ne marchera pas !

\- Pourtant, je sais que tu serais jalouse si je draguais cette jeune humaine !

\- Je serais surtout aux premières loges pour voir Oliver te réduire en charpie !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta l'arène avec son précieux fardeau, laissant Beelzebub seul avec Sword en piteux état.

Au palais, Sitri avait ramené Oliver dans sa chambre en remerciant Samael pour l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté et commença à soigner Oliver. Devant la porte se trouvait Felicity en compagnie de Camio et quand elle vit Samael sortir, le Duc la salua poliment avant de rejoindre ses quartiers privés. Camio vit que la jeune femme tremblait et posa alors ses mains sur ses frêles épaules.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Felicity, il va s'en sortir !

Mais Felicity restait silencieuse.

POV Felicity

J'ai peur, oui j'ai peur. Même si Oliver est un Démon et même s'il est fort, j'ai peur que cette fois-ci ça soit plus grave. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que, une fois encore tout est ma faute. Une fois encore, c'est ma faute si Oliver a été blessé. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que, si je n'avais pas eu peur au fond de moi et si je n'avais pas décidé de rompre avec lui, ou si lui et moi nous nous étions jamais rencontrés, il n'aurait jamais été blessé si souvent. Je serais peut-être encore en train de satisfaire tous ces porcs, mais au moins Oliver ne serait obligé de prendre des coups par ma faute.

Je sais que Camio cherche à me rassurer, mais j'ai peur que cette fois-ci ce soit grave. Je pense que cette fois-ci je dois vraiment prendre une décision pour le bien d'Oliver. Soit je me décide à être heureuse avec lui et m'offrant à lui. Soit je… Je mets un point final à cette histoire. Rien que de penser à cette seconde solution, mon cœur se serre, parce que j'aime Oliver, je suis tombé amoureuse de lui là première fois que je l'ai vu, la première fois que je me suis jetée dans ses bras et que j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là, m'a donné de l'espoir pour affronter la suite et quand j'ai vécu durant un temps avec lui, j'ai appris à lui faire confiance, comprenant que tous les hommes n'étaient pas des salauds. Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi ai-je si peur de m'offrir à lui.

Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit enfin laissant apparaître Sitri qui a l'air plus épuisait qu'autre chose. Sortant de ses pensées, Felicity a peur de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais se lance.

\- Co… Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va bien rassure-toi !

Sitri jette un regard discret à Camio, regard que Felicity capte, malgré la discrétion de l'Ange déchu.

\- Puis-je le voir ?

 _Souriant_ \- Bien sûr, vas-y !

Felicity ne se fait pas attendre et ouvre la porte afin de rentrer dans la chambre d'Oliver et la referme derrière elle.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Sa blessure fut sérieuse, mais il va s'en tirer, il a juste besoin de repos.

\- Tant mieux. Felicity va être soulagé de savoir qu'il va s'en tirer une fois de plus.

\- Je m'en doute mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Il a reçu beaucoup de graves blessures en peu de temps. D'abord contre Beelberith qui s'est associé à une vermine d'humain qui cherchait à reprendre Felicity par la force et maintenant ce coup de dague par Sword.

\- C'est vrai, mais, Oliver est un Démon surpuissant.

\- Peut-être. Mais tu n'es pas sans savoir que les Démons doivent entrer dans une phase de sommeil pendant de longues années, ce qui explique qu'ils vivent très vieux !

\- Oui, je le sais. Tu crois qu'Oliver ?

\- Le fait qu'il ait reçu de nombreuses blessures dans un temps si court peut faire avancer le cours des choses.

\- Si cela arrive, Felicity risque d'être anéantie. Déjà qu'elle culpabilise.

\- Elle t'a en parlé ?

\- Non, mais j'ai bien vu sa réaction !

Ce que les deux Démons ignoraient, c'est que Felicity était contre la porte et qu'elle avait entendu toute la conversation. Comprenant ce qui pourrait se produire, elle se dit que même si c'était douloureux, qu'elle devait quitter Oliver définitivement. Mais pour le moment, elle s'installa près de lui, sur le rebord du lit et se pencha effleurant ses lèvres avant de lui parler tendrement.

\- Excuse-moi. Par ma faute, tu es encore blessé. Tu sais, même si je culpabilise que tu sois une fois de plus allongé dans un lit, je… Notre rencontre a changé ma vie. Je… Je n'arrivais plus à me projeter dans l'avenir avant notre rencontre. Alors que maintenant si. Je n'ai plus peur d'avancer mais… _L'embrassant doucement_ Il est temps que je vole de mes propres ailes, même si… Même si je dois le faire loin de toi.

Felicity embrassa doucement Oliver sur les lèvres avant de l'embrasser longuement sur le front. Elle resta avec lui durant deux bonnes heures avant de le quitter le cœur serré, en lui murmurant une dernière fois à l'oreille qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle vit Dantalion contre le mur, les bras croisés.

\- Dantalion !?

\- Felicity, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ça va.

\- Comment va Oliver ?

\- Il… Il dort toujours.

\- OK. Sitri m'a dit qu'il allait s'en tirer. Parfois je me demande en quoi il est fait !

Felicity sourit à l'expression que prit Dantalion en disant les derniers mots. Ce sourire rassura Dantalion qui n'aimait pas voir cette jeune humaine triste.

\- Dantalion, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Ouais bien sûr !

\- Ramène-moi sur Terre !

\- Quoi !? Tu ne veux pas attendre le réveil de ton futur Roi ?

 _Mentant_ \- J'ai un peu de mal à respirer à cause de l'air.

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai que c'est dur pour un humain d'être ici aux Enfers. OK, après vous M'amzelle, je vous ramène à votre château. Durant le trajet jusqu'à la porte des Enfers, Dantalion fit savoir à Camio et à Sitri qu'il ramenait Felicity sur Terre à la demande de celle-ci et demanda à Baphomet de le rejoindre sur Terre afin de s'occuper des repas de Felicity. Selon lui elle avait besoin de prendre des forces, là trouvant trop maigre.

Camio et Sitri bien que surprit, ce demandaient la raison qui poussait Felicity a rentré sur Terre, étant donné que cette histoire comme quoi c'était dur pour elle de respirer, n'était pas claire. D'autant plus que jusqu'à présent, elle se portait comme un charme.

Arrivé devant la porte des Enfers, Cerbère se mit à grogner en voyant Dantalion arriver.

\- Vire de là sac à puce !

Cerbère tout croc dehors, se fit plus menaçant que jamais mais changea d'attitude à la vue de Felicity. Le gros chien vient près d'elle réclamant de l'attention.

\- Salut toi. Tu vois je t'avais promis de revenir !

La tête au centre de Cerbère lécha le visage de Felicity qui rit de voir cette grosse bête si gentille. Dantalion se mit la main sur le visage en pestant.

\- Et c'est reparti, de féroce, il devient un agneau.

POV Dantalion

C'est amusant de voir comme cette bête de plus de trois mètres de haut, la plus féroce des Enfers, limite craint par Lucifer en personne, devenir un gentil toutou en présence de Felicity. En même temps, qui ne serait pas sous le charme de cette charmante jeune femme ! Dire qu'elle a réussi à conquérir le cœur d'Oliver, de se mettre dans la poche Camio, Sitri et moi-même et même Lucifer en personne. Dire que notre roi à tous leur a même donné sa bénédiction, alors qu'au début il refusait catégoriquement que Oliver la sauve.

Néanmoins quelque chose m'intriguait en voyant Felicity s'amusait avec Cerbère, elle n'avait pas l'air de trop souffrir de l'air, alors pourquoi est-ce que…

Dantalion n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la question, que la voix de Felicity résonnait.

\- Dantalion, on n'y va ?

\- Hein !? Euh oui. Tu as fini de câliner Cerbère ?

\- Oui.

Mais Cerbère n'était pas de cet avis et se frotta contre Felicity en couinant. Devant la manière dont agissait ce clébard comme l'appelait Dantalion, ce dernier poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Cerbère, quand tu auras fini de faire le caniche, tu nous laisseras passé !

\- Dantalion, ne lui en veux pas, il m'aime bien et il est triste de me voir partir c'est tout. N'est-ce pas Cerbère !

Devant les dires de Felicity, Dantalion baissa la tête comme un petit garçon prit en faute d'avoir fait une bêtise. Felicity cajola encore un peu l'énorme chien redouter par quasiment tous les Enfers et suivit Dantalion par le chemin qui relié le monde des humains à celui des Enfers. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur Terre, plus exactement dans le parc du Manoir, Felicity remercia Dantalion de l'avoir accompagné et regagna sa chambre où après s'être changé, se glissa dans les draps frais et s'endormit épuisée. Dantalion quand a lui fit le tour du Manoir afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, se doutant que si la promise d'Oliver n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule égratignure, le fils unique de Lucifer lui ferait certainement passer un sale quart d'heure.

Le lendemain, Felicity fut surprise de voir que Dantalion était tranquillement assis dans la salle à manger en train de déguster une tasse de thé.

\- Bonjour Dantalion.

\- Salut toi, bien dormi ?

\- Oui je te remercie.

C'est à ce moment, que Baphomet fit son apparition.

\- Mademoiselle Felicity, bien le bonjour.

\- Bonjour Baphomet. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

\- C'est moi qui lui aie demandé de venir s'occuper de la cuisine afin que tu prennes un peu de poids.

Aux dires de Dantalion, les joues de Felicity s'empourpraient.

\- Ce que mon maître veut dire, c'est que, il serait bon pour vous de reprendre un mode de vie normal.

\- Vous trouvez que…

\- Pas le moins du monde, vous êtes parfaites, mais manger c'est la vie et je sais malheureusement que vous n'avez pas dû toujours manger à votre faim ces dernières années.

Felicity baissa la tête se rappelant qu'elle était souvent privée de manger.

Voyant l'air triste qu'aborder Felicity, Baphomet s'excusa aussitôt.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser Mademoiselle Felicity, je ne voulais en aucun cas vous blesser. Excuser mes paroles maladroites.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal Baphomet et puis, il est grand temps que je tourne la page de ce cauchemar.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Felicity s'installa et prit un copieux petit-déjeuner avant de passer toute la matinée dans la bibliothèque du Manoir qui regorgeait d'ouvrage de toute sorte. Ayant toujours adoré la lecture, elle prit plaisir à dévorer les ouvrages présents que ce soit des romans, livres d'illustrations de toute sorte… De son côté, Baphomet lui prouva une nouvelle fois ses talents de cuisiner hors pair étant donné que pour le déjeuner, il lui proposa une Dorade à L'Acqua Pazza, recette d'origine Italienne accompagné d'un très bon vin blanc, le tout accompagné d'un dessert glacé à la fin du repas.

L'après-midi se déroula comme la matinée, Felicity la passa dans la bibliothèque. La vraie raison était que s'évader en lisant, lui permettait d'oublier Oliver, même si son cœur lui appartenait toujours. Le soir venu, Baphomet lui servit une salade de pâte froide, au pesto agrémenter de boule de mozzarella fraîche. Felicity complimenta à plusieurs reprises Baphomet pour les plats délicieux qu'il préparait.

Après avoir bu une infusion spécialement préparée par le bouc qu'était Baphomet, Felicity leur souhaita une bonne nuit à lui et à Dantalion et rejoignit sa chambre afin d'aller se coucher. Fatiguée d'avoir lu toute la journée, Felicity s'endormit très vite. De son côté, Dantalion restait au Manoir afin de veiller sur elle.

Dans la nuit, Felicity fut réveillé en sursaut, ayant entendu un bruit. Prêtant l'oreille, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du plancher qui venait de craquer, probablement Baphomet où Dantalion qui montaient se coucher. Elle tenta de se rendormir, mais en vain. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, elle enfila un gilet et sortit de sa chambre en faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit lorsqu'elle descendit le grand escalier. Le silence régnait dans le Manoir ce qui arrangeait Felicity, ne voulant pas expliquer la raison de son escapade nocturne. Rapidement, elle arriva devant l'immense baie vitrée qui menait au parc du Manoir. Elle l'ouvrit et fin un pas à l'extérieur afin de respirer la fraîcheur de la nuit. Malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle n'avait pas peur d'être seule dehors, elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité ici et elle n'était pas vraiment seule vu que Dantalion et Baphomet vivaient avec elle. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais elle se sentait bien ici dans ce parc, elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même, comme si ces trois dernières années n'avaient été qu'un simple cauchemar dont elle se réveillait. Le silence de la nuit, l'apaiser, si bien qu'elle pouvait rester ici durant des heures sans que rien ne perturbe cette quiétude. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle sentit deux grandes ailes noires l'envelopper, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter non pas de peur, mais de surprise.

\- Chut… Ne crains rien, ce n'est que moi.

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la personne à qui appartenait cette voix déposait ses lèvres dans son cou en y déposant de doux baiser. Soupirant d'aise, Felicity, arqua son cou afin de laisser le jeune homme continuait ce qu'il faisait.

Heureux de voir qu'elle appréciait, il laissait ses lèvres remonte vers son oreille mordillant son lobe ce qui la fit frissonner de désir. Se retournant, elle se blottit dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle aimait, oubliant ce qu'elle avait décidé lorsqu'elle avait quitté les Enfers.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de revoir. J'ai eu tellement peur… Si tu savais…

Mais il l'interrompit en posant ces lèvres sur les siennes échangeant avec sa bien aimée un langoureux baiser dans lequel il fit passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

\- Eh dites donc, il y a des endroits plus appropriés pour cela !

Oliver mit fin au baiser tout en gardant la jeune femme contre lui.

\- Dis dont Dantalion, il y a dû laisser allé dans ta mission. Comment m'aurais-tu expliqué s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois le petit Prince, avant même qu'elle arrive en bas de marche du grand escalier j'étais déjà dans son ombre et je t'ai même attendu arrivé ! D'ailleurs, heureusement que j'ai reconnu ton Aura, sinon je t'aurais réduit en miette.

 _Souriant_ \- Hum ! Tu crois cela ? J'aurais dû cacher mon Aura dans ce cas ! Si tu le désires, on le refait !

Oliver fit un clin d'œil à Dantalion qui lui tourna le dos afin de rentrer au Manoir.

\- Mouais, on remettra cela à plus tard, pas envie que ta belle assiste à cela !

Oliver sourit aux dires de Dantalion, sachant pertinemment que même s'il était puissant, il ne ferait pas le poids. Et puis il était d'accord sur un point avec lui, il ne voulait pas que Felicity assiste à cela. De nouveau seul, Oliver embrassa sa belle avant de lui murmurer

\- Accroche-toi à moi.

Felicity passa alors ses mains autour du cou de son Démon et ce dernier la serra contre lui avant de prendre son envol. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit rien que tous les deux dans un endroit romantique à parler de tout et de rien, profitant d'être seul tous les deux.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Oliver était revenu des Enfers. Dantalion était rentré en compagnie de Baphomet afin de laisser le couple tranquille. Tout se passait pour le mieux et Oliver était heureux de voir que sa promise avait oublié son cauchemar survenu le lendemain de son retour.

Flash-Back

Oliver dormait paisiblement tout en ayant sa belle contre lui, quand un cri le réveilla et il vit que Felicity s'était redressé, sa tête entre ses genoux, pleurant. Immédiatement, il se redressait à son tour et entourant ses épaules.

\- Ma chérie est-ce que ça va ?

Mais à sa grande surprise, elle le repoussa et quitta précipitamment le lit qu'ils partageaient avant de quitter la chambre, Oliver sur ses talons.

\- Felicity !?

Oliver lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui.

\- Chut, allons, calme-toi. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, je suis là !

\- Non, tu vas m'abandonner toi aussi, comme mes parents et mes grands-parents.

Oliver savait que cette blessure ne serait jamais cicatrisée et savait qu'elle avait peur que lui aussi l'abandonne un jour. Resserrant alors son étreinte, lui parlant d'une voix douce.

\- Jamais tu m'entends… Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

À la surprise d'Oliver, Felicity le repoussa, s'éloignant de lui.

\- Menteur !

Comprenant le malaise de la jeune femme suite à son cauchemar, Oliver s'approcha doucement d'elle lui parlant d'une voix douce.

\- Mon amour, jamais je ne te mentirais, je t'aime trop pour cela. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi si je t'ai déjà menti ?

Timidement, Felicity plongeant son regard dans celui d'Oliver dans lequel elle lut sincérité et amour. La voyant silencieuse, Oliver fit un pas vers elle dans l'espoir qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de lui.

\- Felicity, mon ange, je te jure que jamais je ne te mentirais, je t'aime trop pour cela.

\- Je… Je sais… C'est juste que…

\- Dis-moi ce qui te fait peur mon ange ?

\- Quand tu étais inconscient après avoir été blessé je… J'ai entendu Sitri et Camio dire que…

 _Caressant sa joue_ \- Dis moi.

\- Dire que les Démons doivent entrer dans une phase de sommeil pendant de longues années, ce qui explique qu'ils vivent très vieux et qu'à cause de tes nombreuses blessures que tu as reçues dans un laps de temps très court cela pouvait faire avancer le cours des choses !

Felicity avait dit cela d'une traite et fuyait à présent le regard d'Oliver. Ce dernier comprit alors pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé peu avant.

\- C'était l'objet de ton cauchemar ?

 _Timidement_ \- Oui…

\- Je comprends à présent ta réaction.

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'elle se retrouva contre le torse musclé du futur roi des enfers.

\- Felicity, je ne t'ai jamais menti, ce n'est pas qu'aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! Ce que l'on dit Sitri et Camio est la pure vérité, nous autres Démons entrons plusieurs fois dans une phase de sommeil ce qui nous permet ainsi de vivre de nombreux siècles voir parfois des millénaires.

Lisant la crainte dans ses yeux, Oliver l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

\- Mais rassure-toi, je ne vais pas entrer dans une phase sommeil avant longtemps.

\- Mais alors est-ce que Sitri et Camio on dit que…

Oliver posa son doigt sur ces lèvres afin de la faire taire.

\- Parce qu'ils ignorent que je suis déjà entré en phase sommeil il y a longtemps. À cette époque, Camio était sur Terre et avait fait la connaissance de Maria et Sitri étant toujours un ange vivant au Ciel avant que son Oncle fasse de lui un ange déchu en lui arrachant les ailes.

Felicity poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Excuse-moi, d'avoir douté de toi. J'ai cru que…

Mais Felicity n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la bouche d'Oliver prit la sienne goulûment.

Flash-Back

Depuis ce cauchemar et le fait d'avoir été rassuré, Felicity était joyeuse ce qui rendit Oliver heureux. Elle avait tellement souffert, que là voir ainsi si souriante, respirant la joie de vivre rendait le Démon heureux. Il ne demandait rien de plus, même si, l'envie de s'unir à elle se fit de plus en plus présente, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas là brusquer, surtout après le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu durant trois longues années.

Un soir parmi tant d'autres, comme c'était le cas depuis le retour d'Oliver, Felicity était en train de se préparer pour aller se coucher. Après avoir pris un bon bain chaud qui lui avait permis de se préparer psychologiquement, c'est enroulé dans un drap de bain qu'elle se séchait les cheveux alors que sa tenue de nuit était accrochée à un portemanteau sur la poignée de porte. Elle allait la prendre pour la passer quand elle vit quelque chose bouger sur la porte. S'approchant pour voir ce que c'était, en voyant cette chose, elle poussa un cri.

Oliver de son côté était dans la chambre en train de se changer lui aussi. Mettant un simple pantalon de lin pour dormir, il s'apprêtait à mettre son tee-shirt quand il entendit le cri de Felicity. Tel un félin bondissant sur sa proie, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et vit sa belle enroulée dans une serviette tremblant.

\- Mon ange, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Felicity ne répondit pas, mais montra du doigt la porte. Étonné par son geste, Oliver regarda ce qu'elle lui montrait et vit ce qui avait fait crier sa belle.

\- C'est elle qui te fait peur ?

\- J'ai horreur des araignées et j'en ai une phobie alors écrase-la !

Oliver chercha quelque chose qui ferait l'affaire. Avec un autre objet, Oliver força l'araignée à monter sur la surface plate et quitta la salle de bains avant de revenir peu après.

\- Et voilà, la vilaine bête est partie !

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas écrasé ?

\- Parce que les araignées sont utiles au cycle de la vie. Quand on a une araignée chez soi c'est parce que la maison est saine !

\- Peut-être, mais je déteste ça ! Tu aurais pu l'attraper simplement !

\- Non, parce que comme elles sont comme les papillons. Si on l'attrape par les ailes, cela est mortel pour eux, pour les araignées c'est pareil.

\- Elles n'ont pas d'ailes pourtant !

\- Non, mais si tu attrapes cette petite bête par une patte pour la remettre dehors, elle mourra.

\- Je ne savais pas.

 _Souriant_ \- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'elle tu sais, les araignées mortelles ne vivent pas ici et puis si on n'en croise une, je te protégerai.

Toujours en serviette de bain, Felicity se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son sauveur.

\- Je peux toujours compter sur toi vu que tu es mon sauveur !

Felicity lui fit un petit sourire et quitta la salle de bains laissant Oliver seul. Lorsque Oliver quitta la salle de bains quelques minutes plus tard il eut une surprise de taille. En effet, portant une nuisette bleu nuit très sexy, Felicity attendait Oliver allongé sur le lit de manière très aguichante. Oliver déglutit à cette vision et sentit son désir pour elle se manifester !

\- Felicity ?

Cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire coquin avant de se lever en se déhanchant de manière très coquine et très sexy. Arrivée près d'Oliver, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa en lui mordillant par la même occasion sa lèvre inférieure.

\- J'ai pris ma décision Oliver et je crois que je t'ai suffisamment fait attendre.

\- Écoute mon ange, je…

Felicity posa alors ses mains sur son torse nu qu'elle caressa et sourit de voir le jeune Démon frémir sous cette simple caresse.

\- Il est temps que je tourne la page sur ce passé Oliver et que j'aille de l'avant.

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer mon ange.

\- Je le sais, et c'est pour cela que je t'aime et que je veux donner une chance à notre couple. Je ne veux pas qu'à force de m'attendre, tu te lasses et…

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres d'Oliver s'emparaient des siennes goulûment. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, le jeune Démon approfondit le baiser, laissant sa langue caresser sa jumelle. Là serrant tout contre son torse, Oliver émit un grognement rauque en sentant ses tétons se durcir contre son torse. Le manque de souffle se fit sentir et dû mettre fin au baiser.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Oliver.

Lui souriant, Oliver enfouit sa tête dans son cou afin d'y déposer des baisers brûlant de désir.

\- Promets-moi une chose ma chérie. De m'arrêter si tu trouves que je vais trop vite. Je veux que notre première fois soit mémorable et je ne veux pas que tu aies peur.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Oliver, je te confierais ma vie sans la moindre hésitation.

Bien qu'il soit un Démon, Oliver fut ému par les dires de l'amour de sa vie. En guide de réponse, il plongea son regard dans le sien, caressant sa joue avec une infinie tendresse.

\- Je te jure de toujours te protéger et de te rendre heureuse.

\- Alors fait moi l'amour Oliver. Montre-moi ce que c'est de faire l'amour quand on est aimé et désiré.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Oliver pour la soulever dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec tendresse en marchant en direction de lit. Là, le plus doucement possible, il l'allongea la contempla quelques instants avant de là rejoindre.

\- Tu es tellement belle.

Voulant d'abord là mener au plaisir, Oliver embrassa tendrement la jeune femme avant de laisser ses lèvres s'aventurer dans son cou, alors que ses mains partaient à la découverte du corps de sa compagne. Caressant d'abord la taille de la jeune femme, il laissait sa main descendre un peu plus bas. Caressant son ventre à travers le tissu fin de la nuisette, ses mains descendirent le long de ses cuisses en une lente caresse ininterrompue. Dans un moment d'errance volontaire, les mains d'Oliver s'approchaient de son intimité qu'il effleurait ce qui attisa le désir de la jeune femme sous lui. Stoppant toute caresse, Oliver l'embrassa doucement.

\- Je ne vais pas trop vite ?

\- Non, mais continue je t'en prie.

Oliver sourit au supplice de la jeune femme et se doutait que malgré sa peur, le fait d'avoir repoussé ce moment jusqu'aux limites du soutenable allait le rendre encore plus unique.

\- N'hésite pas à m'arrêter si je vais trop vite.

En guise de réponse, Felicity entreprit de caresser le dos du jeune homme ce qui le fit frémir ayant tellement envie de ne faire qu'un avec elle. Oliver l'embrassa alors tendrement sur les lèvres avant de laisser ses lèvres erraient sur dans son cou, alors que ses mains étaient reparties à la découverte du corps de sa compagne. Alors que sa main avait repris une lente caresse ininterrompue sur sa cuisse, sa main libre enveloppa un sein toujours cacher sous la fine couche de dentelle et commença doucement à torturer la pointe qui se raidit sous cette caresse. Se cambra légèrement, contre son amant, ce dernier caressa doucement son intimité qu'il sentit déjà humide sous le petit bout de tissu. Insistant un peu, il entendit un soupir de plaisir s'échapper de la bouche de sa compagne signifiant qu'elle appréciait. Sortant la tête du cou de sa compagne, Oliver continuer sa douce torture sur son autre sein alors qu'il poussait un peu plus loin son exploration en passant un doigt sous le triangle de tissu qui cacher sa féminité. Immédiatement, il sentit la jeune femme se tendre et sortit son doigt du string qu'elle portait.

\- Excuse-moi.

Oliver l'embrassa alors tendrement afin de la détendre. Il savait que ça allait être dur pour elle, mais son plus grand souhait était qu'elle ressente autre chose que de la peur.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Oliver, j'ai mal réagit, pardonne-moi.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, je comprends ton malaise. Je ne forcerai pas et si tu veux que l'on arrête je…

\- Non ! J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour Oliver et cela ne date pas d'hier mais…

 _Caressant sa joue_ \- Je sais. J'ai envie de toi moi aussi. Je te désire depuis notre première rencontre.

\- Alors montre le moi Oliver.

Oliver plongea son regard dans le sien et y lit le désir et l'envie. L'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres, la langue de Felicity se mêlant à la sienne rendant le baiser langoureux. Par manque de souffle, Oliver mit fin au baiser et repartit à l'assaut du cou de sa compagne laissant ses lèvres descendre un peu plus bas jusqu'au niveau de la naissance de ses seins avant de remonter prendre ses lèvres avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Ayant sa réponse, Olive passa à la vitesse supérieure sans pour cela la brusquer. Tout en embrassant son épaule, Oliver fit descendre la bretelle le long de son bras tout en le caressant lentement son bras avant de faire la même chose de l'autre côté. Embrassant la naissance de ses seins, il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il captura tout en laissant ses mains envelopper ses seins torturant les pointes raidies. Les soupirs qui s'échappaient de la bouche de sa compagne lui firent comprendre qu'elle appréciait. Délaissa un sein, il laissa sa main glissait le long de sa taille, s'attardant sur son ventre avant de glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il désirait. Relevant les yeux vers elle, il vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte profitant du plaisir qu'il lui offrait ce qui rendait heureux Oliver de voir qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

Oliver se montrait si tendre avec elle et si doux dans ses caresses que la peur que ressentait Felicity volait peu à peu en éclat.

Doucement, il passa un doigt sur son sexe toujours recouvert du fin tissu et observa sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Ouvrant un peu plus les lèvres, il la vit ouvrir les yeux dans lesquels il vit une lueur de désir.

\- Je peux te libérer ?

À cet instant, Oliver vit une lueur différente de désir et même si elle avait encore un peu peur, elle lui répondit sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Oui.

Sa réponse le rassura et après un doux baiser, il laissa sa main retirer ce morceau de tissus qui le gênait. Il attendit afin de ne pas lui faire peur et fut surpris de sentir les lèvres de Felicity contre les siennes mais ne se fit pas prier pour lui offrir le baiser qu'elle lui demandait. Tout en l'embrassant, Oliver caressa son intimité qu'il sentit s'humidifier à chaque va-et-vient qu'il faisait et la sentant détendue, introduisit un doigt en elle sans bouger. Il sentit immédiatement le corps de sa compagne se cambrer comme pour mieux s'offrir à lui. Alors doucement, il fit bouger ce doigt en elle, en laissant son pouce caresser son clitoris tout en observant le visage de sa compagne qui avait les yeux fermés concentrés sur la vague de sensations qui la submergeait.

Oliver ne la quittait pas des yeux, chérissant ce moment tant attendu qu'il avait avec elle. Continua son va-et-vient, il sentit l'élue de son cœur se détendre complètement et se laisser aller au plaisir. De sa main libre, il souleva l'étoffe de dentelle qui cachait son buste et déposa ses lèvres à chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée mais stoppa au niveau de sa poitrine.

\- Je peux ?

Ouvrant les yeux, elle rencontra le regard océan de celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse et se redressa un peu. Oliver retira alors son doigt et la regarda amoureusement. Le sourire aux lèvres, Felicity retira le haut de sa nuisette, lui dévoilant ainsi son corps nu pour la première fois. Subjuguée par une telle beauté, Oliver resta immobile, savourant cette vision de ce corps si magnifique qui était devant lui.

\- Tu es magnifique, je t'aime.

Felicity se sentit chavirer à cet instant, ces mots valaient les caresses qu'il lui avait offertes peu avant. Entrouvrant les lèvres, réclamant un baiser, Oliver fut ravi de lui donner et leurs langues se trouvaient avant d'entamer un ballet sensuel. Passant ses bras autour de la nuque de celui qu'elle aimait, Felicity emmena Oliver à venir plus près d'elle laissant ainsi le haut de leurs corps nus entré en contact pour la première fois, si bien qu'Oliver émit un grognement rauque à ce contact. Ils restèrent un moment enlacé à s'embrasser, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le manque de souffle mît fin à leur étreinte.

Oliver partit une nouvelle fois à la découverte du corps de son amante, s'attardant ainsi sur sa poitrine, laissant sa langue satisfaire cette petite pointe de chaire avant de le délaisser et de faire subir la même chose à l'autre avant de les laisser et de descendre au niveau de son ventre qu'il embrassa et arriva à son intimité. Instinctivement, Felicity écarta les cuisses afin de s'ouvrir complètement à lui. Caressa d'abord son intimité et son clitoris, il l'a pénétra d'un doigt la caressant en profondeur avant d'en insérer un second scrutant le visage de la jeune femme qui était rejeter à l'arrière, la bouche ouverte cherchant de l'air. Satisfait, il continua son doigté sentant la main de la jeune femme dans sa courte chevelure. Pourtant, brutalement bien qu'elle tentât de la retenir, Oliver libéra sa main d'entre les cuisses de la jeune femme qui émit un grognement de frustration. Grognement de frustration qui se termina par un soupir de plaisir quand la bouche d'Oliver remplaça sa main. Avec dextérité, ses lèvres et sa langue variaient les caresses sur l'intimité de la jeune femme qui l'entraîna proche de la jouissance.

\- Oliver…

La sentant proche, et voulant qu'elle vienne une première fois pour lui, Oliver donna un coup de langue sur son clitoris gonflé qui eu raison d'elle. Son corps cambré vers le haut, c'est dans un cri, que Felicity jouit contre la bouche d'Oliver qui ne se fit pas prier pour goûter à son nectar. Se redressant et remontant vers son visage, il l'embrassa là laissant se goûter par la même occasion. Mettant fin au baiser, il plongea son regard dans le sien, caressant sa joue.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- C'était tellement…

\- Ça t'a plu ?

\- Je n'ai jamais connu cela avant.

Inquiet, Oliver posa un regard sur elle. Voyant qu'il était inquiet, Felicity posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel plaisir. Merci Oliver.

\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal d'être doux avec la femme que l'on aime.

L'embrassant tendrement, il allait se retirer quand il sentit les mains de Felicity caressait sa nuque prolongeant le baiser qui devient plus intense. Y mettant fin par manque de souffle, il sentit la main de Felicity au niveau de son entrejambe qui le surprit.

\- Je voudrais connaître une nouvelle fois ce que je viens de ressentir, mais, cette fois-ci je… Je veux que tu sois en moi. _Termina-t-elle dans un murmure_

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle prit possession de ses lèvres y découvrant sur sa langue et sur ces lèvres, son propre goût et sa propre odeur. Cette initiative surprit Oliver ce qui fit accroître encore plus son désir pour elle. Très vite, il sentit ces mains sur la ficelle de son pantalon et avec dextérité, elle libéra son sexe qui en érection trouva sa place sur son ventre. Il poussa un gémissement rauque, lorsqu'il sentit ces mains sur son gland caressant doucement son sexe de ses doigts fin.

\- Viens. _Lui souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres_

Sentant qu'elle écartait ses cuisses d'impatience, Oliver qui aimait cette sensation d'abandon qu'elle lui donnait, céda et accéda à sa requête. Glissant doucement en elle, Oliver avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, juste qu'il se sentait à sa place dans cette cavité chaude et accueillante. À cet instant, rien n'aurait pu mettre fin au bonheur qu'il ressentait de s'unir afin avec cette humaine dont il était tombé amoureux dès le premier regard. S'enfonçant avec lenteur en elle ne voulant pas la blesser avec sa grosseur, il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir très longtemps, mais voulait prolonger ce moment tant attendu. Felicity gardait les hanches parfaitement immobiles et laissait ses mains caressait le torse de son amant le sentant frémir sous ses doigts fins. Relevant doucement son buste, elle posa ses lèvres sous la pomme d'Adam, s'enivrant de son odeur virile, masculine et surtout protectrice. Oliver sentit l'angle de pénétration différente, si bien que fou de désir par ce geste, il enfonça le reste de son sexe en elle avant de rester immobile.

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, ce qu'il lut dans ces yeux, lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller. Alors saisissant les hanches de Felicity il commença à se mouvoir en elle, alternant les va-et-vient tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, sachant très bien qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir garde ce rythme indéfiniment. La sentant enserrer ses jambes dans son dos, Oliver se pencha vers son corps de sa partenaire, léchant ses seins, happant au passage un mamelon dressé qu'il suça, accentua ainsi le désir qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux.

\- Oliver… Je…

Le supplice de la jeune femme fit comprendre à Oliver qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir contre lui et une vague intense de plaisir la faucha peu après. Accélérant la cadence des va-et-vient, Oliver se sentit venir lui aussi, l'embrassant, il l'a sentie se resserrer une nouvelle fois autour de son sexe. Touchant l'extase, l'un, l'autre, le septième ciel s'offrait à leurs unions passionnelle et charnelle et ce fût dans une nouvelle vague de plaisir que la jouissance s'emparait d'eux. Devant ce nouvel orgasme, Felicity qui embrassait Oliver lui mordit la lèvre à sang involontairement sentant un liquide chaud la remplir.

Après des gémissements et des cris de plaisirs, le silence régnait dans la chambre. Ils restaient un long moment sans bouger, lui, toujours en elle, la tête dans son cou et elle, ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, le serrant contre elle lui empêchant tout mouvement, alors qu'elle avait la tête dans son cou. Même si Oliver avait déjà eu des rapports sexuels avec d'autres Démones et femmes, il n'avait jamais connu un pareil plaisir et fut ravi de l'avoir connu dans les bras de sa chère et tendre.

Il fut le premier a se redresser après un tendre baiser dans le cou. Se retirant d'elle, laissant leurs fluides corporels continuer leur course sur le drap. Se perdant dans le regard de l'autre, Oliver se pencha vers sa promise afin de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Felicity lui sourit en lui caressant la joue.

\- Tu as été parfait mon amour. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel plaisir en faisant l'amour.

\- J'en suis ravie ma chérie.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il approcha son visage du sien avant de l'embrasser comme il l'aimait. Ce fut Felicity qui cassa le baiser, en ayant un drôle de goût dans la bouche.

 _Surprit_ \- Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

\- Tout va bien, c'est juste que…

Elle comprit pourquoi elle avait ressenti le goût du sang en l'embrassant, elle vit que la lèvre d'Oliver saignait et comprit qu'elle l'avait mordu.

\- Oh je suis désolé je… _Fit-elle Gênée_. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je…

L'interrogea du regard, Felicity lui dit rougissante.

\- Lors de… Lorsque j'ai joui pour la troisième fois, j'étais tellement pris par le plaisir que je… Je t'ai mordu la lèvre alors que l'on s'embrassait.

Portant son doigt à sa lèvre Oliver vit en effet qu'il saignait un peu et entreprit immédiatement de rassurer sa promise.

\- Aucune importance mon ange.

\- Mais, je…

Oliver la fit taire en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois avant de mettre fin au baiser.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis content que tu es ressenti un tel désir au point de me mordre. Et puis vaux mieux ma lèvre qu'autre chose _Ajouta-t-il taquin_

Elle rougit de plus belle, sachant quelle était cette autre chose dont il parlait. Elle lui donna une tape sur le torse et il éclatait de rire en voyant la mine qu'elle abordait.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

Roulant sur le dos en l'entraînant avec lui, il l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres avant de lui dire.

\- Je t'aime et je suis heureux que l'on ait fait l'amour tous les deux et que cela t'a plu.

Caressant son dos, il serra la jeune femme contre son torse lorsqu'elle se blottit contre lui. Embrassant son torse elle lui répondit doucement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Oliver et je suis heureuse d'avoir mis de côté ma peur de côté, m'offrant à toi.

\- Je t'avais promis d'être doux, tendre et patient avec toi lorsque l'on aura notre première fois.

\- Oui je m'en souviens et j'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu serais encore plus tendre que d'habitude. C'est comme si je… J'avais vécu ma première fois.

\- J'en suis ravie.

\- J'espère te rendre la pareille lors de notre prochaine fois.

Surprit mais heureux de l'entendre parler déjà de cela.

\- J'en serais très heureux mon amour.

S'embrassant une nouvelle fois intensément, Felicity se laissa glisser sur le côté avant de se blottir contre celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse dès le premier regard et s'endormit apaisé. Lui embrassant le front, Oliver lui murmura tendrement.

\- Bonne nuit mon ange.

Ramenant la couette sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid, Oliver enlaça la jeune femme qui se rapprocha de lui instantanément. Restant éveillé pendant encore un moment, Oliver finit par sombrer à son tour dans les limbes du sommeil.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, en ayant sa belle endormie paisiblement dans ses bras, la nuit qu'ils avaient passées ensemble lui revint en mémoire. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se rendormit. Felicity se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et en ouvrant les yeux tomba sur un regard océan.

\- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

\- À merveille surtout dans tes bras protecteurs !

Lui faisant un tendre sourire, Oliver lui offrit un tendre baiser auquel elle répondit avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Merci pour cette nuit magique Oliver.

\- Ne me remercie pas, je suis ravie que tu es passé un merveilleux moment.

\- La prochaine fois est-ce que je… _Rougissante_ Je pourrais te donner du plaisir ?

L'entraînant au-dessus de lui afin de taquiner ces lèvres des siennes

\- J'en serais très heureux mais jamais je ne te forcerais à le faire si tu n'en as pas envie.

Bougeant son bassin contre le sien.

\- Je le sais, mais je voudrais te faire plaisir à toi aussi. Tu t'es montré si doux et si tendre avec moi que…

Oliver interrogea sa promise de regard ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait stoppé sa phrase.

\- Felicity ?

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il lui caressa la joue constatant qu'elle était anormalement chaude. Se redressa un peu, il vit que la jeune femme perdait peu à peu ses couleurs ce qu'il l'inquiéta.

\- Felicity !? Réponds-moi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Oliver… Je… Je ne me sens pas… Pas très bien d'un coup.

\- Felicity dit, moi, ce que tu as ?

Felicity vit sa vue se troubler et n'entendit pas Oliver l'appeler s'effondrant sur lui. Oliver de son côté assisté impuissant à la perte de connaissance de l'élue de son cœur contre lui. En la voyant inconsciente contre lui, il l'allongea sur le dos et tenta de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

\- Felicity…. FELICITY !

Mais rien, les yeux clos, Felicity ne réagit pas. Posant sa main sur son front, Oliver constata qu'elle était brûlante comme quelqu'un qui avait une forte fièvre.

\- Felicity, réponds-moi ! FELICITYYYYYYYYYY

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, je pense que c'est ce que vous attendez depuis longtemps enfin, peut-être pas la fin ^_^'**

 **Alors à votre avis qu'arrive-t-il à cette pauvre Felicity ?**

 **À noter que le chapitre 12 est en cours de réécriture, car l'idée de base que j'avais eue n'allait pas du tout avec le reste de la fic, mais le chapitre n'est pas perdu, vu que l'idée me servira peut-être pour un prochain OS.**

 **Pour info, il reste encore deux chapitres et peut-être un épilogue selon la longueur du dernier chapitre. Donc le prochain paraîtra en Juillet vu que je suis dans le Sud de la France jusqu'à la fin du mois de juin à profiter de la mer ^_^ (je pars dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi).**

 **En ce qui concerne le passage avec l'Araignée, ce que j'ai mis est vrai, je l'ai lu et entendue. D'ailleurs, moi qui avais peur des araignées, j'ai changé ma vision des choses les concernant.**

 **Sachez que « Mission Difficile » suivra juste après la publication du dernier chapitre de cette fic. Ensuite, suite à ce que Rick (Cosnett) m'a dit, un OS sur un triangle amoureux est prévu (je n'en dit pas plus ^^) et en même temps que la publication de « Mission Difficile » vous aurez aussi une autre fiction qui m'est venu à l'idée après la mort de Laurel et sur lequel j'ai commencé à travailler sous forme d'idée pour le moment. Cette fic sera un peu particulière, tiré bien sûr de la série « Arrow », mais sans Arrow ^^**

 **Donc si tout se passe bien, vous aurez à partir de Septembre un chapitre par semaine de « Mission Difficile » et un sur la nouvelle fic que je pense débuter pendant l'été si j'ai avancé comme je le souhaitais sur les derniers chapitres d'Un Ange parmi les Démons.**

 **Par mes autres écrits en Stand-By, ils y restent pour le moment.**

 **Donc voilà,**

 **See you again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


	12. Une transformation qui arrive plus tôt

**Coucou ma Olicity Family,**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, moi non seulement j'ai passé de superbes vacances, j'ai hâte d'être fin Mai prochain, afin de rencontrer Stephen Amell.**

 **Voici le tant attendu chapitre 12. Désolé pour la frayeur et le suspens, mais il en faut bien de temps en temps ^^' Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai été dur avec vous entre Oliver grièvement blessé et à présent Felicity qui se sent mal, je ne suis pas gentille ^^**

 **Mais rassurez-vous, depuis le temps que vous me lisez, vous savez que même mon OS tragique, Oliver et Felicity se retrouvent toujours, les voir se séparer par la mort, et difficile à écrire. Même si je lis toutes sortes de fics, j'ai toujours du mal avec les tragédies, sans être fiction à l'eau de rose, je préfère les histoires qui se terminent bien.**

 **Merci aux Guest pour leurs Reviews et désolé de ne pas pouvoir y répondre.**

 **Je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter avec mon blabla, donc ci-après, je vous propose de découvrir le chapitre 12 de cette fic qui suite à la relecture d'un manga à succès a été en partie réécrit, d'où le retard de publication.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 — Une transformation qui arrive plus tôt que prévue**

POV Oliver

Quand je me réveille, je suis heureux de voir ma promise contre moi et le souvenir de cette nuit d'amour me revient en mémoire. Je savais qu'elle avait peur de s'offrir à moi après ce qu'elle a subi pendant trois longues années, mais là voir s'abandonner totalement dans mes bras lorsque je lui ai fait l'amour m'avait rendu vraiment heureux. La voir se réveiller avec une lueur de joie dans les yeux m'a fait comprendre qu'elle avait réellement apprécié cette nuit et qu'elle se sentait mieux après qu'elle et moi avions enfin franchi cette étape. Lorsqu'elle me dit que lors de notre prochaine fois, elle voudrait me donner du plaisir, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et je sens mon sexe entré en érection en imaginant sa bouche sur mon désir. Je sens son bassin bouger doucement contre le mien ce qui accentue mon désir pour elle de ne faire qu'un à nouveau. J'imagine déjà que l'on va passer une matinée très intime elle et moi et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais jamais je ne la forcerais à faire quoi que ce soit. Quand je la vois devenir blême, je sens l'inquiétude prendre possession de moi, d'autant plus que sa joue est anormalement chaude. Inquiet, quand je lui demande ce qui lui arrive, sa réponse ne me rassure guère

\- Oliver… Je… Je ne me sens pas… Pas très bien d'un coup.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander plus d'explications, qu'elle s'effondre sur moi.

\- Felicity…. FELICITY !

Mais rien à faire elle ne me répond pas, pire encore en posant ma main sur son front, je constate qu'il est brûlant, comme si elle avait une forte fièvre. Alors qu'elle est contre moi, je sens les battements de son cœur qui sont anormalement rapides. J'ai peur, oui j'ai peur d'être impuissant, je ne veux pas la perdre, pas maintenant… Je la serre contre moi et sens que la température de son corps ne cesse d'augmenter. Je tente alors de la sortir de son inconscience mais avant même que je n'aie le temps, elle est prise de tremblement. Je la serre tout contre moi en lui murmurant d'une voix douce mais inquiète.

\- Mon amour tient bon, je t'en supplie.

Je ferme alors les yeux afin de repérer l'aura de Sitri que je n'ai aucun mal à localiser vu qu'il est aux Enfers.

\- Sitri. Sitri, si tu m'entends réponds-moi !

Depuis les Enfers, Sitri qui se préparait à prendre la place de son oncle en tant que Duc de l'ouest lors du conseil des quatre, présidé par Lucifer en personne, entendit la voix d'Oliver résonnait.

\- Oui, Oliver, je t'entends. Qui y a-t-il ?

\- Sitri, j'ai besoin que tu viennes immédiatement sur Terre, Felicity est… Elle est inconsciente, brûlante de fièvre, tremble comme une feuille et son cœur bat vraiment vite.

\- J'arrive le plus vite possible, le temps de prévenir ton père que je ne serais pas présent lors du conseil et j'arrive.

\- Dépêche-toi je t'en prie.

Sitri comprit à l'intonation de voix d'Oliver que c'était grave. Sortant rapidement de ses appartements privés, Sitri se rendit auprès du grand Roi Lucifer afin de lui expliquer la raison de son absence.

\- Ah Sitri, tu arrives en avance !

Voyant l'expression du futur Duc, Lucifer comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et n'eut pas longtemps à attendre le pourquoi.

\- Votre Altesse, je ne pourrais pas assister au Conseil des Quatre, je dois me rendre sur Terre au plus vite. Oliver vient de me contacter, Felicity est au plus mal.

Inquiet pour la promise de son fils et appréciant cette jeune humaine, Lucifer voulut en savoir plus.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- Elle est inconsciente et brûlante de fièvre, sans compter que Oliver m'a dit qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille et que son cœur battait vraiment vite.

\- Alors vas-y, la vie de la future Reine est plus importante qu'un Conseil.

\- Je vous remercie Votre Majesté.

S'inclinant par respect, Sitri sortit et courut dans les couloirs du Palais afin de rejoindre au plus vite vers la porte des Enfers. En chemin, il croisa Camio et Dantalion qu'il percuta.

\- Bordel Sitri, tu ne peux pas faire attention !

\- Désolé Dantalion, mais je n'ai pas le temps.

\- Et où cours-tu ainsi Sitri ? _Demanda Camio_

\- Sur Terre, Oliver vient d'entrer en contact avec moi, Felicity est au plus mal.

Dantalion comme Camio suivit Sitri qui fut surpris de les voir derrière lui, les interrogea du regard.

\- Si Felicity a été blessé par un de ces Taka d'humains, je jure de les faire souffrir avant de les réduire en charpie.

\- Je devais justement aller rendre visite à Maria.

Sitri les remercia d'un simple signe de tête, sachant que pour lui comme pour eux, Felicity avait pris une place importante dans leur cœur et qu'ils ne laisseraient jamais personne lui faire le moindre mal. Tous les trois arrivaient rapidement sur Terre ayant emprunté le passage d'urgence. Oliver quand a lui, tenait Felicity contre lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes afin qu'elle sache qu'il était près d'elle. Rapidement, il vit son cousin et ses deux amis se matérialiser dans la chambre.

\- Sitri, merci d'être venue si vite.

\- Que se passe-t-il Oliver ?

\- Je ne sais pas Camio, elle… On discutait et… Elle a perdu connaissance.

\- Alors ces Taka d'humains ne l'ont pas touché ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais laissé personne lui faire le moindre mal Dantalion.

\- Je sais, mais ils sont tellement vicieux parfois.

Sitri posa sa main sur le front de Felicity et constata qu'en effet, elle était brûlante de fièvre et moite.

\- Bon, Dantalion, Camio, sortait d'ici, je vais l'ausculter.

Camio acquiesça et quitta la chambre contrairement à Dantalion qui ne bougeait pas. Oliver jeta un regard noir à Dantalion avant de lui dire.

\- Dantalion, tu comptes quitter la chambre où tu préfères ne pas respecter l'intimité de Felicity !

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Dantalion s'excusa et quitta la chambre à son tour laissant Sitri seul avec le couple.

\- Bien, je vais avoir besoin que tu sortes du lit Oliver et que tu enfiles ceci _Lui dit-il en lui tendant son pantalon_

Oliver le prit et sortit du lit qu'il partageait avec Felicity en passant son pantalon mais resta torse nu. Sitri découvrit la jeune femme qui était nue sous la couette ce qui énerva Oliver.

\- DE QUEL DROIT !

Sitri ne répondit pas et posa sa main à plusieurs endroits du corps de Felicity et vit qu'il n'y avait pas que son front qui était brûlant et au simple touché, il comprit que la fièvre avait encore augmenté. Mettant sa main au niveau du cœur de la jeune humaine, il vit que les battements de son cœur étaient vraiment rapides, ce qui était mauvais signe. Il la vit prise de tremblement et avec son pouvoir de guérison, tentait de les faire cesser et de baisser la fièvre, mais cela ne lui fit rien. Il la couvrit alors et se tourna vers Oliver qui le regardait méchamment.

\- Dis-moi, vu qu'elle nue et que tu étais nu toi aussi, cela signifie que vous avez fait l'amour tous les deux.

 _En colère_ \- Et en quoi ça te regarde ? Et de quel droit as-tu osé violer l'intimité de Felicity.

\- Écoute Oliver, si j'ai fait sortir Camio et Dantalion, c'est justement pour qu'il ne la voie pas nue. De plus, étant un Ange déchu, je suis le seul à avoir de bonne compétence en médecine, maintenant, si tu préfères qu'elle voie un médecin sur Terre, c'est ton choix, mais que vas-tu lui dire ? De même que si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai pas fait cela pour voir ta promise nue, mais je devais l'ausculter !

Poussant un profond soupire, Oliver se dit que Sitri avait raison et il ne voulait pas laisser sa petite amie entre les mains d'un charlatan.

\- Pour répondre à ta question. Oui, elle et moi nous avons fait l'amour cette nuit.

\- Et ça a été ?

\- Je savais qu'elle avait peur, mais oui ça a été. Ce matin aussi, on a discuté normalement, quand elle m'a dit d'un coup qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien avant de s'effondrer inconsciente sur moi.

\- Quand tu t'es réveillé, tu n'as rien remarqué d'anormal ?

\- Non, rien.

Sitri se mit à ausculter à nouveau Felicity en cherchant ne serait-ce qu'une anomalie comme une piqûre d'insecte mais rien. Au bout d'un moment, Sitri qui ne savait plus quoi faire regarda Oliver et remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

\- Dis-moi, depuis quand es-tu blessé ?

 _Surprit_ \- Comment ça ?

\- Ta lèvre !

\- Ah ça, ce n'est rien.

\- C'est récent ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Réponds-moi Oliver, ça peut être important !

 _Résigné_ \- OK. C'est Felicity qui m'a mordu lorsqu'elle… Lorsque l'on a joui tous les deux.

\- Et est-ce qu'elle t'a embrassé ensuite ?

\- On s'est embrassé même plusieurs fois !

Sitri comprit alors ce qui se passait et en voyant la mine grave qu'il abordait, Oliver comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Sitri !?

Le voyant silencieux, Oliver éleva la voix.

\- SITRI ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

\- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps Oliver. Felicity risque de mourir si on n'agit pas rapidement.

 _S'énervant_ \- MAIS DE QUOI PARLES-TU ENFIN ?

\- Oliver, lorsque vous vous êtes offerts l'un à l'autre et lorsqu'elle t'a mordu au moment de la délivrance, le fait que vous vous êtes embrassés, même si ce n'est que quelques gouttes, ton sang a été absorbé par son organisme et son organisme étrangement ne là pas rejeter.

Oliver comprit alors avec horreur ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Ce qui signifie que la transformation en Nephilim a commencé. C'est ça que tu veux me dire ?

\- Oui ! Mais malheureusement pour le moment la quantité de sang est insuffisante et ses anticorps sont en train de combattre ce qui est comme un corps étranger. Il faut donc qu'elle soit transfusée de ton sang le plus vite possible, mais pour cela, il faut se rendre aux Enfers le plus vite possible, sinon, elle mourra.

\- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ?

\- Je file aux Enfers pour tout préparer, toi pendant ce temps-là tu l'habilles et tu me rejoins dès que tu es paré.

Oliver n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à Sitri, qu'il disparut rapidement. Oliver entreprit d'habiller Felicity des vêtements qu'elle portait la veille et la prit dans ses bras au moment où Dantalion et Camio ouvraient la porte.

\- Pouvons-nous te demander comment elle va ?

\- Pas très bien malheureusement, la transformation à commencer.

Camio n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Dantalion explosa

\- QUOI !? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Oliver ne répondait pas. Camio comprit alors pourquoi Sitri leur avait demandé de sortir et pourquoi Oliver avait évoqué l'intimité de Felicity.

\- Vous avez finalement franchi cette étape ?

\- Oui et au moment de la délivrance, Felicity m'a mordu la lèvre et nous nous sommes embrassés ensuite.

\- Je comprends mieux !

Dantalion qui était un peu largué regardait tour à tour Oliver et Camio. Puis en voyant Oliver torse nu, il se rappela ce qui lui avait dit concernant l'intimité de Felicity et comprit.

Oliver de son côté souleva sa promise dans ses bras et baisa son front en lui murmura de tenir le coup.

\- Camio ouvert le passage le plus court, les secondes comptent !

\- Je ne peux pas Oliver, j'en suis désolé, je ne suis vraiment de sang royal même si…!

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, Oliver confia Felicity à Camio et ouvrit le passage qui menait directement au Palais. Une fois arrivé, il vit que Sitri les attendait.

\- Tout est prêt Oliver.

\- OK, je te suis alors.

Avec sa promise dans ses bras, Oliver suivit Sitri jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à une salle de soin.

\- Dépose-la sur le lit au milieu de la pièce, je vais l'ausculter.

Après un court examen, la voix de Sitri résonnait de nouveau.

\- Bon, le temps presse Oliver, allonge-toi sur le lit au côté de celui de Felicity afin de commencer au plus vite la transfusion.

Oliver fit ce que Sitri lui demanda, puis une chose lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Sitri, tu es sûr que mon sang suffira, étant donné que l'on ne procède pas comme on le devrait pour une transformation en Nephilim.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire mon fils !

 _Se redressant_ \- Père !? Astaroth !?

\- Lorsque Sitri m'a expliqué que ta promise était en train de se transformer en Nephilim après avoir bu quelques gouttes de ton sang, j'ai consulté Astaroth, qui m'a expliqué qu'il fallait normalement suivre la procédure.

\- Alors dans ce cas, Felicity risque de…

Ce fut Astaroth qui l'interrompit cette fois.

\- Pas cette fois Oliver, dans le cas présent, une simple transfusion de ton sang devrait suffire !

\- Quoi !? Comment cela ?

\- Mon fils, n'oublie pas que tu es un Démon au Sang-Pur, tu as hérité des capacités non altérées des anciens et puissants Démons, si bien que les autres Démons te craignent ! Le Démon le plus puissant que les Enfers n'ont jamais connu, un Démon au Sang-Pur. Même moi qui suis un Sang-Pur, je ne suis pas aussi puissant que tu l'es mon fils.

\- Je ne comprends pas père ?

\- C'est simple mon fils, une fois tous les cent mille ans, un bébé issu de l'union de deux Démons de sang royal vient au monde avec non seulement une force destructrice capable de détruire l'univers tout entier, mais aussi avec un sang si pur, que sa simple présence fait qu'il est craint de tous.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, mon seul sang peut sauver Felicity.

\- Oui mon fils, mais sache aussi que cela peut s'avérer très dangereux.

 _Fronçant les sourcils_ \- Comment ça ? Ne me dites pas que…

\- Vu qu'elle a déjà reçu involontairement quelques gouttes de ton sang, normalement, cela ne devrait pas se produire.

En ayant marre de jouer aux devinettes, Oliver montra son énervement en élevant la voix.

\- Tu peux être plus clair

\- Il se peut que son corps ne soit pas assez fort pour recevoir le sang d'un démon au Sang-Pur.

\- Je ne laisserais jamais mourir Felicity et de toute façon, vu la situation actuelle, je n'ai pas le choix.

Oliver se leva du lit et embrassa Felicity sur les lèvres en lui murmurant

\- Tout ira bien mon amour.

Oliver se rallongea, alors que Sitri lui fit un garrot au niveau du pli coude et enfonça une aiguille dans la veine reliée à un papillon sous-cutané.

\- Serre le poignet Oliver.

Oliver fit ce que Sitri lui demandait, pendant que Sitri fit la même chose à Felicity en ajoutant un tuyau qui reliait le bras d'Oliver à celui de Felicity.

\- Et maintenant détends-toi.

\- Combien de temps à ton avis ?

\- Tout dépendra de la quantité de sang dont elle a besoin. Une femme à quatre à cinq litres de sang en elle et normalement l'idéale est une transfusion lente, c'est-à-dire cinq millilitres par minute pour éviter un œdème aigu pulmonaire.

\- Donc il faut au moins cinq litres pour que son sang humain soit remplacé !

Sitri acquiesçait. Oliver tournait la tête vers son amour qui était comme paisiblement endormie.

\- Je lui ai fait une piqûre pour ne pas qu'elle souffre trop lorsque ton sang rentrera en contact avec ses organes. Tout ira bien Oliver, ne t'en fait pas, je reste ici pour surveiller que la transfusion se passe bien. Sache qu'elle aurait pu faire un arrêt cardiaque quand ton sang est entré en contact avec le sien.

\- Pourtant tu…

\- Oui, il fallait agir vite, mais elle a survécu, ce qui prouve qu'elle est forte et qu'elle veut vivre. Maintenant ferme les yeux et détends-toi !

Oliver poussait un profond soupire avant de fermer les yeux.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, lorsque Oliver émergea de son sommeil, la première chose qu'il fit c'est de tenter de se lever, mais toujours présent, Sitri l'en empêcha.

\- Doucement Oliver et reste allonger !

\- Felicity !?

\- La transfusion est terminée depuis un moment et tout s'est bien passé. La piqûre que je lui ai faite ne fait plus effet depuis un petit moment et elle n'a fait aucun rejet.

Oliver soupirait de soulagement.

\- Je peux me lever, je voudrais être près d'elle et lui tenir la main afin qu'elle sache que je suis près d'elle.

\- Bien sûr, mais n'oublie pas que je t'ai pris une grande quantité de sang, donc vas-y doucement.

\- OK.

Oliver se leva et fit quelques pas sous le regard de Sitri prêt à intervenir en cas de problème. L'hériter des Enfers s'approcha de sa belle, penchant son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tout va bien mon amour, je veille sur toi.

Au chevet de sa chère et tendre, Oliver attendait son réveil. Selon Sitri, elle avait bien supporté la transformation en Nephilim, maintenant il fallait qu'elle se réveille et d'après Sitri, cela devait arriver sous peu. Quelques heures plus tard, Oliver vit avec soulagement sa belle ouvrir les yeux et put enfin revivre.

\- Comment te sens-tu mon amour ?

Mais Felicity resta silencieuse et regarda Oliver étrangement ce qui intrigua le futur roi des Enfers.

\- Felicity !?

Oliver posa sa main avec tendresse sur sa joue ne s'attendant pas à la suite. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, il se retrouva projeté contre le mur de la chambre, le traversant se retrouva dans le couloir un peu assommé. Au bruit, Camio, Dantalion et Sitri se ruèrent dans le couloir où se trouver la chambre de Felicity et vit Oliver quelque peu sonné.

\- Que s'est-il passé Oliver ?

Sitri n'entendit pas la réponse à la question que Camio venait de poser à Oliver et entra précipitamment dans la chambre et subit le même sort que Oliver, mais par la force de l'attaque perdit connaissance.

\- Bordel c'est quoi ce cirque !

Dantalion entra à son tour malgré le Non, murmuré par Oliver et se retrouva lui aussi projeté, rejoignant Sitri par terre. Lucifer arriva au même moment accompagné de Astaroth, Beelzebub, Samael et quelques gardes et vit Dantalion ainsi que Sitri inconscient et son fils Oliver soutenu par son cousin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Aucune idée, quand nous sommes arrivés, Oliver était légèrement assommé et quand Sitri est entré dans la chambre, il a été projeté, Dantalion a subi le même sort.

\- Gardes, sécurisé le périmètre et allait voir ce qui se passe.

\- No… Non ne faites pas ça père…

Mais déjà les gardes pénétraient dans la chambre et ressortirent à la vitesse de la lumière se fracassant sur le mur du couloir.

 _Élevant la voix_ \- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette chambre !

Oliver qui s'était redressé fit face à son père.

\- Felicity a hérité de mes pouvoirs et…

\- QUOI !?

Astaroth confirma les dires d'Oliver.

\- Quand un humain passe un pacte avec un Démon, il doit non seulement offrir un sacrifice, mais aussi en boire le sang et écrire le nom du démon qu'il a invoqué dans le livre des morts. Une fois cela fait, la transformation peut commencer. Seulement, le pouvoir du Démon revient à l'humain lorsqu'il devient un Nephilim, comme Dantalion qui a hérité du pouvoir du feu.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit chère Astaroth, c'est que la charmante demoiselle a les mêmes pouvoirs que Oliver.

\- C'est tout à fait cela Beelzebub !

\- OK, et donc, comment on fait pour stopper la promise de notre futur roi, avant qu'elle ne détruise les Enfers ?

\- C'est justement ça le problème !

Tous regardaient Lucifer qui poursuivit

\- Ce genre de pouvoir est dévastateur si on ne le contrôle pas. Oliver a failli par deux fois détruire les Enfers.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui mon fils, la première fois ce fut quand ta mère à trouver la mort, avant que tu ne trouves refuge entre les pattes de Cerbères et la seconde fois, fus quand Camio t'a ramené ici et quand je t'avais interdit de t'occuper des affaires des humains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a arrêté ?

\- La première fois je l'ignore, peut-être le fait que Cerbère te prenne entre ses pattes et te donne de l'amour, tandis que la seconde fois, tu nous l'as dit toi-même la voix de Felicity t'a stoppé.

Jusque-là silencieux, Samael prit la parole tout en étant comme à son habitude posée et calme.

\- OK, alors si quelqu'un doit calmer la fureur de la demoiselle c'est…

\- C'est en effet Oliver.

\- OK, mais comment se fait-il que Felicity est acquis autant de pouvoir ! Normalement, quand un humain devient un Nephilim il n'est aussi puissant au début ?

\- En règle générale oui, mais le fait que tu sois un Sang-Pur change la donne.

\- OK, mais pourquoi est-elle aussi puissante ?

\- Parce que Felicity est elle-même un Sang-Pur !

À la voix qui venait de se manifester, tous se retourner.

\- Solomon !?

\- Lucifer, Oliver, bonjour à vous Vos Altesses. Bonjour à vous aussi cher Duc et Duchesse.

\- Solomon, je ne comprends pas, comment Felicity peut-être une Sang-Pur, alors qu'hier encore elle était humaine.

\- Parce que son pouvoir de Démone était en mode sommeil.

\- Quoi !? Comment ça ?

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer Oliver. Comme tu le sais pour vivre des centaines d'années voir des millénaires, un démon doit à un moment donné rentrer dans une phase de sommeil prolongé. Ce sommeil lui permet notamment de régénérer ses blessures acquises lors des combats. Mais il arrive aussi que certains Démons décident de vivre sur Terre et dans ce cas-là il met ses pouvoirs en mode sommeil jusqu'à oublier sa véritable identité.

\- Comment ça ? Pourquoi un Démon ferait cela ? Ce n'est pas logique !

\- Oliver, si Felicity n'avait pas voulu ou n'aurait pas pu devenir une Nephilim, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

\- J'aurais vécu sur Terre avec elle.

\- OK donc tu aurais fait le choix de renoncer à devenir Roi des Enfers ?

\- Oui, j'étais prêt tout, même à renoncer au trône pour elle.

\- OK, donc tu aurais aussi renoncé à être un Démon ?

\- Non je... Je ne sais pas... Mais j'aurais fait n'importe quel sacrifice pour vivre avec l'élue de mon cœur.

\- Je vois. Au moins tu es honnête. Néanmoins sache qu'en vivant sur Terre, tes pouvoirs seraient passés en mode sommeil au fil du temps.

\- Je vois, c'est ce qu'il s'est produit pour Felicity ?

\- Oui et non ! _Voyant qu'il l'interrogeait du regard_ Oliver tu te souviens quand ton père a refusé que tu t'occupes des affaires des humains après l'enlèvement de Felicity ?

\- Oui, je suis rentré dans une colère noire.

\- Et quelle colère _Renchéri Camio_

\- Tu te souviens ce qui t'a stoppé ?

\- Oui, la voix de Felicity qui me demander de l'aider.

\- OK et comment as-tu réussi à entendre sa voix depuis la Terre ?

\- Parce que nous sommes liés par un puissant amour !

\- Oui il y a de cela aussi. Mais il y a autre chose !

\- Quoi dont ?

\- Les pouvoirs psychiques ou la télépathie si tu préfères !

\- Felicity aurait se type de pouvoir ?

\- En tant que Démone au Sang-Pur oui.

\- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle peut-être une Démone alors qu'elle m'a parlé de ses parents humains. Elle s'est même recueillie sur leurs tombes !

\- Il est fort probable qu'elle fut adoptée quand elle était encore bébé. Lors de la Grande Guerre opposant le Ciel et les Enfers, beaucoup on périt.

\- Comme ma Mère ?

\- Oui comme ta mère Oliver. Sauf qu'en tant qu'héritier du trône et que tu avais déjà quelques années, tu es resté aux Enfers. Ce ne fut pas le cas de tous les enfants,

\- Donc si je comprends bien, les parents de Felicity ont laissé leurs enfants à un couple d'humain ?

\- Peut-être pas eux directement !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Beaucoup de Démons ont péri durant cette guerre et de nombreux bébés se sont retrouvés orphelins et bon nombre d'entre eux n'ont pas survécu étant trop jeune.

\- Et qu'en est-il de Felicity ?

\- Soit se sont ses parents qu'ils l'ont confié à une famille d'humain, soit c'est la nounou qui la fait. Comme Felicity est une Sang-Pur, ses parents étaient certainement des Aristocrates.

\- Je vois. Cela explique pourquoi elle est si puissante !

\- Oui, seulement avec un tel pouvoir destructeur, elle peut se détruire elle-même, si elle n'arrive pas à contrôler cette puissance.

\- Que faut-il faire alors ?

\- Lui faire reprendre conscience.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à lui tenir tête !

\- Tu as été surpris et tu ne veux pas la blesser, parce que tu es bien plus puissante qu'elle !

\- Peut-être mais ça ne résout pas le problème !

\- Oliver tu es le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter et pour cela, tu dois réussir à t'approcher d'elle !

\- Et comme je fais en volant ?

\- Je m'en charge !

\- Dantalion ?

Ce dernier bien que blessé se relever se tenant au mur.

\- Yep, je n'aime pas qu'on m'envoie valser sans raison !

\- Je refuse que tu l'as blesse !

\- T'inquiète, je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Je vais juste faire Mumuse avec elle le temps que tu t'approches.

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à lui tenir tête.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée le petit prince ?

Oliver réfléchit essayant de trouver une solution, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solutions.

\- Écoute Oliver, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et plus on attend, plus, c'est risqué pour Felicity.

\- OK, mais je veux que Sitri t'aide !

\- Pas besoin de mister Ange !

\- Ce n'est pas négociable Dantalion, je refuse que tu sois tué par accident et ne va pas croire je ne sais quoi ! Je veux juste que Felicity ne culpabilise pas.

\- OK, OK, je m'incline.

\- Camio, j'aurais besoin de toi aussi.

\- Compte sur moi !

Une fois tous d'accord sur le plan à suivre, Dantalion, protégé par une barrière magique, œuvre de Sitri, entré dans la pièce.

\- Et jolie minois vient un peu par ici !

Immédiatement, Felicity envoya une énorme boule d'énergie en direction de Dantalion, qui fut stoppée par la barrière de Sitri.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça, et bien, on va jouer !

Dantalion, envoya à son tour une énorme boule de feu en direction de Felicity qui n'eut aucun mal à l'arrêter à l'aide d'une seule main.

\- Sale Démon inférieur, comment oses-tu ! Tu vas mourir !

\- Petite rectification ma belle, je ne suis pas un Démon inférieur, mais un Nephilim et fier de l'être !

\- Meurs !

Plus puissante que la précédente, la boule d'énergie fut stoppé une nouvelle fois par la barrière de Sitri mais elle fut réduite à néant. C'est à cet instant précis, que Oliver réussit à la surprendre par-derrière et à l'enserrer contre son torse, lui emprisonnant les bras.

\- Espèce de vermine, lâche-moi !

\- Pas question Felicity ! Écoute-moi, tu dois revenir, tu dois reprendre le contrôle de ton corps !

Felicity se débattait comme un diable, mais Oliver était plus fort qu'elle et n'eut aucun mal à la maintenir.

\- Felicity, je t'en prie calme toi et dompte le démon qui est en toi. Je sais que tu peux le faire, tu es forte, tu es une Sang-Pur comme moi!

\- Je vais tous vous tuer !

Oliver se serrer plus étroitement contre elle et lui murmura d'une voix douce.

\- Eh bien vas-y mon amour, si tu veux tuer quelqu'un, tue-moi ! Il n'y a rien de plus beau que d'être tué de la main de la femme que l'on aime !

Oliver l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime.

Le fait d'entendre ces trois petits, Felicity se détendit, ce que Oliver ressentit et relâcha doucement son étreinte.

\- Ol… Oliver…

\- C'est moi mon amour, je suis là.

\- Ollie… Qu'est-ce que…

Felicity ne put finir sa phrase et tomba inconsciente dans les bras d'Oliver.

\- Felicity… FELICITY

* * *

 **Pitié, ne me lançais pas de pierre et ne m'attendait pas au coin de ma rue, j'ai juste décidé de couper en deux le chapitre, donc vous aurez un chapitre 13 et un épilogue ^_^ Le tout est déjà écrit.**

 **Je suppose que vous êtes surpris de voir que Felicity est une Démone. Normalement, ce chapitre devait se terminer d'une autre façon, mais le fait de m'être replongé dans le manga Vampire Knight suite à l'achat de Dôga ayant servi à la création de l'anime (besoin des épisodes et des dialogues) j'ai eu envie de faire comme lorsque Kaname mort Yuki réveillant ses pouvoirs de Vampire qui était endormi depuis la mort de leurs parents.**

 **Prochain chapitre en fin de semaine suivit l'épilogue.**

 **Voilà , voilà,**

 **See you again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


	13. La vérité

**Coucou,**

 **Je suis ravie de voir que le précédent chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Le chapitre 13 arrive avec deux jours de retard, mais j'ai ajouté une petite scène à la fin qui n'était pas prévue à la base.**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 13 qui est la suite directe du 12.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira,**

 **On se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude,**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 — La vérité**

\- Felicity… FELICITY

Voyant son amour inconscient dans ses bras, Oliver paniqua. En ayant vu la scène, Sitri s'approcha de lui.

\- Allonge-la sur le lit Oliver, je vais l'ausculter !

Oliver fit ce que Sitri lui dit et allongea sa promise sur le lit en lui caressant la joue et lui murmura avec tendresse.

\- Je suis là mon amour, je ne te quitte pas.

Sitri examina rapidement Felicity et sourit à Oliver.

\- Elle va bien rassure, toi,, elle a juste utilisé trop d'énergie et a besoin de se reposer.

\- Rassure-moi qu'il ne va pas se produire la même chose !

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça devrait aller maintenant.

Oliver le remercia d'un sourire franc avant de reporter son attention sur celle qui avait conquis son cœur. Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, Sitri, les laissa seul afin de s'occuper des blessés. Lucifer s'approcha de son fils et posa une main sur son épaule en guise de soutient et quitta les lieux en compagnie de Solomon et des trois autres qui formait avec Sitri le Conseil des Quatre.

Oliver resta au chevet de Felicity toute la journée qui la passa à dormir après s'être complètement épuisée. Ce n'est que dans le soir et avec l'accord de Sitri, que Oliver l'avait ramené dans leur chambre, afin qu'elle puisse mieux se reposer dans un lit plus confortable que celui qui se trouvait dans ce qui servait de salle de soins. Veillant sur elle toute la nuit, le lendemain vers sept heures, il dut s'absenter quelques instants, le temps de se soulager et c'est à cet instant précis que Felicity se réveilla.

\- Oliver…

Voyant qu'elle était seule dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle prit peur, c'est en revenant que l'héritier de Lucifer vit qu'elle était effrayée et se précipita à son chevet.

\- Je suis-là mon ange, calme-toi.

\- Oliver… Je…

\- Chut, tout va bien.

Oliver la rassura et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

\- Où suis-je ?

\- Nous sommes aux Enfers, dans mes appartements.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Non, je…

\- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

Felicity réfléchit et c'est en rougissant qu'elle lui répondit

\- Je me souviens de nous deux faisant l'amour.

Oliver vit qu'elle rougissait au fait d'évoquer leur première nuit d'amour. Il approcha alors son visage du sien avant de lui dire.

\- Ne soit pas gêné mon amour, ce fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de poursuivre.

\- Et de quoi d'autre te souviens-tu ?

\- De m'être réveillée dans tes bras et de… _Rougissant encore plus_ T'avoir demandée si… Si je pouvais te donner du plaisir la prochaine fois.

 _Souriant_ \- Et je t'avais dit que j'en serais très heureux, même si je ne voulais en aucun cas te forcer.

\- Je me souviens t'avoir répondu que je voulais te faire plaisir moi aussi, vu que tu t'étais montré si doux et si tendre.

 _Caressant sa joue_ \- Je ne voulais en aucun cas te blesser où te faire souffrir, pas après l'horreur que tu as vécue.

\- Même si j'appréhendais cette première fois avec toi, je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de plaisir.

Oliver sourit heureux d'entendre ces quelques mots.

\- De quoi te souviens-tu ensuite ?

Felicity réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Je… Rien, c'est le trou noir ensuite.

\- OK. Alors avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, je voudrais savoir comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien. Quoi que, un peu différente !

\- OK, sache que si nous sommes aux Enfers c'est pour une bonne raison !

\- Soit tu as une affaire urgente à régler, soit c'est pour ma future transformation en Nephilim !

Oliver regarda Felicity ne sachant comment le lui dire.

\- Écoute Felicity, tu… Tu n'auras pas à subir la transformation en Nephilim.

 _Surprise_ \- Ah bon !? Mais pourquoi tu… Tu ne veux de moi c'est ça ?

Voyant son regard larmoyant, Oliver la rejoignit dans le lit, l'attirant contre lui.

\- Ne dis pas de chose pareille, jamais tu m'entends, jamais je t'éloignerai de moi, sauf si tu me le demandes bien sûr. Je t'aime trop pour vivre loin de toi !

Rassuré, Felicity se blottit sans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. L'un profitait de la chaleur et de la présence de l'autre. Oliver caressait doucement le dos de sa compagne tendrement la faisant soupirer d'aise. Au bout d'un moment, Oliver prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Mon amour, il faut que l'on parle.

Devant l'intonation de voix qu'il venait de prendre, Felicity se redressa, plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je t'écoute, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je t'ai dit que tu n'aurais pas à subir une transformation en Nephilim.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi !

\- Tu te souviens que je t'ai demandé de quoi tu te souvenais ?

\- Oui.

\- Après que tu m'es dit que tu souhaitais toi aussi me donner du plaisir tu… Tu ne t'es pas sentie bien. Quand je t'ai demandé de me dire ce que tu avais, tu t'es effondrée sur moi.

\- Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas !

Oliver caressa doucement sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

\- Je le sais. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre !

Felicity vit le regard d'Oliver et comprit que sa perte de connaissance l'avait vraiment bouleversé. Elle se blottit contre son torse et sentit qu'il resserrait son étreinte.

\- Que sait-il passer ensuite ?

\- Je t'ai appelé mais tu ne réagissais pas et tu étais comme quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup de fièvre. J'ai alors appelé Sitri qui étant un Ange Déchu a de bonne connaissance en médecine qui est venue immédiatement et après t'avoir ausculté et ne trouvant rien, il m'a demandé ce que l'on avait fait.

 _Rougissante_ \- Tu… Tu lui as dit que…

\- Il l'a deviné vu que, tu étais nue.

 _Tout rouge_ \- Que… Quoi !?

\- Je suis désolé, moi-même j'étais en colère quand il a osé retirer la couette qui te couvrait, mais avant son arrivée, j'avais tellement peur de te perdre que je te serrais dans mes bras.

\- Oh mon Dieu, plus jamais je ne pourrais le regarder sans être mal à l'aise.

Oliver sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes afin qu'elle oublie ce genre de pensées.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, Sitri aime les hommes, donc tu n'as pas à être géré devant lui.

\- Peut-être mais…

\- Felicity, il ne t'a même pas regardé, il t'a juste ausculté, rien d'autre. Je l'aurais tué de toute façon, s'il avait osé se rincer l'œil !

Felicity sourit à ce que venait de dire son Démon.

\- Et après, que c'est-il passé ?

\- Sitri a remarqué que j'étais blessé à la lèvre et il m'a demandé si c'était récent. Suite à ma réponse, j'ai vu que son regard affiché une mine grave et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que, étant donné que tu avais absorbé quelques gouttes de mon sang, la transformation commencée.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi cela ne s'est pas produit après que l'on s'est embrassé ?

\- Ce fut aussi une énigme pour nous au début, d'autant plus que ton organisme ne l'a pas rejeté.

\- Une énigme au début, comment ça ?

\- J'y viens.

\- Sitri est retourné aux Enfers afin de tout préparer pour la transfusion et m'a demandé de le rejoindre le plus vite possible, ce que j'ai fait.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi une transfusion, je pensais que pour que je devienne une Nephilim, je devais faire un sacrifice, en boire le sang et inscrire le nom du Démon invoqué dans le livre des morts.

\- En temps normal, c'est ce qu'un humain doit faire s'il veut pactiser avec un Démon et donc devenir une Nephilim, mais dans le cas présent ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que je suis ce que l'on appelle un Démon au Sang-Pur et étant donné que tu avais bu de mon sang, un sacrifice aurait été inutile.

\- Qu'entends-tu par un Sang-Pur ?

\- Un Démon au Sang-Pur, est un Démon né de l'union de deux Démon de Sang Royal comme mes parents. Néanmoins, un Démon au Sang-Pur est très rare de nos jours.

\- Donc, en plus d'être un futur Roi, tu es un être d'exception !

À ce que venait de dire Felicity, Oliver eut un sourire franc.

\- Vu de cette façon, oui.

\- Alors, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'être aimé d'une personne si exceptionnelle.

\- C'est toi qui es exceptionnelle mon amour !

Il l'embrassa tendrement pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Et en quoi suis-je si exceptionnelle ?

\- Parce que, tu es toi-même et quand tu appris ma véritable identité, tu ne m'as pas jugé et tu es resté la même.

\- Comment aurais-je pu te juger, alors que tu m'as sauvée et que tu m'as montré ce que signifier être heureuse.

Ils se sourient, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre, avant d'échanger un baiser passionné, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Oliver sentit son désir pour elle se manifester mais voulait avant lui dire la vérité avant de refaire l'amour.

\- Dis-moi, et si… Et si on mettait en application ce dont l'on a parlé ce matin ? _Dit-elle rougissant_

Bien que surprit de la voir si entreprenante, Oliver caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

\- Je serais heureux de pouvoir partager de nouveau ce moment intime avec toi, mais j'ai besoin que tu saches quelque chose avant.

\- Je t'écoute !

\- Donc comme je te l'ai dit il y a peu, étant donné que je suis un Sang-Pur et que tu avais déjà ingéré un peu de mon sang, il n'y avait pas besoin de suivre le processus pour que la transformation réussisse, même si cela comporter un risque.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Étant un Sang-Pur, il était possible que ton corps ne soit pas assez fort pour recevoir mon sang.

\- Pourtant, vu que je suis là tout s'est bien passé !

\- Oui… Enfin, c'est une façon de voir les choses !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, je ne comprends pas ?

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ton réveil ?

\- Oui bien sûr, étant seule dans cette chambre je…

\- Non Felicity, je parlais de ton réveil survenu hier ?

\- Celui après la nuit que l'on a passé ?

\- Non, celui après la transfusion !

Felicity interrogea Oliver du regard ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Felicity tu… Tu es un Démon toi aussi et pas n'importe lequel !

\- Étant donné que j'ai reçu ton sang, il est normal qui je sois devenue une Nephilim !

\- Non Felicity, tu n'es pas une Nephilim, tu es comme moi. Tu es une Démone au Sang-pur !

 _Surprise_ \- Mais enfin ce n'est pas possible Oliver, j'étais humaine, tu te souviens ! Comme pourrais-je être une Démone au Sang-pur !

\- Je sais que cela peut te paraître étrange, mais c'est la vérité.

\- Mais enfin, je… Je ne comprends pas !

\- Je vais t'expliquer mon ange…

Mais Oliver n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Felicity bondit hors du lit faisant les cent pas.

\- C'est impossible… C'est impossible … C'est impossible…

Felicity répétait ces mots en tournant comme un lion en cage sous le regard d'Oliver qui se sentait coupable. Au bout de quelques minutes, Oliver vit sa compagne s'immobiliser et pâle. En peu de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il bondit hors du lit afin de la rattraper avant qu'elle tombe.

\- FELICITY… Mon amour.

\- Oliver je… Je me sens si fatigué et…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase fermant les yeux. Oliver qui la portait comme une jeune mariée, l'allongea sur le lit et vit qu'elle rouvrait les yeux.

\- Tu… Tu restes ?

\- Je ne te quitte pas.

Oliver l'embrassait alors tendrement sur le front et s'allongea à ses côtés, et là sentit se blottir contre lui. Posant sa main sur sa hanche, il la rapprocha plus de lui, si bien que Felicity posa sa tête sur son torse musclé avant de s'endormir de nouveau. Veillant sur son sommeil, Oliver finit par s'endormir lui aussi ayant peu dormi ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, aux alentours d'une heure de l'après-midi que Felicity se réveilla.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Á merveille, surtout dans tes bras.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie. Tu désires manger quelque chose ?

\- Je mangerais bien, un des plats succulents de Baphomet.

\- Je lui demande de suite.

Après un bon repas à la fois copieux et succulent, Oliver vit que Felicity était perdue dans ses pensées et se douter plus ou moins à quoi elle pensait. Il respectait néanmoins son silence et attendit qu'elle soit prête pour lui parler.

\- Dis-moi Oliver, cela s'est déjà produit ! Je veux dire un humain qui souhaite devenir un Nephilim et qui est en réalité un Démon au Sang-pur ?

\- Non pas à ma connaissance. Néanmoins, il arrive que le pouvoir du Démon soit en mode sommeil et qu'il se réveille pour une quelconque raison.

\- Qu'entends-tu par-là.

\- Il arrive que pour une raison les pouvoirs du Démon passent en mode sommeil. Par exemple si ce dernier vit trop longtemps sur Terre où s'il décide de vivre comme un humain.

\- Je vois, mais comment cela se fait-il que l'on sache seulement maintenant que je suis un Sang-Pur ?

\- Normalement quand un humain pactise avec un Démon et qu'il boit son sang, une fois devenu un Nephilim, il obtient les pouvoirs du démon qu'il a sacrifié.

\- OK, donc j'ai hérité d'une partie de tes pouvoirs ?

\- Non pas exactement, parce que les pouvoirs d'un Sang-Pur sont uniques.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre !

\- J'y viens. Quand tu t'es réveillé après la transfusion, tes pouvoirs de Démon se sont réveillés si bien que tu m'as envoyé faire un vol plané.

\- Que… Quoi… Je… J'ai…

Voyant qu'elle culpabilisait, Oliver caressa sa joue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'étais pas toi-même. Et personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur.

\- Parce ce que j'ai fait subir cela à d'autres personnes ?

\- Dantalion et Sitri, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont déjà sur pied.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne t'en veulent pas, étant donné qu'ils ont compris que tu n'étais pas toi-même.

\- Comment suis-je redevenue moi-même ?

\- Quand tu t'es réveillé, nous avons remarqué que tu avais hérité d'une partie de mes pouvoirs, enfin c'est ce que l'on croyait au début. Et la seule personne qui pouvait t'arrêter était moi-même.

\- À cause du lien qui nous unit ?

\- Oui. Quand ma mère fut tuée lors de la Grande Guerre qui a opposé le Ciel aux Enfers, j'ai perdu le contrôle, si bien que même mon père ne pouvait bloquer mes pouvoirs. Je me suis enfui en éliminant tous Démons sur mon passage, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve face à Cerbère.

\- Qui t'a donné l'amour dont tu avais besoin !

 _Souriant_ \- En effet. Si bien qu'à chaque fois que je m'enfuyais, mon père savait où me trouver.

\- Et donc, pour moi ce fut pareil, tu étais le seul à pouvoir m'aider ?

\- Oui, sauf que tu ne laissais approcher personne. C'est pour cela que l'on a tous été surprit, parce que normalement, l'humain devenu Nephilim n'est pas aussi puissant, c'est au fil du temps qu'il le devient, comme un bébé humain qui ne peut ni parler ni marcher à la naissance. Solomon qui venait d'arriver nous a annoncé que tu étais un Sang-pur et que cela expliquer pourquoi tu étais aussi puissante.

\- Solomon ?

\- Oui, Solomon est un humain qui vit aux Enfers depuis très très longtemps. Il a été béni de sagesse par les Dieux eux-mêmes avant de leur tourner le dos et de vivre ici aux Enfers. C'est un ami de mon père.

\- Alors c'est un Démon ?

\- Non, un être humain qui était au début aux ordres du Ciel et donc de Dieu afin de gagner la confiance des Démons pour mieux les offrir aux Archanges. Mais dégoûtés de voir leur manière d'agir, il a demandé l'asile aux Enfers et depuis il vit ici.

\- C'est donc ce Solomon qui a compris que j'étais une Sang-Pur ?

\- Oui et qu'il fallait t'arrêter au plus vite, car une telle puissance pouvait s'avérer destructrice.

 _Surprise_ \- Comment cela ?

\- En tant que Sang-Pur, ton pouvoir est destructeur pour toi et ton entourage mais surtout pour toi, surtout si tu n'arrives pas à le maîtriser.

\- Alors comment as-tu fait pour ?

\- Solomon nous a expliqué qu'il fallait te faire reprendre conscience. Dantalion s'est alors porté volontaire pour faire diversion. Quand à Sitri, il l'a protégé d'un Kekai pour éviter que tu ne le blesses involontairement.

\- Et que c'est-il passé ?

\- Si Dantalion était content, ce n'était pas ton cas. D'autant plus qu'il t'a provoqué. Tu étais tellement occupé à tenter de briser la barrière, que tu n'as pas fait attention à moi qui me suis glissé derrière toi.

\- Dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas blessé ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Bon, tu t'es débattue comme une diablesse pour te débarrasser de moi, mais sans te faire de mal, je te serrai suffisamment fort pour ne pas que tu te défasses de mon étreinte.

\- Comment suis-je revenue à moi ?

\- Tu as dit que tu allais tous nous tuer, alors je t'ai dit de me tuer parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que d'être tué de la main de la femme que l'on aime ! Je t'ai embrassé tendrement dans le cou et je t'ai murmuré à l'oreille que je t'aimais. Puis tu es revenu à toi avant de tomber inconsciente dans mes bras.

\- Dis… Dis-moi que je n'ai pas essayé de te tuer ? _Les larmes aux Yeux_ Dit le moi ?

Oliver essuyait les larmes qui couler.

\- Rassure-toi mon amour, tu n'as pas essayé de me tuer et tu n'étais pas toi-même !

\- Mais pourquoi ai-je réagi ainsi ?

\- Selon Solomon, il est fort possible que les quelques goûtes de mon sang que tu as ingéré lorsque l'on s'est embrassé ont réveillé les pouvoirs de Démons que tu avais en toi.

\- Donc je suis réellement… Un Démon ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais mes parents ? Je veux dire, mes parents biologiques, qui sont-ils et que sont-ils devenus ?

\- Il y a deux possibilités. Soit ils t'ont confié à une famille humaine, pour éviter qu'en cas de défaite des Enfers tu ne sois tué.

\- Tu veux dire comme Clark ?

\- Clark !?

\- Oui dans le Comics de Superman, Clark est en réalité un kryptonien qui suite à la destruction de sa planète, ses parents l'ont envoyé dans une sorte de soucoupe et il a atterri sur terre avant d'être adopté par les Kent.

Oliver sourit devant les dires de sa future épouse. Tout était tellement simple avec elle.

\- Oui comme ce personnage de Comics. La seconde possibilité est que comme en tant que Sang-Pur tu es issue de l'Aristocratie, il est possible que tes parents soient morts tous les deux lors de la Grande Guerre opposant les Enfers au Ciel et que la nounou qui s'occupait de toi, t'ait confié à une famille humaine.

\- Comment savoir si mes parents biologiques sont vivants ?

\- Peut-être qu'avec ton ADN, on pourrait le savoir. En même temps, il y a tellement peu de Sang-Pur dans les Enfers, que faire une recherche ne sera pas difficile.

\- Tu… Tu voudrais bien faire cela pour moi, je… J'ai besoin de savoir.

Changeant de position, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle.

\- Je ferais tout pour toi mon amour. Je t'aime.

Oliver embrassa doucement celle qu'il aimait et sentit ce dont elle avait envie. Après une longue discussion, ils firent l'amour et malgré que Felicity fût à présent une Démone, elle ressentit autant de plaisir à ne faire qu'un avec Oliver. Après une première jouissance commune, en pleine forme, Felicity inversa les rôles afin de dominer Oliver. Ce dernier vit son regard et comprit ce qu'elle désirait. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue chaude de sa compagne parcourir son désir, il serra les draps afin de se retenir pour ne pas venir rapidement, mais il ne put se retenir bien longtemps, étant donné que sa compagne savait comment lui donner du plaisir. Il explosa quelques instants plus tard, mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se remettre de ce plaisir, sentant son désir glissait dans une cavité chaude et humide. Cette seconde fois fut encore plus intense et ils explosaient ensemble. Felicity s'allongea de tout son long sur Oliver afin de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même avant de se redresser, libérant le désir de son Démon. Caressant le dos de sa compagne, Oliver l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Ils passaient la journée seul tous les deux.

Quelques jours plus tard, à la demande d'Oliver, Solomon se présenta dans la salle du trône où se trouver en plus, de Lucifer, le couple Royal.

\- Vos Altesses !

\- Solomon, merci d'être venu, tu as des nouvelles concernant les parents de Felicity ?

\- Oui et malheureusement, c'est bien ce que je craignais, ils sont morts tous les deux, lors de la Grande Guerre.

\- Je vois.

Olive regarda sa compagne et vit qu'elle avait la tête basse. Il l'attira alors à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras en lui murmurant un « Je suis désolé » Lucifer prit alors la parole.

\- Étant donné que Felicity est une Démone au Sang-Pur issue de l'Aristocratie, est-il possible de savoir qui s'occuper d'elle à ce moment-là ?

\- J'ai fait des recherches et malheureusement je n'ai rien trouvé. Je peux continuer à creuser, mais cela remonte à tellement d'années que cela risque d'être difficile.

\- La décision revient à la future Reine !

Voyant qu'elle était toujours silencieuse, Oliver s'écarta un peu d'elle, lui caressant la joue afin qu'elle capte son regard.

\- Mon amour que décides-tu ?

Felicity restait silencieuse durant quelques instants et finit par sourire à Oliver avant de s'éloigner de lui. S'approchant de Solomon, elle lui sourit.

\- Solomon, merci pour ce que vous avez fait, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer davantage..

\- Ma Reine, vous ne m'ennuyez absolument pas, bien au contraire, ce fut un immense honneur de vous aider et je suis prêt à continuer si tel est votre désir.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part, seulement, j'ai eu du mal à surmonter la mort de mes parents adoptifs et savoir que mes parents biologiques sont morts, me fait de la peine, mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

 _Surprit_ \- Mon amour mais…

\- Chéri, merci de ta démarche, mais tu sais, mes parents biologiques auraient été des étrangers pour moi et… S'ils étaient vivants, je ne pense pas que je leur aurais pardonné de m'avoir laissé et de… De devenir…

Oliver comprit que les blessures du passé étaient toujours douloureuses. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

\- Oui je comprends ce que tu veux dire, c'est vrai que vu comme cela, c'est difficile.

\- Merci.

Elle se blottit dans les bras d'Oliver qui resserrait son étreinte.

\- Solomon, merci pour ce que tu as fait.

\- Je t'en prie Oliver.

\- Oui merci Solomon. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, je croiserais la personne qui s'est occupée moi et qui m'a confié à la famille Smoak.

\- Ce fut un plaisir Votre Majesté.

\- Père, nous allons nous retirer.

\- Bien mon fils. Felicity _Salua Lucifer_

Oliver et Felicity saluèrent Lucifer et Solomon et quittèrent la salle du trône. Une fois partit, le silence régna quelques minutes avant que Solomon s'exprime.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Oliver est tombé amoureux cette jeune humaine qu'elle était autrefois, elle est tout à fait charmante.

\- Dire qu'au début, je n'appréciais pas trop le fait que mon fils soit en couple avec cette jeune femme, j'ai changé d'avis après l'avoir rencontré. Elle fera une bonne Reine. À présent que l'on sait qu'elle est une Démone au Sang-Pur, je n'ai aucun souci à me faire pour l'avenir.

\- J'imagine que la retraite est pour bientôt alors mon cher ami.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, même si être le Grand Roi des Enfers me plaît, il est temps pour moi de passer la relève à mon fils !

Mains dans mains, Oliver et Felicity quittaient le palais. Oliver n'avait plus peur à présent de se promener avec Felicity au risque qu'elle soit blessée par les Démons rebelles étant donné qu'elle était aussi puissante que lui. Arrivé devant la porte des Enfers, Cerbère la saluait comme toujours en se frottant contre elle et en devant un véritable agneau, appréciant réellement la jeune femme, si bien que Oliver se montrait parfois un peu jaloux de voir que Cerbère était plus câlin avec elle qu'avec lui. Néanmoins, au jour d'aujourd'hui, il était heureux, il ne manquait plus que deux choses pour le combler, se marier avec celle qui avait conquis son cœur, mariage qui devait avoir lieu très bientôt et que fruit de leur amour pointe un jour son nez.

\- Oliver !?

 _Sursautant_ \- Euh… Oui ?

 _S'approchant de lui_ \- Tu as l'air bien loin tout un coup ! Tout va bien ?

 _Souriant_ \- Oui, tout va bien. _L'attirant à lui_ Je t'aime mon amour !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Oliver.

Ils s'embrassaient tous les deux passionnément, devant la porte des Enfers, se fichant que Camio venait de rentrer, et qu'il les regardait heureux de les voir si amoureux et sourit en se disant que ce qu'il avait entendu une fois était bien vrai, à savoir « Deux êtres venus de cultures opposées dont l'union crée quelque chose d'unique ».

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet avant dernier chapitre, l'épilogue sera posté en fin de semaine.**

 **J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu et une fois encore, je m'excuse d'avoir mis parfois du temps à poster, mais à la base, elle ne faisait que 8 chapitres et certains passages ont dû être réécrits afin d'être cohérent.**

 **J'en demande peut-être beaucoup, mais je voudrais bien dépasser la barre des 100 Review pour cette fic. Ce n'est pas pour vous embêter, loin de là, mais les Review encouragent les auteurs ^_^**

 **Comme promis, en Septembre, je reprends la publication de « Mission Difficile » les chapitres 14 à 16 sont écrits, mais le 16 ne me convient pas, donc je vais le réécrire partiellement.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai une Fic Stemily en cours, 5 chapitres pour le moment mais qui sera en ligne prochainement. Avec le retour de « Arrow » au mois d'Octobre, qui sait, des OS verront probablement le jour.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


	14. Nouvelle vie

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici donc l'épilogue d'Un Ange Parmi les Démons, qui j'espère vous conviendra.**

 **Bien entendu, j'aurais pu continuer cette fic en mettant en avant le mariage et la vie aux Enfers maintenant que Felicity est une Démone au Sang-Pur, mais il faut parfois mettre un point final à une histoire pour éviter que celle-ci ne tourne en rond.**

 **Rin: Merci pour ta longue Review, tu as deviné, sur FMX j'étais Talho ^_^ Concernant le livre dont tu parles, c'est compliqué car même si les Celluloïdes, Dôga & Genga m'appartiennent à présent, ils sont tirés de Studio Jap et je dois voir avec mes connaissances au Japon si c'est possible. Le prochain Cross Over ne sera pas mis en ligne, pour deux raisons. La première un auteur à évoquer une fic sur un thème similaire et la seconde, pas envie d'avoir de nouveau des reviews insultante comme j'ai déjà eu. J'arrête d'ailleurs d'écrire et poster sur Arrow pour le moment, j'en ai ma claque. Mais tu pourras toujours me lire sur l'univers de Saint Seiya, donc je vais publier la suite de la fic et d'autres prochainement.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas de ce chapitre. (Merci de lire la Note de l'auteur)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13— Nouvelle vie**

Plus d'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis que les pouvoirs de Felicity s'étaient réveillés. Bien qu'au début, contrôler ses pouvoirs furent compliqué, avec l'aide d'Oliver, mais aussi de Camio, Sitri et Dantalion, Felicity avait réussi à maîtriser parfaitement ses pouvoirs. Comme Oliver, étant une Sang-Pur, elle était crainte et respectée par tous les Enfers. Elle avait aussi tiré un trait sur son passé et sa vie humaine. Elle n'avait jamais revu la personne qui avait pris soin d'elle et qui l'avait confié à la famille Smoak. De même qu'elle avait refusé de revoir ses amis sur Terre Elle était Felicity, Démone au Sang-Pur et future Reine.

Le plus dur, fut lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte. Même si elle était une Sang-Pur, ce fut difficile pour elle de se contrôler, sa force ayant décuplé. Oliver avait été inquiet pour sa femme, son père, Lucifer l'avait rassuré en lui disant que sa mère avait eu le même problème, même si elle était moins puissante que Felicity. Durant sa grossesse, Oliver avait été au petit soin avec sa femme, même si parfois il subissait sa colère.

Malgré ce désagrément, Oliver était toujours fou amoureux de son épouse.

POV Oliver

Comme chaque matin depuis un siècle, je me réveille heureux et comblé. Cette nuit encore, ma délicieuse épouse et moi-même, avons fait l'amour et je ne m'en lasse pas, même si cela fait un siècle que nous sommes ensemble. Quand elle et moi faisons l'amour, j'ai l'impression que c'est notre première fois à tous les deux, tellement c'est intense à chaque fois. Dire que ma rencontre avec elle fut le plus grand des hasards. Dire que si mon père ne m'avait pas envoyé sur Terre à cette période afin de faire mes preuves me montrant dignes d'être le Grand Roi des Enfers, je n'aurais pas rencontré mon amour.

Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre comme si c'était hier, je me souviens de la peur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là et je me souviens combien j'avais envie de tuer cette ordure. Dire que nos chemins se sont croisés à nouveau cette fameuse nuit où je récoltais des âmes, la voir en si mauvaise posture m'a rendu fou, je me souviens encore le plaisir que j'ai ressenti en tuant cet homme qui cherchait à abuser d'elle et combien la voir si apeurée a réveillé en moi un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Ce sentiment de la protéger contre ses ordures. Je me souviens encore de la première fois que je lui ai dit « je t'aime » et le bien-être que j'ai ressenti, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait elle aussi. Mais il a fallu encore une fois que l'on soit séparé et le fait de repenser à cela, le fait que j'aurais pu la perdre, me fait frissonner.

\- Tu as froid ?

Je tourne la tête et vois mon amour qui me regarde, les yeux encore ensommeillés.

\- Pardonne-moi mon cœur, je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non, je ne dormais plus. Mais tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu es perdu dans tes pensées !

\- Ah oui, alors comme cela, tu m'espionnais ? Cela mérite une punition tu sais.

\- Hum… Si c'est une punition qui me fait monter au septième ciel, je plaide coupable et je souhaite être punie !

En disant cela, elle chevaucha Oliver avant de s'empaler sur son sexe et fut surprise de le sentir déjà dur. Il émit un son rauque en sentant son sexe la remplir. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de poser ses mains sur son torse, le caressant doucement avant de commencer ses déhanchements.

Elle allait et venait sur lui en alternant les mouvements tantôt lents, tantôt rapides. Mais très vite, emporté par son envie et le plaisir, elle se pencha légèrement en arrière, changea ainsi l'angle de pénétration, ce qui les propulsa encore plus loin dans l'univers du plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient au moment présent et plus proche de la délivrance. Malgré le plaisir qu'il ressentait à cet instant, Oliver la regarder se déhancher sur sa virilité, la tête en arrière et les lèvres ouvertes en gémissant. Il trouvait cela terriblement excitant de la voir ainsi à la frontière du plaisir, ces seins tressauter à chaque mouvement. La voir ainsi si belle, lui donner des ailes, si bien qu'il sentit son désir monté d'un cran. Effleurant sa féminité, il l'a senti chaude et humide uniquement pour lui et se redressa d'un coup, si bien que la pénétration fut différente et ils poussèrent un cri de plaisir. Prit dans la volupté du plaisir, Oliver saisit l'un de ces tétons entre ses lèvres, le léchant, le mordillant doucement avant de faire subir le même sort à son jumeau.

Déjà très excité par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait de chevaucher son homme, Felicity ressentit un fulgurant éclair de désir la traverser du fait de sentir la bouche et la langue de son époux sur ses seins sensibles. Elle émit un cri de surprise lorsque ce dernier empoigner ses fesses pour la faire monter et descendre plus vite sur son membre prêt à exploser en elle. Se penchant un peu plus vers l'arrière, elle sentit que Oliver l'accompagnait dans ses mouvements et c'est par une pénétration plus forte et plus profonde que Felicity rendit les armes en poussant un long cri de plaisir. Oliver donna un dernier coup de bassin avant de se répandre en elle tout en lui mordillant le cou.

Épuisés, mais comblé, Oliver se laissa retomber sur le dos entraînant sa compagne avec lui qui se retrouva allongé de tout son long.

\- Je t'aime tellement tu sais.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri. Je ne pensais pas qu'après un siècle je t'aimerais encore plus.

Ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser, puis Felicity s'écartait de lui avant de revenir se blottit contre son corps moite par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Après un long moment à se câliner tendrement, Felicity se redressa presque brusquement, mais fut retenu par l'étreinte d'Oliver.

\- Où comptes-tu allé comment ça si vite ?

\- Aller réveiller les filles et…

Mais Felicity n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les lèvres d'Oliver s'emparait des siennes dans un langoureux baiser auquel elle répondit. C'est à bout de souffle qu'il lui fit savoir.

\- Dantalion s'occupe de nos deux petites diablesses, ne t'inquiète pas. Même si elles adorent le faire tourner en bourrique, il les adore.

En effet, lorsque Felicity était tombé enceinte, plusieurs mois après elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte d'une petite fille qui naquît plusieurs mois plus tard. L'aîné se prénommait Leafa, quant à la cadette née quelques années plus tard, se prénommait Illya. Tous deux étaient bien entendu des Sang-pur et faisaient la fierté de leurs parents et de leur grand-père. Dantalion lui avait littéralement craqué devant les petites et était devenu leur nounou attitrée, sauf qu'elles savaient comment le faire craqué.

\- Mais pourquoi Dantalion s'occupe-t-il de Leafa et de Illya ?

\- Parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial !

\- À oui ?

\- Oui, car c'est l'anniversaire de notre rencontre.

Felicity se souvint alors leur rencontre, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une simple humaine.

\- Tu… Tu t'en souviens encore ?

Oliver caressa sensuellement le dos de sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. D'ailleurs si Camio n'avait pas été là, je t'aurais emmené, avec moi bien plus tôt.

Felicity caressa alors sa joue, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu sais, je suis tombé amoureux de toi à ce moment-là !

\- Eh bien nous sommes deux, parce que sache que je suis tombé amoureuse de toi dès notre première rencontre et cela, sans savoir qui tu étais vraiment.

Le couple royal fit une nouvelle fois l'amour, profitant ainsi de ce jour spécial.

Depuis que Oliver était le Roi des Enfers beaucoup de choses avaient changés. La première était que les Démons rebelles avaient été tous mis hors d'état de nuire, les survivants, ne voulant pas mourir, avait juré fidélité au Roi et à la Reine intégrant les forces armées. Le fait que le couple royal soit des Sang-Pur suffisait à faire respecter les lois. Un traité de paix avait également été signé entre le Ciel et les Enfers, même s'il y avait encore des frictions entre les deux lieux, chacune restait dans son coin ne se mêlant pas des affaires des autres.

Lucifer de son côté avait rejoint son épouse dans le sommeil éternel, pour Oliver, cela avait été une véritable tragédie ne se sentant pas vraiment prêt à régner sans les précieux conseils de son père, mais Felicity avait su être présent pour lui et le conseil des quatre l'épaulé comme il l'avait fait pour Lucifer.

Felicity avait définitivement tiré un trait sur son passé, mais s'était vengé de tous ceux qui l'avaient violé, notamment ceux qui s'étaient montrés brutaux avec elle. Seulement avant de pouvoir tuer ses monstres, elle avait dû en fait part à Lucifer et l'Archange Michael.

Flash-Back

\- Votre Altesse, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander !

\- Je t'écoute Felicity, que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Avant de devenir Reine et voulant tirer un trait sur mon passé d'humaine, je souhaiterais tuer tous ceux qui ont abusé de moi. Que ce soit les hommes de main de ce type et les clients.

Lucifer fut surpris d'une telle demande et réfléchit.

\- Tu sais que normalement, nous autres Démons nous n'avons pas le droit de tuer sans raison !

\- Oui je le sais, seulement, ces montres ne méritent pas de vivre et pourraient très bien recommencer.

\- Le Ciel risque de débarquer ici !

\- J'en suis consciente, c'est pour cela que je souhaiterais discuter avec un haut rang du ciel !

\- Bien, dans ce cas-là, je vais envoyer un message porter un message à l'Archange Mickael afin de lui demander de venir.

\- Sinon, en tant que Future Reine, je peux demander audience.

Oliver qui venait de rentrer venait d'entendre une partie de la conversation.

\- Il n'en est pas question mon amour, je ne te laisserais pas poser un pied au ciel, tu risques ta peau si tu vas là-bas.

\- Je sais Oliver, mais j'ai besoin de voir cet Archange !

\- Écoute, si tu veux les tuer, je peux demander à Dantalion où à un Démon rebelle et…

\- PAS QUESTION ! C'est à moi seul de les tuer, je veux voir la peur dans leurs yeux !

Oliver poussa un profond soupire ne se souvenant pas que sa promise soit aussi têtue. Lucifer était amusé de voir son fils se faire mener par le bout du nez par sa future épouse.

\- Felicity, je vais faire parvenir un message à l'Archange Michael pour qu'il vienne.

\- Merci Oh Grand Lucifer.

Ce n'est que le lendemain que l'Archange Michael accompagné de son fidèle Uriel vint aux Enfers.

\- Alors mon cher cousin, que me vaut ce message.

\- La future Reine souhaiterait s'entretenir avec toi !

\- Waouh, ton Sang-Pur de fils a enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied, voyez-vous cela !

\- Cela te pose un problème Michael !

\- Oulà, toujours aussi aimable Oliver !

\- Garde tes réflexions pour toi, il n'y aurait que moi, je ne t'aurais pas appelé.

\- Ne sors pas tes crocs Démons et où se trouve cette Démone !

\- Je suis ici Archange Michael !

Michael et Uriel furent surpris de découvrir la jeune femme qu'ils n'avaient pas vu arriver.

\- Voyez-vous cela, mais c'est l'humaine dont s'est amouraché le fils du Grand Lucifer. Tu n'as pas honte Oliver !

\- Je ne suis pas une humaine comme vous le dites, mais une Démone au Sang-Pur !

 _Éclatant de rire_ \- Voyez-vous cela, en plus cette humaine à des idées ridicule. Une Nephilim qui se dit être une Sang-Pur, c'est la meilleure de l'année !

Michael arrêta de rire en sentant une énergie dévastatrice se manifester. Uriel qui avait compris se mit devant lui comme pour le protéger. Michael était plus que surprit de sentir une telle puissance émanait du corps de l'humaine.

\- Michael tu serais gentil de ne pas défier la future Reine étant donné qu'elle ne maîtrise pas encore bien ses pouvoirs !

\- Tiens de voilà traite !

\- Tu penses de moi ce que tu veux, mais je te mets en garde, Felicity est aussi puissante que Oliver, donc si tu ne veux pas expliquer à Dieu ce qu'il s'est passé est ta faute, je m'excuserai d'avoir douté de la parole d'une Sang-Pur !

\- Solomon, je pensais qu'elle était humaine ?

\- Elle y était en effet Uriel, mais depuis toujours, Felicity est une Sang-Pur, ses pouvoirs de Démon étaient juste en mode sommeil.

\- OK, OK désolé d'avoir douté de toi Felicity. Bon que puis-je faire pour toi, car vois-tu je n'aime pas trop venir ici, alors parle, je t'écoute !

La main d'Oliver sur son épaule calma instantanément Felicity.

\- Si je vous ai fait venir ici Archange Michael, c'est pour vous prévenir que je vais tuer un certain nombre d'humains !

\- Je te demande pardon !?

\- Je te rassure tout de suite, je ne vais tuer que ceux qui ont abusé de moi lorsque j'étais l'esclave de ce monstre ainsi que ceux qui était ces hommes de main.

\- Du moment qu'il n'y a pas toute une colonie d'âme qui débarque, fait comme bon te semble ! Uriel, nous partons !

Ayant averti le Ciel de ses actes, Felicity descendit sur Terre à la tombée de la nuit, accompagné d'Oliver et se mit en chasse. Ceux qui s'étaient montrés brutaux avec elle, moururent dans d'affreuses souffrances.

Flash-Back

En ce jour spécial pour eux deux, Oliver et Felicity se rendirent sur Terre afin de se recueillir sur la tombe des parents adoptifs de Felicity. Concernant sa nounou, Dantalion avait appris au couple royal qu'elle avait été tuée par des Démons rebelles peu après avoir confié Felicity à la famille Smoak. Le Terre avait bien changé depuis un siècle, elle était devenue futuriste avec des voitures volantes, et de nombreuses technologies de pointe, l'homme avait colonisé la planète Mars et le voyage ne prenait plus autant de temps, grâce aux capsules spatiales ultrarapide. À l'époque où Felicity était encore humaine la durée minimum pour aller sur Mars était comprise entre trois cent soixante et six cent-dix jours, au jour d'aujourd'hui quelques heures suffisait.

Néanmoins, certaines choses n'avaient pas changé comme les cimetières par exemple, et celui où étaient enterrés les parents de Felicity s'y trouvait toujours. Avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs, main dans la main, Felicity et Oliver longeaient les allées du cimetière afin d'arriver à la tombe.

\- Bonjour papa, bonjour Maman !

Felicity déposa le bouquet de roses qu'elle avait dans ses mains avant de reprendre la main d'Oliver.

\- Désolé de ne pas être revenue depuis longtemps. Je suis différente des humains à présent et je ne vis plus ici sur Terre, mais je suis heureuse avec Oliver et nos deux filles, parce que oui, vous êtes grands-parents de deux petites diablesses Leafa et de Illya.

\- Monsieur et Madame Smoak, je vous remercie de m'avoir donné votre bénédiction, chaque jour, je fais tout que votre fille et vos deux petites-filles soient heureuses.

\- Papa, maman, vous pouvez être paix, car à présent… Non, depuis que j'ai rencontré Oliver je suis heureuse. Et même si vous n'étiez que mes parents adoptifs, je fus heureuse de vous avoir eut pour parents et je vous remercie pour l'amour que vous m'avez donné pendant quatorze ans.

Une légère brise enveloppa Oliver et Felicity et un « Nous sommes heureux pour vous » vint à leurs oreilles. En tant que Démons au Sang-Pur, entendre la voix des défunts était un de leurs pouvoirs. Bien qu'elle fût à présent une Démone, Felicity eut les larmes aux yeux et se blottit contre Oliver. Ils restaient encore un peu à se recueillir avant de repartir aux Enfers où ils furent accueillis par un Cerbère qui comme d'habitude se montrait amical avec eux. Après caresse et câlin au chien des Enfers, ils repartirent en direction du Palais où deux tornades se jetaient dans leur bras.

\- Papa, maman.

\- Leafa, Illya, vous avez été sage j'espère ?

\- Bien sûr, tonton, Dantalion est drôle.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, à chaque fois que l'on fait exprès de pleurer, il s'excuse et fait tout pour nous faire sourire.

\- Des véritables diablesses vos filles ! Elles auront ma peau !

Oliver et Felicity éclataient de rire devant les propos de Dantalion qui était épuisé.

\- Les filles, soyez gentilles avec Dantalion, je lui dois beaucoup !

\- Que veux-tu dire maman ?

Felicity ne répondit pas à ses filles mais sourit à Dantalion, sourire qu'il lui rendit.

\- Bien, comme vous êtes rentrés, je vais rejoindre mes appartements privés.

\- Merci encore Dantalion.

\- Ouais. Mais au prochain gosse que vous aurez, vous prendrez Cerbère où qui vous voulez comme nounou !

Après avoir salué celui qui malgré son sale caractère était un véritable ami, Oliver regardait sa femme discutée avec leurs filles qui raconté leur journée et se remémorait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que la rencontre avec cette jeune femme, rencontre qui avait changé sa vie. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait rien et même si à l'époque, il aurait ri au nez si une personne lui aurait dit qu'il serait tombé amoureux fou d'une humaine et qu'il aurait fondé une famille avec celle qui était l'amour de sa vie ! Il vit que ses files s'étaient éloignées et s'approcha de son amour, l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

\- Que me vaut un si délicat baiser ?

\- Je t'aime. Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour embrasser l'amour de ma vie ?

 _Se retournant_ \- Moi aussi je t'aime et non aucune raison.

Se souriant, Oliver prit Felicity dans ses bras échangea avec elle un langoureux baiser.

\- Dis moi, j'ai entendu Dantalion évoqué un autre enfant, que dirais-tu une t'entraîner ce soir ?

\- En voilà une excellente idée ma chérie et si l'on a cette fois-ci un petit garçon, Dantalion ne pourra pas refuser de rester leur nounou !

Ce soir-là, Oliver et Felicity s'offrirent l'un à l'autre, apprenant plusieurs mois plus tard que le nouveau fruit de leur amour fut conçu cette nuit-là. Pour le plus grand malheur de Dantalion qui ne pouvait jamais dire non à Felicity qui savait les mener, lui, Sitri et Camio par le bout du nez. La naissance d'un héritier masculin fut une grande joie pour les Enfers ayant enfin leur nouveau futur Roi.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Ainsi s'achève cette fic « Un Ange parmi les Démons » comme je l'ai dit j'aurais pu continuer en mettant en avant le mariage, la naissance de leurs filles … Mais il arrive un moment où il faut savoir clôturer un écrit.**

 **Pour les prénoms des filles, Leafa est l'avatar de Suguha de Sword Art Online et Illya, est le diminutif de** **Illyasviel von Einzbern tiré de l'univers de Fate.**

 **Comme annoncé plus haut, j'arrête pour le moment de publier des fics sur Arrow pour deux raisons. D'abord les Reviews de certains Guest sur cette fic qui ont été pour certaines virulente et insultante et cela n'est vraiment pas plaisant à lire. Et la seconde , c'est que j'en ai un peu marre d'écrire des fics et que l'idée soit mis en avant par un autre auteur. Bien sûr vous aller me dire que chacun est en droit d'écrire l'idée qu'il souhaite et que le thème d'une fic n'est juste qu'un point de départ et que le reste prend un chemin différent, mais bon c'est vraiment désagréable de voir cela, voire gonflant. Déjà que pour cette fic écrite bien avant que Arrow voie le jour, je m'en suis prise plein la tête, pas envie de recommencer à me battre et à poster des messages explicatifs. J'ai des ennuis de santé, et je n'ai nullement envie de me bouffer ma santé pour des gens qui s'amuse à insulter les gens. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas le temps de lire toutes les fics publiées sur le site et que je ne tiens pas un fichier pour voir si telle ou telle idée à déjà était mise en avant.**

 **Pour éviter que d'autres aient les mêmes idées, voici la liste des fics que j'ai écrite sur « Arrow », certaines sont finies, d'autres en cours. Comme cela, les personnes qui écrivent des fics seront au courant que le thème est déjà pris.**

 *** Felicity a dit à Oliver que Thea était en réalité la fille de Malcolm Merlyn et se doute qu'elle a perdu malgré ces dires. Lorsqu'elle arrive au Bunker le soir, elle voit Sara et lui en train de faire l'amour et sait qu'elle a pris la bonne décision** _ **(S2 - Quasi finie).**_

 *** Après avoir fait l'amour avec Oliver à Nanda Parbat, c'est une Felicity anéantie et le cœur brisé qui a dû laisser un Oliver dans ce lieu hostile. Un événement va pousser Felicity a aller chercher Oliver et ce dernier sera face à un choix difficile** _ **(S3 - Finie)**_ **.**

 *** Oliver est un riche Conte vivant en Angleterre avec ses parents et sa petite sœur. Un accident va coûter la vie à ses parents et il va se retrouver seul à tout gérer, l'Empire familial et sa petite sœur. Avec l'aide de son amie d'enfance qui est l'avocate de la famille Laurel Lance, il va chercher une personne pour l'aider et une jeune femme Française passionnée de Paléontologie et d'équitation va changer sa vie.** _ **(En cours)**_

 *** Oliver est un Vampire au Sang-Pur, comme il en existe qu'une poignée dans le monde, même les Aristocrates ne le sont pas. Alors qu'il n'était âgé que d'une douzaine d'années, son Oncle allié à des Vampire rebelle ayant juré la mort des Sang-Pur a anéanti toute sa famille et sa fiancée. Des années plus tard, étudiant à l'Académie Cross et entouré d'une poignée de Vampires dont Kaname Kuran un cousin éloigné, lui-même Vampire au Sang-Pur, Oliver cherche à se venger. Il apprend d'une source sûre, que son cousin à une esclave humaine à son service, esclave qui serait un ancien vampire qu'il a transformé en humain. Oliver décide alors de se rendre sur les lieux pour voir de ses propres yeux et voit avec horreur de qui il s'agit. CrossOver avec le manga - anime Vampire Knight.** _ **(Fic terminée écrite après la diffusion de la Saison 3)**_

 *** Oliver est un patineur artistique de génie qui a remporté à plusieurs reprises des championnats mais aussi la coupe de monde junior. D'origine Américaine, il fut entraîné par un brillant entraîneur en Russie en compagnie d'un autre génie encore dans les Junior. Un jour, alors qu'il se repose, il voit sur l'équivalent de Twitter la vidéo d'une jeune femme réalisant avec brio sa dernière prestation. Il décide alors de partir à la recherche de cette jeune femme et de l'aider à devenir son successeur. Fic tiré du meilleur anime 2016 par les Japonais Yuri! On Ice (** _ **Mis en place sous formes d'idées)**_

 *** Fic Stemily: Stephen est l'interprète d'Oliver Queen dans la série à succès « Arrow », un jour il rencontre Emily Bett Rickards qui est une célèbre réalisatrice qui malgré son jeune âge à déjà réalisé des Chef-d'Œuvre cinématographiques, son père est d'ailleurs un réalisateur mondialement connu. Stephen et elle devinent vite ami. Stephen finit par tomber amoureux d'elle. Seulement, Emily possède un passé tragique.** _ **(En cours 6 chapitres écrit)**_

 *** OS Stemily: Stephen apprend que son personnage va avoir une scène hot avec Carly Pope (Susan) ce qui va rendre jalouse Emily étant donné qu'elle déteste Carly et que cette dernière espère bien passer un chaud moment avec Stephen.** _ **(OS Terminé)**_

 *** OS Stemily: Stephen se rend compte que les audiences de la S5 ne sont pas au top et les fans d'Olicity d'exprimer leur colère sur les réseaux sociaux. Stephen a alors une idée pour le 5.20 reste à voir si la production et Emily seront d'accord. (** _ **OS Terminé)**_

 _ *****_ **Deux CrossOvers Largo Winch (la série) et Arrow** _ **(En cours )**_

 **Voilà pour mes fics sur « Arrow ». Comme cela si un jour prochain je les mets en ligne, certaines personnes ne pourront pas me traiter de copieuse, Plagieuse …**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


End file.
